Chronicles of Xander Cage Part III
by TheXMan99
Summary: After he won the World Heavyweight Championship at Wrestlemania 25, he now must contend with all comers, he will experience friendship, love and betrayal, in his quest to become the greatest superstar in history, this is his story.
1. Excuse me!

**Here it is!!! This will be better than my last one so enjoy!!!**

Chapter 1: Excuse me!!!

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the new World Heavyweight Champion…Xander Cage!!!" Lillian announced.

_Bleed it out _hit as the entire of Chicago was on their feet for me, but I decided to be amongst the WWE Universe as I came from the top of the crowd and made my way through while I greeted them with my world title on my shoulder, I just loved greeting them and as I made my ay down I saw a young Xander Cage fan as I took the kid and lifted him up on my shoulders holding the championship.

I had my belt back on my shoulder and put him down, but left him with my hat as I went down over the barricade and into the ring where Michael Cole was waiting for me as I grabbed a mic.

"Xander, congratulations on finally winning the World Heavyweight Championship, do you have anything you would like to say?" Cole asked.

"Yeah I have something to say, for a starters, WE MADE IT!!!" I shouted holding the world title up as the crowd went wild.

"But seriously last night was an uphill battle for me, but I prevailed and the reason I did it not just because of my abilities but also because of….

I pointed to the entire WWE Universe as they acknowledged me saying so.

"Now with that said, I plan to defend this championship with honour ,respect and…

_Time is now _hit as the entire of Chicago began to go into a mixed frenzy hearing that and the arrival of John Cena who just made his way down to the ring and grabbed a mic.

"Before you say anything I didn't come out here to crash your victory party, I came to say well done man, you're the champ." Cena said shaking my hand.

"Buuut I just wanna know when will I get my rematch?" Cena said facing me as the fans wanted to see us go one on one.

I was about to reply to that until…

"EXCUSE ME!!!"

Me and John looked at each other a bit confused.

"EXCUSE ME!!!"

As we began to get a little worried we then saw at the top of the ramp Vickie Guererro the General Manager of SmackDown! What was she doing on Raw?!

Me and John turned around quickly and had our backs to her on purpose.

"Oh god it's Vickie Guererro, what do we do?" Cena whispered to me.

"If we ignore her she might go away." I whispered.

We waited a few seconds.

"Is she gone?" Cena asked

I turned my head to look.

"No she's still there guess we have no choice." I said.

"Hey Vickie how ya been?" I sarcastically said.

"Very funny you two but I'm here on Raw tonight to announce that I am the new General Manager of Raw, as I've decided to leave SmackDown! And run things here!!!" Vickie announced.

The crowd hating that statement.

"Wait this means you're my boss again?!" I said.

"That's exactly it and by the way Xander congratulations on becoming the World Heavyweight Champion…but as my first act as General Manager of Raw, I'm creating a Brawl to Backlash battle royal, which the winner will receive a world title match against you Xander at Backlash." Vickie explained.

"That's fine with me, as I was about to say I'm gonna be a fighting champion and I plan on keeping this belt a very long time!!!" I stated.

The crowd was with me as my entrance hit.

LATER ON

I was just in the back where I was just watching the nights matches as I awaited the brawl to Backlash battle royal.

I knew that John Cena, Batista, Rey Mysterio, Cody Rhodes, Ted DiBiase and most of the Raw and ECW roster…well except for Orton who I had put on the shelf with a shoulder injury.

But still this match would determine my first title defence ant Backlash and to be honest here I was a bit nervous but excited on who It would be.

As then the door opened and in came the Angelic Diablo herself and Mr. Money in the Bank himself, Jeff Hardy.

"Hey man we came to keep you company." Jeff said.

"Thanks, where's Matt?" I asked.

"Healing his wounds from last night, don't blame him though it was hell." Jeff said.

"Yeah I can imagine, taking Edge out was his only good thing to happen and I see your feeling better Audrey?" I joked.

"If you mean being eliminated by a drag queen on the grandest stage of them all then yeah I'm good." Aeon said.

"Yeah and I think the only person who would disagree with that would be Miss Wrestlemania herself or him or whatever it is." I said confused.

"You me and all, so then bro when are ya gonna cash that title shot in?" Aeon asked her brother.

As me and Jeff looked at each other knowing full well what that briefcase meant, he could cash that in anytime, anywhere he wanted on any world champion…including me.

"If you're thinking what I think you're thinking, well I say good luck to you but I'm just saying if you do decide to cash that in on me, I'll be ready." I stated.

"Well if it does come to that then I'll be sure to remember that but I've got a whole year to decide when and where so it could be you or it might not be you, so be prepared you're gonna need eyes in the back of your head to know when I'm comin!!" Jeff stated.

We then agreed on that with a handshake and turned our attention to the Brawl to Backlash battle royal.

Most of tonight's competitors were now approaching the ring as then _I walk alone _hit with the arrival of Batista, the man I beat to earn my shot at Wrestlemania, he looked determined as I would like my first title defence against him.

_New day _hit as Legacy Rhodes and DiBiase were in a bad mood after losing their titles last night to DX they planned on winning this battle royal and making their leader proud.

_Booyaka 619 _hit as the new Intercontinental champion made his way out and he was another man I would like to face and defend against him.

_Time is now _hit as the man who was not defeated last night was ready to do battle in this match as he raced down to the ramp to get his rematch for the title he never lost.

The match started as it was all on all with eliminations happening very quickly, as already several Raw superstars were gone as ECW were as well.

Cena and Batista worked together to eliminate most men but not until Legacy decided to gang up on everyone as they had already eliminated Mark Henry, Jack Swagger, Christian and Rey Mysterio but the entire thing had boiled down to four men as it was Legacy, Cena and Batista.

Legacy worked together to as they managed to throw Cena out and went for The Animal but even with his strength he was not able to hold off the wolves that is Legacy as they managed to eliminate him, but out of nowhere Cena was back in and didn't realise until Cena took DiBiase on his shoulders but Rhodes tried to stop him but he ended up being on top as Cena just threw him out of the match and with that done DiBiase followed and Cena had done it, he was going to Backlash to face me for his one on one rematch!!!

"EXCUSE ME!!!"

Vicki Guererro was out and looked like she wanted to congratulate Cena on his victory.

"There's still one man left for you to beat John so here he is!!!" Vickie announced.

_You think you know me…_

_Metallingus _hit and out came Edge, Vickie's husband who seemed to be fine after last night and raced to the ring and was waiting for Cena to get up.

He saw him do so and got in a Spear!!! With the damage done he took a lifeless Cena and tossed him out to win it, the Ultimate Opportunist has struck again!!!

This was a mugging, Edge used the wife card to get this shot and I had my first title defence against him, I knew this was going to be a battle, with Vickie in Edge's corner and all the power he had behind him I could very well be on my way to losing the championship at Backlash.

NEXT MONDAY NIGHT

After the fallout of last week I was not happy about it but still I have an opponent for Backlash and I was ordered to see our beloved GM.

GM's OFFICE

"Ah Xander I wanted to talk with you." Vickie said.

"About how you fixed the main event for your husband, yeah we all got that memo, so I'm just gonna say…fine, give Edge a shot he doesn't even deserve let alone earned, but I guarantee I will walk into Idaho World Heavyweight Champion and I will walk out champion, count on it!!!" I stated.

"First of all it was last minute, second Edge will beat you for the title and finally speaking of my husband he requests that you will be a guest on the Cutting Edge tonight so get yourself ready." Vickie said.

As I just left not wanting to say anything to her at all, I knew however this could be a trap by the Rated R Superstar, I needed to be prepared as I was making my debut on the Cutting Edge.

I was in the locker room watching some of the matches as I then was approached by Aeon who has now just competed successfully against Rosa Mendez.

"How's the arm?" she said slapping my upper left arm.

"OW!!! It's still a bit tender, please no more!!!" I complained.

"I'll stop but I wanna see how Shannon did." she asked.

"Fine." I said reluctantly.

I gingerly lifted up the bandage on my left arm and revealed the work the prince of Punk had done a few nights ago.

It was a black skull with my trademark red X on the top of it's head.

"Nice job he did, but I could've done better." she said observing it.

"You know how to do tattooing?" I asked.

"Yeah it's a hobby of mine, I did most of mine and I even did Jeff's dragon tattoo for him." she explained.

"Seriously? You did a good job, didn't know you were so…artistic." I said.

"Always had a talent besides wrestling, so what are you doing later…

I had averted my attention from her to the man behind her, John Cena the man who got screwed last night by Vickie and Edge.

"Yo, just came by to wish you luck against Edge, that guy is a scumbag, I want you to hold on to that belt till I get my shot after I win the number one contender's match at Backlash." Cena stated.

"Yeah I hope you do but I gotta say that three other guys would disagree, I mean you've got The Animal and the boy band to deal with before you get to that spot, so don't count on it yet, but I hope you do win cos I want to continue what we started three weeks ago." I stated back.

"Now this is a matchup for the ages, it will be Danny Fisher vs. Jackson Drake for the World Championship!!!" Aeon chimed in.

We looked surprised but found the hilarity in that as he just smirked at us both and left.

"I gotta go myself I have the honour of being the special guest on the Cutting Edge, so I'll catch you later ok." I said.

"Yeah I'll see ya later." she said as I left to meet Edge.

LATER ON

_You think you know me…_

_Metallingus _hit the speakers as the number one contender to my World title, The Ultimate Opportunist and the Rated R Superstar made his way out through the smoke as he did his pose and the pyro went off, he made his way down to the ring and already the set of the Cutting Edge was already in the ring and the host was ready to speak.

He was quickly stopped with a chorus and echoes of booing and chants of "YOU SUCK!!!" "YOU SCREWED CENA!!!".

"Tonight I would just like to say first, you lost Cena…get over it!!!" Edge said as it got more booing and "YOU SCREWED CENA!!!" chants.

"Second I will become the next World Heavyweight Champion, as I will beat my guest tonight he is the soon to be former World Heavyweight Champion, Xander Cage!!!" Edge introduced.

_Bleed it out _hit I got a huge reaction as I came out in normal clothes which was trainers, jeans, my new t-shirt which said "Survival is My Game" on the back with a giant red X on the front of it as I had my world title draped on my left shoulder and made my way into the ring as I was given a mic and stared down my Backlash opponent.

"Well before I ask some question I would like to say…congratulations you finally did it." Edge said.

Me and the crowd looked incredibly confused to why he would say that.

"But…it's not gonna be some fairytale reign, it's not gonna happen cos ya see kid this is reality and I nreality I'm better than you I'm an eight time World Champion, you've got no chance against me and In World Championship matches…I dominate every time." Edge stated.

More booing came from the crowd as I agreed with them completely.

"So just because you've won more World Championship matches than I have and that you're "better than me" you think that makes me scared?" I asked.

"I'll tell you something Rated R Superstar!!! You may be an eight time champion, you may be one of the greatest stars in this industry today, but I'll be damned if I'm gonna let some dirt bag, scum sucking slime like you take what I fought like hell to get!!! But I do understand what the "R" means in Rated R…Rated R for Retarded!!!" I insulted.

The crowd popped to that remark as Edge was getting pissed off.

"Oh that's real mature!!! Well your win at Wrestlemania was a fluke!!! And at Backlash I will regain my World Heavyweight Championship!!!" Edge stated as the crowd booed him even more.

"You really think my win was a fluke? Why don't we ask the audience who's gonna win at Backlash." I said going out of the ring and into the crowd.

I approached a random member of the WWE Universe and asked the question.

"Who do you think is gonna win at Backlash?" I asked.

"XANDER CAGE!!!"

I looked to Edge who looked a bit upset but I went further on and approached another person.

"Who do you think is gonna win at Backlash?" I asked.

"XANDER CAGE!!!"

Again Edge was getting pissed off.

"Okay I think we need to hear a different opinion, are there any Edge fans here tonight?" I asked.

I heard a section cheering as I went over to them and got their voices heard.

"Who do you think is gonna win at Backlash?" I asked.

"EDGE!!!"

"Why do you think that?" I asked.

"Cos he's the Ultimate Opportunist and he always finds a way!!!"

"You do have fans Edge, it's just you just don't wanna hear them, so I just wanna say at Backlash you're gonna find out why I'm the World Heavyweight Champion!!!" I stated.

As the crowd cheered with me I knew I had their support but with Backlash two weeks away what will the General Manager and her husband have in store for me?

**So how will Xander be able to survive the next two weeks on Raw?**

**What do you think? Reviews please!!!**


	2. A little TLC

**Back again, I am looking forward to Summerslam this Sunday and the return of DX!!! Anyway here it is so enjoy!!!!**

Chapter 2: A little TLC

MONDAY NIGHT

After what happened last week I was going to be in a tag team match teaming with John Cena and Batista to take on Edge and Legacy.

I was getting myself ready for the match in the locker room and also thinking back to last week's Cutting Edge segment.

_Your win at Wrestlemania was a fluke!!!_

_Cos he's the Ultimate Opportunist and he always finds a way!!!_

_In World championship matches I always dominate!!!_

Those words of his ran through my head all week, can I beat him in a championship? And what will his wife the General Manager of Raw have in store for me?

The door opened and in came The Angelic Diablo herself and she was already dressed for competition tonight as she would tag with the Women's Champion Melina and Miss Wrestlemania Santina Marella to take on Legacy's Kelly Kelly, Beth Phoenix and Rosa Mendez.

"Audrey, what brings you here?" I asked.

"Just wanted to see if we're still on for tonight? I mean…well…everyone else is going as well!!!" she stuttered.

"Yeah I'm game for tonight, I'm just a little focused on tonight and Backlash." I said warming up with some striking.

"I know it's a lot of pressure for you, and with that and Jeff walking around with his Money in the Bank contract anything can happen." she reminded me.

"Yeah but my main priority is Edge and retaining my title, I mean I never imagined him to be my first title defence." I said.

"Well when your doin the boss it pays it's own dues." she said.

"And the most retarded thing to do if you wanna kill your career and reputation, I mean I feel for the guy having to do that every night." I said.

We gave a look of horror on each others face and shuddered to think of it.

"Okay never think of this again!!!" I stated.

"Agreed." she said.

Just then the doors swung open and revealed Legacy, they were all business as they pushed Aeon out of the way and came up into my face.

"Hey what the hell?!" Aeon said.

"Leave little girl, we wanna talk with your boyfriend!!!" DiBiase said.

"He's NOT my boyfriend!!!" she said.

"Yeah I'm NOT her…well… you heard her!!!" I chimed in.

"Whatever, look we dropped by to let you know that…

"Look if your boss wants to give me a message, if he can stop being a whiney little girl about everything and actually face me for a change, so if he wants this so badly tell him to come and get it!!!" I stated to them both holding the world title up.

"Yeah that and also we plan on taking it from you once one of us wins the number one contender's match at Backlash, so we came by to say you better be ready to hand that title over to Legacy real soon!!!" Rhodes said.

"You done now? Good cause I plan on keeping this title a long time and furthermore when that bell rings I'm gonna be kicking your asses all over that ring tonight!!!" I stated further.

They gave me a stare down as they left to get ready for the main event tonight as Aeon looked back in disgust at them both.

"What a couple of douche bags!!!" she said.

"Your telling me, I guess it's what I get for being the top dog on Raw." I said.

"Yeah look I'll talk with you later just beat those douches!!!" she said as she left.

I nodded to her as I continued my warm up for my match.

LATER ON

_New day _hit and The Legacy was now all fired up after my conversation with them, they made their way down to the ring with confidence, getting a negative reaction from the crowd as they just awaited the arrival of their partner.

_You think you know me…_

_Metallingus _hit and out came the number one contender to the World Heavyweight Championship, the Rated R Superstar was not in a good mood after I embarrassed him on his show last week, he did his pose and the pyro went off, getting a negative response as well, he rushed to the ring and gave the on the level look to both of Legacy.

_Time is now _hit and one of the four competitors for Backlash's number one contender's match made his way out, as the Chaingang Commander getting the mixed reaction as always, as he saluted the crowd no matter his reaction, he waited on the outside for his partners

_I walk alone _hit as The Animal had been let out of his cage, he came out to a great reaction as his posed to do his pyro which went off and came down to the ringside to meet his partner and opponent in the number one contender's match to await my arrival.

_Bleed it out _hit and I got a huge reaction from the crowd as I came out with the World Championship around my waist as I made a b-line to the ring as both Cena and Batista followed all three of our opponents left the ring in a hurry as the match was about to start.

The bell rang and it was Cena starting things off with DiBiase, they locked up and Cena immediately got a headlock takedown on him. He used his strength to keep the 2nd generation superstar down as then he had him sitting up and grabbed both arms for a surfboard stretch, he pulled back as hard as he could but DiBiase fought out of it as Cena lost grip.

He then tried to get a hold of DiBiase but he countered with a thumb to the eye, as Cena staggered to the wrong corner DiBiase came at him and slowed him down with a shoulder thrust right into him and taking him into the corner turnbuckle of his team he began nailing fists to him and tagged in Rhodes, as they quickly took him out of the corner and raised both his arms up and got in the double punch to the abdomen.

Rhodes then nailed his signature DDT on Cena, 1-2-nope he kicked out. He got a headlock on him trying to cut off his air but Cena using his amazing strength and determination to get back on his beet with Rhodes still latched on to him, he threw Rhodes off and tagged in Batista.

The Animal was unloading on Rhodes as he took right hands from him, throwing him off the ropes and a wicked clothesline, 1-2- no DiBiase saved the match. Batista went after him but Rhodes from behind got in a chop block to the left knee as he managed to weaken The Animal and tag in Edge.

The former rivals going at it as Edge like the opportunist he is began targeting the knee as he knew very well of Batista's past knee problems. He began to take the leg and stomp on the knee as he then used a single leg crab to damage the knee further, but the strength of Batista was too much as he just threw the Rated R Superstar off and crawled to the ropes to get himself back up.

He quickly nailed him with a clothesline as he began to feel the momentum change, he then felt his knee getting better as he exploded into Edge while tackling him into the corner and getting in a few shoulder thrusts. As he then took him out of the corner he threw him to the other side of the ring and into another corner and crushed him with his body weight picked him up and nailed a running power slam, 1-2-nope Rhodes broke up the three count.

Batista not happy with that breakup went after Rhodes but was struck from behind by DiBiase as he and Rhodes went to work on him by a ground and pound assault me and Cena had had it as we took those two out by clothes lining them over the top rope, I wanted to make sure they were out as I leapt over the ropes and right onto them.

I got back up quickly and made my way back to my corner with Cena as Edge had Batista down with an Edgeucator, he wrenched back on him as Batista tried to get to the ropes but was too far away, he then used what strength he had and willed himself to his corner and as me and John held our hands out to get a tag he was reaching but Edge was keeping on the pressure.

As hope was slipping away Batista had a burst of strength and turned himself over and kicked Edge off himself and tagged me in the match as Edge tagged DiBiase in. I exploded in with a clothesline and took out both Rhodes and Edge sending them to the outside as I kicked DiBiase in the gut and nailed a suplex combo, 1-2-no Rhodes saved the match. I took DiBiase up and got an inverted DDT on him, 1-2-no he kicked out at the last second.

I got him up and began nailing a few kicks to his sides and a few punching strikes to his head, then I quickly got in a belly to back suplex, 1-2-no he kicked out. I began to work on him as I used a double leg takedown and locked in the cloverleaf, he writhed in pain as I was cranking up the pressure by sitting into it more.

But Rhodes got in to break the hold, I got up but DiBiase tried to go for Dreamstreet but I countered and ducked a strike attempt and got in a high kick which cracked off his skull. I tried to get up but my leg was stuck as I then realised it was Rhodes stopping me from doing so.

I was distracted by Rhodes and both him and DiBiase ambushed me and began taking to me as then both Cena and Batista came in and took them both to the outside, as I was getting up I was unaware of a blind tag made earlier by Edge who just came out of nowhere and Speared me, 1-2-3 Edge has just pinned me!!!???

Legacy was still fighting Batista and Cena as they fought out of the ring area leaving me and Edge alone.

The entire centre was in shock seeing Edge get one over me as he then left the ring and grabbed a steel chair and as I was getting up he cracked it across my back as I felt the steel on my flesh I fell back down in pain.

He wasn't done, he began to rummage under the ring and bring out a ladder, he threw it back into the ring and as I tried to get back up again he got me right between the eyes, I was beginning to black out but still conscious.

But it wasn't done as he now had brought in a table leaning it against the corner he set it up and as I staggered my way up and he came at me again with a Spear through the table, now I was out cold.

He left me in the remains of the wood and grabbed a mic.

"I had a chat with my wife earlier on today and a stipulation has been added to our match at Backlash!!! It's gonna be, in a match which I helped revolutionised, a match which I put on the map, a match where I know I can win, cos at Backlash for the World Heavyweight Championship it will be TABLES…LADDERS…AND CHAIRS!!! OH MY!!!" Edge announced as the crowd was popping to that addition to the match.

I heard about it later on and was now facing possible dethroning if I didn't step up my game, as now it will be a TLC match for the World Heavyweight Championship, my first TLC match in my career, how am I gonna force back the challenge now with a new stipulation added!?

MONDAY NIGHT

I was still reeling from last week's shocking assault and announcement of my title defence at Backlash but I was still determined to walk out with the title.

But last week's assault had weakened me but I was ok to still compete tonight as I would be facing Legacy tonight in a two on one handicap match, the GM and her husband were trying to stack the odds against me just days before my match at Backlash.

GM'S OFFICE

"Baby that was a great idea of yours, putting Cage in that match against Legacy tonight…genius!! While they wear him down and soften him up for this Sunday and I regain my World Championship I plan to humiliate him and end his sham of a title reign!!!" Edge stated.

"As always you will and when you do win at Backlash, I am going to make…no order Xander Cage to come down to the ring next Monday and present you the championship…on his knees!!!" Vickie announced.

"Oh…Oh baby I love it and did I mention I love you too!!!" Edge told her as they roughly kissed (vomit).

"I feel like something to drink." Edge said.

"Me too." Vickie answered.

They looked to each other…."CHAVO!!!" they both shouted.

LOCKER ROOM

"Yeah…Yeah me too, I did enjoy last weekend, besides the beating I took last Monday this was actually a pretty good week for me, so how are you?" I asked.

"Good…glad to hear it and I was hoping we could…

The door opened to reveal the brothers Hardy.

"Oh I gotta go, I'll talk with you soon…well two guys just walked in and are taking their clothes off…yeah you too, see you." I said hanging up.

Both of them gave some questioning looks to who I was talking with and what I just said.

"Dude, seriously stop taking those sugar cubes!!!" Jeff said.

"Why?!" I asked in confusion.

"Cos they 're ours!!!" Matt said.

"Yeah well don't leave em lying around!!!" I said.

"Then let us have some!!!" Jeff said.

I took them out of my pocket and reluctantly gave them both some of my stash of cubes.

"As soon as I heard about the TLC match this Sunday, I knew it was going to be a screw job, Edge has got you against the wall." Jeff said.

"I seriously hate him, I hope you kick his ass this Sunday!!!" Matt said.

"I hope I do I just wanna stick it to Edge, Vickie and the critics who've been saying I'm a paper champion, this match could prove I deserved my victory at Wrestlemania!!! I stated.

"Yeah but I'm more focused on winning back the ECW Championship!!!" Matt said.

"I have to face Vladimir Kozlov and the briefcase is up for grabs." Jeff said.

"Tough break but I guess I'd rather him than facing Edge in a TLC match where I know he's gonna manipulate the rules to his favour." I said.

"Well we've been In TLC matches and it ain't no walk in the park, but just use the environment to your advantage and make sure he's too incapacitated to even climb a ladder." Jeff explained to me.

"I'm gonna do more than just that…I guarantee it!!!" I said.

LATER ON

_New day _hit as Legacy was all fired up and beaming with confidence as they knew well I was at a disadvantage and the rules were in their favour, two on one. They made their way to the ring and posed for the crowd as they just got booed.

_Bleed it out _I was also fired up to make a statement as I got a great reception as always from the crowd and had my title around my waist along with wearing my shirt, I made my way down to the ring threw my shirt to the crowd and gave my belt to the ref.

The bell rang and the match started with Rhodes versus me as we locked up and I got the first hold which was a quick headlock and right into a snap mare takedown and followed up with a quick dropkick to his back, 1-2-nope a quick kickout as I brought him back up and took him away from his corner and used a double leg takedown with a bridge pin, 1-2-no still got out.

I took him up again and I threw him into the corner turnbuckle as I then tried some shoulder thrusts to wear him down even more bringing him out by his head as I went for another suplex but he landed on his feet behind me and grabbed me and threw me shoulder first into the steel ringpost with a thud.

I was on the ground clutching my right shoulder as Rhodes took advantage of the situation as he began to take the arm and stomp on it repeatedly, I got brought back up and he got in an arm smash as he dragged me by it to his corner and tagged DiBiase in, both began to target my arm as they Rhodes held it out from the outside DiBiase then came off the second rope with a double axe handle trying to injure it.

He then grappled me to the ground and was using a cross arm breaker to try and beat me by submission, as I tried to reach the ropes using my feet, DiBiase was increasing the pressure on the hold but I fought to get to the ropes and got there as he was forced to break the hold by the count of 4.

Going for my arm again I just used the momentum to catch him into a small package, 1-2-nope he got out. He tried to go after me but I as he came towards me I drop toe holed him into the ropes throat first, as I finally bought myself some time I shook off some of the tingling numbness from my arm and as he went to the outside with his partner I saw my opening and darted for them and leaped over the ropes and right on top of them.

I managed to take out Rhodes and I threw DiBiase back into the ring and began my assault, I started with fists to the head and some kicks to the sides and a bone crunching high kick to his face. I got in the suplex combo, he was reeling as then Rhodes came back in but I threw him shoulder first into his own partner, taking him out in the process.

_Time for a new move!!!_

I kicked DiBiase in the mid section as I then applied a standing triangle hold to him trying to choke him out, but I then fell backwards to drive his head face-first to the mat. However the choke hold was still on him as then the ref checked his arm, 1…2…3 that was it I had choked out DiBiase and defeated Legacy!!!

I had just won the match with a new finisher which I liked to call Xancosis.

But as I turned to get my belt I met with a Spear from Edge, my number one contender as he had that crazed look in his eye he then went to the outside and grabbed two steel chairs and as I was trying to get up he pulled my head on top of one and went to get the other, raised it above his head and…

CRASH!!!

The sound of steel meeting flesh as my brain had been scrambled by a Con-Chair-To as Edge got my World title and stared at it and, went to grab a ladder from the outside and set it up on top of me and climbed up and held the World Heavyweight Championship up high, this Sunday was going to be one of my biggest tests to date.

**So it's going to be Tables Ladders and Chairs for the World Championship, can our hero retain the title? Or will Edge become th champ for the ninth time?**

**What you think? Reviews please!!!**


	3. I am for real

**Here it is sorry for the delay, I would also like to say good luck to Jeff Hardy and hopefully you'll return to the WWE soon!!!**

Chapter 3: I am for real

**World Heavyweight Championship**

**Tables Ladder and Chairs match**

**Xander Cage (c) vs. Edge**

**WWE Championship**

**Steel Cage match (Escape only)**

**CM Punk (c) vs. Chris Jericho**

**ECW Championship**

**Christian (c) vs. Matt Hardy vs. Jack Swagger**

**Number one contenders match for the World Heavyweight Championship at Judgement Day**

**John Cena vs. Batista vs. Cody Rhodes vs. Ted DiBiase**

**Undisputed Tag Team Championship**

**D-Generation X (c) vs. Primo & Carlito vs. John Morrison & The Miz**

**Money in the Bank Briefcase**

**Jeff Hardy vs. Vladimir Kozlov**

**10 Divas tag**

**Melina, Aeon, Maria, Eve and Gail Kim vs. Maryse, Layla, Michelle McCool, Kelly Kelly and Beth Phoenix**

Backlash was upon us as it was the night of my very first title defence and it was against the Rated R Superstar Edge, who has one uped me for the past two weeks.

But to make matters worse I had to defend the championship in a Tables Ladders and Chairs match, my very first one and all the experience, power and advantage went to Edge.

Him and his wife the GM of Raw have tried to stack the deck against me but I made it to tonight.

Joining me at this time, he is the World Heavyweight Champion, Xander Cage. Todd Grisham announced.

I came into view holding the World championship on my shoulder.

Xander, the last two weeks Edge has managed to pin you and even tried to destroy you, what is your condition going into your TLC match tonight? Grisham asked.

Well Todd, Im not gonna lie to you or anybody else as I am not a hundred percent and Edge, Im gonna admit you got me two weeks in a row, first you pinned me in a tag team match, then change our title match to a Tables Ladders and Chairs match, then you and the General Manager put me in a handicap match against Legacy which I won but again being the opportunist you are you once again as you jumped me after the match and Con-Chair-Tod my skull into the ground. I explained.

I looked right into the camera with a determined look.

So tonight we step into your match, the match which you helped make famous, the match Ive never competed in, as I plan to take every weapon I can find out there and use those to punish you so badly youll be unable to climb a ladder let alone walk out of here on your own two feet!!! I stated.

EDGE!!! YOU HAVE PISSED OFF THE WRONG MAN!!! I WILL WALK INTO YOUR MATCH AS THE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION AND I WILL WALK OUT WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION!!! I stated.

LATER ON

Jeff had successfully retained his Money in the Bank briefcase, Matt was unsuccessful as Swagger got pinned and Aeon won her match pinning her former friend.

I also learned that if I retain my title tonight I will be facing John Cena at Judgement Day as he pinned Batista to win the shot.

But as the WWE Championship match was coming to a close with both men battered and beaten, Punk was going for the Go To Sleep on Jericho he countered and hit the CodeBreaker out of nowhere and made his escape.

But Punk was following as the match was escape only, both men were going to escape as both their feet hit the floor, the refs were arguing on who won the match as the replay was shown and In slow motion the verdict was shown

Ladies and gentlemen here is your winner andnew WWE Champion Chris Jericho!!! Justin Roberts announced.

As the crowd was hating that decision Jericho got his hand raised and was given the title but he was so worn out he was struggling to stand.

hit and everyone including the new champion why the Enigma was coming out to the ring, he was cashing his title shot right now!!!

No more words

The ref rang the bell as the match was started for the WWE Championship.

Jeff wasted no time as he got Jericho up and hit Twist of Fate, he quickly went to the top and got a Swanton Bomb, 1...2...3, he did it!!!

Here is your winner and new WWE Champion, Jeff Hardy!!! Roberts announced as the arena had erupted with Hardy finally winning his first world championship, I was in awe seeing him finally do it.

LATER ON

_You think you know me..._hit as the challenger and my opponent for the match, the Rated R Superstar Edge was coming out beaming with confidence as he came out posed as his pyro went off and rushed down to the ring as he awaited my and the crowd was on their feet as I was set to defend the World Heavyweight Championship, I had it on around my waist and my entire focus was not on the fans but just Edge himself as I walked to the ring got in and had my title in my hands.

Metalingus

Bleed it out

The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is a Tables, Ladders and Chairs match and it is for the World Heavyweight Championship!!! Lillian announced.

Introducing first the challenger from Toronto, Ontario Canada weighing in at 236 pound he is the Rated R Superstar, Edge!!! Lillian introduced.

He got booed as he just posed again.

Introducing next from New York City weighing at 242 pounds, he is the World Heavyweight Champion, Xander Cage!!! Lillian introduced.

I got another ovation as I held up my title.

The graphics showed it was a title match as then the ref took the belt from me and held it up as he then hung it up and it was raised to the top.

The bell rang as we both tied up, but I easily threw Edge off and quickly went at him with a double leg takedown just hammering rights and lefts on to him, he quickly rolled out of the ring to get away but I just went flying over the ropes and right into him, as I just got up and threw him back first into the barricade.

I realised it was my chance to end it early as I grabbed a ladder from ringside and folded it up but I stopped for a second and knew I had something to punish him further, I took it up as I waited for him to get to his feet, he slowly did as I charged forward as he then got a face full of ladder and it sent him over the guard rail taking him out.

Now I had a clear shot of winning the match as I quickly threw the ladder into the ring and slid back in as I began to set it up and just as I positioned it I began to climb the belt was within inches of my grasp but I felt something tip the ladder as I looked down to see Edge, he had recovered and through sheer will he got himself back in and now all I knew was I was going down.

The ladder tipped and I fell hard on the ropes chest first, the impact just winded me completely as Edge knew he had an opening, going to the outside he began bringing in another ladder and started setting tables up on the outside and even grabbed a couple of steel chairs.

He was now back in the ring and began laying in fists to me as I was thrown to the outside he followed and layed me out on a table as more fists to my head were delivered, I had no idea what was in store as I layed there dazed but aware as I then saw him on the top turnbuckle and from there he hit a splash right onto me through the table.

The entire arena was on their feet as both of us had been taken out, however Edge was still stirring as he crawled from me and the destroyed table. He crawled slowly back into the ring and got to his feet but was loosing balance as he began to set up a ladder he carefully positioned it beneath the title and began to slowly climb up.

He was now just mere inches away as he reached up to the belt almost touching it, but something was pulling him by the legs as he looked behind him to see me, I had gotten up from his last assault and brought myself back in as I yanked him from halfway off the ladder with him landing on his feet I struck him with a right fist, he came at me with a right, we kept on exchanging until I got in an uppercut but he countered as he ducked another right off me and kicked me below the belt.

He was now back in control as he hammered me in the head with fists, then backing me into the corner and just laying in the boots to me as I fell down to the bottom rope. He left me and went back to the outside and began to bring in some tables and for some apparent reason he was setting them up on one side and stacking them on top of each other, however he hadnt noticed I was up and was holding a ladder in my hands.

He turned around and for the second time in the night I blasted him in the face with a ladder, I then had more ideas as I lied the ladder down on the canvas and got Edge up who was still reeling from the face full of ladder, I looked to the ladder and took him to it as I hooked his leg and on the ladder I drove him into it with the Xander Zone.

The crowd cheered and were feeling the pain for Edge as hit the ladder with a crack and him wailing in pain. I knew my opening was now as I just made my way to the ladder Edge set up and began to climb, I was going to win the match

But out of nowhere I got pulled off the ladder by Chavo Guererro, he started to throw fists at me and managed to throw me against the ropes as he went at me to try and get me out of the ring I countered by throwing him out by back flipping him to the outside and through a table as some HOLY SHIT!!! chants were heard.

I was shocked at that as I had taken Edges help out of the match that was until I turned around and right into a Spear!!! Edge was back up and he was pissed off, as he grabbed two steel chairs and lifted my head placing one beneath it and had the other in his hands, everyone knew what was coming next as he raised the chair high above his head and

BAM!!!

The shot had echoed as a vile Con-Chair-Toscrambled my brains and Edge having that wild like look on his face seeing what he had done. But for some reason he didnt capitalise as he went to the outside and looked under the ring and pulled out a black bag as he went to get something out, he then produced a pair of handcuffs.

He went back into the ring and started to put them on me as he got it around my right wrist, as he dragged my seemingly lifeless body to the corner he cuffed the left one on the top rope and just looked with delight as he could take his time and win the match with ease.

As he began to mock me by grabbing me by the face and slapping me over and over as he yelled some rants at me as my head was still spinning I hardly heard anything. Everyone knew it was already won for the Rated R Superstar as he started to set the ladder up and climb his way to his ninth world championship, it was gonna end this way.

But out of nowhere someone was coming down the ramp and came into the ring and began to uncuff me, I managed to get a glimpse and saw it was Aeon, she came to get me out of this predicament and make it fair but I began to fade from the chair shot I got earlier, but she started to slap me hard in an attempt to wake me up and it was working I was coming to.

However this caught the attention of the Rated R Superstar as he jumped down off the ladder and marched towards us and grabbed Aeon from behind by her hair as he gave her a look of "What the hell do you think you are doing??!!" as he started saying things to her as she struggled to get away but he then threw her to the ground hard which just provoked something inside me as he then grabbed two steel chairs and placed one beneath her head and held her down with his foot on her head.

He was going to Con-Chair-To her as I just rose up and darted at him and took the chair off him as he rose it above his head and nailed him in the ribs and on his back. Aeon got up and I said for her to go up, she went to the turnbuckle but I said not there I pointed to the ladder, she smiled and went up the ladder as I layed Edge out for her and from the top she hit The Leap of Faith as a measure of revenge on Edge with the crowd chanting another HOLY SHIT!!!.

I told her to leave and she did as I positioned the ladder again and I climbed up to retain my title I was just fingertips away until I saw Edge was still stirring and was already climbing up and he was now face to face with me on top of the ladder as we exchanged blows but he then tried to ram my head into the steel of the ladder as my head hit it hard he then grabbed my head and from the top of the ladder he hit the Edgecution through the tables set up by him earlier seemingly taking us both out, as an even bigger HOLY SHIT!!! chants were heard.

There was no movement as we were both out but Edge was still alive as he crawled out of the wreckage and trying to get to the ladder as then I also was crawling out holding my back but I fought off the pain as we were now racing to get up the ladder as it was anyones game but Edge was in front of me as I met him at the middle and grabbed his legs and pulled him in between the ladders as he was stuck sideways, I was on top but I wanted the last word as I grabbed his right arm and locked in the Xancosis, with the ladder providing more pressure I managed to choke him out.

I was just millimetres away as I just looked to the crowd and took down the title and yes I had retained the gold!!! I was in disbelief but I proved to the world and doubters that I was indeed for real and that the Cage era will continue!!!

**World heavyweight Championship winner- Xander Cage**

**WWE Championship winner- by decision Chris Jericho but now Jeff Hardy after cashing in Money in the Bank**

**ECW Championship winner- Christian**

**Number one contender for the World Heavyweight Championship at Judgement Day- John Cena**

**Undisputed Tag Team Championship winners- Primo and Carlito**

**Money in the Bank briefcase winner- Jeff Hardy**

**10 Diva Tag Team match winners- Aeons team by pinning Kelly Kelly**

**Yes!!! He retains and will continue to reign as the champion but for how long?**

**What you think? Reviews please!!!**


	4. Down but not out

**Here it is sorry for the delay, training is getting tough, anyway enough chit-chat...enjoy!!!**

Chapter 4: Down but not out

MONDAY NIGHT

Raw kicked off with Edge in the ring with his wife the General Manager of Raw and Chavo Guererro and by the look of them they were not happy.

"Last night I was ROBBED!!! I had the match won until another Hardy decided to get herself involved in the match and cost me the championship!!!" Edge complained.

"You better listen good you little skank and take a history lesson from your older brothers, I have destroyed them both physically and mentally many times and tonight I add another Hardy to that list!!!" Edge threatened.

"Because tonight it will be…EXCUSE ME!!!" Vickie shouted.

As the crowd was once again getting on her nerves.

"EXCUSE ME!!!" Vickie repeated.

"As I was saying tonight's main event will be a six person mixed tag team match featuring all three members of Legacy against Aeon, John Cena and The World Heavyweight Champion Xander Cage." Vickie announced.

"And Cage…I will get my rematch and…

_Bleed it out _hit interrupting Edge as I came out with the crowd going wild as I was still World Heavyweight Champion, I made my way down to the ring and grabbed a mic.

"So your blaming someone else for your loss last night even though I was the one who choked you out last night!!!" I stated.

The crowd popped as they agreed with that, but Edge's face told a different story.

"That would not have happened if that slut got involved!!!" Edge snapped.

"It wouldn't have happened if you didn't try to crush her skull into the ground!!!" I spat back.

"And the fact that the gofer even tried to get involved and still got his ass handed to him." I said.

"I'M NOT A GOFER!!!" Chavo complained.

"Whatever you say…GOFER…I mean CHOFER…I mean GOVO…no I meant….oh just admit you're a GOFER!!!" I teased.

"I'M NOT A GOFER!!!" Chavo complained.

"He's not!!!" Edge shouted in.

"Alright that's enough!!! You want to make insults Xander? Well guess what the main event is now a four on three handicap tag team match." Vickie announced.

"With Edge joining Legacy tonight." Vickie added.

Edge looked a bit confused but realised he had the advantage and was in place to annihilate me and me getting more of him tonight.

"So you'd better learn your place on my show!!!" Vickie said.

"Whatever." I said.

"I mean it, if you want to push me then just try it." Vickie threatned.

"I really don't wanna make you mad Piggy…I mean Vickie!!!" I joked.

The crowd was laughing their asses off as Vickie's face showed as if she was gonna explode.

"THAT'S IT!!! THE MAIN EVENT IS NOW GOING TO BE YOU, JOHN CENA AND AEON VERSUS LEGACY, EDGE AND CHAVO GUERERRO, IN A FIVE ON THREE HANDICAP MATCH!!!" Vickie angrily shouted at me.

_I think I just dug myself a deep hole._

"Okay fine I say bring it on!!! But right here we have a gofer, a pig and a rat and what do they all make?

"……."

"I really don't have an answer for that but I know it's something, so we're facing the rat, the gofer, the boy band and their groupie, well see you all later!!!" I said leaving.

LATER ON

"Can I just say that I think that this is completely insane!!! But on the other hand it was sooo worth it!!!" Aeon said.

"We have to be crazy to go through with this but, I camn say that I am that crazy and I guess you two are just as crazy!!! But it doesn't change that in three weeks at Judgement Day we go at it one on one for that title right there." Cena said pointing to my title.

"I know and even if I'm not a hundred percent I'm gonna walk in champion and I'm gonna walk out champion." I stated.

"So with all that said boys we need a plan." Aeon chirped in.

"I say go in there take names and kick ass!!!"Cena said.

"I like that plan." I said in agreement.

"Alright then I guess I'll see you guys out there." Cena said as he left.

"So I guess I can't convince you to stay out of this match tonight?" I asked.

"I know Edge has threatened to hurt me tonight but I'm not gonna back down!!!" Aeon answered defiantly.

"I thought as much but still last night he almost ended your career, I was told to keep an eye on you and that's a promise I intend on keeping." I said.

"They emotionally blackmailed you, figures." Aeon sarcastically said.

"Yeah I guess so but are you positive you wanna do this?" I asked.

"Again, yes!!! If Edge wants to take me out then so be it but it's that bitch I'm after so let the Rated R Superstar do his thing and I do mine." Aeon said.

I went up to her and my right hand was touching the right side of her face as we locked eyes.

"Aud I care about you and if Edge wants to get to you, then he's gotta go through me first!!!" I said.

I don't know why I said that but I did care about her but was it more than just caring? I noticed she began to blush but I didn't show that I noticed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing it's just…I'll tell you later I need to go and get ready, I'll see you out there XMan." Aeon said as she left.

What was she about to say? I don't know…women!!!

LATER ON

_New day _hit and all three members of Legacy came out with booing as DiBiase, Rhodes and now just known as Kelly were all ready to go as they made their way out to ringside sporting their Legacy attires and merchandise as they awaited the arrival of their partners.

_Oooo Chavo…_

_Chavito Ardiente _hit with the Latin Warrior himself the former ECW Champion making his way out to a displeasing reaction as he got into the ring, greeted his partners and awaited the arrival of their partner.

_You think you know me…_

_Metallingus _hit and The Rated R Superstar got a less of a reaction than Legacy and Chavo as he posed for his pyro but was showing he was still hurt from last night as he slowly made his way down holding the back of his neck as he greeted his partners and awaited our arrival.

_Inside the fire _hit as the centre was electric with the arrival of the Angelic Diablo herself as Aeon got a huge reaction after the match she had and the Leap of Faith of the ladder she did to Edge had earned her more respect among the WWE Universe as she came down by the ramp and awaited her partners to arrive.

_Time is now _hit and a mixed reaction as the number one contender for the World Heavyweight Championship came out and was ready to do battle with the two men who competed with him last night in that fatal four way, he went to Aeon and high fived her as they awaited my arrival.

_Bleed it out _hit and I came out to an electric reaction as I was wearing the World Heavyweight Championship around my waist, I made my way down the ramp to meet my partners as me and Edge locked eyes with one another, not forgetting the battle we endured last night, we made out way into the ring and decided on who was going first.

The bell rang and the women wanted to start off as Kelly and Aeon the former best friends locked up and Kelly got the upper hand early as she used a wristlock following it up with a kick to her left arm and a hard wrench of it. She then used a quick leg takedown on her but Aeon's leg strength was underestimated as she kicked her right off.

Both were at a standing position as they locked up again and this time Aeon got Kelly as she used a headlock takedown but Kelly got herself back to her feet and threw her off but she came off the ropes and countered with a Lou Thesz press hammering rights to Kelly, as she got off and quickly nailed a standing leg drop, 1-2 no a kick out.

She did all she could as she went back on the assault but was cut off as Rhodes grabbed her foot from behind without the ref noticing who was paying too much attention to DiBiase, causing her to trip and give Kelly an opening.

She began to stomp on the exposed limbs of Aeon who wailed in pain from each stomp as this was the teachings and mimicking of their leader Randy Orton. As she systematically targeted body parts to weaken her. As she stopped punching her in the head she dragged her to her corner and tagged in Edge who wanted to get his hands on the young Hardy for what went down last night.

He had her by the hair and was pulling back on it hard as she winced in pain and Edge giving me a sadistic look in his eye to me. But I decided to distract the ref and Aeon with the ref's back turned low blowed Edge as he released his grip on her and tagged Cena in who exploded on Edge.

He struck Edge with heavy lefts and threw him against the ropes and he was backflipped by Cena to the mat as then Chavo tried to get involved but was just thrown back out of the ring with ease. But Legacy tried to get involved as they went for Cena double teaming him as I came in to help and then Aeon came as it was three on three, we took them to the outside and me and Aeon looked to one another and to the Legacy and knew it was time to fly.

Off the ropes and from inside the ring we leapt over the ropes and took out Legacy as I landed on both DiBiase and Rhodes and Aeon got Kelly. Aeon and Kelly were fighting even after that move. I threw DiBiase into the barricade and as Rhodes tried to strike me I countered with some of my own and bounced his head off the steel steps.

Edge who just got up just realised he was on his own and was left alone in the ring with Cena as he began to beg for him to not hurt him. he looked to the WWE Universe and then to Edge and Cena went right for him as I came back in and caught out of the corner of my eye, Chavo who was trying to fly off the top rope but I caught him in mid air and as Cena had Edge up we both delivered Attitude Adjustments to them both, he locked Edge into the STF and I locked Chavo into the Deadend, as both men simultaneously tapped out.

We got the victory and in a short amount of time but as I got my hand raised which had my belt In it he looked at the World title as I knew it was gonna be him and me at Judgement Day.

LATER ON

"Short but a win is a win!!!" Aeon said.

"Indeed but at least Edge didn't get his hands on you." I said.

"Well he didn't so I live to fight another day." Aeon said.

"So what did you want to tell me before?" I asked.

"I wanted…to say I actually enjoyed hanging with you last week." Aeon said.

"Yeah me too, I have to say we have a lot in common, I didn't think anyone else here liked Dexter." I said.

"You kidding me that show is soooo awesome, I mean of course he's a serial killer but how he gets away with it is what gets me." Aeon said.

"I know I still haven't gotten round to seeing season three yet." I said.

"I'll bring it round this weekend if your not busy?" Aeon asked.

"Sure, looking forward to it." I answered.

"Yeah I mean it will….

I looked in her direction to see what was the problem and saw it was out General Manager.

"Hey Vickie looks like your plan backfired." I said.

"It seems but you two will be competing next week on Raw, first you Aeon it will be yourself a partner of your choosing against Edge and his partner of choice." Vickie announced.

"Fine with me, but don't blame me if I beat Edge." Aeon joked.

"And as for you the World Heavyweight Champion will be facing off against…The Big Show." Vickie announced.

"So I'm getting the opportunity to face Chewbacca next Monday, well I say bring it on!!!" I said.

With that said she just left with a grin on her face as me and Aeon looked to each other.

"I think we can officially say we've dug our own graves." I said.

"Yeah true, so let's not dissapoint them." Aeon said.

I was right a bout one thing it may be the beginning of the end for us both but as she said, let's not dissapoint them.

MONDAY NIGHT

It had been announced on , that Edge will get his rematch against me for the World Heavyweight Championship at Judgement Day with John Cena in a triple threat match.

As Raw kicked off with John Cena vs. Cody Rhodes with Cena making the 2nd generation superstar tap out to the STF I was getting prepared for my match with The World's Largest Athlete, The Big Show.

"So any idea on who's your partner?" I asked.

"Nope not even a syllable on who it is." Aeon said.

"I gotta bad feeling about this." I said.

"You me both, but I'm not backing down and they can intimidate me all they like but I'm gonna get my hands on that groupie and the rat for good measure." Aeon stated.

"Yeah but you sure you don't want me out there in case?" I asked.

"Look I know you don't want me to get hurt but please let me handle this ok?" Aeon said as she put her hands on my shoulders.

"If that's what you want I'll respect your decision." I said.

"Ok then and now you've got a giant to slay." Aeon said.

"Don't remind me, I just have to avoid the knockout blow and try to chop him down to size." I explained.

"Just don't let him eat you." Aeon joked as we both laughed.

"What about the draft in two weeks what if we go to different show's?" Aeon asked.

"If that happens then you're gonna have to find someone else to annoy." I said.

"True but what if they all get drafted, it would make Raw better." Aeon said.

"It would be a breath of fresh air to see La Familia all go." I said.

She was right the WWE draft was unpredictable in every way and anyone could go to any show, no-one is safe.

LATER ON

_Crank it up _hit as the near five hundred pound giant made his way out and was out to destroy me and add another victim to his list of superstars as he just climbed up the apron and stepped over the ropes and posed to the crowd.

_Bleed it out _hit and I got support from the fans as I mooked to the ring and the giant was showing his massive right hand to me as I made my way down with no intention of backing down I threw my shirt to the crowd and took off my belt as we locked eyes.

The bell rang and he tried to grab me but my speed helped me to doge him quickly, as I rolled out of the way. I then quickly kicked him on the back of his leg making him flinch as he tried to grab me again but I kicked him again, as he began to get irritated and this time he grabbed me and threw me straight into the corner back first as I felt the hard impact of the turnbuckle.

He then began hitting me with those huge right hands of his as every shot I took felt like a pair of wrecking balls hitting me as each shot was as bad as the next. He seemed to be enjoying my torment as he then pushed back my head and gestured to the crowd a "SHHHH" and the huge open hand chop of the near five hundred pounder just struck my entire ches with a crushing impact as I felt the wind knocked out of me.

I fumbled over to the ropes as I used the top rope to hold myself to a vertical base, as then Show was about to run full steam at me as then I timed it ang got out of the way as he went right over the ropes and fell to the outside. I had gained some time but I needed to mount some offence as he was making his way back in but I acted fast and slid out of the ring and got to the apron as he got in.

He grabbed me but I got a full hold of his head and thrusted it into the ropes throwing him off balance. As he was on one knee I took adantage as I begab to chop block the left knee, I struck another and another until the last one I finall got him down on the ground, I was going to hook in a leg lock but he just kicked me off like I was nothing.

But he was struggling to get up as he was on one knee I quickly got in a heel kick which connected hard to his jaw, it knocked him down, 1-2 no he just powered out and threw me off. He slowly got up again as he held his jaw, I came back at him off the ropes and I aimed for his right knee bringing him down again, I went behind him and I chop blocked his left knee again he fell down to the ground again.

I turned him over and was going for the Deadend but I wasn't able to reach his head as his size made things more difficult. I tried to reach it but I couldn't get there as I rolled him over on his back but this time he grabbed me by the throat and slowly getting up he still had that massive hand around my neck and was going for a Chokeslam but I countered it by kicking him in the midsection and after a few kicks he let go as I just ducked a clothesline attempt I chop blocked the left knee again bringing him down to his knees.

I saw a chance as leapt up and got Rage in the Cage, I hooked his massive leg for the cover, 1-2 my leg was pulled as I looked behind to see the culprit…Edge!!! I turned around to try and scare him off as he backed up the ramp, but as I turned back around I was met with the right fist of the giant knocking me out, 1-2-3 I just got ko'ed by The Big Show thanks to a distraction from Edge!!!

But Edge went back into the ring and stood over my prone body as then he produced some handcuffs and put one around my right wrist and cuffed the other to the ring rope as I was left helpless in the corner.

The ref was forced to do this match under our GM's orders as I was still knocked out in the corner.

_New day _hit as Legacy's Kelly came out and she was ready to compete as she made her way into the ring and awaited their opponents.

_Inside the fire _hit and Aeon came out as her demenor changed when she came out to see me out and cuffed in the corner again and she became concerned as she turned to see her opponents looking a little more confident as she awaited the arrival of her partner.

_Ooooo Chavo…_

_Chavito Ardiente _hit and she knew it was a setup so Edge could get his hands on her, Chavo came out and he walked down to her and said he had her back, they both went to the ring.

The bell rang as Aeon started off with Kelly, as Aeon just punced on top of her and nailed a lou thesz press hammering rights to her but she immediately rolled to the ropes and was trying to get the blonde but the ref just ordered her to back off. As she did but then she went back at her but Kelly had a handful of Aeon's hair and threw her around the ring by it.

She repetedly slammed her head into the mat as then Kelly pulled out a submission move, she used a reverse version of the figure four leg lock as Aeon was in agony, I was still knocked out in corner as her screams were heard echoing throughout the arena. As she tried to reach to her corner but Chavo was reaching just not even trying to as it was a bit pointless to do so.

Kelly dragged Aeon away and tagged in Edge who just had that crazy look in his eye as he stood over the wounded Hardy, as he grabbed her by the hair and gave the sadistic look to her as he said something to her, but I started to come round and I looked to see Edge grabbing Aeon by the hair as I tried to bolt to my feet but I was stopped by the cuffs which was wrapped around my right hand and the top rope.

Edge saw I was up and was smiling at that as he started ranting something as he just threw her hard to the mat, as I tried to get free he was taunting me he then gestured to me to watch this…

A Spear was delivred on her, he broke her in half!!! I don't know what I was feeling as my rage just took over I tried to get myself free by any means necessary as I tore and pulled on the cuffs but it was useless as Edge went for an inappropriate cover on her, 1-2-3, he enjoyed this moment he had with her destruction and now I was the main target.

They all went for me but out of nowhere John Cena came down to try and fight them all off but was blindsided by Legacy who were still brooding after the loss earlier on to Cena as they beat him down and Edge beat me down but he was then handed a steel chair by Chavo as Edge just struck me over the head knocking me out, and then knocking Cena out as they all stood tall over us.

We were eventually helped to the back as we all got treated and as I drifted in and out of consciousness I just kept my attention to Aeon, Edge crossed the line, he attacked a defenceless woman and had the audacity to make me watch as I was unable to help her, he better hope I don't get my hands on him before Judgement Day.

**Now it's heating up with our hero defending the gold at Judgement Day against both Cena and Edge how will he overcome this? And with the draft looming what will happen?**

**What you think? Reviews please!!!**


	5. Defence is the best offence

**Here it is, I would like to say good luck to Lillian Garcia and Raw won't be the same without you!!! So enough of that enjoy!!! **

Chapter 5: Defence is the best offence

I was seething and hitting myself after last week, I let them hurt her and I promised nothing would happen to her on my watch, but it did.

She wasn't here this week thanks to Edge who was now running scared from me as I had been going through the backstage area looking for him as I went to the GM's office for his whereabouts as I kicked it open Vickie and Chavo looked shokced as I came in.

"WHERE IS HE!!??" I shouted at them.

"How dare you barge into my office like this!!!" Vickie shouted back.

"I know you're hiding him now tell me where he is or else!!!" I asked in a threatening tone.

"You're threatening me now? Just to answer your question Edge has been given the night off but for you…

"SHUT UP!!!" I shouted to her as she did. "Now Chavo I know you struck a deal with Aeon to be her partner last week, you said you were tired of being pushed and ordered around by your aunt and Edge, so you wanted to team with Aeon and get some revenge right?" I asked.

Vickie looked surprised at Chavo. "Aunt Vickie listen, I was going to but I realised family was more important than that so I chose to family over me, both of you got what you deserved!!!" Chavo said.

"Well Chavo since you did choose us over yourself, I'm going to reward you…tonight it's you versus Xander Cage, tonight!!!" Vickie announced.

Chavo turned to her as he was shocked and surprised his aunt would put him in a match with me in my current state of mind.

"Fine, I plan to take it out on someone tonight and it's gonna be you Chavo!!!" I said as I left.

LATER ON

"Joining me now is the World Heavyweight Champion…Xander Cage." Josh Mathews announced.

I came into view as he was ready to interview me.

"Xander with what happened last week can you update us on the condition of Aeon?" Mathews asked.

"To answer that Josh, she's ok just a little banged up from last week but she'll be back for next week's draft, but I would like to send a message to someone." I grabbed the mic. " Edge, you ganged up three on one on a young woman and made me watch as you did it…YOU HAVE PISSED OFF THE WRONG BASTARD AND TONIGHT I PLAN ON GVINING YOU A PREVIEW OF WHAT'S COMING YOUR WAY AT JUDGEMENT DAY!!!" I stated as I walked off for my match.

LATER ON

_Oooo Chavo…_

_Chavito Ardiente _hit as the Mexican warrior made his way out and was looking rather scared of entering the ring but still showed a bit of confidence as he went in and posed for the crowd.

_Bleed it out _hit as I came out but not as my usual self as I just walked out and into the ring and took my title belt off gave it to the ref and waited to get this match started.

The bell rang and this contest was underway with us locking up and me just grabbing Chavo by his head and taking him over to the turnbuckle and just bouncing his head off of it, as I did it another four times then I threw him back first into it and stomped his chest into the gound.

I dragged him by his foot and brought him to the centre of the ring as I got him up I nailed some strikes to the chest and abdomen, and a few kicks with it. As he staggered I grabbed him and hit a suplex, a german and a belly to belly, folooed it up with some ground and pound as I was on top of him and just delivered fist after fist.

I came off him and ran at him and hit a knee drop to his face, then another and another as I heard his painful screams. I got him to his feet again and this time I just quickly nailed Rage in the Cage, but I didn't go for the cover as I dragged him to the corner.

I layed him out nice and flat as I went up high and from the top I hit X Marks the Spot, but again I refused to cover him, as I brought him up again and in an instant I nailed the Xander Zone on him. I still didn't cover him as I waited for Chavo to get back up to his feet.

I went to the corner of the ring and I knelt down and I waited as he staggered to his feet and ran full force at him and hit a Spear!!! I wanted to taunt Edge as I still didn't cover him I just grabbed his right arm and locked my legs around his head and locked in the Xancosis, wrenched back as hard as I can so I could choke out the Mexican Warrior as the ref began counting, his arm was raised as it fell limp, 1.…the arm was raised again and it was limp…2...he did it one more time and it was limp…3 that's was the end of the match!!!

My messae was sent loud and clear as I had made a statement to both my challengers at Judgement Day, I plan on leaving Wisconsin World Heavyweight Champion and giving Edge the beating of his life!!!

LATER ON

I was in the back cooling down after just watching Rey Mysterio defend his Intercontinental Championship against Cody Rhodes.

The door to the locker room opened and in came one of the two challengers I will face in two weeks for my title, it was John Cena and it looked like he had something to say.

"Look I didn't come here to fight or talk trash, I came here to say, Chavo got what he deserved and frankly I wouldn't put anything past Edge to attack a woman without help, I can't blame you for being angry and wanting blood." Cena said.

"I just gave Edge a small tatste of what I can do to him at Judgement Day and even with no Disqualification rules in that match I wouldn't even need it to destroy him and no one is gonna stop me, not him, not Vickie Guererro and especially not you John!!!" I stated.

"You talk about giving Edge the beating of his life, I've already done that and at Judgement Day I will got through either of you to become the World heavyweight Champion again!!!" Cena stated.

The words had been exchanged between us both as now it was every man for himself at Judgement Day.

LATER ON

I headed back to the hotel as I wanted to do my house shows and get myself prepared for my battle next week as it was me versus CM Punk next week and it was a winner get a draft pick for their brand match.

I hadn't forgotten about our last encounter in the Royal Rumble match and even though he got me I plan to even things up for us.

I heard my cellphone go off with the music of _The Blackout- STFUppercut _as I saw the caller ID was Aeon I picked up to answer her call.

"How did it feel beating that asshole up?" Aeon asked.

"Good, at least Edge got the message that you don't mess with the X Man!!!" I said.

"Damn straight!!! I heard you're taking CM Punk on next week for a draft pick." Aeon said.

"Yeah you heard right, I just want to settle it between us." I said.

"After he GTS'd you out of the Rumble and sort of one upe'd you, I couldn't blame you." Aeon said.

"How're you holding up?" I asked.

"I'm good Matt is even more pissed at Edge and Jeff is just trying to calm him down, but I'm so ready for next week!!!" Aeon said.

"Good to hear…I also need to talk to you but I wanna do it face to face so I'll find you after my match ok?" I asked.

"Yeah sure but what you wanna talk to me about?" Aeon asked.

"I'd rather see you first if that's ok?" I said.

"Ok I guess I'll see you next week." Aeon said.

"Yeah see you then." I said as we both hung up.

I really needed to talk with her if I didn't tell her soon it could be too late for me…_Hope she takes this well._

MONDAY NIGHT

It was the night of the 2009 WWE Draft Lottery and the show will kick off with a match as it will be Raw vs. Smackdown!

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and will determine the first draft pick of the evening!!!" Lillian announced.

_This fire burns_ hit as the Straightedge superstar and former WWE Champion made his way out representing Smackdown! He was given a mixed reaction from the crowd as his actions as of late have been questionable, he's complained about not getting his rematch and how Triple H and Chris Jericho were handed theirs. And also for interfering in Jericho and Jeff's WWE Championship match which he almost cost Jeff the title.

_Bleed it out _hit as I made my way out representing Raw as I got a better reaction than Punk's as I had the world title around my waist and took my shirt off and threw it to the crowd as I entered the ring took my belt off to pose with it and gave it to the ref.

Punk extended his hand out to me as I met his as a sign of sportsmanship, as the bell rang we locked up with him getting the advantage with a wristlock but I countered his into one of my own but he countered into a hammerlock as I countered with a snap mare takedown had a headlock on him but he used his leg strength to bring himself up to his feet and elbow me a few times in the gut and he went to the ropes, came off them and hit a clothesline on me, then another, and another.

I came off the ropes as he went to go for one more but I ducked his next attempt came off the ropes and got in a high kick to the jaw, 1-2-no he kicked out. I got up turned him over and came off the ropes and nailed a knee drop to the back of his head as I came off the ropes again and got in another, I then brought him to his feet but he quickly kicked me in the side of my leg.

He got in another shot as I was feeling the force of the kick, as I held my left leg Punk saw an opening as he kicked it again and I fell back to the ropes he then tied me to them by going behind me, locking his legs around my right arm and grabbed my left arm and then my head as he pulled back on them using his entire body weight and the ropes to apply pressure but he broke the hold by the count of 4 as I stumbled to the corner he came at me with that knee to my head completely dazing me and he got me with a bulldog out of there, 1-2-nope I got my shoulder up.

He had quickly locked me into a ground version of the abdominal stretch as he even hit elbow stirkes to make the move more effective but I used my ring awareness to get my free leg to the bottom rope breaking the hold by the count of 4. I used the ropes to get myself back up again but Punk was going for me again but I managed to flip him to the outside but he landed on the arpon behind me as I tried to strike him he hit me in the head as I responded with one of my own, but he grabbed me and was going to suplex me to the outside.

But I used my strength and leverage to suplex him back into the ring as I kept my hold on him as I the truned around to his back and got in a german and finally was a belly to belly. I was now building momentum as he got up I nailed an inverted DDT, 1-2-no he kicked out at the last second. I was motioning to finish this as I did the double cut throat, he got up and I kicked him in the mid section and was going for the Xander Zone but he countered and had me on his shoulders for a GTS, I fell head first but the knee did not connect with my skull as I blocked it at the last second.

I grabbed the leg and the other as he fell down on his back and I flipped over into a victory roll, 1-2-no a desperate kick out just before three!!! The crowd was going crazy as then Punk quickly rolled me up for a school boy, 1-2-no I kicked out, I then caught him into a cradle, 1-2-nope he got out.

I went for a clothesline but he threw me to the outside and I hit the floor hard as then I got up he came flying at me between the ropes with a suicide dive taking us both out. He got to he feet first and threw me back in the ring as he was perched on the apron waiting for me to get up and as I was doing so unaware of what was coming he hopped up to the top rope and came flying in at me with a clothesline taking me down, 1-2- no I still got out.

He made the motion it was nap time for me, I got up again as he took me on his shoulders again and was going for the GTS a second time but I got free and tunred him around and kicked him in the mid section and this time I nailed the Xander Zone, 1-2-3!!! Yes I got him, I evened the score between us and won a draft pick for Raw!!!

"Here is your winner The World Heavyweight Champion, Xander Cage!!!, therefore the first draft pick goes to Raw!!!" Lillian announced.

The computer began to randomise the pick as it slowed down and it reveled the first draft pick for Raw was…

**MVP HAS BEEN DRAFTED TO RAW**

_I'm comin _sounded as he made his way down the ramp as the newest member of Raw and I was excited for bringing him and the U.S. title to Raw.

As he and I shook hands welcoming him to Raw but I saw Punk who I looked to as we both exchanged looks I extended my hand out to him in respect he then accepted it getting a cheer from the crowd.

But as I turned my back Punk grabbed me took me on his shoulders and out of nowhere he hit me with the GTS?!

I was out as MVP and the entire arena had been shocked at why would Punk even do that as he just had no emotion on his face as he just walked off and didn't look back.

LATER ON

**RAW: MVP, THE MIZ, MARYSE, THE BIG SHOW, SHAWN MICHAELS.**

**ECW: VLADIMIR KOZLOV, RIOT.**

**SMACKDOWN!: REY MYSTERIO, BATISTA, JACK DARK, EDGE, BETH PHOENIX.**

The line up wasn't too bad, but my biggest surprise was Edge going back to Smackdown as now the triple threat math meant if Edge won he'll take the title back to Smackdown and I can't get a shot at it.

Now I had a battle royal to prepare for, as it will be Raw vs. Smackdown! vs. ECW and I was all fired up, especially to get my hands on Punk after his assault on me earlier on.

"Anyone in?"

"Yeah come in." I said.

It was Aeon and judging by the towel around her neck she'd just finished her match as she helped win a tag match for the next draft pick as she won Maryse the Divas Champion.

"I saw your match erlier nice way to pin your opponent and make my night." I said.

"How exactly? The fact Maryse gave a full French moon or the fact I had a wardobe malfunction with my top?" Aeon joked.

"I'd say both, considering we have the U.S and Divas champs on Raw now thanks to us both." I said.

"I saw what happened out there, what's gotten into Punk? I mean he was cool before but now he's just whining and complaining and after losing to you he GTS'd you when your back was turned, aren't you steamed at him?" Aeon asked.

"Yeah but I plan on getting revenge in just minutes from now, I'm gonna beat him down then eliminate him from the battle royal." I stated.

"Good luck and I wanna know why did you wanna talk with me tonight?" Aeon asked.

"Actually it can wait till after this match wait for me outside the locker room I'll tell you then." I said.

"Ok but can I ask something." Aeon asked.

"Shoot." I said.

"Do you like me?" Aeon just asked.

"Uh…is that a rhetorical or hypothetical question?" I asked nervously.

"No literally you Shmuck!!!…well do you?" Aeon asked again.

I started looking deep at her as I gazed into her icy blue eyes "I…I…I…wanna say I don't but I'd be lying." I said out of sheer fear.

She looked at me a bit confused but knew what I meant and smiled.

"Didn't think I was your type." I said.

"I make exceptions for some Shmucks." Aeon said.

"Well I guess it won't hurt to say that I was gonna ask you out this week if that's okay with you?" I asked.

"Wondering when you were gonna ask, but justso you know I wanna take this slow, I'm In no hurry to go anywhere." Aeon said.

"Yeah it's a good idea but your bros won't be happy with this I mean we're best friends and you're their baby sister?" I asked.

"Soooo? Not my problem." Aeon smiled deviously as I knew it could be a bad idea.

"I guess I'll have to start hiding from them and probably build myself a bomb shelter." I joked.

"I wouldn't put it past them." Aeon chimed in.

I then put on my red Raw brand shirt as I grabbed my belt. "Well I have a battle royal to win and a Punk to pummel." I said.

"Not forgetting a date this week." Aeon said.

"Yeah and a…wait this week?…Well yeah sure how bout Wednesday?" I asked.

"Sounds good but I choose when and where." Aeon said.

"Ok sounds good, I'll see you later then." I said.

"Wait! You'll need this…" as she brought her face close to mine and we kissed?!

I could taste her small tounge piercing as I massaged the smooth metal with my tounge as we did that for a few minutes we stopped as we both looked at each other in shock at what just transpired between us.

"Okay…I guess I will be seeing you later." I said walking off as I looked back to her with a devious smile on her face.

LATER ON

"The following is a tri-brand battle royal where the winning brand will receive two draft picks!!!" Lillian announced.

_Let it Roll _hit "Introducing the superstars of Smackdown!!!" Lillian announced.

The Smackdown! Superstars made their way down the ramp as they all sported blue Smackdown shirts, the team was consisted of the WWE Champion Jeff Hardy, Triple H, Edge, CM Punk, Batista, Chris Jericho, Jack Dark, The Great Khali and Rey Mysterio.

_Don't question my heart _hit "Introducing the superstars of ECW!!!" Lillian announced.

The ECW superstars made their way out with their plain black shirts with the ECW logo on them as their team consisted of the ECW Champion Christian, Tommy Dreamer, Jack Swagger, Evan Bourne, Matt Hardy, Mark Henry, Vladimir Kozlov and Riot.

_Wanna be loved _hit "Introducing the superstars of Raw!!!" Lillian announced.

The Raw supertars came out as we wore our red Raw shirts and with me the World Heavyweight Champion leading the charge as John Cena, Shawn Michaels, Big Show, Miz, MVP, Kofi Kingston and Chavo Guererro.

The bell had rung and every man was going for one of the opposition as both Hardys went after Edge, as it was utter chaos as I was attacked by CM Punk whom I had a score to settle with from earlier on as we exchanged fists.

I was unloading on Punk with him trying to cover up but I was just continuing the assault with lefts and rights.

Meanwhile Edge had just eliminated The Miz and Big Show and Khali were trying to eliminate one another with both massive hands around each others throats and were both teetering over the top rope but out of nowhere they were both thrown out by Chavo as both giants looked shocked at who eliminated them as was he as he began to jump around the ring but was thrown out quickly by Triple H as the Mexican Warrior then looked up and saw two very angry giant as he ran for the hills with them in pursuit.

Cena and Edge began to battle with one another, Michaels and Jericho were chopping at each other, Triple H had just eliminated Dreamer and Swagger. I was still going at it with Punk as he was now taking it to me as he went for the GTS but I countered it and threw him out but he landed on the apron as he shoulder barged me in the gut as I held it in pain Punk waited until I turned around as he went up on the ropes and hit that clothesline of his.

As he brought me up he was then attacked by Kozlov who then attacked Punk then me as he was hiting that Battering Ram Headbutts of his taking everyone out in his sights as he just started throwing people out, MVP, Kofi, Mysterio and even Bourne it didn't matter to the Moscow Mauler which side they were on as he just devastated the competition.

But however he was then faced with both The Game and The Heart Break Kid as both D-X began to double team the Russian with fists then a inverted face buster, into an inverted atomic drop then a double A spine buster, Michaels going up and nailing the elbow as he went to the corner and started to tune the band for Sweet Chin Music as the kick echoed through the arena he staggered into a Pedigree driving him into the mat and both D-X eliminated him.

But they turned their attention to one another and they just smiled at one another and went at it but not just them as Edge and Christian went at it as well, but more people had ben eliminated as Riot just eliminated Dark and Jericho but he was just eliminated by Batista who was on the process of being eliminated by Henry.

As then Both Hardys were trying to eliminate one another but as one nearly got the other they were both eliminated by the Ultimate Oppourtunist himself as he loved it.

Batista had eliminated Henry and was going for Michaels, but as his back was turned he was eliminated by Edge who wanted to just humiliate Batista and get the win for himself as then Edge was eliminated by his brother Christian who was then eliminated by his own teammate Riot.

I was still fighting with Punk and Cena was now fighting Michaels and Triple H was taking on Riot.

As Punk had me tied against the ropes I was defenceless as he was about to eliminate me with a clothesline I got out and used his momentum to eliminate the Straightedge superstar as he was in shock as I got vindication for earlier on.

Then I was confronted by The Game as we went at it for the first time as his puched matched mine and his strength was incredible as people said as then I got hit with a double A spine buster but he was caught off by Cena who tried to Attitude Adjust him over the ropes but was cut off by Edge as Cena dropped The Game he was thrown over and out by Edge and then Riot was eliminated by Michaels.

I was down to four, two from Raw and two from SmackDown! Me and HBK vs. The Rated R Superstar and The Game.

I took Edge and Michals took his friend, me and Edge began to exchange fists as I was thinking about what he did to Aeon two weeks ago and as I tried to eliminate him he was holding on to the ropes but he jabbed me with a thumb to my eye as unexpectedly then he got his head kicked off by Michaels who missed Hunter and got him eliminating him.

As then Shawn was eliminated by his friend after that and it was down to me and Triple H we both went straight at it as he got me with some punches and as he threw me against the ropes I countered into a high kick to the jaw. I came down with a knee drop on top of his face I got him up and went for the Xander Zone but he countered for a Pedigree but I countered as I tried to flip him out but he hung on and he tried to suplex me out but I landed on the outside with him and we battled on the apron trying to eliminate one another but I caught his next shot as I then grabbed his arm and went for Xancosis but the result was both of us being eliminated and the bell rang.

The referees were calling for one of us to win as a replays were shown and a decision was made.

"Ladies and gentleman the referees have deemed this…a draw!!! Therefore both Raw and SmackDown! will get one draft pick!!!" Lillian announced.

The computer did Raw first as it randomly selected a superstar as it stopped to reveal…

**TRIPLE H HAS BEEN DRAFTED TO RAW**

I was ecstatic as I got two great picks as his face was a shock and a smile as we looked to each other.

The computer went again for SmackDown! it randomly picked it's next superstar as it stopped to reveal…

**JOHN CENA HAS BEEN DRAFTED TO SMACKDOWN!**

That was a shocker as now I will be defending my title against two SmackDown! Superstars this Sunday.

LATER ON

"Well that was…unexpected, I have to face two SmackDown! guys for my title." I complained..

"Oh yeah I have to face a SmackDown! guys and a Raw guy for my title!!!" Jeff complained.

"So what I have a championship scramble to win with the newcomers involved!!!" Matt complained.

"Oh yeah well I'm gonna be in a diva championship challenge!!!" Aeon chimed in.

"So we're all busy this Sunday and we have to win." I said.

"Damn straight our brands are counting on us." Jeff said.

"I know added pressure, we need to get some transport Jeff can you drive I feel like crap a the moment?" Matt asked his younger sibling.

"Yeah man no problem, Aeon, Xman you comin?" Jeff asked us both.

"Be there in a sec just need to finish packing." I said.

"Yeah me too." Aeon said.

"Ok we'll meet you outside." Matt said as they both left.

"So, what's the plan for next week?" I asked.

"I was thinking us, a bike ride and Carolina finest resteraunt." Aeon explained.

"Nice, looking forward to it, but while we're here…

I pulled her into a kiss as I wanted to give her one back for earlier.

"Impulsive…but I can do better…

She went at me again and we just ended up enjoying it and being an hour late for our ride.

This Sunday I will step fourth into my toughest title defence to date against John Cena and Edge who are now SmackDown! Superstars!!!

**RAW: MVP, The MIZ, MARYSE, THE BIG SHOW, SHAWN MICHAELS, TRIPLE H.**

**ECW: VLADIMIR KOZLOV, RIOT.**

**SMACKDOWN!: REY MYSTERIO, BATISTA, JACK DARK, EDGE, BETH PHOENIX, JOHN CENA.**

**So new superstars have arrived and now our hero must defend against two SmackDown! superstars!! how will he survive?!**

**What you think? Reviews please!!!!**


	6. Viper's revenge

**Here it is I hope this does the trick so without delay...enjoy!!!**

**Chapter 6: Viper's revenge**

**World Heavyweight Championship**

**Xander Cage (c) vs. Edge vs. John Cena**

**WWE Championship**

**Jeff Hardy (c) vs. Chris Jericho vs. Triple H **

**ECW Championship**

**Scramble match**

**Christian (c) vs. Jack Swagger vs. Vladimir Kozlov vs. Matt Hardy vs. Riot**

**United States Championship**

**MVP (c) vs. Kofi Kingston vs. The Miz vs. The Big Show**

**Undisputed Tag Team Championship**

**Primo & Carlito (c) vs. Cryme Tyme vs. The Heart Dynasty vs. Legacy **

**Rey Mysterio vs. Batista vs. Jack Dark vs. John Morrison**

**Women's Championship**

**Beth Phoenix (c) vs. Michelle McCool vs. Gail Kim vs. Maria**

**Divas Championship Challenge**

**Maryse (c) vs. Mickie James vs. Melina vs. Aeon vs. Kelly vs. Jillian**

I was In a good mood as I had one of the wildest dates ever which began with a drag race then a noisy dinner and finally committing a series of pranks on the good people of Carolina and getting good footage of it and posting it on Youtube.

But my thoughts were more on my match tonight as it was one of my biggest title defences to date, I had two challengers and they were now SmackDown! Challengers and if I lost tonight the World Heavyweight Championship goes to SmackDown!, that meant I would never get another shot at it, Vickie made sure of that.

As the night went on, Kelly became Divas Champion with help from Legacy, Matt Hardy regained the ECW Championship after making seven pins in one match and Jeff Hardy had been screwed out of the WWE Championship by CM Punk after he GTS'd him on the outside as Triple H Pedigreed Jericho for the win as now Raw has two World titles.

LATER ON

"Joining me now is one of the challengers in the World Heavyweight Championship match…John Cena!!!" Josh Mathews announced.

As John Cena came into view and a mixed reaction was heard.

"John, tonight you will be competing in possibly your final World heavyweight Championship match as will your other opponent Edge, but given the circumstances that your both now a part of the SmackDown! Roster what're your thoughts on this?" Josh asked.

"Well Josh as the newwst member of the SmackDown! roster I would like to say that yes it seems that our show is counting me and of course the Rated R Superstar to bring home the gold with us!!! But I wanna say right now that I will NOT be working alongside Edge and I do plan on WALKING IN, FIGHIN LIKE HELL AND TAKING BACK THE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP!!!" Cena stated.

LATER ON

"I feel so sad you're going to SmackDown!, I really am going to miss you baby!!!" Vickie said to her husband.

"Baby I'm already missing you, when I become World Heavyweight Champion for the ninth time, I'm going to dedicate it to you." Edge said.

"Ohh I love you so much!!!" Vickie said as they kissed.(ewwww!!!!)

Just then the door opened as both Husband and wife saw who came in.

"Whoa there Edge we didn't come to fight, we came to say that we want the same thing."

"What would that be?" Edge asked.

"You taking the World Heavyweight Championship and the annihilation of Xander Cage."

LOCKER ROOM

I was preparing for my title defence, my mind was in deep concentration as then the door opened and someone grabbed me from behind as it broke my concentration.

"If this is an assasination attempt it's not a subtle move and…" as I turned to see it was the…no my Angelic Diablo. "Hey…sorry I'm a bit out there right now." I said.

"I don't blame you, I just came to see you I mean it's a big night, the WWE title is now on Raw and you've got to win this triple threat to retain your title." Aeon said.

"I know don't remind me babe, I'm just really focused in winning this, don't get me wrong I want Edge for what he's done to me and to you." I said as I put my hand by the side of her face.

She looked at me as she brought her head to my chest and I gave her an embrace as I needed some comfort right now.

_I can't let them beat me, Edge…John Cena it doesn't matter I will overcome the odds and walk out champion!!!_

LATER ON

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is a triple threat match for the World Heavyweight Championship!!!" Lillian announced.

_Bleed it out _hit as I came out and even though I was the champion I got a huge reaction as I was too focused to even do my usual thing, I came down the ramp and into the ring as I posed with my title and awaited the arrival of my challengers.

_Time is now _hit and the Commander got a mixed reaction as he was making his way out as he saluted his soldiers but now as a member of the SmackDown! roster as he ran his way into the ring and threw his gear to the crowd and shot a glance at me as did I with us now awaiting the final participant in the match.

_You think you know me…_

_Mettallingus _hit as the arrival of the second challenger, the Rated R Superstar arrived as he emerged from the smoke and posed for his pyro as he then ran down to the ring and came into it looking a bit confident as he took his jacket off and stayed in one corner away from us both.

The ref took my belt from me as he showed it to all three of us as the graphics showed it was a World Heavyweight Championship match.

The bell rang as I went for Edge who just high tailed it out of the ring as I was in hot pursuit as we ran around the ring until he slid back in but was met with a huge clothesline by Cena as I got in he got up and I nailed one sending him back down.

Edge got up as he was dazed and he walked into a fist from me, then into another by Cena and another from me and another from Cena as I hit him with an European uppercut staggering him towards Cena who kicked him in the mid section and got in a fisherman suplex as he rolled to the outside for safety.

It was now just me and Cena as the crowd was going wild as we now were about to go one on one. As we locked up and he got the upper hand as he got me into a wristlock and wrench my right arm, but I reversed it into one of my own as I hit a couple of quick kicks to his arm as I backed up into a defensive stance.

As we stared each other down we locked up again and this time he surprised me with a snap suplex, 1- no I quickly kicked out. He then looked at me with a smirk as I went at him only to return the favour as I ducked a clothesline attempt and kicked him in the gut and I nailed a suplex of my own, 1-no he got out as well as I returned the smirk to him.

As the crowd was cheering us on we then went into a striking stances as I hit a fist which connected to the jaw of Cena as he was almost taken off balance as a "YEAH!!!" echoed from the fans but Cena came back with his own as it rocked me and a "BOO!!!" then echoed throughout the arena as we continued to do so.

"YEAH!!!"

"BOO!!!"

"YEAH!!!"

"BOO!!!"

"YEAH!!!"

The last shot came off of Cena as he whipped me against the ropes as he bent down but I stopped in time and just kicked him in the face as he came back up holding his injured face as I went off the ropes and came from behind and chop blocked his right knee, as I continued to attack it with a couple more shots to it.

I managed to keep the Commander grounded as I nailed a couple of elbows to his knee and I grabbed it and synched in the figure four leg lock as "WOOOO!!!" chants were heard as it was another tribute to the Nature Boy. Cena was writhing in pain as I kept on applying more and more pressure to his leg area, especially his damaged knee which must've been killing him.

The hold was excruciating as Cena tried to break free but he then tried to reverse the pressure on me as he was turning it over onto his belly as he did and the pressure was reversed onto me and I had to break the hold. As Cena was trying to get himself back up to his feet using the ropes for balance I was aware of it as he was up I ran at him but he ducked out of the way and I went head first into the turnbuckle, as I was stunned for a second, Cena hit me with a thunderous clothesline.

As I got up he came back with more of them on one leg even, as he kicked me in the mid section and slowly came off the ropes and from behind he nailed the throwback. As he saw I was down he limped over to me as I laid out on my back and he looked down and rose his hand in the air and bent down to me, "YOU CAN'T SEE ME!!!" Cena said as he came off the ropes bad knee and all and was going for Five knuckle shuffle but was tripped by Edge who was back in and was trying to decide who to go for.

As he threw me to the outside and followed, I got picked back up and was thrown shoulder first into the steel steps as a thud echoed throughout the centre and I was left in a heap. Back In the ring Edge was now laying the fists into the skull of Cena as then he brought him up and nailed a boot to his face, 1-2 no he got the shoulder up.

He brought him back up and whipped him hard into the corner as he hit back first and fell into the bottom corner as Edge began to stomp into his chest as he then brought him up and came into his chest with a shoulder thrust. He brought him out again and from out of the corner he hit the downward spiral driving his face into the mat, 1-2-nope Cena kicked out.

Edge was intent on becoming World Champion again as he was on top of Cena and locked in a camel clutch as he pulled as hard as he could back on the neck of Cena with him trapped in the middle of the ring it seemed hopeless as Edge was in control of the match.

He kept on applying the pressure but however he felt his grip was loosening and Cena using his unbelievable strength, was now regaining his standing position and Edge was on top of his shoulders and Cena was holding him up as he was going to drop him but out of nowhere as they both turned around I was on the top rope and I nailed a cross body to Edge as we all fell hard to the mat and me on top of Edge, 1-2-nope he got his shoulder up.

All of us were down but I got back up to my feet and as I turned around I was lifted up and given an Attitude Adjustment out of nowhere by Cena!!! 1-2-thr..no I kicked out just before three!!!

Cena could not believe it as I kept hold of my title and as Cena got to his feet he was met by Edge who went for a Spear but drop toehold him into an STF as Cena was getting payback for earlier on, as he yanked on the neck of the Rated R Superstar and was applying his entire strength for the submission.

But I came back in and broke it up as I grabbed Cena and nailed the suplex combo, a suplex, a german and a belly to belly as Cena was weakened I waited for him to get up and I nailed Rage in the Cage, 1-2-thr…no he kicked out of it!!!

I was shocked but I had to finish this as I had him in a headlock and I was going for the Xander Zone but I got cut off as Edge struck me from behind as he grabbed me and was going for the Edgeucution but I countered it and threw him to the outside, as Cena tried to get me I threw him to the outside as he fell on top of Edge.

I looked to the crowd and they knew what was coming as I came off the ropes and leapt over them and right on top of both my challengers taking all three of us out. I was still moving as I took the Rated R Superstar by the hair and threw him back in the ring as I wanted to finish this as I locked in the Deadend on him with Cena out and Edge trapped in the centre of the ring I have the match in my grasp.

I pulled back with all my might to retain my title as Edge was close to tapping out but I was stopped by Cena as he took me to my feet and dropped me hard to the mat as he looked down at me and was going for it again, "YOU CAN'T SEE ME!!!" as he went off the ropes and nailed the Five knuckle shuffle as the fist was driven into my skull as he turned around he was met with a Spear by Edge, 1-2-thr no he kicked out just in the nick of time!!!

Edge then went to pin me, 1-2-no I kicked out as the frustration began to set into the Rated R Superstar as he went to the outside and grabbed two steel chairs and brought them into the ring as he was setting up a Con-Chair-To but as he came into the ring I intercepted him and began to nail kicks and strikes all over him as then I kicked him in the mid section and for the second time I was going for the Xander Zone…

But I got grabbed from behind and I turned to see…Randy Orton!!??

As he just RKO'ed me into the ground as the centre was in shock but Orton looked to Edge as they exchanged smirks as this was obviously a set up and the ref was powerless as it was triple threat rules.

Cena saw them both as he went to do something about it but he was ambushed from behind by Legacy as he was beaten down and taken out. As Orton ordered Legacy to pick me up as Rhodes took me and hit CrossRhodes on me, then DiBiase grabbed me and applied the Million Dollar Dream chokehold as he throttled me in the air for Dream Street.

Orton began to love it as he ordered them to pick me up again as then Edge just Speared me, 1-2-3, Orton and Legacy had just screwed me out of the World Heavyweight Championship!!!

As Edge was awarded the title for the ninth time and rose it above his head as he went out of the ring and went to meet his wife and embrace her for a celebration.

Orton however wasn't done as he set up the steel chair in the ring and brought me back up and positioned me over it and another RKO right through the chair as the force of the move broke the chair.

Legacy and Orton stood over my prone body as they showed how proud they were of their actions as I was still out I knew the worst was yet to come!!!

**World Heavyweight Championship winner: Edge**

**WWE Championship winner: Triple H**

**ECW Championship winner: Matt Hardy**

**United States Championship winner: Kofi Kingston**

**Fatal four way winner: John Morrison**

**Undisputed Tag Team Championship winners: The Legacy**

**Divas Championship winner: Kelly**

**Women's Championship winner: Michelle McCool**

**Oh no he didn't!!! Orton is back and he's out for revenge!!! What will our hero do? What will happen Monday night?**

**What you think? Reviews please!!!**


	7. Returning the favour

**Here we are, sorry for the delay so enjoy!!!**

Chapter 7: Returning the favour

MONDAY NIGHT

Raw was live from Arkansas as Randy Orton and Legacy were already in the ring as Orton was holding a mic.

"Last night we cost Xander Cage the World Heavyweight Championship!!!" Orton stated.

"YOU SCREWED CAGE!!! YOU SCREWED CAGE!!! YOU SCREWED CAGE!!!"

"And I'd do it a thousand times again!!!" Orton spat back to the WWE Universe.

"Now with the end of the "Cage era" the Age of Legacy is already beginning as we have a new Divas Champion." He said looking to Kelly with her victory last night. "And new Undisputed Tag Team Champions." as it showed DiBiase and Rhodes showed their titles off.

"But now all that is left is one more title, the WWE title!!! I struck I deal with the General Manager Vickie Guererro last night and in exchange for helping Edge win the World Heavyweight Championship I will receive a WWE title match tonight!!!" Orton stated.

"And Cage, I know your in a hospital bed right now and I know you're watching, I want you to know if you return to Raw I will end your career!!!" Orton stated.

As the night went on a fatal fourway was made to determine the number one contender for the Divas Championship and Aeon got the win after pinning Alicia Fox with the Leap of Faith as Kelly watched from the top of the ramp knowing the two former friends will face off at Extreme Rules.

But after her match Aeon and Mickie were talking with one another.

"This is huge for you I mean I wanted to be Divas Champ but you getting the shot is better than Fox or Maryse, ain't you excited?" Mickie asked.

"Wha…oh yeah I am." Aeon said sounding distant.

"What's wrong Angel?" Mickie asked.

"Well it's…kind of…complicated." Aeon said awkwardly.

"Would it involve a certain X Man?" Mickie asked.

"How'd you know?" Aeon asked.

"It was obvious, you two hang out a lot, how is he?" Mickie asked.

"Ok but the thing that weirded me out was he wasn't angry about it, he was calm, he's got something planned." Aeon explained.

"Knowing him I wouldn't put it past him…so how good of a kisser is he?" Mickie asked.

"Well he's a very go…what?! How the…uh?!" Aeon said in between her shocked expression.

"Everyone knows, well except your bros so it's safe with us, so to answer my question is he?" Mickie asked.

"Oh yeah, knows his way around and there's no need for a map." Aeon said as both of them laughed.

LATER ON

The WWE Championship match was underway as Orton had Triple H down after hitting the gut wrench neck breaker he was stalking the Champion as the Viper was coiling for an RKO…

"HEY RANDY!!!"

Orton turned around and saw on the titantron it was me and he saw HIS PRIZED LAMBOURGINI!!!

"You look well, I guess the time off helped you out, but last night I didn't like what ya did I mean YOU COST ME THE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP AND NOW…I PLAN TO MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL!!! STARTING TONIGHT!!! And by the way look behind you." I said.

As he did and turned into a kick from the champ and a Pedigree!!! 1-2-3 I just screwed Orton out of the WWE title!!!

As Orton got up from his defeat he turned back to the big screen as he saw his car just standing there and then the camera shot to the other side of the parking lot and it displayed a truck as the engine began to rev I then popped out of the window of it.

"Oh and by the way, nice car wouldn't want anything to happen to it!!!" I said as I revved the engine a bit more.

"DON'T YOU DARE CAGE!!! I SWEAR IF YOU DO THIS THERE'S NO TURNING BACK FOR YOU!!!" Orton threatened.

"Then I guess we both have done things we can't take back!!!" I stated as I just hit the accelerator and went full speed.

He went wide eyed as he saw his prized possession just become complete scrap as I rammed the truck right into the side of it, Orton was irate as I didn't stop with the destruction as I reversed the truck and rammed back into it again and again until It was nothing but a heap of scrap metal and I felt better.

I stepped out of the truck and faced the camera.

"It's official then, we're at the point of no return so…RANDY ORTON…YOU WANNA END MY CAREER, THEN IF I'M GOING DOWN YOUR GOING DOWN WITH ME!!!" I shouted at him as he was flipping out in the ring as Raw went off the air.

LATER ON

I felt someone grab me from behind.

"Guess who?"

"I'm guessing Megan Fox, wearing a cheerleader outfit and asking for some "private time" with the XMan." I said.

"Close enough."

As I turned to see it was Aeon and of course my humorous charm was still in effect.

"Sooo, you made a nice smash up of Orton's car, just out of asking how'd you get the keys?" Aeon asked.

"Let's just say that things I did back in the day came in handy and a bit of hotwiring there did help." I explained.

"Teach me how." Aeon asked.

"Now Audrey, when it come to teaching people how to commit acts of grand theft auto I sort of draw the line and…

"Pleeeaaassseee!!!" Aeon was giving me the eyes and the begging look, I was powerless!!!

"Oh now come on…not the look…I can't…aww all right but you didn't hear it from me!!!" I said as I told her to follow me.

Let's just say that ended with us getting locked in the car for several hours and well…it just happens.

MONDAY NIGHT

GM's OFFICE

"Did you see what happened last week!? Not only did Cage screw me out of the WWE title but he destroyed my car!!! What're you going to do about it?!!!" Orton shouted in rage.

"Randy listen, yes he did cost you the title last week and yes he did commit an act of criminal damage but I cannot do anything about it, this is out of my hands." Vickie said.

He got in her face breathing heavily and began to froth at the mouth.

"How is it out of your hands?! You're the General Manager of this show!!!" Orton shouted.

"The Board of Directors have informed me that what you did at Judgement Day was an unprovoked and calculated assault as not only have I been put on probation for conspiring with you and that you will not receive a WWE title rematch but instead a match in two weeks at Extreme Rules." Vickie explained.

"Against who?" Orton asked.

"It'll be you versus Xander Cage in a no holds barred match, with Legacy barred from the match." Vickie announced.

Orton looked calm as he may have been given a match he wanted.

"That's fine with me, I will do what I said I am going to do last week and that is end the career of Xander Cage!!!" Orton stated.

LATER ON

I have a one on one match with Cody Rhodes and I had a feeling Legacy wouldn't be too far from ringside.

I was doing push ups for preparation for the match as also Aeon was with me as she was preparing for her match against Alicia Fox.

"You can't go out there without backup I mean those jerk offs will do whatever it takes to win and soften you up for Extreme Rules." Aeon said.

"And your point is?" I asked.

"I don't want you going out there, I'm scared…they're going to do more than soften you up and you know it!!!" Aeon pleaded with me.

I got up and walked up to her and cupped her chin to look me square in the eyes.

"Audrey…I know they will and I'm counting on it, I'll be fine trust me on this they think they've got me, they can think again." I said as I just kissed her.

"I promise and anyway you'd do the same thing." I joked.

"Damn straight now come here." Aeon said as she returned a kiss.

LATER ON

_New day _hit as Legacy member Cody Rhodes came strutting out with his tag team partner DiBiase accompanying him to the ring as I hoped. Rhodes was looking cocky in the ring as he had orders from his boss to take me out but with DiBiase on the outside his back was covered and I was at a disadvantage.

_Bleed it out _hit as my main focus was in the ring as I just walked out and went right into the ring took off my shirt and threw it to the crowd as I adjusted my gloves and looked at one of three men who screwed me a week ago out of my title.

The bell rang and I we locked up as I had him into a hammerlock and then quickly into a waistlock as I took him down to the mat and quickly manoeuvred myself into a headlock as I started slamming my knees into his head with force. I brought him up and took his head and slammed it into the turnbuckle as I bounced his skull off it several times.

He fell to the ground as I did not waste time bringing him back up to his feet as I kicked him in the midsection and hit the suplex combo. But then his partner decided to get involved as he was on the apron trying to distract me but I just gave a kick to his head as he fell to the outside.

Rhodes was back up but he didn't stand a chance as I kicked him In the mid section and took him up for the Xander Zone, 1-2-3 I got a small amount of revenge but I just went to the outside an grabbed a steel chair and went back into the ring as I had one of the men who screwed me.

I took the chair and just wailed it on his back, with shot after shot just echoing throughout the centre as I was in a moment of madness, my rage took over and the adrenalin was pumping.

I folded the chair as I waited for him to get up and as he did and turned around he was met with a vile chair shot from me as it cracked over his head as he crumpled to the floor.

He was now busted open as the chair was now wrapped around his ankle as I went from the top rope and dropped my whole body weight on the chair with a double foot stomp as Rhodes screamed in agony.

I bolted from the ring as soon as DiBiase, Kelly and Orton made their way out as I motioned from the top of the ramp "One down, two to go."

As Raw went to break the EMT's were taking Rhodes away on a stretcher as all of Legacy were in shock and dismay to the carnage I just unleashed on Rhodes as they then began to argue with one another.

"Cody's going to be fine just calm down." Orton said trying to reassure his team.

"Calm down? Calm down? CALM DOWN?! Randy…did you see what he just did?! Cody could be out and he's now targeting us all, if he's capable of that, imagine what'll happen to you at Extreme Rules!?" DiBiase fretted as he paced in terror.

"I am aware of that, but we can't lose our cool over this!!! That's what he wants!!! So this is what we do, we don't sit and wait for him, we hit him back…where it hurts the most!!!" Orton said.

"I have an idea just how to." Kelly said as they all planned something.

CAR RIDE BACK TO THE HOTEL

I was in complete silence as I was in shock from what I just did I mean yeah he had it coming but I felt so bloodthirsty and violent in my career but maybe it's what I needed.

"Xander, are you ok?" Aeon asked.

"I'm ok, it's just I never thought of doing that just now but I guess I just wanted to send Orton a message so badly I guess I…snapped." I explained.

"I don't blame you, they cost you the World Heavyweight Championship and they even beat you down after the match, I'd do the same as you, so listen they…got…what…they…deserved!!!" Aeon stated.

"Yeah but what will they do next?" I asked.

"Who knows but remember you and Orton, no holds barred, anything goes, you can be as unpredictable as you want." Aeon said.

"Oh like when you stole that car." I said.

"Now hold it there!!! The car we stole you mean and anyway we didn't steal it we moved it and anyway it's not like anyone cared it's Chavo!!!" Aeon said.

"True, but I have more things in mind than just stealing a car." I stated.

It was a possibility that Legacy could hit back at me for what I did but it's a risk I will have to take.

**Now that's defining the term "I will lay my vengeance upon thee" What is Legacy's plan for our hero?**

**What you think? Reviews please?**


	8. Now it’s personal

**Here it is, I would like to say that I am thrilled with WWE for finally noticing the young talent and giving Shamus a WWE title match at TLC!!! anyway enough chat enjoy!!!**

Chapter 8: Now it's personal

MONDAY NIGHT

Me and Aeon had arrived at the Safeco centre as I was ready to continue my revenge on Legacy and I had some ideas floating around in my head of what I could do.

"Xander Cage?"

I turned to see a few Police officers and they looked like they wanted something and it looked a bit serious.

"Uh yeah, what can I do to help you officer?" I asked.

"Mr. Cage, we've have a warrant to search your bags."

"Uh sure go right ahead." I said letting them look through my bags as I had nothing to hide.

"What's this about?" Aeon asked me.

"Not sure but I'm sure it's just a…

"Mr. Cage."

I then looked to see they pulled out some…well, fireworks, cigars and some dollar bills.

"Now I haven't seen those things in my entire life, I swear!!!" I protested.

"I'm sorry Mr. Cage but we're going to have to take you downtown."

As they cuffed me and I was being led away.

"Xander!!!" Aeon said.

"I'm sure this is a mistake, don't worry about me just focus on tonight." I said as I was taken out of the arena and into the paddy wagon.

"Okay that was…just…he'll be fine." Aeon said out loud.

As watching from afar was Kelly as she smirked at seeing the scene happen. She went back to inform her boss of what happened back to the locker room of Legacy.

"Randy, it's done." Kelly said.

"Good, he's out of the picture for a few hours, now do your part of the plan and everything will fall into place." Orton said.

As Kelly nodded and went to have her tag match.

LATER ON

As Aeon, Mickie James and Melina picked up a victory over Kelly, Alicia Fox and Jillian Hall as both Mickie and Melina were attacked by the opposing teams Aeon was abducted from the ring by two masked men, who just took her through the crowd and off somewhere.

LOCAL POLICE STATION

I was being interviewed for all this stuff being found in my bags as I told them how many times that it wasn't mine…honest!!!

As they then left to try and decide what to do with me.

"Mr. Cage, you're lawyer's here."

"My lawyer? I don't have a…

I was stopped in mid sentence to see who my supposed lawyer and it was all clear now who set me up…Randy Orton!!!

"So this is your plan to "make my life a living hell." well guess what, it's not working, your master plan to get me in jail didn't work." I said.

"This wasn't my idea, this was just a way of keeping you detained for something else." Orton said.

I was a bit confused but it hit me like lightning…Aeon!!!

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER!!!???" I shouted as I tried to reach for him but my hands were still cuffed.

"Now, Now Xander, you better calm down if you want an answer." Orton said as I calmed down.

He pulled out his cell phone and had someone on speed dial as he went to talk with them.

"Yeah, it's me, I have him here…someone wants to talk to you." Orton said giving me the phone as I pressed my ear to it.

"Xander? Xander?!"

It was Aeon as Orton yanked the phone away from me.

"Now I have right here an agreement that with our signatures on this that this match will be a non-sanctioned match, this means that if anything happens to either of us that the WWE or anyone else is not responsible for whatever happens to either of us, which means I can do whatever I want to you without any consequences or remorse." Orton explained pushing the documents in front of me.

"And if I refuse?" I asked.

"Let's just say Miss Hardy will meet with an unfortunate accident, if you value her safety…sign or else!!!" Orton threatened.

I looked over the papers and knew what I was signing as I just took a pen he had and signed it as did he and he looked at the documents as if it was a world title.

"There you got your damn agreement now let her go!!!" I said.

He had his cell and went to tell them "It's done, dump her off somewhere." Orton said as he hung up.

"Now I got what I want and you'll get what you want and at Extreme Rules, I will…end…your…career!!!" Orton threatened.

"And as I said before, if I'm going down, your…going…down…with…me!!!" I spat back.

As he gave that cold stare at me and just bitch slapped me hard as I tried to get free but again the cuffs were stopping me as he just left the room with his agreement.

LATER ON

I had been released without charge as I found Aeon, she was dumped by the hotel as she was being attended to by a medical personnel and Mickie was with her as I came to her side and saw that the left side of her face was red and that her lip was cut.

"What happened?!" I said worried for her health.

"Nothing serious just Kelly slapping her around while those two Legacy creeps kidnapped, tied and Kelly having her way with her." Mickie explained.

As I looked at her face, I realised Orton is playing head games with me, he's trying to get me riled up and he has gone and done just that as now it's become personal!!!

MONDAY NIGHT

Orton was in the ring alone as he had a mic and looked like he wanted to make a statement.

"Cage!!! Last week I proved that I can get you anywhere, anytime and anyone you care about!!!" Orton stated.

"ORTON SUCKS!!! ORTON SUCKS!!! ORTON SUCKS!!!"

The crowd was interrupting him as he ignored them and continued on.

"Now this Sunday at Extreme Rules the no holds barred match between me and Xander Cage is now a non-sanctioned match, which means I can do whatever I want without any consequences or legal action, Cage you have let yourself in for a nightmare I already have made that clear at Judgement Day and also last week I…

_Bleed it out _hit as I made my way out and I had a mic as I wanted to say some selected words for my opponent this Sunday.

"No consequences huh? Speaking of that what you did last week, framing me for crimes I did not commit and kidnapping a woman, yeah those are definitely consequences and you will pay for each of them…starting right now!!!" I yelled.

As I dropped the mic and ran down the ramp into the ring and took Orton down with a double leg takedown and just wailed on him.

Hitting lefts and rights as my mind kept flashing back to him punting me in the head, Judgement Day and Aeon's face, I just wanted to destroy him!!!

I kept on it as I was struck from behind, DiBiase and Rhodes came to their leader's aid as they got me off him he got back up and they began the beat down as both Rhodes and DiBiase restrained me as Orton started trash talking me and began to slap me across the face as he laid fists into my skull.

_Break it down _hit as both members of D-Generation X came out to save me from a beat down from Legacy.

Shawn Michaels and the WWE Champion Triple H took it to Legacy as I went back on Orton as we threw all three of them out of the ring and dared them to get back in with us as they backed off.

"EXCUSE ME!!!"

As the titantron showed Vickie Guererro.

"EXCUSE ME!!!"

"It's obvious that you all can't wait until Extreme Rules so tonight's main event will be Randy Orton and Legacy versus Xander Cage and D-Generation X in a six man at team match!!!" Vickie announced.

The match was made and after weeks and weeks of psychological warfare between me and Orton this will be my last chance to get my hands on him before Extreme Rules.

LATER ON

"Thanks for the save guys, I know you only did it cos you hate Randy Orton and his Legacy." I said.

"That is true, we hate them but I gotta ask, how did it feel when you destroyed his ride?" Hunter asked.

"Felt kinda like white water rafting." I said.

"Why white water rafting?" Shawn asked.

"Well it's very challenging but ultimately satisfying." I explained.

"Oh!!!" Both DX said.

"So what's the plan?" Shawn asked.

"Guys with all due respect to you both, please leave Orton to me." I asked.

"So that means we get the girls, okay no problem just don't expect us to lay off him too much we both have unfinished business with that snake." Hunter stated.

"That's fine by me." I said.

With DX watching my back I was certain that we could win tonight against Legacy.

LATER ON

_I hear voices in my head, they council me, they understand they talk to me…_

_Voices _hit as Orton, DiBiase and Rhodes made their way out, the crowd had not changed their opinion of them as they just walked down the ramp and into the ring with Orton posing on the middle turnbuckle while Legacy posed with their titles.

_Bleed it out _hit as I made my way out and the arena went wild as I made my way out and down the ramp as I just stared Orton down as I awaited on the outside for my partners.

_Are you ready?_

_You think you can tell us what to do?_

_You think you can tell us what to wear?_

_You think that you're better? You better get ready…bow to the masters…_

_Break it down _hit as both D-Generation X came out and the roof exploded off the place as HBK and the Game who in six days would be opponents against one another along with the Big Show for the WWE Championship, they came down threw some glow sticks to the crowd and met me on the outside as we went into the ring meeting our opponents.

We began to strategise for who would start and what I meant was we decided the old fashioned way, rock, scissors and paper and Shawn won after he got me and Hunter with paper knew I shouldnt've picked rock so predictable!!!

The bell rang as Shawn started off with Rhodes, both men locked up and instantly Shawn laid in a couple of chops as he lit up Rhodes's chest. Grabbing Rhodes he threw him into the ropes as he came off attempting a clothesline but the veteran ducks it and connects with another chop echoing throughout the arena.

Rhodes quickly retreated to the outside as HBK followed him but he slid back in as soon as Shawn went back in after him Rhodes went on the attack as he hit a double axe handle to the back and followed with some stomps as they intensified. Rhodes was now in control as he had Shawn in a head lock takedown.

He kept the hold on as he quickly sat him up and locked him into a surfboard stretch as he pulled back on the arms of Shawn he groaned in pain as me and Hunter were helpless to help him. But Shawn used his strength to get himself back up to a vertical base and throw Rhodes off him as both men went to their corners and tagged in the nearest man who was Triple H and DiBiase.

Both men came in and locked up and the veteran himself, The King of Kings had DiBiase in a waistlock and followed it up with a take down but DiBiase quickly got out of it as he grabbed Hunter's head for a headlock but he was thrown off and came off the ropes into a high knee from The Game, looking down and going to the corner he came running out and got in a knee dropping it across the face of DiBiase, 1-2-no DiBiase kicked out.

He grabbed the head and started nailing those huge right hands into the skull of the 2nd generation superstar. Bringing him back up he then hit a vertical suplex, 1-2 nope he kicked out again. The Game kept on the attack with a few more knee drops as he focused on the neck area as he went for a headlock but DiBiase countered with a backdrop and followed it up with a quick knee drop to the chest of the WWE Champion, the fists came hammering down on the champ as his attacks became more Orton like as he was strategically stomping the exposed limbs of The Game.

I wasn't even paying attention to the match my attention was on their leader, as he and I exchanged glares and looks at one another from out of our corners.

DiBiase tagged in Rhodes as they hit the double fist to the gut of the champ with Rhodes getting in a few clubbing blows to the back as he tried to ground The Game, but he fought back as he just smacked Rhodes in the face with a fist but Rhodes came back with his own as Hunter connected with another with Rhodes coming off the ropes and attempting a cross body but he was caught and right into a double A spine buster.

The Cerebral Assassin was all fired up as then DiBiase attacked him with a chop block to the knee, which prompted Shawn to throw DiBiase to the outside and slingshoted his way to the outside on top of him taking them both out. As both Hunter and Rhodes were still down as me and Orton just stepped into the ring and we rushed after one another.

The roof blew off the place as we began to brawl, I managed to clothesline him to the outside as I waited and leapt over the ropes back first into him. I brought him up and we went up the ramp and were continuing the brawl out of the ring as we battled up the ramp and went backstage.

Meanwhile in the ring Rhodes was up and was waiting for Hunter to get up and setting up for CrossRhodes but he turned into SweetChinMusic from HBK as he staggered into a now revived Triple H and was instantly Pedigreed into the mat, 1-2-3 we got the victory but they realised we were gone.

The cameras cut to me and Orton brawling backstage, he was taking shot after shot as he tried to get away from me, as we ended up in the parking lot, I came at him but he kicked me in the gonads as he then threw a guy to one side and got into his car as I almost caught up with him he drove off and got away from me…for now.

LATER ON

I was in the locker room with Aeon and she just came back from Stamford, Connecticut.

"So why the happy face babe?" I asked.

"I just got approval for a stipulation in my match this Sunday." Aeon said.

"Really? What did you ask for?" I asked.

"It's gonna be me and Kelly, Divas title in a Hardcore match." Aeon announced.

"So going to the extreme is it, well it's your match after all you are a Hardy." I said.

"Just because being extreme runs in the family doesn't mean I'll win, but ladders however is a different story." Aeon said.

"Just saying you can do it." I said as I grabbed hold of her and brought her close to me.

"I know I'm also looking forward to you killing Orton, that snake deserves everything that's coming to him!!!" Aeon said.

As we kissed I knew this Sunday it was going to be one of my biggest and baddest brawls in my life as me and the Viper would finally go one on one.

**So this rivalry has gotten eevn more volatile and with a non sanctioned agreement in place what will happen when both men collide?**

**I also want to say the concept of guest hosts for Raw, isn't that good and I prefered General Managers, so I am naming a new GM after Extreme Rules, if there are any suggestion please tell!!!**

**What you think? Reviews please!!!**


	9. Beaten till it’s numb

**Here it is, I am glad that ECW has been given a chance to shine at TLC and that Benjamin is finally getting a shot!!! so enough of that enjoy!!!**

**Chapter 9: Beaten till it's numb**

**World Heavyweight Championship**

**Falls count anywhere Elimination **

**Edge (c) vs. Jeff Hardy vs. CM Punk vs. Chris Jericho vs. John Cena vs. Batista**

**No Holds Barred-Non sanctioned match**

**Randy Orton vs. Xander Cage**

**WWE Championship**

**No-Disqualifications match**

**Triple H (c) vs. Shawn Michaels vs. The Big Show**

**ECW Championship**

**Extreme Rules**

**Matt Hardy (c) vs. Christian vs. Jack Swagger vs. Riot**

**U.S Championship**

**Kofi Kingston (c) vs. MVP vs. The Miz **

**Intercontinental Championship**

**Rey Mysterio (c) vs. Dolph Ziggler vs. John Morrison vs. Jack Dark**

**Divas Championship**

**Hardcore match**

**Kelly (c) vs. Aeon**

I was in the locker room watching Aeon's match as it kicked off with them already brawling all over ringside, as the match had been taken to the extreme.

With Kelly out of desperation had managed to take control of the match after she grabbed a fire extinguisher from under the ring and sprayed it in the face of the Diablo blinding her temporarily.

The blonde bombshell went to the outside and grabbed a whole trashcan full of weapons as she then took them into the ring and emptied the contents as she picked up a road sign and went to strike her in the head with it but Aeon quickly countered it out of desperation with a dropkick as the sign bounced right into Kelly's head.

She was now in control as she went to get a weapon and picked out the kendo stick and the crowd was going crazy as a whipping was coming for the Legacy member. And without delay she wailed on her with the stick as the Champion was being beaten with shot after shot.

As she stopped the assault she went to the outside and went to grab something from under the ring and pulled out a ladder. Now it was about to get extreme as she struggled a little to get it in the ring but was able to as then she got in the ring and was met by the Divas Champion who struck her on the back with a leather strap, shot after shot was heard as Kelly's back was covered in red lacerations she now wanted to return the favour to her challenger as each shot had reddened the pale skin of the Angelic Diablo.

Kelly was relentless on her assault as the vicious side of her came out, as she wrapped the strap around her neck and was choking her with it. But then stopped the choke and then turned to the ladder as she tried to move it towards the corner ropes, as she set it up slowly and began to climb up the ladder but somehow Aeon got back in the match as she caught the blonde from behind as she struck her in the back and had her up on her shoulders and from the middle of the ladder she electric chair dropped her from there.

"HOLY SHIT,HOLY SHIT, HOLY SHIT!!!"

The fans were buzzing from the bold move made by the challenger as both ladies were down and possibly knocked out but both seemed to be stirring as everyone was relieved they were ok.

Both regained vertical base as forearm shots were exchanged, both divas were taking it to one another as Kelly raked the eye of Aeon and a kick to the midsection as she went for the Kelly Killer but Aeon avoided it in time and out of nowhere got the Angelic Fire, as she had an opening and went to the top rope but she leaped up to the ladder and from the top she nailed the Leap of Faith!!!

"HOLY SHIT, HOLY SHIT, HOLY SHIT!!!"

Again the chant was heard as she was already in a cover, 1-2-3 she got it!!!

"Here is your winner and new Divas Champion…Aeon!!!" Justin Roberts announced as Aeon was named the new champion, she was all over the place trying to get up as she took her newly won Divas Championship.

The arena went nuts as she finally captured her first championship and in an extreme fashion as she celebrated her victory.

Me, Matt and Jeff and other members of the locker room were in disbelief as we celebrated her first title victory.

It was a shame I couldn't go round saying "I'm hittin that."

Yep the night kicked off to a very loud start with a new Divas Champion as I could now stop worrying about her and focus on my problem…The Viper, the leader of Legacy and the man responsible for screwing me out of the World Heavyweight Championship…Randy Orton.

He vows to end my career tonight, I vowed I would have my vengeance and tonight we will see who's statement will be made.

LATER ON

The match was about to be started as then…

"EXCUSE ME!!!"

"EXCUSE ME!!!"

Vickie Guererro came out as it seemed she had something to say.

"Before this match starts I have decided to make a small change, the winner of tonight's No Holds Barred-Non Sanctioned match will become the number one contender to the WWE Championship at The Bash!!!" Vickie announced.

The crowd was now electric after hearing that announcement as the winner of the next match will become number one contender to the WWE title at the next pay per view.

_Bleed it out _hit as I came out in full combat mode as I was just in a different place than my usual self as I waked down to the ring and got in as I began to warm up with some air strikes as I just awaited the arrival of my opponent.

_I hear voices in my head, they council me, they understand, they talk to me…_

_Voices _hit as the Legend Killer made his way out and with the announcement of this is now not just a grudge match but a number one contender's match has now fuelled the Viper for destruction as he slowly walked out and giving a cold stare at me as gave one back at him.

But as he just took his eyes off me for a split second he turned back to see me flying over the ropes and right into him giving him no time to avoid the attack as the bell rang for this contest.

I got him up, took him over to the guard rail and bounced his head off it as we went up the ramp and I continued to take the fight to Orton as we were now at the top of the ramp as I nailed a few more fists to the head as he fell backwards, I went after him but he quickly tripped me and threw me head first into the steel of the titantron.

I was thrown off balance as the Viper had an opening as he then set upon me with his strikes as we battled to the back and into the hallways as we both fought shot for shot as he tried to throw me into the brick wall I countered by throwing his head into the wall as he tried to get some distance between himself and me.

But I followed him as we battled into the loading area, as Orton got back in as he began to wail fists into my head as he then threw me head first into the steel door of the loading dock. He kept the fist going as he once again bounced my head off the steel, he looked the shelving units and looked for any sort of weapon and pulled out a crowbar, as he looked at me dazed on the floor he didn't think for one second.

He went for the kill but I dodged the shot as he hit nothing but wall as I got back up and got in a body strike dropping the crowbar, as I grabbed him and threw his head into the steel returning the favour. I grabbed the crowbar and just struck him in the abdomen and another shot in the back as he wailed in agony.

I threw the crowbar away and wanted to just physically dissect any chance of him even fighting back as the fight has now been taken to the parking lot as I kept on the attack with more fists to the skull and even bounced his head off one of the car hoods. I went for it again but he hit a hard hitting but swift low blow kick as I fell to the ground.

The Viper had his opportunity as he kicked me in the ribs, I rolled to ground clutching them as I think he broke one, but he got me up to my feet and bounced my head off another hood of a car. But he grabbed my head and this time just drove it right into the left side window of the car seemingly breaking it.

I was busted open as bits of glass was everywhere I was completely all over the place after it felt like my head went through a blender. Orton continued the attack as he saw my wound and began to open it up with more fists to my head as each shot was just like a needle trying to hack it's way through my skull.

But The Viper was only getting warmed up as he took my bloodied and battered body on top of the nearest car which was an SUV as he was dragging me up on top of it he began to talk trash to me and as he then mentioned the words "Hurt, disfigure, have his way and Aeon."

He had me in a piledriver clutch as he was about to drive me head first into the top of the truck I began to stir again as I just backflipped him onto the steel roof as he landed with a thud. I heard him growl in pain as I had managed to gain momentum, I took a breather and got myself off the SUV as I saw him slumped by the windshield and the hood and took him off it, I got him in a clutch and just snap suplexed him onto the concrete floor.

He once again cried out on pain as I did not feel any remorse for the pain I caused him, I took his battered body and threw him into another car back first denting it on impact, as he just wailed from the shot to his damaged back. We battled out of the parking lot with me just hitting fist after fist to the head of Orton as he staggered away each time I hit him, we took the fight into the giftshop as the fans backed away and were just loving this as two superstars were bringing a fight to them.

I grabbed a Randy Orton shirt and choked him with it as I just threw him into the wall and taking the shirt, spitting on it and throwing it away. I dragged him towards the concession stands and saw the popcorn guy as I told him to move as he just got the hell out of there I grabbed Orton by the head and threw him through the glass of the mobile popcorn maker as he fell out of it and was now busted open.

I grabbed a handful and ate some as I took him up and wanted to make my way out to the ring as we went through the access tunnel which lead straight into the crowd as I kept on the attack with more fists and a couple of kicks. We ended up back in the arena as the fans were all around us and in the line of possible fire as security kept them back for their own safety.

We battled further on into the crowd as I went to bounce his head off the wall he stopped himself hitting using his foot and elbowed me In the face as he took my head and rammed it into the wall and The Viper was back in control. I was brought to my feet as Orton was now on the assault, I felt fist after fist crash into my skull and even a clubbing blow to my back as I tumbled down the few steps of the stands.

I tried to get my head back in the match but Orton had that look in his eyes as he stomped on my head and I fell down the remaining steps to the concrete floor, he then picked me up again and had me in a clutch and returned the favour from earlier and suplexed me on the concrete.

The sharp and numb pain began to crawl up my spine as he then looked down at me in that cold stare of his. I then felt those methodical stomps as one hit my left wrist, then my right, then down to my right ankle and finally to my left ankle, I was taken through the crowd and went to the barrier as he grabbed my head and bounced it off the top of the barrier.

As I slumped across the barrier like dead weight and Orton slowly made his way towards me but came over the barrier to the outside of the ring as he looked at me in that mesmerised way of his. With the blood dripping from his face and the taste of it had made him more blood thirsty and psychotic, he lunged for my head and pulled me across but my feet were still on top of the barrier and he gave the evil smile as then my head hit the floor hard.

I did actually blackout for a few seconds but I could still hear the crowd as I tried to regain myself but Orton was relentless as he took me over to the announce table as I staggered on top of it. Orton was now in a zone of his own as he began to tear the announce table apart as he cleared them looking to do more damage.

He took my seemingly lifeless body on top of the announce table and was setting me up for an RKO, he had me in the hold but out of sheer instinct I threw him off as he crashed back first into the other announce table even breaking it on impact.

"HOLY SHIT!!! HOLY SHIT!!!, HOLY SHIT!!!"

The crowd chanted like wild animals as the carnage of this match continued, but both of us was down I was on the floor and my knees trying to recover some steam but Orton was flat on his back screaming in agony. I saw it and I seemed to want more, I looked to the unplugged television monitor and grabbed it in my hands as I waited for him to get up he turned himself around and up and met the television monitor right in the face.

I dropped the monitor as I grabbed the body of the lifeless Viper and dragged him off the table and left him on the ground as I wanted to deliver the final blow I went to grab two steel chairs from the announce area as the timekeeper and Roberts got out of the way as I grabbed two steel chairs.

I went to place the first one under his head buy out of nowhere he low blowed me the second time as I fell to the ground as The Viper slithered out of my grasp as he grabbed the one chair and went into the ring with it crawling to the other side of it as he sat in the corner clutching his weapon waiting to strike.

However I got up again and grabbed the chair and got in the ring as I faced him and saw he had a chair as well, we looked directly at one another and got slowly up to our feet as it turned into a classic showdown.

We raised our weapons and just ran full speed at one another and swung our weapons at the same time…

WHAM!!!

He got hit right in the face but I did as well as the impact had knocked us both down and we both just fell to the ground and laid still.

The officials went to check on us and saw that neither of us was conscious and the match was thrown out to the disappointment of he fans there was no number one contender or winner as the EMT's came out to get us to the medical facility that was near by.

HOSPITAL

"Mr. Cage? Are you all right?"

"Ohhhh…where…ahhh…am I in the hospital?" I asked dazed.

"Yes and you and Mr. Orton were taken here, now are you hurt anywhere?"

"Yeah my back feels bruised, my head is ringing and I can't feel the right side of my face!!!" I said pointing to the right part of my face.

"Xander…you ok?"

I saw Aeon as she was bandaged on her ribs as she sat next to me.

"Yeah babe I'm ok, what happened who won?" I asked.

"It's a draw, you both got knocked out." Aeon said.

"God dammit!!!" I said.

I knew it meant no winner no number one contender and it didn't settle nothing between me and Orton…it was far from over.

**WWE Championship winner- Triple H**

**World Heavyweight Championship winner- CM PunK**

**ECW Championship winner- Riot**

**Orton vs. Cage winner- Draw**

**U.S. Championship winner- Kofi Kingston**

**Intercontinental Championship winner- John Morrison**

**Divas Championship winner- Aeon **

**Oh damit is right, will this be over for the Cage/Orton rivalry? What about the number one contender status?**

**What you think? Reviews please!!!**


	10. Fifty percent

**Here it is, Looking forward to the Cena vs. Sheamus match next week, so without delay enjoy!!!**

Chapter 10: Fifty percent

MONDAY NIGHT

Raw kicked off with General Manager Vickie Guerrero in the ring and it seemed she had something to say.

"EXCUSE ME!!!"

The fans booed her presence.

"EXCUSE ME!!!"

They kept on booing her as she just went on with her announcement.

"Last night I made the grudge match between Randy Orton and Xander Cage a number one contender's match and the result was both men were unable to continue and therefore we have no number one contender." Vickie explained.

"However there…

_No chance in hell _hit as the familiar music of the WWE Chairman Vince McMahon who then made his way out and strutting down the ramp with his trademark power walk as he entered the ring and asked for a mic.

"Mister McMahon…sir what a pleasant surprise!!!" Vickie said sucking up to the boss.

"Well thank you Vickie I did want my appearance tonight to be a surprise and also to tell you personally that last night's match between Orton and Cage was a show stealer!!! And even offering the number one contender's spot to the winner…quite a bold move there." Vince said.

"Thank you sir and if you thought that was good I would like to announce that at the Bash in three weeks it will be Triple H defending the WWE Championship in a Championship challenge!!!" Vickie announced with the crowd going crazy for that match.

"Now that sounds like an excellent match, but Vickie I came here tonight to make two announcements…

The crowd was buzzing about this.

"First off, Vickie Guerrero as of late you have been showing no regard for the rules, regulations, superstars or even myself." Vince said with a glare as Vickie tried to suck up to him.

"And with that said effective immediately Vickie Guerrero….YOU'RE FIRED!!!" Vince shouted as Vickie was shocked.

The crowd was going wild as Vickie broke down and began screaming her head off in rage.

"YOU CAN'T FIRE ME…I QUIT!!!" Vickie shouted as she dropped the mic and left in a huff.

"Alright now for the second announcement is that fifty percent of Raw has been bought." Vine announced.

Everyone in the arena and all of us in the back were in shock as we had a fifty percent mystery owner of Raw.

"I would like to introduce the fifty fifty owner as your new General Manager, Ladies and Gentlemen, this man is like myself a businessman, a former WWE superstar and one of the longest reigning champions in history...I give to you the fifty percent owner of Raw, John Bradshaw Layfield!!!" Vince announced.

_Longhorn _hit and out came our new fifty percent owner of Raw and GM, JBL!!! His longhorn white limo was out as his driver went to the back and opened the door as it revealed the GM himself, toothy grin, cowboy hat and all as he made his way to the ring and got in and shook the hand of his fifty fifty partner as he left and JBL got a mic.

"Thank you…Thank you…It's great to be back on Monday Night Raw!!!" JBL announced.

The crowd was booing the Texan as he just smiled and went back to his speech.

"Now before you all think I'm here to get all high and mighty…I am not!!! I am here for one reason…to make Raw better and to be the dominant brand in this company!!!" JBL stated as some cheering was actually heard through the booing.

"So as my first act as General Manager and fifty fifty owner of Raw, I am letting the championship challenge happen and the two men who went through one of the most barbaric brawls I have ever seen last night will be in the championship challenge!!!" JBL announced as the crowd popped to that.

"And tonight there will be to matches for entry into the challenge as first it will be The Heart Break Kid, Shawn Michaels vs. The Largest athlete in the world, The Big Show!!! And a twenty man battle royal for the final spot in the challenge!!!" JBL announced as more cheering came his way.

It was a night of shockers, Vickie Guererro was gone, JBL was in and I was getting a WWE Championship match with Orton in it!!!

LATER ON

I was in the back resting from last night as me and Orton were not aloud to compete until next week. But hey I already know I'll be getting a visit from my Diablo champion as I heard the door open and was getting ready for…her brothers who were both looking as battered as me.

"How's the back man?" Jeff asked smacking it hard.

"Owwww!!! Been better." I whined.

"Guess you have." Matt said hitting it again.

"Owww!!! Stop that!!!" I said.

"We heard that our baby sister has a boyfriend." Matt said.

"Oh really I didn't…know…that." I said trying to act surprised.

"And funny thing is we heard it's you." Jeff said as both brothers gave me the look.

"Uh well…I…she…we…my mind's a blank." I said in defeat.

"When exactly were you planning on telling us?" Matt asked.

"Uh…well I was…

As then Aeon walked in with her newly won Divas Championship on her shoulder as she saw us.

"Hey bros, Shmuck!!!" Aeon said.

"Uh Audrey…they know." I said.

"They know?" Aeon said a bit confused.

"They…know…about…

"Oh that, well no point hiding it anymore!!!" Aeon said going over to me and sitting next to me and kissing me in front of her elder brothers who were really pissed with me now.

"We were gonna say how but I'm just stumped." Jeff said.

"It just happened ok and anyway if your gonna kill me, you have to go through her first!!!" I said.

"And I said it's not my problem if they kill you." Aeon said as she just let them do it.

I was now trapped and had nowhere to run or hide…I was so screwed.

"Relax we're not gonna kill you, we just wanted to see if you were good enough for her." Matt said reassuring me.

"Just one thing…you break her heart we break your legs!!!" Jeff stated.

"Hear ya loud and clear." I said.

"With that said, come here XMan!!! "Aeon said as we locked lips again.

LATER ON

So far I now know joining us in the challenge will be The Big Show after he KO'd The Heart Break Kid with that massive right hand, he will be a force to be reckoned with in the challenge.

But the biggest shocker was the battle royal as it was then down to two men Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase. Both Legacy members have been partners since 2007 and now they both knew each other so well as one tried to out smart the other but in the end this was DiBiase's night as he eliminated his partner to get his spot in the challenge.

Rhodes came back in to congratulate his partner showing his support for him as now Legacy had a two out of five chance of walking out with the title.

"Congratulations son, you have a earned a shot at greatness in three weeks but what I would like to do right now is ask for all the participants to come out to the ring right now!!!" JBL said as he went to the ring to await the rest of us.

_I hear voices in my head, they council me, they understand, they talk to me…_

_Voices _hit as the mentor and leader of Legacy made his way out, limping his way down the ramp and wearing battle scars of our match last night as he slowly made his way into the ring with DiBiase helping him in as then Orton exchanged looks with one of his protégés and shook his hand in respect.

_Bleed it out _hit and I also limped out showing my battle wounds from last night as I slowly made my way down the ramp, I slowly made my way into the ring and as me and Orton locked eyes on one another and DiBiase was holding his leader back as I dared him to take another crack at me.

_WWWWWeeeeelllll, it's the Big Show!!! Crank it up _hit as the seven foot giant made his way out, he just walked down the ring and stepped over the ropes as we were all a bit intimidated by this monster as he eyed us all.

_The Game _hit as the WWE Champion, The Game, The Cerebral Assassin, The King of Kings himself made his way out with his WWE title on his shoulder as he made his way down the ring and as he got on the apron did his signature pose and spat the water out as he entered the ring holding up the title to us all as we all looked at it.

"Ok gentlemen, for a starters I would like to…

He was interrupted as the mic was covered by the champion.

"Uh before you say anything I would like to say a few words for my opponents." Hunter said.

As JBL gave him the mic and stood aside for a while to hear what he had to say.

"Okay after a gruelling title defence last night, I've now have to defend against four other guys in three weeks at The Bash." Hunter said.

The crowd cheered him.

"But as I look around this ring I see my opponents and well some I know." he said as he looked to Big Show.

"Some I've beaten up." he said looking to DiBiase.

"Some I've called a whiney little girl." he said looking to Orton as the crowd popped to that statement.

"And some I've been waiting to face." he said looking to me as I gave the same look back to him.

"But as I always say, I am the man, I am the WWE Champion and I am that damn good!!!" Hunter stated holding up his title.

"Do you ever get tired of saying the same thing Hunter? I mean we all know you're the man…for now but just imagine this fist scrambling your brains and I take that WWE title from you like I should've done last night if it wasn't for your buddy and you ganging up on me I would be the champion!!!" Show said.

"That's true big man but still you got pinned and once again flat on your back." Hunter said as Show was a bit ticked off being reminded of that.

"If you're both done insulting one another, then I would like to make my statement."DiBiase interrupted them.

"You see as this will be my first time competing for a World Championship, I know that most of you will underestimate me but believe me I wouldn't, I don't care who I pin even if I have to pin Randy here!!!" DiBiase stated looking to his mentor who went to speak next.

"Even though I admit Ted is right, we will be working as a unit but when it comes down to us both I guarantee one of us will be walking out with the title as the Age of Legacy will begin!!!" Orton stated.

"OOOOkay then I guess I should say something clever, followed by some insults about your mothers, then we all get into a massive argument, followed by a huge brawl and ending up with most of you out of the ring and with your tail between your legs!!!" I joked.

The crowd popped as I made a joke of what usually happens in a promo each time.

"Cage, I don't know why you think this is all a joke to you but I think you got your brains scrambled after that chairshot you took off me!!!" Orton gloated.

"Yeah I would say that but Randy I think the chairshot I gave you didn't straighten your head out, I mean are ya still hearing those voices?!" I came back.

"I'm sick of you Cage…I'm sick of hearing you, your entrance, your merchandise and especially your attiude…you are not in my league!!!" Orton spat at me.

"Then why are we just standing here?" I said throwing down the challenge as I took my shirt off exposing the bandages of last night's battle.

Orton went for it but DiBiase began to hold him back as he was getting feral and wanting to finish what we started last night.

"Dam kid, I thought I got Randy worked up after I beat his ass when he won his first world title, but you just took it to another level, I mean he's actually frothing at the mouth, you might wanna consider getting him his shots at the vet Ted." Hunter said as the crowd laughed at that.

"You know what you're all insane but I guarentee all of you will be demolished by the end of the match and I hold the WWE title over all of your broken corpses!!!" Show stated showing his gigantic fist.

"Well that's all fine and dandy big man but what if I produce a small friend of mine and smash all your skulls in and prove to all of you why I am The Cerebral Assasin and The King of Kings!!!" Hunter stated.

"So we have a King, a Giant, a Ladyboy and a whiney little girl all vying to be champion, well I got my work cut out for me as I've made you tap out on the grandest stage of them all!!!" I said directed at Orton who was still being held back by DiBiase.

"I choked you out and decimated your man pal." I said directed at DiBiase who just tried to ignore me.

"Uh you I haven't beaten yet but I'll get on that." I said to Show.

"And then we've got the champ, I know we did clash I that battle royal but it was a draw so I guess I'll have to wait until The Bash but until then…

I flew at DiBiase and Orton, Hunter went after Show as fists were flying, Orton already bolted from the ring as I hammered away on DiBiase and just clotheslined him to the outside.

Hunter and Show were fighting as Show got in some fists he went for a spear but missed and was met with a huge face buster which he stumbled into a backflip kick and turned to The Game who kicked him In the mid section and hooked his arms in and nailed a devastating Pedigree.

We both then motioned to Orton and Dibiase to come get some but they both backed up the ramp in retreat as me and the champion came face to face as he held the belt up to our faces as I looked to it as Raw went off the air.

LATER ON

Me and Aeon made it back to the hotel and were now alone as we just lied down on the bed and were making out.

"Owww, mph…Oww…mph…Owww!!!" I said in between breaths.

"Still hurting? I thought the Vicodin would've kicked in by now?" Aeon said concerned.

"It's ok just taking more time to do so, are they still mad at me?" I asked.

"A little but they'll get over it, it's just after last time they're worried about." Aeon said.

"Last time?" I asked out of curiosity.

"I…I…

"It's okay don't say anything." I said as we cuddled.

I could tell it was a sensitive subject for her and I didn't want to pry so I left it unearthed.

MONDAY NIGHT

The show kicked off with the new fifty percent owner and General Manager of Raw JBL, he was in the ring and had something to say.

"Thank you for your appreciation." JBL said as the crowd was in a mixed reaction fot the Texan.

"Now I came out here tonight to make a couple of announcements, first off the United States title is on the line when Kofi Kingston will defend against The Miz and The Heart Break Kid, Shawn Michaels!!!" JBL announced.

The crowd popped to that as JBL had the toothy grin on him.

"And finally I would like to…

_I hear voices in my head, they council me, they understand they talk to me…_

_Voices _hit as Orton and Legacy came out and interrupted our GM's announcement as they walked down to the ring with purpose as Orton was in the ring he had a mic.

"So you're only here on Raw to make things better? Bradshaw the only thing you've done right is give me and Ted here title shots but it seems you've also handed them out to a giant and an amatuer!!!" Orton said.

JBL did not look intimidated at all as Orton went on.

"However you did make a good choice in selecting myself and a future world champion, Ted DiBiase!!!" Orton stated.

Rhodes then got a mic. "I don't think you've been noticing but two weeks ago I pinned Kofi Kingston in a tag match and again in a one on one match, I want in on that U.S. championship match…make it happen!!!" Rhodes demanded.

JBL now looking insulted just had to open his mouth. "Son don't forget who you're talking to and yes I have noticed but remember…rookie this is a business and everyone has to earn their spots so if you want in on that match then you can face Kofi Kingston tonight and if you win your in." JBL announced.

"And also tonight Ted, you will be in action against…The Big Show!!!" JBL announced.

As DiBiase was flipping out over that.

"But also next week it will be Randy Orton versus….Xander Cage!!!" JBL said.

"Oh and by the way it will be a steel cage match." JBL added as the arena exploded with that blockbuster main event for next week.

LATER ON

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome my guest at this time…Xander Cage!!!" Josh Mathews introduces.

"Hey Josh." I said.

"Xander after what our GM announced it will be next week you versus Randy Orton once again but it will be in a steel cage match." Josh said.

"Yes Josh it will be and I am fired up for this, ever since Extreme Rules all I've thought about was getting my hands on that Viper…Randy Orton, next week you and I will be locked inside a solid steel cage, nowhere to run nowhere to hide, I'm gonna make sure you don't go into the chapionship challenge unscathed!!!" I stated.

I walked off set as then I ran into the man who will be defending his title against me and three other challengers.

"I heard about your match next week, if you could do me a favour and smack Orton around for me and just out of saying if it's down to you and me in two weeks at the Bash I will guarentee I'm not gonna just roll over for ya!!!" Hunter said.

"I know you're The Gane, The Cerebral Assasin, The King of Kings!!! I know I can beat you cos I'm The XMan, , The Xancotik one and I will prove it at The Bash!!!" I stated.

I just walked away from the champ as I went off to find my lady.

I found her as she just finished a match and we were both sitting down as we watched Rhodes defeat Kofi and earn his spot in the U.S. title match.

I looked at her and she seemed to have something on her mind.

"I know that look means something's up." I said.

"It's about last Saturday, I know I didn't mean it's just it's been a while for me…I really do wanna but…

"Babe…I don't care, whatever's bothering you please you can tell me anything." I said holding her hands.

"It's just it happened three years ago, you want the short version or the long one?" Aeon asked.

"I got all night." I said.

"It started after a house show in Japan…

**So JBL is in charge?! He now has a chance at becoming WWE Champion, but he has a Viper in a cage to deal with and what will Aeon reveal about her past?**

**What you think? Reviews please!!!**


	11. Steel and blood

**So here it is, I am pleased that TNA hired back some old faces and that The Hitman made his return, so with that said enjoy!!!**

Chapter 11: Steel and blood

MONDAY NIGHT

I was a hundred percent from Extreme Rules as was Orton and tonight we would step into the ring and locked inside a steel cage and ready to unleash hell on one another.

I was just warming up with Aeon watching me, I was focused on tonight but what she told me about what happened to her years ago was just stuck in my brain, I knew now why she was hesitant to go to the next level with me.

"Xander…do you really think you can pull a win off here tonight?" Aeon asked.

"Well it is me and this is Orton so it's fifty fifty for me, but I'll get to kick his ass nevertheless." I said.

"But what if those Legacy clowns get involved?" Aeon pointed out.

"There's a fifteen foot high steel cage between them and us, I doubt they'll save him tonight from a beating." I said confidently.

"I hope you're right, just be careful they always got something up their sleeves." Aeon said as she came up to me.

I cupped her chin and kissed her as I needed some luck and some sugar.

LEGACY LOCKER ROOM

"Alright the plan is simple just follow it and we leave Cage battered, beaten and broken!!!" Orton stated.

"We got it Randy." Rhodes said.

DiBiase was distant and in thought as Orton did notice the young man in that state of mind.

Orton who hates ignorance from members of his group just went up to his face.

"Did you hear me Ted?! Are we all clear!!!???" Orton yelled at him.

He looked to his leader and straight into his eyes "Yeah Randy loud and clear." DiBiase said.

LATER ON

_Bleed it out _hit as I came out to an electric crowd in Richmond, I was wearing my Xancotik shirt as I took it off and threw it to the crowd as I looked to the steel cage that awaited me and my opponenet as I steeped up the steps and went inside the cage and awaited my opponents arrival.

_I hear voices in my head, they council me, they understand they talk to me…_

_Voices _hit and out came The Viper as he was just as focused as I was with the cold stare aimed at me and the steel structure that he and I will be locked into in just a matter of moments, as he steeped up the steps and was now in the cage and locked in with me.

The bell rang as we both just came into each others faces trash talking to one another as he hit a strike and I answered with a strike as shot after shot was being exchanged as then I got in the winning blows and followed up with an uppercut throwing him off balance as I then brought him up once again and hit a heel kick knocking him down.

I did not waste time as I stomped on his head a couple of times and turned him over as the back of his body was exposed I went off the ropes and nailed a knee drop to the back of his head. I was just taking my time with my disection of The Viper, I gabbed him by his head and brought him back to his feet as I just through his head into the steel cage as it bounced of with an echo.

I saw him groan in agony and holding his head as he was on the floor dazed as I just pushed his head into the steel using the ropes to add pressure as I was trying to punish him even more. I wated for him to get up as he used the corner turnbuckle to get himself up to a vertical base as I ran at him but he was playing possum as he just got out of the way and I went head first through the corner into the steel.

I came out of the corner now dazed myself as Orton now seing the opportunity just grabbed me and threw me into the steel head first again as I was now really spaced out from that shot, but the look in the eyes of Orton said it all as he one more time just rammed my head into the steel with a loud crash and had busted me open.

The top of my head was opened up as Orton like a shark was smelling blood in the water as he just attacked my bloodied head with right hands attemting to open the wound further. He then just stared at me fiercly as he just stomped on my exposed limbs as hard as he could and circled me each time doing so as he picked me apart piece by piece.

As I layed on the ground trying to get back up he just kicked me In the head and as I got up again he kicked me again. He was just toying with me a little as then he looked at me in that empty stare and came off the ropes and nailed a knee drop to my head and onto the open wound.

I was feeling the pain and blood pour out of my wound as I was helpless at this time and at the mercy of The Viper. He brought me up by my head and grabbed my neck and from behind nailed the inverted back breaker, I felt that move go up and down my spine as Orton was now in complete control as he was getting a little bit cocky and just took his time with my torture.

I however was using the ropes to get myself back up to my feet as Orton was just waiting for me to turn around as I got back to my feet I turned around as he went for a dropkick I saw it coming and ducked it and out of instinct I began to nail kicks and body shots to Orton as I finished it with an inverted DDT.

Even though this match was escape only I continued the assault as I got on top of him and just wailed lefts and rights as he tried to cover up but I got in more shots. I got tired of the wailing and got back up as I grabbed him by his legs and dragged him near the cage and just catapulted him head first into the steel as he fell hard and rolled out with his head covered in crimson.

I brought him up and nailed a suplex then a german and a belly to belly as the duration of the match was taking it's toll on us both. I was beaten and exhausted as was Orton but I wanted to finish him as I was setting up for the Xander Zone. I waited until he turned around but then on the outside the refs were being distracted by someone as I looked to see it was Rhodes.

I went to see what he was up to as then I was unaware of who managed to make their way inside the cage as the I turend around and was nailed with a steel chair into my ribs by DiBiase, as then Orton asked for the chair as DiBiase gave him it. I slowly got back up and in between both men as Orton rose the chair above his head and went for the killing blow but I got out of the way as he struck DiBiase square in the noggin.

He was knocked out from that shot as Orton was shocked but I saw my opening and took it as I kicked him in the mid section and took him up for the Xander Zone, I got him that quick and went to leave the cage as I took the easy way out and just walked out the door with ease and won the match thanks to Orton and a steel chair.

I left the ring bloodied but satisfied as I not only beat Orton but I just may have cracked the armour of Legacy as I saw them all arguing in the ring.

LATER ON

I was now getting my wounds stitched up by the trainer as Aeon was next to me.

"Five stitches? I thought you got more that that?!" Aeon said noting my wound now sewn up.

"So did I, but tonight has given me an idea." I said.

"What kind of idea?" Aeon asked.

"Let's just say me and Ted need a talk." I said.

"So do we." Aeon said as the trainer was done as I got up, put on a clean shirt and we left.

We walked throught the hallways as then we found a private spot towards the garage area as we held hands.

"I know you're still taking in what I said and I'm…

"NO!!! don't be, that asshole hurt you and I know he can't ever do again, I just want to be with you." I said pouring my heart out to her.

"Alexander I know you do and I love you and I want to go to the next level…right now." Aeon said.

"Now…Now?!" I asked.

As she then just deeply kissed me and I got the message loud and clear as we ran for a disclosed area and just go to that level, it was a night neither of us won't forget.

MONDAY NIGHT

Let's just say that tonight I had a match against The Big Show, a plan and I was now in the greatest mood of my life I mean…ooooooh yyyyeah!!!

I saw my target, Legacy's locker room as I saw the coast was clear and I made sure DiBiase was alone as I approached the door and knocked on it.

I went in as I saw DiBiase getting ready for a match as he saw me he got into defence as I approached with caution.

"Slow down, I'm not here to fight, I came to talk to you and you alone." I said trying to get him to calm down.

"How do I know this isn't a trick so you can attack me and get an advantage this Sunday?" DiBiase said.

"If it was, you'd already be in the hospital." I responded.

DiBiase still looked a bit unconvinced.

"Five minutes that's all." I asked.

"Three and it better be good." DiBiase said sitting down as I did.

"Okay so since you've arrived here in the WWE you've become a four time Tag Team Champion, become a member of a notorious group and Randy Orton's lackey." I said.

"I'm not his lackey!!! I'm learning and following his example on how to become a success in this company." DiBiase spat at me.

"Yeah keep saying that, I mean sure you've been in the spotlight along with Randy but where's that gotten you? Helping Randy escape with his title intact ,taking bullets for him each time, losing your tag titles or better yet like the time he struck you in the head with a chair last week." I said.

I could now see the look of realisation on the face of the 2nd generation superstar as I had to keep going.

"But now you are now in the big leagues, not a tag match but a six pack challenge for the WWE Championship, against four of the biggest stars in this company, you did that on your own." I said.

He kept on taking in what I said as I continued on.

"But still are you and Randy actually gonna work together to "Bring the WWE title to Legacy"? I mean that's good an all but question is who's gonna do it Randy or you?" I asked.

He had the ideas in his head now as I kept the clogs spinning.

"So let me ask you this, are you going to just lay down for him? Or are you going to The Bash this Sunday to become the new WWE Champion?" I asked the ultimate question to him.

I got up and was about to leave and turned back to him. "You're beter than this…think hard about where you're going." I said as I left him with that final thought.

LATER ON

_Bleed it out _hit as I made my way out still alive and kicking after my match last week inside a steel cage the tape on my head was the scar from it. I threw my shirt to the crowd as a fan got it and made my way into the ring and awaited the arrival of my opponent.

_WWWWeeeeelll…it's The Big Show!!! Crank it up _hit as the near five hundered pound giant came out and his path of destruction as of late was impressive he's taken anyone out in his path to become WWE Champion as he just came down the ramp and stepped over the ropes as he directed that large fist towards me.

The bell rang and our second encounter was underway as this time I used my speed to keep out of the clutches of the World's Largest Athlete. I hit a couple of quick kicks to his left leg and ran behid him as I hit a few more on his right as I continued to dodge him with ease.

He treid to grab me again but I quickly got out of the way again as he began to get a bit frustrated, as I was now taking this match in my pace as I came off the ropes and ducked under a clothesline attempt by the big man and came from behind with a dropkick to his left knee as he fell to it, I hit another dropkick to his right knee as he was on both knees and I just hit a heel kick levelling him as I went to cover him, 1- no he just powered out of it.

As I got up quickly to try and ground him again but he just came back as I took a full Spear from him!!! I rolled to the outside as I felt a tank just blasted me in the chest, he came out to the outside as he just picked me up like a kid and bashed me back first into the ring apron as more damage was received, as he just chucked me back in the ring and he stepped over the ropes.

I was on the floor cluthing my aching abdomen as then he just stepped on me like I was the ground itself, it felt like I was being run over by a truck. He was now in control as he brought down a huge elbow on me, 1-2-nope I kicked out as he picked me back up and hit me with a huge sidewalk slam, 1-2-no I kicked out at the last second.

Now getting irritated of me not giving up he took me into the corner as he then held me down with one massive hand as he motioned to the crowd "SSHHHHH" as a huge hand just imploded across my chest and it echoed throught the centre, the giant was now laughing at my pain as he became a bit cocky to the fact I was now no threat to him.

As I got up he was waiting for me and forced me back into another corner and began hitting those massive right hands into my injured abdomen as he was just trying to wear me down and followed up with a giant head but as I fell out of the corner. Big Show was ready to deal the finish ing blow as then he balled his fist up I staggered up as I tuned around and he went for it.

But I was ready for him as I ducked it at the last second and from behind I chop blocked the left knee and he was stopped as I hit another again and he was down on one knee, I had to keep on going as I hit the right knee and he was down, I began to nail knee drops to the head and even went up high and from the second rope I hit an Xtreme leg drop, 1-2-nope he got out.

I didn't waste any time as he was getting back up, as I immediately hit Rage in the Cage on the big man, but I knew it wasn't enough as I went up high and from the top I hit X Marks the Spot, but I was still a bit worn out from the beating I took of Show earlier on and was unable to get a cover on him.

But then someone came down the ramp and was on the outside of the ring I got back up and turned around to see it was Orton and I knew he wanted to screw me out of this match so he got onto the apron as I began to approach him he was trash talking me as we were face to face I then got out of the way as Show accidentally got Orton knocking him down to the floor.

As then I hit a backflip kick hitting him square in the head he staggered to the ropes and was met by an RKO off Orton as he staggered again towards me and down on his knees I grabbed his arm and locked in the Xancosis, I pulled as hard as I could on his massive arm and choking the oxygen out of his body as he then knew he had nowhere to go and just tapped out!!!

I just beat the Big Show and gained momentum into this Sunday but then Orton came in wanting a battle as we went at it, but were joined by the WWE Champion who also wanted a piece of The Viper, but then DiBiase hit the ring and he helped Orton as I went at it with Orton, Hunter got DiBiase but then Show was back up and angry as hell as he just grabbed Hunter by the throat and Chokeslammed him into the ground, as then he grabbed me and I got a Chokelsam, but Show was taken down by two thirds of Legacy as DiBiase and Orton double teamed him with strikes and then thowing him out of the ring.

But then as both men looked to one another and looked around the carnage left behind them DiBiase grabbed Orton from behind and nailed Dream Street on him??!!

The crowd was shocked at what he had just done to his mentor as he just stared at him then picked up the WWE title which was lying on the floor and looked at it then to his fallen leader as Raw went off the air.

**Could this be what Xander was trying to do? Did it work? Will he become WWE Champion?**

**What you think? Reviews please!!!**


	12. Legacy reborn

**Here it is, sorry for the delay work is getting to me, Royal Rumble this Sunday!!! HBK to win!!! so without delay enjoy!!!!**

Chapter 12: Legacy reborn

**World Heavyweight Championship**

**CM Punk (c) vs. Jeff Hardy vs. John Cena**

**WWE Championship challenge**

**Triple H (c) vs. Randy Orton vs. The Big Show vs. Xander Cage vs. Ted DiBiase**

**ECW Championship**

**Riot (c) vs. Christian vs. Matt Hardy**

**Intercontinental Championship **

**John Morrison (c) vs. Jack Dark vs. Rey Mysterio**

**United States Championship**

**Kofi Kingston (c) vs. Cody Rhodes vs. The Miz vs. Shawn Michaels**

**Aeon, Melina, Mickie James, Gail Kim & The Bella Twins vs. Kelly, Maryse, Michelle McCool, Beth Phoenix & Layla**

**Strap match**

**Kane vs. Dolph Ziggler**

Tonight was my chance for redemption as I could very well be the next WWE Champion and seek further revenge on Randy Orton the man who cost me the World Heavyweight Championship two months ago.

LEGACY LOCKER ROOM

The camera was showing a close up of Orton giving the stare of hatred towards DiBiase.

"Do you want to tell me…WHAT HAPPENED LAST WEEK??!!" Orton shouted at his teamamte.

"I did what you would do or better yet was going to do…MADE AN IMPACT!!!" DiBiase stated.

"An impact?…you wanted to make an impact?! Well guess what you did that and now tonight just for doing that you will pay the price!!!" Orton said.

"Fine with me Randy but I promise you tonight there will be a new WWE Champion!!!" DiBiase stated.

As both men just stared one another down it seemed there was a crack in the armour of Legacy.

LATER ON

Kofi Kingston had retained his United States Championship but just barely, Aeon's team lost as Kelly pinned her thanks to a can of hairspray to the eyes of The Angelic Diablo, Dolph Ziggler defeated Kane after choking him out with a sleeper, Jack Dark became Intercontinental Champion for the first time, Matt regained the ECW Championship.

But now I was just mere moments away as I made my way out to the ring for the championship challenge match.

_New day _hit as the member of Legacy and possibly the next WWE Champion made his way out as last week's reprocussions could all come down on him tonight as he made his way out with a blank stare on his face as he got into the ring and just waited for the arrival of his other opponents.

_I hear voices in my head, they council me, they understand they talk to me…_

_Voices _hit and The Viper made his way out, he walked down to the ring as he just gave the cold look to his teammate DiBiase who also locked eyes with his mentor as he entered the ring and they just exchanged looks as Orton went to pose on the turnbuckle, but they still did not take their eyes off one another.

_Wwwwweeeellll it's The Big Show…_

_Crank it up _hit as the near five hundred pound giant made his way out and was in a foul mood after he lost to me last week by submission thanks to Randy Orton and an RKO as he came down the ramp over the ropes and directed his giant sized fist to Orton.

_Bleed it out _hit as I made my way out I was just keeping my eyes on Orton I wanted to continue what I started inside the steel cage with him a week ago, I made my way down the ramp and made my way into the ring as I stared down all of my opponents as we all awaited the arrival of the defending champion.

_The Game _hit as the thirteen time WWE Champion made his way out as he did his pause and made his way down the ramp and did his motuh spitting ritual of his as he came into the ring and on the second ropes he paused with the title and even holding up to all of us.

The ref had the WWE Championship belt and held it up to all of us as we all looked at the prize in this match.

The bell rang and instantly I tackled Orton to the ground and just wailed on him Big Show went straight for DiBiase and Hunter just went to the outside as he was playing it safe and let them all just fight it out as he could plan his next move.

I took Orton to the corner as he tried to cover up but I was just hitting shot after shot but then the Viper raked me In the eye and slithered out of the ring as he thought he was safe until he turned to The Game as he unloaded on Orton, meanwhile Show was just toying with DiBiase as he just threw him back into the ring like a sack of potatoes.

The giant stepped over the ropes and saw that DiBiase was trying to get back up he wanted to end the match quickly as he pounced instantly on the 2nd generation superstar as he locked in his Colossal Clutch as he knew he had nowhere to go as it seemed the big man would walk away with the title if DiBiase tapped. He struggled to get out but his size and strength was too much he was about to throw in the towel.

But the hold was broken after I came back in with a huge dropkick to the face of the giant. He staggered away on one knee as me and DiBiase looked to one another and both of us dropkicked the other knee as he was on all fours, DiBiase locked in the Million Dollar Dream on the big man as he was trying to choke him out but his sheer size and strength was too much as he just yanked him off and delivered a head butt to him.

I went after him but was met with a right fist to the gut as I staggered to the corner he came running at me full force as I narrowly avoided the five hundred pound freight train as he hit the turnbuckle, he staggered off the corner as I knew the window was open again, I needed to get him to the ground somehow.

As I dropkicked the left knee he went down to it, as I tried then to lift him but all I was doing was making a complete idiot of myself but hey at least I'm trying!!! As then I was joined by Hunter who had just finished with Orton and we managed to lift the big man and double suplexed him to the gound.

But we weren't done just yet as we threw the big man to the outside Hunter began to clear the SmackDown announce table pulling the cover, monitors and telling Grisham and Striker to get out of the way. He gave me a hand as we layed him out nicely as he hit a few shots to the skull of the giant.

Hunter looked to me and I knew what he wanted from me as I went back into the ring and climbed the top turnbuckle as I looked thinking _God help me!!!_ as without any last words I hit an Xtreme leg drop from the top as I crashed on top of the giant and decimated the announce table!!! Both of us were down as Hunter looked shocked as the crowd were chanting…

"HOLY SHIT!!! HOLY SHIT!!! HOLY SHIT!!!"

But he was ambushed by DiBiase and Orton, they beat down The Game, they teamed up on him as they threw him into the steel steps. It seemed that Legacy was on the same page as they grabbed him and brought him back into the ring as they continued the beat down on the champion.

They both stomped on the knees of The Game, both men knew his knees have been the source of his weakness all his career and attacking them would put him at a disadvantage. Then they brought him up and hit a double suplex, then DiBiase came off the ropes and hit a knee drop to the head with Orton following up with one of his own.

It just showed how when Legacy were working as a tem they were a pack of wolves as the damage had been done to the reigning WWE Champion, he did get up but was struggling to get to both of his feet as he held his right knee. But The Viper was on the attack as he just kicked the bad knee sending Hunter to the ground as he gave that cold and menacing stare of his as he stood over the fallen champion.

But then he turned around and all that was left among the debris was now his protégé, as he and his mentor had a staredown with the crowd going crazy as they just waited for this confrontation to happen. They both were now in one anothers face as words were exchanged and DiBiase came in drawing first blood as he nailed a fist to Orton as he came back with one of his own, both men just going at it as then DiBiase quickly reversed a strike into a backslide pin, 1-2-no Orton kicks out.

Orton looked shocked as he was taken by surprise, but did not let him get the better of him as he quickly went for a clothesline but once again got coutered with an arm drag and into a rollup pin, 1-2-THR no Orton again kicks out!!!

Twice Orton got caught and knew he taught him too well as DiBiase locked up with him but this time Orton got the upper hand as he took a quick fist to the head as he got in a euopean uppercut flooring DiBiase as he circled him and just methodically stomping on any exposed body part he could see, Orton wanted to make an example out of his protégé as he also wanted to make sure he can keep his team in line.

He brought him up and nailed the inverted backbreaker, 1-2- NO DiBiase kicked out. Orton knew even if it meant he had to pin his own teammate to win the title he would have to take him out of the match as he hit a snap suplex and some more stomps to the chest. He came off the ropes and hit a high knee drop to the head of DiBiase but he got out of the way as Orton's knee landed on exposed mat.

DiBiase took advantage of this as he booted him in the head and went to the outside as he went to the top rope which was a bit uncharacteristic of him but Orton had ring savy and used it as he shoved the ref into the ropes and caused DiBiase to lose his balance and fall from the top and tubmle to the canvas.

Orton the saw his opening and instantly grabbed his head from inside the ring and had him set up for that dangerous DDT as he just hit it without thought and went for a cover 1-2-nope it was broken up by Hunter who was back in the match as he just went to town on his former protégé as the sledgehammer right hands came down on him he then got whipped into the ropes but was met with a inverted face buster.

Orton staggered back as he was lifted and planted with a double A spine buster, 1-2-NO this time I broke the count after I was recovering from the move that helped me take out the giant. Me and Hunter had a stare down as quickly we just let loose on one another as the fists were flying.

Strikes were exchanged as the crowd was going into a frenzy as now it was one on one between me and The Game. Hunter whipped me into the ropes and was waiting for me as I came off them but I ducked underneath his clothesline attempt and countered with a backflip kick to the head, it rocked him as I kept the sequence going as I hit strikes of kicks and body punches which began to wear him down, I had him as I then went off the ropes for a heel kick but he ducked it at the last second as he came back with a huge right hand blasting me in the face.

I got knocked down by it as I got up instantly he got in more as I grabbed one fist I whipped him into the ropes and I bent down as I was going to flip him over but he came back and drove his knee into my face. I staggered away as I thought he just broke my nose but I turned into him as he grabbed and lifted me into the air, he was looking for the double A spin buster but I luckily got out and landed on my feet behind him as I turned around he was already facing me and kicked me in the gut and got both my arms and out of nowhere hit The Pedigree!!! He drove my head into the mat, got a cover on me 1-2-THR NO!? I got my arm up at the last second.

The King of Kings could not believe it, as he just got me up again and was going for it again but I surprised him and just hit Rage in the Cage out of nowhere!!! I slowly went for a cover and hooked his leg, 1-2-THR NO?! he kicked out!!! I was even in disbelief as I needed more than that to keep down a thirteen time champion.

I got up and tried to shake the cobwebs off as I saw he was almost back to a vertical base I had no time to waste as I went off the ropes but my foot was grabbed and I was pulled to the outside by The Big Show?! He was back in the match and the giant was angry, he threw me to the floor as he just wrecked the Raw announce table and grabbed me by the throat and without any thought just Chokeslammed me right through it!!! It was payback for earlier.

The giant was now ready to destroy as he saw DiBiase and just waited for him to turn around and he hit that five hundred pound Spear lmost breaking him in half!!! He looked around and found his main target, Randy Orton, after he screwed him last week he wanted revenge as he saw him slithering on the outside waiting to strike on anyone, but Show just walked to him from behind as he turned to see the giant he just stared at him and Show just grabbed him by the neck and thre him back into the ring.

He hopped over the ropes and took him by the neck again and into the corner as he exposed his chest as he motioned for the SHHH to the fans and a huge slap came sdown on Orton with an echo as he just whined in pain. Show wasn't done as he then took Orton up and got a huge sidewalk slam on him, 1-2-NO he kicked out.

The giant wanted to end this as he brought him back up and started aniling huge fists to the body of Orton each shot as painful as the next, as he then wrapped his arm around the neck of The Viper but just then he just caught another victim, it was the champ and both men were in his grip as they looked to one another and just double kicked the giant and hit a two man DDT.

Then they saw the five hundred pounder still moving as DiBiase came back in clutching his possibly injured ribs and The Game was now all alone and Legacy were now it seemed in full unity as they just went at Hunter, he tried to fight back but he was overcome and it ended up with them just beating him down, DiBiase just went and hit Dream Street on him, then came a vicious RKO from Orton.

1-2-THR NO?! DiBiase just broke the pin as he then locked eyes with his mentor and leader. Orton was seething that he stopped him right there as he started to argue with him and asOrton was about to do something he stopped instantly and pushed DiBiase into something or rather someone, that someone was an angry Big Show as he just knocked the 2nd generation superstar out with the right fist.

As then he turned around and was met with a huge RKO from Orton as he now had a choice of who to pin but was turned back around by Hunter who then almost got RKO'ed but he threw him off as he rolled to the outside and he looked around to see everyone was down.

But I managed to get back in and I was barely alive after the beating I took off Show my back was killing me as I got in the ring and we just collided and I shook my injury off as it was now just us two as we tried to finish each other off, he tried a Pedigree, I countered into The Xander Zone, but he countered back into The Pedigree and got me a second time!!!

He went for a cov- NO!!! Orton just RKO'ed him out of nowhere, no one around 1-2-3 Orton just stole one!!!

Orton was declared the new WWE Champion and he just bask In his glory over every fallen opponent but he didn't stop there even after winning he looked at everyone and then looked at Hunter.

He threw his belt down went to th corner and we all knew what was coming next…

BAM!!! He hit the Punt kicked on the former champion as he may have ended his career, he was going for me but he got stopped by the officials as he just let it go took his belt grabbed DiBiase and they left with the rest of Legacy coming out to celebrate their leader's victory as we all went off the air.

LATER ON

Hunter was stretchered out by the EMT's as we had no idea of his condition but I knew one thing Orton was gonna pay!!!

I was back in my hotel room with Aeon and both of us were beat up and just down after our failures tonight so we just decided to go to bed early and try to heal for tomorrow's show.

"So how'd you get most of these tattoo's?" I asked.

"Did them myself, well I can draw them but not ink them I had Shannon do a few and plus he's teching me how." Aeon said showing her body ink off to me.

I looked under the covers as it exposed her bare back and I saw a few I liked and some I really liked!!!

"So when are you getting one of me?" I asked.

She just gave ma questioning look and just turned in as I did the same hoping for the early night I got.

**World Heavyweight Championship winner- CM Punk**

**WWE Championship winner- Randy Orton**

**ECW Championship winner- Matt Hardy**

**WWE U.S. Championship winner- Kofi Kingston**

**WWE Intercontinental Championship winner- Jack Dark**

**Divas tag winner- Team Kelly**

**Strap match winner- Dolph Ziggler**

**So once again the Age of Orton is upon us, with Triple H out of the picture what reprecussions will this have?**

**What you think? Reviews please!!!**


	13. No more games

**Here it is sorry for the delay but I hope this does make up for the long wait so enjoy!!!**

Chapter 13: No more games

MONDAY NIGHT

The highlights of last night at The Bash were shown as it then showed Orton winning the title and punting Hunter in the head as Raw kicked off.

Legacy was in the ring with their new WWE Champion, Randy Orton as he clearly had something to say.

"Last night was the beginning of a new age on Raw, the Age of Legacy, but I also made an impact that even the mightiest of warriors can fall to me within an instant, I Punted Triple H why? Because I can!!!" Orton stated.

The crowd was booing Orton for his evil actions after the match.

"Now I would like to aknowlege one of my opponents last night…Ted DiBiase!!!" Orton said turning to face him.

DiBiase looked a bit surprised but I guess he knew what was going to happen.

"Ted last night you proved to all these people and the world why you were in that match and why you're a WWE Superstar." Orton said.

As DiBase just nodded in agreeement.

"But what else I was impressed with was you challenging me and pushing yourself further to try and beat me and…I like it!!!" Orton said in approval.

"Now even though you didn't win last night I would like to say that my next title defence will be decided tonight, our General Manager JBL made the match which will feature Ted DiBiase versus…whoever he can come up with!!!" Orton announced.

_Longhorn _hit as then the GM of Raw made his way out as he did not look happy.

"Randy let me get something clear with you, I don't like you and also I don't just come up with something, I am a successful business man, I plan ahead!!! So Ted tonight you will be competing to face Randy Orton for the WWE Championship at Night of Champions against one of the men you faced last night…Xander Cage!!!" JBL announced.

The crowd went wild as they heard that main event announced as DiBiase looked focused as Orton was clearly not happy about this.

"And Randy I don't condone what you did last night to Hunter so guess what as punishment for the unprovoked attack on him you will be in action tonight against The Big Show!!!" JBL announced as the crowd went even nuts for that but Orton was nodding his head in displeasure.

"Oh and that match is for the WWE Championship!!!" JBL added as the roof almost blew off the place and Orton flipping out having to defend his title after winning it just twenty four hours ago.

LATER ON

I was with Aeon and Shawn in the locker room as we talked about last night's events.

"I'm sorry about what happened if I had known he was going to do it I would've stopped him." I said to Shawn.

"No it's not your fault, Randy does some unpredictable and crazy stuff but not even you saw that coming." Shawn said to me.

"Alexander he's right it's not your fault." Aeon assured me.

I still kept on thinking it was my fault and if I had stopped him or even took the blow then…

"You're right, both of you, it's not mine…it's Orton's and tonight I'm going to take that first step to revenge, I'll beat DiBiase and face him at Night of Champions." I stated.

"Yeah but what about Legacy, they'll be at ringside you need backup." Aeon said as she was right.

"Look kid, let us go out there with you tonight I know you'd rather do this alone but knowing those punks they'll do whatever it takes to win." Shawn said.

"Okay I guess it'll even the odds, but I'm gonna do whatever it takes to win that match and get my chance to become WWE Champion." I said.

With both Aeon and the Heart Break Kid watching my back I felt the odds were now even as I will face Ted DiBiase to earn a number one contender's spot.

LATER ON

_New day _hit as DiBiase made his way out with Legacy in tow as he knew the odds were in his favour as he made his way into the ring and the rest of them were on the outside to "observe" this match as he awaited my arrival.

_Bleed it out _hit as I made my way out but they noticed I didn't come alone as then trailing behind me was Aeon and Shawn as Legacy now knew it would be difficult to try and cheat with the backup I had as I made my way in the ring and had a staredown with DiBiase.

The bell rang and it was underway as we tied up and I got him into a wristlock then he countered into one of his own as he got in the hammerlock but I countered into one of my own as took him to the ground with a double leg trip as he fell face first and I locked in a headlock, but he got to his knees and threw me off quickly as he bent down waiting for me to come off the ropes but I stopped mid collision and just kicked him in the face.

He held his face in pain as he turned around and I grabbed him from behind and hit an inverted DDT as I went for a cover, 1-2 nope he quickly kicked out. I hit a couple of fists to his head as I brought him up and went for a suplex but he began to block it as he countered with one of his own, but I landed on my feet as I quickly ducked a clothesline and he was met with a kick to the face.

Holding his face he went to the corner turnbuckle and tried to regain his awareness as I didn't waste time and went back on the attack but he was playing possum and caught me off guard with a thumb to the eye, as I staggered away holding my injured right eye DiBiase took advantage as he kicked me in the mid section and just grabbed me and threw me into the corner as I went shoulder first into the steel ring post.

I fell to the outside and I felt the surging pain in my shoulder as I was vulnerable to attack as Legacy on the outside were approaching me but then arrived Shawn and Aeon as they stopped them in their tracks as DiBiase came to the outside and just took me back in to the ring as he followed and just put the boots to me.

He followed up with a falling fist to my head, he went for a cover, 1-2-nope I kicked out. Not letting me get one second of rest or composure he just hammered my head with fists and just brought me back up and from behind he picked me up and had a backdrop on me but he had my right arm in a hammerlock position and dropped me with my body weight on it as he was targeting my bad shoulder.

I cutched my right arm as ther pain from my shoulder just travelled all up it and DiBiase was in control. As he dropped some knees to the shoulder and grabbed it aggressively and my other arm and locked me into a surfboard stretch, he used his knee to apply more pressure to my lower back as it dug into my bad shoulder he kept it up to try and damage me further.

He kept on it but then just stopped as he took my bad arm and locked in an armbar as he wrenched back trying to get me to submit. I was I agony as I then quickly manoeuvred my body over to the ropes as I used my legs to grab the ropes and DiBiase broke the count by four.

As the elbows were dropped on my arm he just began to get a bit confident as he brought me up, liften me in a scoop slam position and dropped me on his knee bad shoulder first as I shouted in pain and he went for a cover, 1-2-THR no I kicked out at the last second. He then brought me up and threw me into the corner as he was going to flatten me in the corner but I got out of the way at the last second as he tasted nothing but turnbuckle and turned around into me kicking him In the midsection and hitting the suplex combo as all three were nailed as I didn't fully get them but I went for a cover, 1-2-TH no my foot was grabbed and it was broken by Rhodes, who then got attacked by Shawn as Aeon and Kelly went at it.

It was chaos on the outside as the ref went out there to restore order and then managed to separate the two teams and began showing his authority by throwing both teams out of the match as they then just fought their way out of ringside all the way to the back as the match continued.

I was back in the match as I shook off my shoulder injury and then from behind I nailed a chop block to his left knee, as he fell to his knees as I went back again with another chop block and this one grounded him and in quick response I grabbed the bad knee I locked in the figure four leg lock as the "WOOO" chants were going I just applied the pressure as he was writhing in pain and It looked like I might win this by submission.

But then I saw coming down the ramp with a chair in hand was the WWE Champion himself as he was at ringside as I released the hold to see what he was up to as I was distracted and he came closer I then got caught with the Million Dollar Dream and DiBiase nailed Dream Street.

But he then struggled to regain his own whereabouts as then Orton came up to the apron while the ref was distracted with me and barked orders at DiBiase as he told him to use the chair but he was telling his mentor that he has the match won and both began to argue as then I was up and I took advantage as I went right into DiBiase and his head bounced off the steel chair in Orton's hands as he fell off the apron and I rolled him up, 1-2-3 I just became number one contender thanks to Orton and a steel chair!!!

"Here is your winner and Number one contender, Xander Cage!!! Justin Roberts announced.

The arena boomed as It showed on the screen…

NUMBER ONE CONTENDER FOR THE WWE CHAMPIONSHIP AT NIGHT OF CHAMPIONS XANDER CAGE

I left the ring as I celebrated that I would be coming for Orton's title in three weeks as I made the belt gesture.

As I left both Orton and DiBiase were arguing over what happened as Orton was trying to convince him it was the right move to make but DiBiase was just shocked and frustrated he just lost and possibly his only chance at the WWE Championship as he then just walked off but Orton grabbed him as he wasn't done talking as he began to just ramble on he turned his back and DREAM STREET TO ORTON BY DIBIASE!!!

He just looked at his fallen mentor and just walked away like nothing happened.

_Wwwwweeeellll it's the Big Show… _

_Crank it up _hit as the seven foot giant was making his way out and it seeme he wanted his WWE title match right now as he just saw the damage was already done to the champion as he just smiled knowing this would be a cakewalk to walk away with the title.

Entering the ring as Orton was trying to get up he then tunred around to see the challenger and knew what was now happeneing as a ref came into the ring and started the match and it would be for the WWE Championship.

Orton knew he was still rocked from the Dream Street off DiBiase as Show came at him as he just forced him into the corner and held him with one arm as he told he crowd "SSSHHH" and a huge hand came crashing down full force on his chest as he just staggered clutching his now reddened chest as he fell against the ropes.

The world's largest athlete was in control as he went back after him he quickly rolled to the outside in desperation as then from the inside he grabbed him by his head and lifted him onto the canvas but Orton out of nowhere used his weight against him and pulled his head down and caught in the ropoes which staggered the giant as the window of opportunity opened up for The Viper, he slithered In the ring and just nailed the RKO on the giant and just went for the cover, 1-2- no he kicked out.

He had to finish it now as he then waited and as he as on one knee he hit another RKO but he was still moving?! Orton waited again and A THIRD RKO!!! 1-2-3 ORTON RETAINS BY THE SKIN OF HIS TEETH!!!

Orton had won by three RKO's and was still champion but he and I knew we would once again be clashing one on one in three weeks time for the title.

LATER ON

"TED!!! TED!!!" Rhodes shouted after his partner who had his bags with him and was leaving the arena.

He then turned to face his partner and friend.

"What the hell was that?!" Rhodes asked in shockat his partners actions.

"I just lost my chance at the WWE title thanks to Randy and now I see why we'll never get anywhere helping him all the time, if your gonna side with him go ahead but I'm asking you to get out while you still can cos I'm done!!!" DiBiase said as he left leaving Rhodes speechless.

LOCKER ROOM

I was now buzzing about my win as the new number one contender to the WWE Championship.

"Well kid you did it and all it took was a Orton and a steel chair." Shawn said.

"I don't know how but your luck just keeps on rolling babe." Aeon said as she clung to my arm.

"What can I say, I have luck tattoed to my ass." I said.

"You never showed me that!? I'm double checking you tonight!!!" Aeon said.

As Shawn looked to me and the look he gave me was a "Lucky bastard" look as it seemed I would be getting some tonight!!!

MONDAY NIGHT

JBL's OFFICE

"That's your idea?" JBL questioned me.

"Yeah why not I mean you saw it last week and anyway think about the ratings…the press and internet coverage…the money." I said getting the GM's attention.

"Son I'm all about money, and the idea you just suggested sound like it could pull in ratings and steal the show at Night of Champions, but I'll need to think on it." JBL said. "However you do have a match tonight against the new United States Champion, The Miz." he announced as I looked forward to wiping the smirk off the face of that smug jackass.

LATER ON

"Joining me now is the number one contender for the WWE Championship at Night of Champions, please welcome Xander Cage!!!" Grisham introduced me.

I came into screen. "Xander with your title match just two weeks away what is your plan going into this match?" he asked.

"Well I…

"BLAH!!! BLAH!!! BLAH!!!"

I saw who was interrupting my interview as it was the US Champion himself as he had that irritating grin on his face and his mouth was running.

"Who cares what plan Xander Cage has on yet again losing another chance at becoming WWE Champion!!! You should be interviewing the greatest win of the year when last week I became United States Champion, because I'm The Miz and I'm…

"A jackass!!!" I interrupted him in mid sentence as the crowd cheered that. "Okay it is big news so let's announce that for the first time since he won Tag Team championship gold The Miz has finally won himself his very own championship, let's give him a round of applause for finally accomplishing that!!!" I mocked him.

As the crowd clapped along with me as Miz was not amused by that.

"Oh real funny, just wait until our match I'm gonna wipe the floor with you, because I'm The Miz and I'm…

"Still a jackass!!! See ya out there." I said leaving him owned.

LATER ON

_Awesome!!! _

_I came to play _hit as the ever so cocky Miz came ou as he showed off his U.S. title to the crowd and just strutted down the ring and once again was just being Miz as he posed his title to the WWE Universe again as he awaited my arrival.

_Bleed it out _hit as I made my way out and got a more positive response from the WWE Universe as I made my way out sporting a new t-shirt which was red and had a black silhouette of myself and on the back had my name, I threw it to a lucky member of the crowd as he caught it and I made my way into the ring.

The bell rang and Miz got in my face as he started to get all cocky as always as I turned I just quickly sucker punched him as I just wailed on him as he backed up into the corner and I continued to hammer down on him but he used the ropes to get the ref to pull me back and warned me he'll disqualify me if I didn't stop as I backed off.

I let Miz get back in the ring with me as we just locked up as I had him in a wristlock and took him to one knee but he roleed out of it and went behind me and tripped me as I fell on my back, but I quickly got to my feet as I quickly ducked a clothesline attempt I just back dropped him to the mat and went for a cover, 1-2 no he kicked out.

I got up quickly as did he and I kicked him In the gut and went for a suplex but he managed to wriggle out of it and just quickly escaped to the outside and tried to buy himself some time. As I then looked to him and then the crowd and just ran back off the ropes and dove over the ropes and landed back first into him.

I got up first as I was now all fired up, as I picked up the U.S. champ and threw him back into the ring as I made my way in he quickly got up and just started the ground assault as the boots were being laid into me as he just aggressively stomped a mudhole into me and then came the fists to my skull as the mean streak came into play.

He was just relentless as we came back from commercial he had a half boston crab on my left leg as he had it completely sinched in as I writhed in pain. He would not let up as I tried to reach for the ropes but he was determined to make me tap but I fought through the pain as I tried to turn over to my back as I slowly did I then just kicked him off and he fell back.

Both of us got up as my leg slowed me down a bit but it didn't stop me as he came at me and I went for a clothesline but he ducked it and came back from behind with a chop block to my left knee. I got thrown into the corner turnbuckle as he hammered me with fists to my head I was dazed and then he came from the other side of the ring and hit that swinging corner clothesline as he got control of the match.

Once again he was now trying to pin me as he had a cover on me after a suplex, 1-2-nope I kicked out. He began to get frustrated as he knew it was time to end it as he waited for me to get to my feet and as I got to one leg he came from behind to deliver The Skull Crushing Finale, but I countered with an elbow to the head as he staggered off.

I quickly took advantage and kicked him in the mid section and I hit the suplex combo and I was now back in control of the match as I did not waste time and as he made himself get back up I nailed a backflip kick, 1-2-THR no he got the shoulder up.

I got back up came off the ropes and nailed a knee drop to the head of The Awesome One as he clutched it in pain. As I then decided to end this quick I locked in the Deadend and it was in the middle of the ring and he had nowhere to go as he struggled to get free while screaming in agony as I kept the pressure on until he just flat out tapped out, I had just gained a victory over the United States Champion!!!

I celebrated my victory as I turned around and was met by Orton and an RKO!!!

The Viper has struck as he looked down on me with that sadistic look on his face as he then went nuts and slithered to the outside and grabbed the steel steps as he threw them into the ring and came back in.

He brought my lifeless body up he positioned me over the steps as then he just toyed with me as then AN RKO ON THE STEEL STEPS!!! As a loud thud was heard and I was now officially knocked out as Raw went off the air with Orton standing over me with his title in the air showing what could happen at Night of Champions.

LATER ON

I was in the trainer's room as I regained conciousness I had an ice pack on the back of my neck and was being checked over for any sort of injury that may have been caused.

Aeon rushed down there to be by my side as I assured her I was ok as we began talking.

"So what were you and the boss talking about?" Aeon asked me.

"About next week and it's gonna happen, Ted DiBiase one on one with Randy Orton, if Ted wins the match at Night of Champions is a triple threat." I explained.

"You're really determined to blow Legacy up." Aeon said.

"What can I say if I was a maniacal evil villain I would be ruling this world right now." I joked.

"Yeah and I would be your Baroness keeping you "Whipped." Aeon joked as I pulled her towards me for a kiss.

**What will happen next week when mentor and pupil go one on one and what will be in store for our hero?**

**What you think? Reviews please!!!**


	14. Legacy tarnished

**Sorry for the incredibly long wait, not much time since work comes first, I would also like to say thank you Shawn Michaels we will miss you!!! So with that said enjoy!!!**

Chapter 14: Legacy tarnished

MONDAY NIGHT

Raw kicked off showing the events of last week with Orton RKO'ing me on the steel steps.

Then a graphic package came up showing the one on one match between DiBiase and Orton and if DiBiase wins he will be included in the WWE title match at Night of Champions.

But tonight I would not be in action as I had other engagements and with what happened last week I was ordered not to compete until next week but seeing both Orton and DiBiase tear one another apart would be my justice.

JBL'S OFFICE

"Shawn I can't change the main event for tonight it's already been set." JBL said.

"John listen to me I want Orton and if that means I gotta disrupt the main event tonight to get to him then so be it!!!" Shawn made clear.

Bradshaw could see he was serious and had an idea. "Look I can't tonight but next week I can, you versus Randy Orton one on one." JBL announced.

Shawn liked that and smiled to the fact he would be getting the champ next week.

"So do we have a deal?" JBL asked.

"Yeah we do I won't go near there tonight but next week I'm gonna kick Orton's teeth down his throat!!!" Shawn stated.

LOCKER ROOM

I was in the locker room and watching the upcoming divas match as Aeon was competing against Maryse.

So far the French-Canadian was dominating after she hung Aeon on the roes when she attempted a moonsault.

She targeted her back with a boston crab as she kept on the pressure hoping for a submission but Aeon got to the ropes to break it as the blonde broke it after the count of four.

She did not stop as the boots were laid into her and she went back on the attack but Aeon countered with an inside cradle 1-2-THR nope she kicked out at the last second as Maryse was now getting frustrated with the champion's stubbornness to give up as she just began pulling her hair and bouncing her head off the canvas as she just got angry.

She went to ringside and grabbed the Divas Championship belt and took it to the ring as the ref was pleading with her to put it down but she just did her "talk to the hand" gesture as she lined up Aeon with her struggling to get to her feet and she went at her but was tripped from the outside by Kelly as the ref just threw the match out.

Kelly was in the ring and assaulting Aeon as she just hammered her with lefts and rights, as then Maryse threw her off and she wanted a piece of Aeon but Kelly refused to let her do that as she and Maryse were brawling with one another, but Maryse managed to rake Kelly in the eye and hook her head for the French Kiss DDT, as she started trash talking her she turned around in to Aeon who then kicked her in the gut and nailed the Angelic Fire backbreaker face buster combination which then she looked around and saw she was left standing and holding up her Divas title…she looked hotter than usual.

LATER ON

I was not competing tonight because of last week but I did want to watch the main event and see if this was going to be the final nail in the coffin of Legacy.

I had all the essentials needed to watch this match.

"Okay let's see here, comfy chair…"I said. "Check." as I sat down in it.

"Popcorn." I said "Check." as I grabbed the massive bowl.

"Night supply of beer." I said. "Check." as I brought a few packs next to me.

"One last thing…" the door opened and in walked my last item on the check list.

"Aeon…" she then sat on my lap. "Check." Aeon said grabbing a beer as we both sat back and enjoyed my handy work.

_New day _hit as the second generation superstar made his way out all fired up as he went down the ring and he actually had some of the fans cheering for him, he entered the ring and was just awaiting the arrival of his opponent.

_I hear voices in my head, they council me, they understand, they talk to me…_

_Voices _hit as the arrival of the WWE Champion was heard and out came The Viper as his cold eyes were locked on his protégé and Legacy member who he feels did good at The Bash but the friction between members has gotten to a boiling point since last week and as he was near the ring he did that stare and DiBiase just did not look intimidated even when he came in and posed with the belt.

"Hold everything!!!" it was JBL and he came out on the top of the stage.

"This match will now have a special guest referee who will call this match down the middle." JBL announced as everyone waited in silence.

_New day _hit and it was the third member of Legacy, Cody Rhodes as he was sporting the refs jersey and slowly walked out and both men in the ring knew this was going to be an easy or difficult match for either of them as Rhodes's loyalty was a bit divided as he had no idea who to help as he was in the ring facing both team mates and just went to ask for the bell to be rang.

Both men were now face to face as Orton got in DiBiase's face and was just berating him as Orton turned his back for a second he got turned around and was met with a right from DiBiase as he was just hammering him with those fists.

He threw him into the ropes and knocked him down with a clothesline as he got back up again he hit another as he motioned for Orton to get up and just grabbed him and slammed him to the ground with a power slam, Rhodes went to count the pin 1-2-no he kicked out as DiBiase looked to his partner in question.

He began just hitting Orton in the head with wild fists as Rhodes tried to stop him he began counting and stopped as he reached to four with him once again questioning his loyalty. As then Orton took advantage of the momentary distraction and nailed DiBiase with a chop block to the right knee as he finally gained control of the match.

Orton just attacked the injured leg of DiBiase, as he stomped on the right knee fiercely as he grabbed it and bashed it to the mat repeatedly and locking in the figure four leg lock as the "WOOO" chants were heard. He had the 2nd generation superstar locked in a painful hold and was trying to get to the ropes but with the hold he had on his knee it was impossible as he tried to turn him over to reverse the pressure on his former mentor, but Orton was fighting to keep the pressure on DiBiase.

But DiBiase turned over Orton and reversed the hold on him as the Viper just quickly reached for the bottom rope and got it as Rhodes had no choice but to make his partner break the hold and he did by the count of 4. Orton looked to Rhodes as he then got to his feet again and began to stomp on the exposed limbs of DiBiase as he began to have that look in his eye.

Grabbing the young superstar he wrenched the back of his neck and nailed the inverted back breaker on him. Orton was now in the zone as he was lining him up and waiting for him to get up as he picked him up and power slammed him to the mat, 1-2-THR no he kicked out!!!

Orton was now getting a little frustrated as he threw DiBiase to the outside as he followed him and just threw him back first into the steel steps as they toppled on impact. DiBiase writhed in pain as Orton was now just unleashing an attack on his former protégé as Rhodes tried to break it up but Orton just intimidated him as he threw him back into the ring and followed as he was on the ground waiting.

He began to pound his fists in the ground as everyone knew what was going to happen as DiBiase slowly got to his feet and turned around and the Viper pounced but DiBiase caught on to him and threw him off and rolled to the outside. Orton followed him as he ran from him around the ring and went back in as he slid in DiBiase just took advantage of him down on the ground with strikes and stomps as the match shifted to him.

He took Orton up and nailed a power slam of his own, 1-2-No Orton kicked out, DiBiase just put a headlock on him as he brought him up to his feet as he just took him down with a snap mare and followed it up with a dropkick to the back, he went for the cover 1-2-No once again Orton got the shoulder up!!!

Rhodes's count was now in question as DiBiase got in his face as he was berating him and saw Orton get up and took him down with a clothesline. He took him back up and nailed a suplex and went for the cover, 1-2-No once again he got out. DiBiase wanted to finish this as he grabbed him by the head and was setting up for Dream Street.

He hooked it in and he slammed him to the mat as DiBiase went for the cover, 1-2-THR-NO ORTON KICKED OUT AT THE LAST SECOND!!!

No one could believe it as did DiBiase, he had it won but it still wasn't enough as he began to get frustrated and even berate his own partner a bit more as he set up or another and tried to hook it in and-RKO OUT OF NOWHERE BY ORTON!!!

He went for the cover, 1-2-THR-NO DIBIASE GOT HIS SHOULDER UP BEFORE THREE!!!

Orton then feeling the pressure of the match as he got in Rhodes's face for his "slow" count and Rhodes was beginning to get a bit ticked off with all the words thrown at him by both men as Orton had had enough and went to the corner as he waited for DiBiase to get up and was lining up for the Punt but as he did HE WAS GRABBED FROM BEHIND BY RHODES AS HE HIT ORTON WITH CROSSRHODES!!!, he looked down on him and smiled as his partner looked pleased and they shook hands DiBiase went to pick up the pieces RHODES JUST GRABBED DIBIASE AND HIT HIM WITH CROSSRHODES!!!???

Rhodes had just taken both his now former team mates out as he just left the ring making a statement.

LOCKER ROOM

"Wow…I wasn't expecting that." I said.

Aeon looked to me as she could tell I knew something. "What did you do?" Aeon asked.

"Well I'm not the one to spread rumours but I heard Cody had a "visitor" and this "visitor" said some things which may have made him turn on his own partners." I said making it blatantly obvious.

"So he just "said things" did he?" Aeon asked.

"Yes…and some other things." I said in a untruthful tone.

"So you lied about what you said." Aeon answered.

"No, not lied I did say some truth but the rest I merely implied." I said.

She looked at me as if I was a complete idiot but at the same time saying I was a genius.

With the events now set in motion I have now put the final nail in the coffin of Legacy, but still I had a WWE Championship match at Night of Champions and Shawn would get his chance to enter it next week if he beats Orton.

MONDAY NIGHT

The footage from last week's main event was shown as it cut to Josh Mathews as he was standing by.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome my guest at this time…Cody Rhodes." Mathews introduced as the camera panned to Rhodes who just smiled.

"Cody last week you were appointed the special guest referee for the main event and you did call it down the middle giving both men a fair chance but then you went and attacked both men and left them laid out, the question on everyone's mind is…why?" Mathews asked.

"The question you should be asking is why didn't I do it sooner?! I mean ever since I came into the WWE all I wanted was to make a name for myself, but what did I get? I teamed with some washed up has-been, I then teamed with a man who I thought was my friend but then I teamed with a man I despised to form The Legacy, but I did make a name for myself only to be shadowed by the egos of my so called team mates!!!" Rhodes said as he grabbed the mic off of Mathews.

"So to answer the question, I'm sick of this!!! I'm sick of following someone's lead!!! I'm sick of standing in someone's shadow!!! And I am sick of Legacy!!! As far as I am concerned I am no longer Cody Rhodes, member of Legacy…I am The Wolf, Cody Rhodes." Rhodes stated.

"Yes you are." as then walked onto the interview was Kelly as she wrapped her arm around Cody's.

"You see I knew when the real star was going to emerge I had to be part of it, so as of right now I am officially the manager of The Wolf, Cody Rhodes." Kelly announced with Rhodes nodding in agreement.

"Now if you excuse us, The Wolf has a match tonight." Kelly said as they both walked off.

LATER ON

I entered the locker room where I caught Shawn getting ready for his match tonight against Orton.

"Hey man, uh look I know that if you do win it would mean that we will have to compete against one another this Sunday." I said.

"Yeah it could happen but I know this is about the WWE title but for me it's revenge, he punted my best friend in the head and taking his WWE title would make it even and if I have to go through you to do so, then so be it." Shawn stated.

"That's fine by me but I wanna make a deal…we don't let Randy Orton walk out with the WWE title." I stated.

As I extended me hand out to him as we both shook hands agreeing on that.

LATER ON

_New day _hit as DiBiase made his way out now officially on his own he made his way down as he was in a foul mood after what went down last week, he wanted to just get his hands on his former partner and friend, re-dubbed The Wolf, Cody Rhodes as he was now in the ring awaiting his arrival.

_The past should stay dead _hit as The Wolf, Cody Rhodes made his way out, new attitude, new entrance music, new associate and newfound confidence as he came out with Kelly as they both went down to the ring and DiBiase just wanting to get his hands on the man he once called his friend and partner now a bitter enemy, he made his way into the ring and posed for he crowd as he faced DiBiase.

As the bell rang DiBiase just took Rhodes to the ground with a double leg takedown and just hit shot after shot as Rhodes rolled to the outside for a hasty retreat. But DiBiase followed him to the outside and he ran but quickly got back into the ring as he followed in and the attack resumed.

But the ref was then distracted by Kelly on the apron as DiBiase stopped his assault and went to try and get her out of the match as both him and the ref were distracted Rhodes nailed a low blow and quickly nailed the CrossRhodes and Kelly stopped the distraction and the ref turned to see the cover by Rhodes, 1-2-3 RHODES BEATS DIBIASE!!!

Rhodes pulled an upset as he just beat his former partner in his re-birth of his career and with Kelly at his side he was ready to take on the WWE.

LATER ON

_Sexy boy _hit as HBK made his way out to a standing ovation as he was set to do battle with the WWE Champion. He was down on two knees and he praised the lord as his pyro went off and strutting down to the ring as he did his signature pose in the centre and awaited the arrival of his opponent.

_I hear voices in my head, they council me, they understand, they talk to me…_

_Voices_ hit as The Apex Predator and WWE Champion made his way out and was in a foul mood, after the self-destruction of Legacy last week and with no more allies to help him The Viper was alone and just made his way down to the ring and did that cold stare at The Showstopper as he posed with the title.

As the match was about to start…

_Bleed it out _hit as I made my way out surprising everyone, I went down to ringside as I then joined Cole and King on commentary.

"We're joined here live for this main event by the current number one contender, Xander Cage, good to have you with us on commentary." Cole said as I shook his hand.

"Good to have on with us Xander." king said as I shook his hand.

"Thanks, always good to be out here." I said grabbing a headset.

The bell rang and both men locked up in the ring, as Shawn had Orton on a headlock but Orton got out and countered with one of his own.

"Who are you pulling for in this match Xander?" Cole asked me.

"My money's on HBK, I mean after what Orton did to his best friend I think he will do whatever it takes to get revenge on him." I said.

"I think you're right there, Shawn will do whatever it takes to get what he wants, even putting him self on the line!!!" King yelled as Shawn took a chance by slingshot ting himself to the outside on top of Orton.

Shawn was all fired up as he took Orton up and nailed a few chops to the chest The Viper lighting it up as he threw him into the steel post back first as Orton wailed in pain and I watched on.

"The Showstopper not stopping his attack on the champ here." Cole called seeing the fight intensify.

"Orton's chest looks like a bad case of summer time tanning." King joked.

"I think Shawn just gave Orton a nice souvenir to show his kids!!!" I joked.

As Shawn threw Orton back into the ring The Viper took advantage as he caught Shawn in between the ropes and quickly grabbed his head and everyone knew what was coming next…He hit that vicious DDT on HBK as his head bounced off the mat!!!

"Oh that skull rattling DDT by Orton, he's going for a cover!!!" Cole called.

1-2- NO MICHAELS KICKS OUT!!!

"It takes a lot to kick out of that DDT believe me I've taken that DDT a number of times!!!" I commented.

"The Legend Killer from , Missouri is now just picking apart the future hall of famer, going after any exposed body part of Michaels." Cole commented.

"Man Orton is just like a vulture now picking his spots." King commented.

Orton after just stomping on any exposed limb is beginning to feel fired up as he landed a couple of knees to the skull of HBK. But then he decided to go to the top rope and prched himself up there as he waited for Shawn to get to his feet as he did he executed a cross body but Shawn countered out of nowhere into a dropkick right into his exposed chest as he regained control.

"Shawn's regained control of this match as a title match for this Sunday hangs in the balance." Cole said.

"The match you will be in Xander, but what if it's down to you and Shawn this Sunday?" King asked.

"If it does come down to that then It's gonna just be business as usual." I stated.

Shawn was now taking it to Orton as the fists were connecting with the head of Orton as he took him up for the inverted atomic drop and a scoop slam, going up to the top rope and connected with the elbow to the black heart of the champ as he was all fired up and went to the corner as he began to tune the band up.

"Here we go the band is tuning up and it's Sweet Chin Mu-NO Orton ducked and here comes the RK-NO Michaels countered and BAM SWEET CHIN MUSIC!!!" Cole exclaimed.

"Come on Shawn cover him!!!" King rooted.

1-2-3 he got him!!! HBK is going to Night of Champions and joining me as it will be a triple threat match this Sunday for the WWE Championship.

I left the broadcast table and made my way into the ring and congratulated Shawn on his win.

But as I turned my back for a second to see Orton laid out I turned back to Shawn and…BAM!!! SWEET CHIN MUSIC!!!

I just felt the full force of that kick to my jaw as I just got knocked out and the crowd knew it was a statement…no friends…no allies…just business.

LATER ON

"Ow!!!" I said as me and Aeon were kissing.

"Stop being a baby, it doesn't hurt that bad." Aeon said as I wasn't giving my best.

"Well you're not the one that just got his jaw jacked by that kick now, feels like it moved few inches to the left." I said holding my hurt jaw.

"Awww baby want more ice." Aeon joked as I nodded my head and she brought the bag over and I put it on my sore spot.

She however was also hurt after a bad fall from a backdrop which she caught the back of her head and had to ice it down as it wasn't serious but could affect her performance this Sunday in her Divas title defence against Maryse and Kelly.

"Do you even have a plan against them both?" Aeon asked.

"It's Orton I want, no one else just him." I said with determination.

"When I retain my title and you win yours, we're gonna party like it's 1997!!!" Aeon joked.

"Not much happened that year…oh wait something did, I almost got married." I said remembering why that year felt familiar.

"To whom might I add?" Aeon asked feeling a little jealous.

"Someone I knew a long time ago." I said feeling a bit sad.

She saw it was a sad thing to think of. "What happened?" she asked.

"She died." I said bluntly.

We looked to one another as she put her head on my shoulder and I brought her closer to me as I wanted comfort.

It will be a battle this Sunday and I was determined to become WWE Champion and get my revenge on Randy Orton.

**Legacy is no more!!! HBK will join the camp and our hero, but who will walk away with the title at Night of Champions? (BTW: Rhodes's new entrance is by Emarosa- The past should stay dead)**

**What you think? Reviews please!!!**


	15. The Age of what!

**Here it is updating has gotten quicker!!! I am not happy with the release of Shelton Benjamin and Mickie James, more talent gone to waste!!! But on a plus side congrats to Rob Van Dam on becoming TNA world champion. so enough talk enjoy!!!**

Chapter 15: The Age of what?!

**World Heavyweight Championship**

**CM Punk (c) vs. John Cena vs. Jeff Hardy**

**WWE Championship**

**Randy Orton (c) vs. Xander Cage vs. Shawn Michaels**

**ECW Championship**

**Matt Hardy (c) vs. Christian **

**U.S Championship**

**The Miz (c) vs. Carlito vs. Kofi Kingston vs. MVP vs. Ted DiBiase vs. Cody Rhodes**

**Intercontinental Championship **

**Jack Dark (c) vs. Dolph Ziggler vs. Rey Mysterio **

**Vacant Unified Tag Team Championship **

**Chris Jericho & The Big Show vs. Cryme Tyme vs. The Heart Dynasty**

**Divas Championship **

**Aeon (c) vs. Kelly vs. Maryse**

**Women's Championship**

**Michelle McCool (c) vs. Melina vs. Mickie James**

This was it the night I had built up to and my master plan to finally get my revenge on Randy Orton for all the hell he has put me through, trying to end my career with that Punt…screwing me out of my World Heavyweight Championship…hurting Aeon…but now I took something from him…Legacy is no more, he has no one to hide behind he's all alone and I plan to take the only thing he had left the WWE Championship.

But I wasn't the only one looking for revenge tonight, The Heart Break Kid also wants his vengeance against the champ after he put his best fried out on the bench and will do whatever it takes to get him and his WWE title…too bad I want it as well I hadn't forgotten last Monday night after he kicked my head off, I'll get him back for that.

"Joining me right now he is the WWE Champion, Randy Orton." Josh Mathews introduced as the camera panned to Orton.

"Randy these past few weeks have no doubt been the worst, with Shawn Michaels now added to the mix of your title defence tonight and the implosion of Legacy, does this affect your performance going into your match tonight?" Josh asked.

Orton just stared off into space as he then turned to face the announcer. "Do I look affected from the so-called implosion of Legacy? Do I even care Shawn Michaels is now in my match tonight?" Orton then got up close to Josh's face." DO I ??!!...I guarantee tonight I will retain my WWE title and I will leave both Michaels and Cage beaten and broken!!!" Orton stated.

LATER ON

The night kicked off with the new Unified Tag Team Champions being crowned and their names were Chris Jericho and The Big Show after Show locked in that Colossal clutch on JTG to get the submission and the titles.

Dolph Ziggler captured his first Intercontinental Championship when Dark hit the Shot in the Dark on Mysterio, Ziggler took advantage and threw Dark out of the ring and went for Mysterio as he nailed the Zig Zag and pinned Mysterio for the win.

The U.S. title match was just pure chaos as everyone went after everyone but the main part was with both DiBiase and Rhodes going after one another as the end drew for one of them when DiBiase hit Dream Street on Rhodes and no one was around until he was caught by Miz with a Skull Crushing Finale as the Awesome One pinned DiBiase to retain his gold.

Christian regained his ECW Championship after a Killswitch from the top rope got him the one-two-three over Matt Hardy.

Michelle McCool retained her Women's title after a Faith Breaker to Melina, Aeon retained her title after she hit a Twist of Fate on Kelly and then caught Maryse with the Angelic Fire but the she stacked both challengers on top of one another went to the top and hit the Leap of Faith on both of them and even pinned them both to add insult to their defeat and payback for their ambush two weeks ago.

She never looked so good, I love watching her compete and hopefully this isn't a omen to tonight.

LOCKER ROOM

All I did was warm up for my match it was me versus Orton versus Michaels and I do not care if I had to go through Orton or Shawn to get the WWE title or my revenge against the Champion.

My options of winning tonight were pinfall, submission or choke out and I didn't even have to pin the Champion to win I could just as easily…as then my trail of thought was interrupted by one of my opponents tonight…Shawn Michaels.

"Look before you say anything last week was all about business, I did that to prove It only takes me one moment…one second to tune up the band and three seconds to victory." Shawn said in detail to what could happen out there.

I was unaffected by his statement. "Are you done? Well if that's how it is then so be it…but just remember I will get my revenge, I will become the new WWE Champion and we don't let that snake Orton walk out with the belt and then we can find out who is the best in the business!!!" I stated.

"Lookin forward to it…kid." Shawn said as he left the locker room and just brushed past Aeon.

"Hey baby Hardy." Shawn said out of courtesy.

"Hi Shawn." Aeon said back.

She then faced me and I knew what she was gonna say. "What was that about?" Aeon asked.

"Talking…just talking, and I see you've once again pulled off a shocking win." I said.

"And I did, as always and now all you have to do is win tonight and we will be having our own little "celebration" Aeon slyly said.

"Ooooh does that involve…stuff." I asked as I brought her closer to me.

"It does involve…stuff, it involves…." she whispered in to my ear.

(Not to be heard by people under the age of 100!!!)

"Hot damn!!! Now I gotta win tonight!!!" I said as we tied tongues.

I had more motivation going in to my match which was just an hour away.

LATER ON

"Our main event for Raw is next as the WWE title is on the line when that man the Viper, the Apex Predator and the WWE Champion Randy Orton defends his title tonight alone and against two hungry challengers." Cole commented as Orton made his way out.

The camera switched to Michaels. "And there you see on his way out as well is The Heart Break Kid, the co-founder of DX, Shawn Michaels and he is out for revenge after what Orton did to his partner and best friend Triple H and tonight will he be a seven time WWE Champion tonight?" King commented.

"However the wildcard in this matchup is the former World Heavyweight Champion, the Xman, Xander Cage, the man who lost his World title thanks to the WWE Champion and now tonight seeks revenge and redemption as he plans on winning the WWE Championship for the first time tonight." Cole commented as I was also on my way out.

_I hear voices in my head, they council me, they understand, they talk to me…_

_Voices _hit as the WWE Champion made his way out and he was focused and now a desperate man as he had no backup and no one to save him and his title tonight. He made his way out and down to the ring as if nothing happened to him over the past few weeks and I guess he didn't care after all as he posed with the title.

_Sexy boy _hit as out came the former six time world champion, The Heart Break Kid, Shawn Michaels as the crowd went nuts as he was out for retribution against the champ after he put his best friend on the shelf. He fell to his knees and prayed to the big man upstairs as his pyro went off and ran down the ramp and into the ring doing his signature pose and locked eyes with Orton.

_Bleed it out_ hit and I cam out to an equal reaction to Michaels as I made my way out as I just kept my eyes locked on Orton the entire time, this was not just about becoming WWE Champion but it was my revenge more than anything. As I got into the ring and threw my shirt to the crowd as I then began to warm up with some strikes.

"The following contest is a triple threat match and it is for the WWE Championship!!!" Justin Roberts announced.

"Introducing first the challengers, from San Antonio, Texas, weighing in at 225 pounds he is The Heart Break Kid, Shawn Michaels!!!" Roberts announced as Shawn pointed to Orton.

"Introducing next from New York City, weighing in at 242 pounds he is The Xman, Xander Cage!!!" Roberts introduced as I raised my arm and then did my double cutthroat to Orton then Shawn.

"Introducing from , Missouri weighing in at 245 pounds, he is the WWE Champion, Randy Orton!!!" Roberts introduced as he just raised his title above his head.

The ref took the belt and raised the belt up signifying the title match as the graphic came up saying it was a WWE Championship match.

The bell rang and we were underway as me and Shawn had the champion cornered as he was in-between us both as I hit a hesitation fist to scare him as he flinched and turned into Sweet Chin Music with the sound of the boot echoing throughout the Staples centre and off the champ's jaw as he staggered back to me as I just nailed Rage in the Cage as The Viper was down and we were just getting started as I laid Orton flat on the mat Shawn went up to the top rope and from there he came crashing down into the heart of the champion as he then motioned for me to go up as I did and with Orton down on the mat again I hit X Marks the Spot as I crashed down onto Orton with the shooting star leg drop.

We had physically dissected the WWE Champion within minutes as we got him up and threw him out of the ring and out to the floor. As the crowd was just going nuts as now it was down to two men…me and The Showstopper as we both locked eyes and the crowd in anticipation for this confrontation as we nodded to one another signifying our respect to each other as we locked up.

I got in a wristlock but he countered into a headlock as I threw him off and into the ropes I ducked him as he went back off the ropes and caught me with a flying clothesline and I got back up and was met with another flying clothesline as I was down and he went for a cover, 1-NO I quickly kicked out and was on one knee facing a standing HBK as we knew we had our work cut out.

We locked up again but this time I quickly used a double leg takedown as he fell face first and I kept him grounded using a headlock but he got us both on our feet as he threw me off and was ready to deliver a backdrop but I stopped in font of him and kicked him in the face as he staggered back as he turned into a heel kick from me, 1-NO Shawn quickly kicked out.

However I let Shawn get back up as we just got in each others faces and began talking trash as then the fists were flying as we both exchanged blow for blow as he crowd were all chanting for us both.

"X…MAN!!!"

"HBK…HBK…HBK!!!"

I got in more blows and threw a couple more punches as I threw him into the ropes and was gonna hit a power slam but he countered as he ducked me and rebounded off the ropes with a Lou Thesz press as he crashed down on top of me with fists to my skull as he was all fired up.

I slowly got back up but Shawn was quick to react as he got hold of me and hit a backdrop, 1-2 NO I kicked out as he just dropped some quick elbows and locked in a chinlock but switched to a snap mare and followed with a dropkick to the back then a leg drop, 1-2-NO I got my shoulder up.

Shawn took me up and threw me into the corner as I went back first into the turnbuckle, as he went towards me and I got a huge chop delivered to my chest with the crowd going along with it as he hit another and another and another until my chest was all lit up red and my chest was stinging me but he went to throw me to the other corner but I threw him instead and he went flippin and flying up to the top rope and landed back on his feet and turned around into me and I kicked him in the gut and went for my suplex combo.

I hit all three of them but I got slowed down from Michaels assault earlier but I went back for him but I got attacked from behind by Orton as he was now back in the match and was incredibly pissed off. I got the stomps and then a hard clothesline as Shawn was up he staggered towards Orton who just grabbed him and hit a power slam as The Viper was now in control.

He threw Shawn out of the ring and just wanted to make me suffer, as the stomps hit any exposed limb he saw, he nailed fists to my head as he did not stop until the ref told him to stop. The ref got intimidated as Orton was barking at him and turned back to me as he came off the ropes and nailed a huge knee drop to my head, 1-2-NO I got my shoulder up.

Orton left me and went after Shawn as he was trying to get up but Orton threw him into the apron back first and threw him into the ring and nailed a couple of fists to his head and brought him up to his feet and nailed a suplex, 1-2-No Michaels kicked out.

The Viper was now picking his prey apart as the methodical stomps of Orton came crushing down on the body parts of HBK but then he stopped and threw Michaels out of the ring as he crashed out to the floor Orton then followed him to the outside as he then got Shawn up and thrusted him back first into the steel ring post.

But he wasn't done as he took him up and just dared him back first again into the barricade as Shawn was wailing in pain as Orton targeted an old injury of his. He threw him back into the ring and was about to get into the ring but I came out of nowhere and just punched him off the apron as he fell off and as he was about to get back in I came flying over the ropes and right into him back first.

I now was control as I just got up and was now all fired up as I brought him up and threw him as hard as I could as he flew shoulder first into the steel steps with a loud thud causing them to topple. I took him up and threw him back in the ring as he was positioned for me to try something new as he was in the right spot I leaped over the ropes and hit a leg drop, 1-2-NO Orton kicked out.

I brought him back up to his feet and straight away I nailed my suplex combo, 1-2-THR No Orton got the shoulder up. I took the legs of Orton and turned him over on his back as I locked him into the Texas cloverleaf submission, he was in tremendous amount of pain as the pressure on his back was excruciating.

I sat into the move even more as it cranked up the pressure on the back of the champ I knew I had him as we were in the centre of the ring and with nowhere to go he was ready to tap out but from behind I was hit with a bulldog from Michaels as he then went for Orton and locked in the sharpshooter.

Orton was now back in another painful submission as Shawn sat into the hold cranking the pressure on the lower back that I damaged earlier as he was howling in pain as the pain was becoming too much for him and he was close to tapping out that was until I decided to lock in the crossface on Orton as he was tapping out like a drunk man and was screaming for us both to stop.

There was one problem though the ref told us both to break it as there could only be one champion as we had no choice but to do so.

With Orton now once again incapacitated we just got in each others faces as the fists were once again flying and this time I just caught a right hand off Michaels and hooked his head and nailed an inverted DDT, 1-2-THR NO Michaels kicks out. I nailed him with a knee drop to the face and followed up with a fist drop as I went for another cover 1-2-NO he kicked out again.

I was getting frustrated but then had an idea as I went to the outside and began clearing the announce table of the cover, monitors and whatever was on there as I turned back to the ring MICHAELS JUST CAME OUT FROM THE RING AND VAULTED RIGHT ON TOP OF ME!!!

He sprang up to life and was completely fired up as he saw the table and bounced my head off it a few times and placed me on top of it. He headed back into the ring and went up to the top rope and positioned himself as he waited and MICHAELS NAILS THE ELBOW FROM THE TOP AND BREAKS ME AND THE TABLE IN HALF!!!

"HOLY SHIT…HOLY SHIT…HOLY SHIT!!!"

The chants were heard throughout the centre as I was out and Michaels was still stirring as he crawled back to the ring and as he was on the apron his head got caught and was pulled into the ring by Orton as his feet were still on the ropes he was setting up for that sick DDT of his and just nailed the move and now The Viper was back in control, 1-2-THR NO Michaels kicks out.

Orton looked to Michaels as he was laid out and brought him back up to his feet slowly as he then just started talking trash to him and then just slapping him in the face as he was now just being disrespectful. He knew he could end this match whenever he wanted but he toyed with The Showstopper and just slapped him again as he was on the ground and he had that look in his eye and walked over to the corner and everyone knew what was coming next.

Orton was in the zone and just darted out of the corner towards a kneeling Michaels the Punt was coming but he got out of the way at the last second and Orton turned around to Sweet Chin Music but he ducked it at the last second as Shawn turned into an RKO, 1-2-THR NO MICHAELS KICKED OUT!!!

Orton could not believe it as he brought him back up again for another RKO but as he went for it Shawn threw him off as he came off the ropes and went for a clothesline but it got ducked and SWEET CHIN MUSIC OUT OF NOWHERE!!! 1-2-THR NO ORTON GOT HIS FOOT ON THE ROPES!!!

He could not believe it as he brought him up hit the atomic drop and dropped him with the scoop slam went up high and got the elbow right to the black heart of the champion as he once again began to tune up the band but however I began to move as I crawled towards the ring and slowly made my way back in the ring.

But I caught the eye of HBK as he decided to switch from Orton to me and I had no idea what was coming as I got to my feet and he went for it but I ducked it and got the backflip kick which just knocked him down and out to the ring.

Now I got who I wanted as Orton was up as was I and in an instant we just went at it, fist flew and I just went crazy wanting to beat him so bad after the RKO on the steel steps from two weeks ago I've been waiting for this as I nailed the suplex combo, 1-2-NO he got the shoulder up.

I went to lock in my submission hold The Deadend but Orton kicked me off as I fell back into the ropes and went at him with a clothesline but he ducked me and got me with the inverted backbreaker, 1-2-NO I kicked out.

However The Viper was uncoiling as he was slithering on the ground and banging his fists on the mat as he waited for me to get up as I slowly made my way to my feet as Orton was going into a frenzy wanting me to get up and wanting to deliver the RKO as I was up he got to his feet and I turned around as he went to strike but I caught him in time and threw him off me and right into SWEET CHIN MUSIC FROM MICHAELS WHO DELIVERED IT FROM THE APRON!!!

Orton staggered to the corner as I just ran at him but he ducked and shoulder barged me in the gut I stumbled back as he came into the ring and was hooking both my arms for the Pedigree as a homage to his best friend but I back flipped him off as he landed on his feet but turned around and got an RKO OUT OF SHEER INSTINCT BY ORTON!!!

The Viper was still a bit disoriented from Sweet Chin Music as I saw my chance kicked him in the gut and took him up and Xander Zone connects with the champion, no one around 1-2-3 I did it!!!

"Here is your winner and new, WWE Champion Xander Cage!!!" Justin Roberts announced.

The crowd was going crazy as I was just ecstatic and the ref handed me my WWE Championship belt as I held it up high as I won my second world championship here and getting my revenge and proving that Wrestlemania was no fluke.

LATER ON

WWE EXCULSIVE INTERVIEW

"Xander congratulations on becoming WWE Champion, I got ask how does it feel?" Todd Grisham asked.

"This is just incredible!!! It was a physically gruelling and draining match for me and both my opponents, but once again I proved the world wrong just like I did at Wrestlemania, I've become WWE Champion." I said.

As then Aeon walked on set.

"Now if you'll excuse us…we're off to celebrate because tonight marks the beginning of The Age…of Cage!!!" I said as I slung my arm over her.

"The Age of what?!" Aeon said now looking at that.

"Bear with me here babe it's catchy." I said.

"It's dorky!!! We need better script writers!!!" she said walking off.

Me and Todd looked at one another as I just shrugged and went with her.

I was now the WWE Champion but now the question remains…for how long?

**World Heavyweight Championship winner: Jeff Hardy**

**WWE Championship winner: Xander Cage**

**ECW Championship winner: Christian**

**Intercontinental Championship winner: Dolph Ziggler**

**U.S. Championship winner: The Miz**

**Unified Tag Team Championship winners: Chris Jericho and The Big Show**

**Women's Championship winner: Michelle McCool**

**Divas Championship winner: Aeon**

**He has done it!!! but what will be awaiting our champion on the horizon?**

**What you think? Reviews please!!!**


	16. Beat the clock

**Here it is, this is a little short but I hope it's good. Also I would like to say that I am not happy with NXT dropping Daniel Bryan, but his fight with Cole was the best part of it! So enough talk enjoy!**

Chapter 16: Beat the clock

MONDAY NIGHT

Raw kicked off with the GM of Raw in the ring as JBL looked happy and seemed to be excited about something as he had a mic.

"Ladies and gentlemen last night at Night of Champions was historical, we have new Tag Team Champions, a new Intercontinental Champion, a new World Heavyweight Champion and a new WWE Champion who I would like to introduce right now…Xander Cage!" JBL announced.

_Bleed it out _hit as I made my way out to a huge reaction wearing my ring gear and my shirt and the WWE title around my waist but I came through the crowd as I touched hands with the WWE Universe making my way down to the ring I hopped the barricade and into the ring as I was ecstatic about my win last night as I was given a mic.

"Xander congratulations on becoming world champion for a second time." JBL congratulated me as we shook hands.

"Thanks GM I am just excited at being your new WWE Champion and also for any potential challengers I say "I'm right here!" I exclaimed holding the WWE Championship at the camera as the WWE Universe exploded to that motion.

"Well as it so happens my next announcement is concerning your WWE title as tonight it will be a Beat the Clock challenge and the winner will face you at SummerSlam for the WWE Championship!" JBL announced.

The crowd popped to that and I nodded in agreement to that.

"Also I would like to announce that starting last night there was a fifteen superstar trade was done and Raw has gained ten new superstars and they will be competing in the Beat the Clock challenge here tonight and to make it even more interesting, the winner will get to pick any kind of match they want at SummerSlam!" JBL announced as the crowd popped even more to a new roster of superstars and the added stipulation for Summerslam.

"So with that said-

_Awesome! _

_I came to play _hit and out came still the United States Champion, The Miz as he was looking as cocky as ever as he flaunted his title around to everyone and made his way into the ring and had a mic.

"Let me get this straight you make a Beat the Clock challenge and I'm not even in it…are you kidding me? I'm the United States Champion! I beat five other guys to retain my title last night!" Miz protested.

"YOU SUCK, YOU SUCK, YOU SUCK!" the crowd chanted.

"I think the fans are speaking for why you're not." I said as they popped to that statement.

"Ever since you came to the WWE I've been wanting to wipe that stupid smirk off your face, you don't deserve to be WWE Champion, that honour should be mine, because I'm The Miz and I'm…

"A jackass!" I interrupted as the crowd agreed with that.

"Miz ever since you came to the WWE I've wanted to shut your damn mouth, but after a while you've backed up your words and I'll admit you've got some cohones coming out here and interrupting your boss so I've had an idea, tonight it will be United States Champion versus the WWE Champion and this will be our main event!" JBL announced.

The crowd was going completely crazy and with that announcement made by the GM we were both fired up.

"If that's what it'll take to get some respect around here, then bring it on Cage I know I can beat you! Because I'm The Miz and I'm…Awesome!" Miz stated.

"JACKASS, JACKASS, JACKASS!" the crowd chanted as it annoyed the U.S. Champion.

"Well it's official the WWE Universe says you're a jackass and tonight I will show you why I am the WWE Champion." I stated.

The match was made, it will be champion versus champion and just twenty four hours after winning our matches last night and I wanted to make a statement against the jackass of the WWE.

LATER ON

As the night went on the beat the clock challenge so far kicked off with two of Raw's newest stars The two time all American, Jack Swagger against Evan "Air" Bourne as both men used all of their arsenal but in the end it was all said and done as Swagger gained the victory with the Gut wrench power bomb.

His time was 6.32 and the time was set.

I was shocked by the return of Chris Jericho to Raw as he would face Kane as both men gave it their all but Y2J proved why he was the best in the world at what he did and connected with a Codebreaker and set a new time.

His time was 3.17 and it would be a challenge to beat.

The next match was featuring Ted DiBiase against the one person I'd never thought I would ever see or possibly face, the lights went out and the lights came back on to reveal…The Undertaker! The match ended just as quick as it started as The Deadman just choked out the second generation superstar with the HellsGates making DiBiase submit and setting a new time.

His time was 2.55 as now there was only one match left.

It was now The Viper, Randy Orton against The World's Strongest Man as Mark Henry was throwing Orton around and with all of Henry's power it looked hopeless for another shot at the title, that is until he took his eye off the ball for a split second and The Viper just struck with an RKO and…

His time was 3 seconds left Orton had beaten the clock and was getting his rematch against me for the WWE title at SummerSlam but the question was what kind of match will he choose for it?

LATER ON

I was watching the entire Beat the Clock challenge with Aeon and after seeing Orton win it and also get whatever kind of match he wanted made me kind of uneasy but at the same time glad as I wanted to beat him down some more, as then Josh Mathews came on screen.

"Joining me now is the United States Champion, The Miz." Josh Mathews introduced.

As the camera shot to the Miz. "Miz tonight you have a huge opportunity to make an impact and put yourself in contention for the WWE title." Mathews said.

"I don't just see this as an opportunity to make an impact but I plan on not only making an impact but I also want to beat and humiliate the supposed face of Raw…are you kidding me? Please! If anyone deserves that honour it should be me the United States Champion…The Miz, I am the true Champion on Raw and tonight I prove why I am the real Champion and the real face of Raw!" Miz stated.

The Miz was now gonna have an as kicking of his life, this guy has done everything in his power to get under the skins of not just the roster's and mine, but also the WWE Universe's, I want to do more than shut that smug jackasses mouth…_Oh devious plans in my head!_

"Watcha thinking?" Aeon asked me.

"Evil plans…humiliation…Miz…Jackass." I said in between thinking.

"You wanna screw with him right?" she asked.

"Yeah like really bad so he shuts up for once." I said.

"I have an idea how you could but…I want something." she gave me that look and I guessed what.

"Fair trade, tonight as always?" I asked.

"Yep and I want topsies, so here's my plan." she whispered in my ear and I liked it.

MINUTES LATER

I took a small trip to the production truck and had a few words of persuasion with the guys in the truck and an exchange of the presidents I was looking forward to the main event which was next.

LATER ON

_Bleed it out _hit as I made my way out as the new WWE Champion for the first time and the reaction was deafening. I made my way down to the ring and I was all business as my opponent was a man who I always will have a problem with, I threw my shirt to the crowd and went into the ring and posed with the title as I awaited his arrival.

_Jackass!_

_I came to play _hit and the entire WWE Universe was in fits of laughter as Miz came out and was irate hearing his entrance being tampered with and also noticed his slogan _I'm awesome _instead said _I'm a jackass_ he now had the egg on his face walking down the ring and the look on him was priceless as he tried to ignore the jeers from everyone and me laughing our asses off at him.

He was absolutely irate I did that and I just could not stop holding my sides from splitting from laughter. I then stopped as Miz was just wanting to kick my ass for this as I got serious and was ready.

The bell rang and we locked up and instantly as he got me in a headlock but I threw him off and he came off the ropes and attempted a clothesline but I ducked it as he came back around for another but I caught him with a quick heel kick to the face, but he rolled to the outside as he tried to recuperate but I didn't let him as I went off the ropes and flew over them and back first into the US Champion.

I took him out quickly as I was rolling, I threw him back into the ring not wanting to give him any advantage at all. I had him in a headlock as he struggled to get free but he threw me off and I rebounded off the ropes for a clothesline but he ducked me and caught me with one of his own, 1-No I kicked out.

He brought me back up hooked my head and took me to the mat with a snap mare and followed up with a dropkick to my back, 1-2 No I kicked out again. He got in my face and just started hitting wild shots to my face, enraged at my sabotage of his entrance as he wanted to annihilate me for that. As he stopped he stomped on my chest a few times and began to trash talk to the crowd.

I was on one knee as he then just slapped me in the face, he began to say some stuff to me which involved the words "I HATE YOU" and "I'M AWESOME" as he quickly kicked me in the mid section and hit me with a suplex and followed it up with some elbows to my left knee.

I was then turned on my stomach as he locked in the boston crab trying to get a submission win. I was feeling the pressure as my knee and back was hurting as I started crawling towards the ropes and got a hold of the bottom one and the ref ordered him to break the hold as he did by the count of 4.

I used the ropes to get back up and he just came back at me but this time I was ready as I came with a quick uppercut and followed it up with a few kicks to the sides and a running knee which connected with his head. I went to the ropes came off and hit a knee drop to the head of Miz, 1-2-No he kicked out.

I then took him up and had a wristlock on him and a few toe kicks to the head as he staggered away and I then grabbed him and a kick to the mid section and the suplex combo was hit, 1-2-NO he got the shoulder up. I was all fired up as I brought him back up and I threw him into the corner and went for a turnbuckle squash but he got out of the way and I tasted the corner, I was dazed as he got in the sinning clothesline on me as I felt it full force.

I was down again as he got even more aggressive as I tried to get back in he was on the top rope stalking me as then he went for a top rope clothesline off the top but I was waiting for him as I got out of the way and he crashed and burned as we both got up I dodged a strike and got in the backflip kick knocking him down.

I got up and I wanted to end this as I did the double cut throat and was waiting for the right moment as he slowly made it up a kick to the mid section and I nailed the Xander Zone 1-2-IT GOT BROKEN BY RANDY ORTON!

The ref threw the match out as he attacked me relentlessly as I had no chance of trying to defend myself he went wild as the fists reigned down on me as he then went to the outside and grabbed the ring bell from the time keeper as came back into the ring and as I was up and turned around he just blasted me in the face with the ring bell.

I was out, I had no idea where I was as Orton wasn't done as he picked me up by my head and an RKO, I was knocked out as The Apex Predator of the WWE grabbed a mic and looked down to me.

"If you're even conscious Xander, I want to announce my match for the WWE title at Summerslam, it's a match where there are no disqualifications…no count outs…no mercy…the only way to win is to beat your opponent so bad he is unable to respond to the count of ten…a LAST MAN STANDING MATCH!" Orton announced as he went to the outside and grabbed my belt and gave that psycho look of his as he stared at me then the belt and held it over my prone body in a pre-victory.

MONDAY NIGHT

I was in the building in Pittsburgh, I was still reeling from last week, I had a shiner to show for it, but I will not back down even after Orton jumped me in my match last week or the fact he's made our title match at Summer slam a Last Man Standing match.

I was not scheduled to be in action tonight so I decided to watch the number one contender tonight to see what he had in store for me in two weeks.

LATER ON

"Ladies and gentleman please welcome my guest at this time he is the WWE Champion, Xander Cage." Josh introduced me as I came into screen.

"Xander with only two weeks away, you will defend the WWE title in a Last Man Standing match, but last week Randy Orton made a statement as he ambushed you last week in your match and left you unconscious in the ring." Josh explained.

"Well Josh to answer that, yes I got jumped in my match last week, beaten down and left laid out in the ring and if that happen in two weeks at Summerslam, I can kiss the WWE title goodbye, this is the kind of match where you have to beat your opponent to the point where he is unable to stand on both feet and answer the count of ten." I explained in detail.

I brought the WWE title off my shoulder and looked at it.

"I have to prove to everyone in the back, the WWE Universe and the entire world that I deserve this championship and what better way than beating Randy Orton and in one of the most brutal matches in this company's history." I stated walking off.

LOCKER ROOM

I was in the back watching the entire show as I was mainly waiting for the main event and of course Aeon was with me after her match in which she just got pinned after a face full of perfume from Maryse and has to defend the belt next week.

However I did spend time helping her wash her eyes out and let me tell you it was no walk in the park.

"AHHHH! I HATE D&G RIGHT NOW!" Aeon shouted in anger as her eyes burned like hell.

"Keep still babe, I can't do this if your struggling ok? Now since when did designer perfume became chemical warfare?" I asked as I flushed her eyes of the stuff.

After a few gruelling several minutes of drying off and complaining she finally steeled down and was just ticked about what had happened as I tried to calm her the only way I knew how.

LATER ON

While I was tending to the back of D&G's newest cover girl I saw the main event about to start and was paying full attention.

It was Orton versus DiBiase and this was just unfinished business between mentor and protégé as they both matched move for move they knew each other so well as the match was beginning to get a bit more aggressive.

As I knew what needed to be done. "Sorry babe duty calls." I said stopping her back rub.

She then giggled. "Ha…duty." as I got the joke and left.

Out in the ring the match got really physical as both men were beating one another within an inch of their lives as DiBiase got caught in the ropes Orton was going into that Viper mode of his as he uncoiled, bashing the mat and waiting to strike with an RKO.

But then he stopped as he saw me coming down the ramp as he was now just fixated on me and ignored the match.

I then pointed to behind him as he was grabbed from behind by DiBiase as he had the clutch lokcked in and was struggling to get free but it was too late as he levated him up in the air with Dream Street, 1-2-3 DIBIASE PINNED ORTON THANKS TO ME!

I got one over Orton as I decided to get in the ring while he recovered from the match I waited until he got up turned him around and nailed the Xander Zone! But then I grabbed his arm and locked in the Xancosis as I kept on the hold as long as I could with refs and security trying to get me off I then let go but by then I stood over his prone body and began counting.

1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10!

If that happens at Summerslam I can walk away still champion and prove why I deserve to be WWE Champion.

**Superstars now on Raw: Jack Swagger, Evan Bourne, Mark Henry, Chris Jericho and The Undertaker.**

**Superstars now on SmackDown!: Cody Rhodes, Shawn Michaels, Kofi Kingston, The Big Show and Matt Hardy.**

**Superstars now on ECW: Shelton Benjamin, Finlay, Ezekiel Jackson.**

**With Orton now back in the hunt and the new superstars on Raw what will be coming for our hero?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	17. The Deadman cometh

**So here it is, if anyone agrees with me that NXT season one rookies are making an impact then please say, but i am NOT happy with the release of Daniel Bryan! anyway enough talk...enjoy!**

**I would also like to thank alienvspredator5 for the idea of this chapter as well as my upcoming ones!**

Chapter 17: The Deadman cometh

MONDAY NIGHT

After what happened last week as I made my own statement against Orton and with only another week away until Summerslam I was in action tonight and it was going to be the biggest fight of my life as I will be facing The Undertaker for the first time in my career.

All I did was mentally and physically prepare for the upcoming match as I had something to prove, this was The Phenom, The Deadman, the man with a 17-0 Wrestlemania undefeated streak and a seven time world champion.

"You ok?" Aeon asked me as I was a million miles away.

I was still out of it. "Hey…Shmuck!" Aeon shouted as she smacked me across the head.

"Ow! What did I say about physical violence on a loved one?" I complained.

"I wasn't listening that time, you know I hardly pay attention to boring stuff like that…so are you ok about tonight?" she asked me again with my full attention.

"Yeah but I'm so focused on tonight." I said.

"Are you nervous?" Aeon asked.

I looked to her seriously. "Nervous?…I'm down right terrified! But I will not back down to a legend like him and as champion I have to answer all challenges!" I stated.

"Like you answer all calls relating to your playboy subscription." Aeon chimed in as I knew she found out about that but I wasn't surprised.

"Exactly I'm a lifetime subscriber! And when are you going to pose?" I asked.

She gave me the playful look. "It's one of my lifelong dreams to pose for playboy." she said running her hand across my chest as I had those thoughts again and suddenly my mind was eased.

LATER ON

_Bleed it out _hit as I made my way down to the ring but my attitude was different as I wasn't my usual self with the momentarily battle I will be engaging in, I entered the ring, threw my shirt to the crowd and gave my belt to the ringside crew as I awaited my opponent's arrival.

_GONG!_

The lights went out as the bell tone sounded which only meant one thing as then _The Darkside _hit and the dark and eerie entrance of The Phenom began to consume the arena and out he appeared from the smoke and fire as all I could think of at the time was nothing but the dark figure of The Deadman approaching the ring as he then made his way in and I watched as he tried to intimidate me, but I refused as I was keeping all my focus on him as he removed his hat and coat and expose those dead eyes of his as he just faced me.

The bell rang and both of us got into our fighting stances as I knew I had to avoid his strikes and submissions and the only thing I had to my advantage was that we've never met one on one.

We locked up and his strength was more that I anticipated as he caught my left arm and just twisted it and threw me off, showing his superiority to me.

I could not believe it as I just went back at him again but he just caught me and threw me off like nothing as I began to think that I could not beat him, until I thought of something quickly as I tried again but this time as he went to grab my arm I ducked him with a roll right behind him and he turned around as I kicked him in the mid section and managed to lift him up for a suplex 1-No he quickly kicked out!

I got to my feet as did he and I showed him I can go with the best, as we then got into fighting stances again as we went strike for strike and I know what you must be thinking…"going strike for strike with The Undertaker…is he crazy!"

I hit him with a left he staggered, he came back with a right and that was a thundering blow as we kept on exchanging blow for blow with the crowd going nuts but I was not able to last against his fists as I fell back on the ropes came off them and got caught with a boot to the face, 1-2- NO I KICKED OUT!

I then quickly got to my feet as we both gave an intense stare at one another, I tried to go for a clothesline but he ducked me and came flying at me with a hard shoulder knock down, I stumbled back to the ropes and he just clotheslined me over the ropes and out to the floor.

I was dazed but I managed to recover in time for me to face a FLYING DEADMAN CRASHING RIGHT INTO ME AND TAKING ME OUT!

I had no idea where I was a the Deadman grabbed me threw me back into the ring but he brought my head out on the ring apron and hopped up there himself and from there he delivered that devastating leg drop of his as I felt the crushing force of it come down across my neck the Deadman went back after me.

He was back in the ring and brought me up and took me down with a sidewalk slam, 1-2-NO I GOT MY ARM UP BEFORE THREE!

Undertaker looked to the crowd then down to me as I slowly made my way back up to my feet as he waited on the other side of the ring, I was up on one foot and using the ropes I got back to a vertical base and he came darting towards me but I knew he was coming as I used his momentum and the ropes to throw him to the outside.

I did not waste time as I just followed him out as I LEAPED OVER THE ROPES CRASHING BACK FIRST INTO HIM!

I paid him back from earlier on as I took him by the head and threw him back into the ring. He was laid out as I went up to the second rope and nailed the Xtreme leg drop, 1-2-No he got his shoulder up!

I knew it would take more than that to keep the deadman down, as I did not waste any time as I went on the attack on his legs as I locked in the figure four and chants of "WOOOO" were heard and I synched in the hold and he was in agony as I cranked the pressure up on the hold as he struggled to get free I then felt him trying to turn me over as he began to do it I used my own bodyweight to throw him back in the hold.

But the veteran knew what do as his ring awareness helped him to drag himself over to the ropes as the ref counted and I broke the hold just before four. I did not give him any chance at all to recover as I went for him but he grabbed my left arm and went for Hell's Gates! As the crowd really got wild for the Deadman had me in his unbreakable submission but then the camera and ref noticed I was using my right arm to block his lower leg from my throat as it prevented him from locking it in as I sunset flipped into a cover, 1-2-TH- NO HE KICKED OUT JUST BEFORE THREE!

The crowd was now just insane as both me and my opponent were matching move for move as I managed to counter the evil submission of the Deadman, we began exchanging strikes again but this time I threw in some kicks and as he tried to strike back I ducked it as he was met with the backflip kick, I grabbed him and I hit the suplex combination which took me all my strength as I got in all three suplexes, 1-2-THR- NO HE GOT OUT AGAIN!

I had to finish him off as I went to pick him up for a finisher but then a hand was wrapped around my throat and sat back up as he was now up on two feet as he just threw me into the corner and grabbed my right arm and began to ascend the top rope as he went for old school, and I had no control as he came off the ropes and a huge blow to my right arm.

He then measured me as I got up slowly as I walked right into a thundering Chokelsam as I was down and the cutthroat signified the end as he brought me up and took me on his shoulders as he set up for the Tombstone but I wriggled free and out of nowhere I naile Rage in the Cage!

I went for the cover, 1-2-THR- I WAS PULLED OUT OF THE RING BY…ORTON?

The Viper was on the attack as he pounded on me and the match was a no contest as he threw me back in the ring and started to stomp on me repeatedly, I was unable to defend myself.

But then the Deadman sat up once again and saw who was now in the ring as he just went for his old rival and grabbed him by the back of his head and had his hand wrapped around his throat and took him up and was slammed into the mat with a Chokeslam.

As I then got up on one knee he then looked to me and just grabbed Orton and took him up and just dropped him with a Tombstone Piledriver!

The lights dimmed out and then into darkness and as the lights came back on he was gone and Orton was still laid out and I was left standing.

I then went to the outside and grabbed my WWE title belt and I raised it up high as this could be a preview of Summerslam.

Then again the lights went out and all I knew was the moments they went off I could not see anything but I felt a hard object smack me in the back of my head hard and I was knocked out as the light came back on I was found also laid out with everyone including myself questioning who did attack me? And why? I know that person will reveal who and why…soon.

MONDAY NIGHT

Last week's match between me and The Undertaker was shown as all the highlights were displayed, including Orton's sneak attack, him getting Tombstoned by The Deadman and the mystery of who attacked me.

JBL'S OFFICE

The cameras cut to the GM of Raw who was in a meeting with the number one contender for my title this Sunday as it was more of an interrogation than a meeting.

"I will ask you again…did you or did you not attack Xander Cage this weekend?" JBL asked the number one contender.

As then Orton gave that cold glare of his as the GM was unaffected by it. "As I said I was at home training, I don't need sneak attacks to beat Xander Cage when I can hurt him as much as I want this Sunday! Why would I attack him in some local bar?" Orton questioned.

"Randy…the police are looking into this matter and your alibis and witnesses confirm your innocence but the man responsible for attacking him has not been identified as he was masked, if I find out you were involved in any way I will personally make sure you never get another WWE title opportunity again…got that?" JBL stated as Orton just stared again as he was about to leave…

"Hold it Randy! You've got a match tonight…so go and get ready." JBL said.

LATER ON

The cameras then cut to ringside as both King and Cole had an announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen as you heard from our General Manager earlier on, over the weekend in a bar in New York, the WWE Champion Xander Cage was attacked and so far the police has been investigating, with no leads at this very time." Cole said to the viewers.

"Yeah I mean Xander was just taking some time out of training and out of nowhere he gets attacked, I mean I wouldn't put it past Randy Orton to do something like this." King said to Cole.

"Yes that is a possibility but the police have interviewed Orton already and have eliminated him from their enquiries, but the mystery remains to who attacked our champion and why." Cole said.

"I have heard that JBL will make the announcement later on tonight regarding the condition of Xander Cage and the Raw main event for Summerslam this Sunday." King said.

"Let's just hope this is good news we hear." Cole said.

_I hear voices in my head, they council me, they understand, they talk to me…_

_Voices _hit and the number one contender made his way out and a very negative response by the crowd as they all pointed the finger at The Viper for my misfortune as he seemed unphased by that and made his way down the ring and just went in and awaited for his opponent to arrive.

As then JBL appeared on the screen. "Randy…now I know no one can prove you did attack Xander Cage." the crowd booed that. "But however last week after you interrupted a great main event and you must be punished so without further ado let me introduce Raw's newest acquisition." JBL announced.

The arena then just went dark and the sound of thunder and flashing of lighting was seen on the titantron as the image of grey storm clouds were seen as then _Disturbed- Down with the sickness _hit as a man in his early thirties with short black hair, wearing black tights with a black/grey dragon on the sides, black boots, black elbow pads and wore a black trench coat.

"His opponent making his WWE debut, from Toronto, Canada, weighing in at 240 pounds…Michael Storm!" Justin Roberts announced as the new comer made his way down with the crowd showing some support as Orton was a bit surprised by this.

He took his jacket off and left it outside by ringside and made his way inside the ring as the newcomer and The Viper were face to face.

The upstart was all smiles as the bell rang and the biggest opportunity of this guy's career and was taking every bit of it in as they locked up Storm had the upper hand in strength as he threw Orton back with such force he fell flat on his butt as the cocky upstart was already showing his power.

He darted for Storm as he just grabbed Orton and hit a huge T-Bone suplex, then followed up going up the second rope quickly and as Orton slowly got up he then delivered a double axe handle to the back of the head of The Legend Killer which made him roll to the outside.

Orton was now thinking that this rookie was making a fool out of him and just caught him off guard as he then got his head back in the match then back in the ring and asked him for another lock up and both did once again as then Orton just kicked him in the mid section and started to club him across the back as he fell to the ground and the methodical stomping began on the rookie.

Now it was all business for The Viper as he had had enough of playing around as this rookie was going to get his initiation into the WWE. He began stalking his prey as Storm was on one knee and he just grabbed his head and hit him with the inverted backbreaker as he felt the confidence building again as the pace was at his now.

He decided to take his time toying with the new guy as he just did his cold stare and waited for him to make a move letting him get up and he turned Storm around and went to kick him again in the mid section as his leg was caught and grabbed him again and delivered an exploder suplex!

Storm just pulled out another surprise, as he began delivering strikes and followed that up with a snap suplex, 1-2-NO ORTON QUICKLY KICKS OUT!

Orton knew he'd underestimated Storm as he now was fired up and darted for Orton and grabbed him by the head and threw him to the outside as he fell to the ground flat on his face as Storm started to showboat to the crowd. As he saw Orton slowly getting back in he grabbed him from the outside apron and just tossed him back into the ring.

As he looked to the crowd then to Orton he decided to go to the ropes as he stepped out to the apron and in that instance Orton just grabbed Storm's head and brought it in contact with the ropes causing him to fall to his knees as he stayed on the apron but not before The Viper brought him in the ring head first in between the ropes and nailed that sick DDT of his 1-2-NO ORTON BROKE IT OFF?

Orton knew he could beat this rookie as easily and decided to take the time to savour a victory before he rolls into Summerslam as he just looked down to Storm who slowly tried to make his way back up but seeing him still fighting as he brought him up by his hair and just delivered an RKO…1-2-3 ORTON BEATS STORM!

The Viper has struck as made the newcomer his next victim but he looked at him and for some reason he began to think he was me as he went into that Viper mode of his as he was in the corner of the ring as everyone knew what he was about to do as he was going for the Punt.

But then he saw out of the corner of his was me darting towards that snake! I ran into the ring as he just bolted out of there and I made chase as he hopped over the barrier and ran through the crowd as I followed him through as he used the side exit to the parking lot to get away from me but I hunted him down as he tackled past people.

"DON'T YOU RUN FROM ME!" I shouted. I followed through his path and saw him car jack a guy as he threw him to the ground and just drove off as I was too late to catch him.

But he wasn't going to run from me this Sunday, it was for the WWE Championship in a Last Man Standing match, I will do more than just win…I'm going to hurt him.

**A new superstar on the roster, Xander attacked? What will happen at Summerslam? (alienvspredator5 owns Michael Storm)**

**What you think? Reviews please! **


	18. Ten to win

**Here it is, hope this does well so without delay...enjoy!**

Chapter 18: Ten to win

**Tables, Ladders and Chairs match for the World Heavyweight Championship**

**Jeff Hardy (c) vs. CM Punk**

**Last Man Standing match for the WWE Championship**

**Xander Cage (c) vs. Randy Orton**

**ECW Championship**

**Christian (c) vs. William Regal**

**Michael Storm vs. The Miz**

**Intercontinental Championship**

**Dolph Ziggler (c) vs. Jack Dark vs. Matt Hardy**

**Divas Championship **

**Aeon (c) vs. Maryse**

**Unified Tag Team Championship**

**Chris Jericho & The Big Show (c) vs. Vladimir Kozlov & Ezekiel Jackson**

**MVP vs. Kofi Kingston vs. Jack Swagger**

All I did this week was try to make sense of who would attack me? But the evidence led to one man…Orton.

Who else would try to take me out before our title match and win it by default…I mean come on he's done it before!

I was in the locker room getting the back of my head checked over, I had sustained a minor concussion but I was cleared to wrestle…this wasn't going to be a wrestling match, this was going to be a fight plain and simple and after the attack two weeks ago I was all fired up.

I decided to finish my warm ups for the time being and watch the show and so far I saw a pay per view win for Swagger after a Gut Wrench Powerbomb to Kofi got the one-two-three.

Jerishow beat the team of Kozlov and Jackson after a right hand from The World's Largest Athlete KO'd Kozlov.

But then I saw Aeon lose her Divas title to Maryse after the French-Canadian cheated using the hairspray to the eyes and hit the French Kiss DDT which got her the win…_oh she's gonna be pissed._

However the one match I was glued to was the pay per view debut of Michael Storm…_It's been a while._

_Awesome!_

_I came to play _hit as the United States Champion made his way out with his belt slung over his shoulder as he just strode on down the ramp and into the ring all confident as his opponent was going to be a walk in the park for him.

_Down with the sickness _hit as the lightning struck and out came The Black Dragon himself, Michael Storm as he was all fired up for this match as the fans gave him the welcome he deserved and all week people were talking about his match last week on how he came close to beating Orton. Making his way down and into the ring as he took his jacket off and was face to face with The Awesome One.

As the match was about to start Miz got a mic.

"Michael Storm…the new guy…the rookie…the five minute wonder, so tell me…rookie what makes you think you can just walk into this business and be a WWE superstar?" Miz asked in his usual mocking tone.

Storm looked to the crowd as he then looked back to the US champ and was going to answer that…with a huge right hand to the jaw as the bell rang for this contest!

Storm took Miz to the ropes as he threw him into them and he came back off of them and came into a hard clothesline, he got back up and came faced with another and another as he began to build momentum as he took him up and just slammed him with a scoop slam and a quick leg drop, 1-2-NO MIZ KICKS OUT!

Brining him back to his feet as he quickly switched to a waistlock from behind and hit him with a german suplex, he kept the hold and hit another, Miz was dazed as then third times the charm as he was down, 1-2-NO HE KICKED OUT AGAIN!

The confidence level was rising and Storm wanted to impress the locker room and the WWE Universe as he was going to go up but Miz took advantage of his mistake as he tripped him from behind and he fell face first into the turnbuckle, he backed into the corner as Miz knew he had him and just went for him with that swinging turnbuckle clothesline of his as the momentum switched to him.

He began talking trash to the newcomer as he just tossed him out of the ring showing him more disrespect as he just looked at him then went to the outside grabbed him by his hair, brought him up and threw him shoulder first into the barricade as he yelped in pain and Miz was now enjoying the punishment this rookie was receiving from him.

Grabbing him by the head he just threw him back into the ring and followed him in as he laid in the foot stomps and began his go trip as he then slapped Storm a few times in the face and got in a neck breaker, 1-2-NO STORM GOT THE SHOULDER UP! Miz knew he wasn't going down that easy a he waited for him to get to his feet and just booted his head off, 1-2-THR-NO STORM STILL GETS OUT BEFORE THREE!

The United States Champion did not give him a chance to recover as he just ground and pounded Strom with fists to the head as the ref stopped him before the count of four he then waited for him to get back to his feet and Storm ducked a clothesline and caught him from behind with a huge backdrop as Miz landed hard on his head.

Storm was feeling it as he now was in control and took advantage as he quickly went up the top rope and A FROGSPLASH TO MIZ! 1-2-THR-NO THE UNITED STATES CHAMPION KICKED OUT AT THE LAST SECOND! He thought he had him as he had to try and finish this grabbing him, he had him on his shoulders but Miz wriggled free and went for The Skull Crushing Finale…HE GOT HIM! 1-2-THR-NO STORM'S FOOT WAS ON THE BOTTOM ROPE!

Miz could not believe it as he thought he had it! He just lost it as he slowly got him up and went for it again but it got countered as Storm used his superior strength to bring Miz on his shoulder and nailed what looked like the Michinoku Driver but I knew it as the Dragon Driver, 1-2-3 STORM JUST PINNED THE UNITED STATES CHAMPION!

The arena went crazy as Michael Storm just picked up his first win and over the US Champion as he celebrated his victory and made the statement…Michael Storm has arrived!

LATER ON

"Ladies and gentleman my guest at this time, he is the WWE Champion Xander Cage!" Josh Mathews introduced as I came into sight.

"Xander tonight you must defend your WWE title in a Last Man Standing match against Randy Orton, but however during last weekend you were attacked in a bar back home and people are asking are you one hundred percent tonight?" Josh asked.

"Last week I was viciously attacked by some mystery man, the police have no leads but I know who it was." I then grabbed the mic and stared into the camera. "RANDY ORTON! YOU THINK YOU CAN TAKE ME OUT WITH A SNEAK ATTACK? THINK AGAIN! I GUARENTEE TONIGHT YO UWILL NOT WALK OUT OF HERE WITHOUT TAKING THE BEATING OF YOUR LIFE AND ME WALKING OUT STILL WWE CHAMPION!" I stated walking off getting ready for my match.

I walked through the hallways as I mentally prepped myself for the match. "Mental prep still works?"

I recognised the voice as I looked up to see Michael Storm, fresh off his victory tonight.

"Still does and will be my thing." I said as we shook hands.

"Long time no see, I heard what happened any idea who would do this?" Michael asked.

"It's Orton I'm sure of it, I'm gonna kick his ass tonight!" I said.

"Glad to hear it, I see you haven't changed since the last time we met." Michael said as our last meeting was on a mutual terms after our epic encounters.

"Yeah I guess time and your boss turning on you does that, anyway I gotta go, I'll catch up with you later and also please do everyone a favour and get that United States title away from the jackass!" I said as I left for my match.

MOMENTS LATER

_I hear voices in my head, they council me, they understand, they talk to me…_

_Voices _hit as the challenger made his way out and he was ready to fight, as the cold and calculated Viper made his way down to the ring with no sign of letting up or anything as he entered the ring and just stood there awaiting my arrival.

_Bleed it out _hit and I got a standing ovation from the crowd but then Orton just left the ring and darted up the ramp as we instantly just went at it exchanging blows as mine were hitting with effect he got rocked by my left fist as I took my WWE title from my waist and just blasted him In the face with it and the bell just rang for this title match.

Orton stumbled over to the pyrotechnics crew on the left side of the ring as I went after him and continued the assault as I hit a few fists to the skull as I then grabbed some cable wire and wrapped it around his neck as I attempted to choked the air out of him as I then let go after he started to turn red and I was all fired up.

Orton holding his neck as he crawled away from me as he was coughing and gasping for air as I went after him as I went to grab him I was met with a face full of fire extinguisher as it blinded me I was thrown off for a moment trying to regain my sight as Orton had opened a window of opportunity for himself as he went towards the production cases and just tore off the case lid and now it was a weapon, as I got to my feet and regained my sight I turned around and…BAM! I was met with a face full of steel crate lid!

I just had my skull bashed in and I was down and Orton ordered the ref to start counting.

1...

2...

3...

4...

I then got to my feet and used the production set to make my stand faster as I beat the count and Orton knew he needed more than that to take me down.

He grabbed me by the head and took me over to the rest of the production set and just bounced m y head off the control consoles, the hard metal and plastic colliding with my head was painful and causing a ringing sensation going through my head was bad enough as he then bounced it off the pyrotechnical controls it set off the pyro on the stage as he stopped to think of more ways to hurt me.

As I crawled on the concrete floor to get away he then came running at me and just kicked me in the ribs, he winded me but I tried to get up but my head was still ringing and the shot I just took wasn't helping.

Not giving me any chance to recover he grabbed me by my head and dragged me over into the crowd as we both went through them and him hitting fists to my head and he just rammed my head right into a barricade. I could hear the fans going nuts and my head still ringing but I refused to stay down as I used the barricade to get myself back up to my feet as The Viper approached.

He marched towards me as I got into a sort of defensive stance but my head was still spinning but I saw him running towards me and I guessed he wanted to clothesline me over the barricade but I had enough awareness to duck him and counter with a huge backdrop over the barricade and to the outside ring.

I had regained control of the match as Orton writhed in pain on the outside I slowly hoped over and tried to shake off the cobwebs and continue the assault as I decided to get a little extreme and look under the ring for a weapon and pulled out my favourite weapon a kendo stick as the crowd approved of my weapon choice.

I wielded the weapon and as Orton was on one knee and I just struck him in the back with a thundering crack and him screaming in pain as his flesh collided with bamboo, I hit him again in the ribs for earlier on as he fell to the ground I kept on hitting him with several more grounded shots as I stopped I brought him back up and brought the stick to his throat and nailed a White Russian legsweep as I let the ref count him out.

1...

2...

3...

4...

But he managed to get to his feet just before six and I just struck him right between the eyes.

After that shot I dazed him a little but I had to do more damage so I just grabbed him by the right arm and threw him shoulder first into the steel steps as the loud thud was heard throughout the arena and Orton was clutching his bad shoulder I took him up and threw him into the ring.

I wanted to pay him back as I kicked him in the ribs as the feeling of small satisfaction came over me with him at my mercy I wanted to hurt him after the assaults the last few weeks

Including last weekend was going through my head and I went to the outside and looked under the ring and pulled out a leather strap and I looked at it with more revenge on my mind as I looked to see him still down holding his ribs as I went back in Orton was back up and playing possum the entire time as he quickly kicked me in the chest as I got winded again and he grabbed my head pulled it in between the second and top rope and hit that sick DDT of his.

The match changed hands as The Viper was in control like that, he went to the outside and grabbed that leather strap and did a mesmerising look of his at it and then came back into the ring and just wailed on me with the strap. I could feel the sting of each lash as the leather collided with parts of my body I was in agony and as he finally stopped the marks on my body were almost dark red as he ordered the ref again to make a count.

1...

2...

3...

4...

5...

6...

I was on one knee and got to both my feet barely before seven as I was staggering around the ring in a dazed way and I just walked into a vicious clothesline off Orton as he took me up to my feet, hooked my neck from behind and nailed that inverted backbreaker of his.

He went into that zone of his as he hit the ground and was uncoiling ready to strike as he started smacking the mat begging for me to get back up. I slowly got back up and I turned around to The Viper and HE STRIKES WITH AN RKO! As he tells the ref to count me out.

1...

2...

3...

4...

5...

6...

7...

8...

NO I GOT UP JUST BEFORE NINE! Orton could not believe I got up from all that as he went back out to the outside and threw the time keeper out of the way and grabbed the ring bell and went back into the ring as he measured me and HE STRUCK ME RIGHT IN THE FACE WITH THE RING BELL!

The ref began counting as I was laid out.

1...

2...

3...

4...

5...

6...

7...

I began to stir as I used whatever was in the tank to get myself back up.

8...

I was on one knee…then the other…

9...

TE-NO I GOT UP JUST BEFORE THE LAST COUNT!

As the blood streamed down my face from the open wound on my forehead I just stood defiant at the challenger as his face told it all…with that said we just exchanged fists again but this time I got the upper hand as he swung for me I ducked it and got in a swift heel kick which took him down and I followed up with the suplex combo as all three suplexes were nailed I went and grabbed the leather strap and looked at the marks left by him as I did not waste any time and just wailed on him relentlessly, shot after shot was heard as he flailed around like a wounded animal.

With the blood flowing down my head and the taste of it was something else as it triggered my rage further as I went to the outside and grabbed a steel chair and took it back into the ring as I set the chair up and brought him up to his feet and I just took him up and I NAILED THE XANDER ZONE ON THE STEEL CHAIR!

Orton was down as the ref began counting.

1...

2...

3...

4...

5...

He was moving as he clutched his back and rolled over to the ropes as he slowly used them to get back up.

6...

7...

Now on one knee…

8...

He's almost up…

9...

On one foot…

TE-NO ORTON BEAT THE COUNT BEFORE TEN!

I could not believe it as he managed to get out of that and now I had enough…_time to end this!_

I threw him to the outside and followed as I began to rip apart the announce table as I cleared it of any obstacles, as I grabbed one of the television monitors and just bashed him in the head with it as I threw the damaged monitor away I saw the now bloodied face of The Viper as his upper eye was cut open.

I bounced his head off the announce table as I laid him out on it and nailed a few more fists to the open wound.

Leaving him completely down I went to look under the ring again and I pulled out a ladder but it wasn't a normal one, I pulled out a twenty footer and began to set it up and made sure it was stable as I ascended up it and I got to the top and looked down as my target was right where I wanted him as I looked up then X MARKS THE SPOT FROM THE TOP OF THE LADDER AND DOWN ON TOP OF ORTON AND DESTROYING THE ANNOUNCE TABLE AND THE BOTH OF US!

"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" The fans chanted.

I could hear them say it but I was unable to move as was Orton, as the ref began counting.

1...

2...

3...

4...

I was moving and began to make it to my feet.

5...

6...

I managed to get up to one foot and…YES! I got up as I staggered towards the ring.

7...

I don't know how but Orton was moving as he crawled towards the ring.

8...

He used the ring apron to make his way back in as he used the ropes to gain some vertical ground.

9...

He was on one knee…now one foot.

TE-NO HE MADE IT! HE ACTUALLY GOT UP BRFORE THE COUNT OF TEN?

I could not believe it, we both were beaten, battered and bruised but neither of us would let up as we slowly went for one another and began exchanging fists.

"BOO!" for Orton.

"YEAH!" for me.

"BOO! YEAH! BOO!YEAH BOO! YEAH…YEAH…YEAH!" I got him as he was rocked.

But he ducked it and I came back with the back flip kick to the head out of nowhere.

He was down and I had to deliver the final blow to put him away as I waited until he got to his feet…BUT THE ARENA JUST WENT DARK?

I was blinded by darkness but all I could remember was that as the lights came back on I was down and dazed from three shots to the ribs and a couple to the back but it was even worse as I had no idea that Orton made it back up and was measuring me from the corner and ran with whatever was left and ORTON JUST PUNTED ME IN THE HEAD!

As the kick collided with my skull I did black out for a short while as the count began.

1...

2...

3...

4...

5...

I was moving slightly trying to regain consciousness.

6...

7...

8...

I tried to get up which felt like an avalanche was on top of me.

9...

I was struggling to get to my feet as I got to one knee I stumbled.

10! I could not make the count and the match was over and RANDY ORTON WAS THE NEW WWE CHAMPION!

He left the ring and was given his title but for me I had to be helped out of there with two refs holding me up.

But now with me losing my title and this mystery attacker…what now?

**World Heavyweight Championship winner: CM Punk**

**WWE Championship winner: Randy Orton**

**ECW Championship winner: Christian**

**Intercontinental Championship winner: Dolph Ziggler**

**The Miz vs. Michael Storm winner: Michael Storm**

**Divas Championship winner: Maryse**

**Unified Tag Team Championship winner: Jerishow**

**Kofi Kingston vs. Jack Swagger vs. MVP winner: Jack Swagger **

**Oh no! he's no longer the champ! but who did attack him? was it Orton?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	19. Two words

**Sorry or the longer delay my internet was out and so was my pc but i got them fixed! so here it is enjoy!**

Chapter 19: Two words

MONDAY NIGHT

_I hear voices in my head, they council me, they understand, they talk to me…_

_Voices _sounded as the new WWE Champion made his way out and all of the WWE Universe were just booing their new champion as he seemed once again unfazed making his way down the ramp with the title on his shoulders and went into the ring as he asked for a mic.

"Last night I did what I said I was going to do to Xander Cage and I did, I annihilated him last night with a kick to his skull!" Orton said as the crowd booed his actions last night.

"Now with him out of the way I would like to say to whomever has been attacking Cage over the past few weeks…if you think I'm appreciative for you handing me this title, think again!…I do not need help taking out my competition, I am capable of doing so myself and if you want to come after me then I am asking…NO I am begging you to just try!" Orton challenged the mystery attacker as the crowd got behind him for making the challenge.

_Longhorn _hit as the General Manager of Raw made his way out with a mic.

"Well Randy that's very bold of you challenging the attacker but I'm afraid it will have to wait, you see Xander Cage only suffered a mild concussion and will be back next week." as the crowd went nuts knowing I will be back.

"But however my reason for being out hereconcerns your next title defence at WWE's brand new pay per view known as Breaking Point, every main event match will be a submission match and you will face Xander Cage one more time in an I QUIT MATCH!" JBL announced as Orton did not looked pleased with that as everyone else went wild with hype.

"Also to whoever you are mystery man, if you even think of getting involved in that match I will personally see to it that not only you are brought up on criminal charges but I guarantee you will never see the light of day again!" JBL stated as the match would be a fair fight.

LATER ON

A fatal four way was already underway as it was Jack Swagger vs. MVP vs. Ted DiBiase vs. Michael Storm and the winner would receive a United States Championship match next week against The Miz.

The match was chaos as Storm and Swagger fought move for move as the All American American took Storm down with a massive big boot and went to the corner as the crowd chanted "ON YOUR KNEES!" as he ran full force up the top turnbuckle and landed on top of Storm with all of his body weight, 1-2- NO HE WAS PULLED OUT BY DIBIASE!

Both men began to fight it out as then MVP joined the brawl but out of nowhere STORM JUST LEAPT FROM THE TOP ROPE RIGHT INTO ALL THREE OF THEM WITH A FROGSPLASH!

Storm then went back into the ring as he was in complete control as Raw went to a commercial break.

The show came back from break as it was in the ring both MVP and Storm as they exchanged blow for blow but however Storm got caught as the Ballin superstar nailed a wicked right hook staggering Storm as he threw him into the ropes and right off into an explosive belly to belly which sent the young man half way across the ring as now he was in position for MVP as he began to fire the crowd up and went to the ropes off them…"BALLIN!" as he dropped the elbow going for a cover, 1-2-NO STORM KICKS OUT!

As MVP needed to put him away going for the PlayMaker but he was interrupted as he got his ass knocked down by Swagger with a huge clothesline as Storm fell to one side Swagger was assaulting MVP as he was setting him up for the Gut Wrench power bomb but MVP countered as he slid out and toppled Swagger face first into the turnbuckle as MVP went to the corner lined him up and got in that huge boot to the face.

But then out of nowhere he got caught from behind by DiBiase who locked in Dream Street and got him but unbeknownst to him as he thought he had the match won he was turned around by Storm who just kicked him In the midsection and lifted him up and got the Dragon Driver, 1-2-3 HE DID IT!

As his arm was raised the graphic showed on the screen NUMBER ONE CONTENDER FOR THE UNITED STATES CHAMPIONSHIP MICHAEL STORM.

He celebrated his victory as he saw the champion himself on top of the ramp and was brimming confidence as he held the title up as Storm just made the statement that he was coming for the title.

LATER ON

Aeon was just finished conducting an interview as she showed her reaction to what happened in her title match last night as she planned on getting her belt back at Breaking Point.

"Excuse me a second."

She turned to face Michael Storm. "Hey you're that Michael Storm guy right?" Aeon asked.

"Yeah I take it you know me?" he asked.

"Xander told me about you and the rivalry between you both years ago." she said.

"Yeah but it's ancient history between us, I have nothing but respect for him and I take it your both friends?" he asked.

"Actually he's my boyfriend." she said.

"Really, he's a great guy and how's he doing?" he asked about my well being.

"He's doing ok just feeling a bit down after loosing the title but he'll get it back, it's what he does best." she said talking about my determination.

"As always, I gotta go just tell him good luck and it was nice meeting you Aeon." Michael said as he left.

MONDAY NIGHT

The night opened up with the United States Championship on the line as Miz defends against Michael Storm.

Miz was going on the offensive by using his usual dirty tactics by attacking him before the bell getting an advantage over him.

He began just berating the challenger and then added more insult to injury as he just slapped him repeatedly across the face as Storm was being humiliated by the champion, as Miz just booted him in the head and threw him to the outside but he hung on to the ropes as Miz saw him but he countered with a shoulder barge to the gut and came back into the ring with a few strikes to the head and went behind him and nailed three german suplexes on the champ.

He saw his opportunity as he went up to the top rope and was going for the frog splash but Miz saw it coming and rolled out of the ring, as Storm thought about it and just got down and went to the outside and went after the Awesome One as he chased him around the ring and back in as Miz just grounded him and this time he wanted to make quick work of Storm as he brought him up and went for his finisher but Storm again refused to die as he countered with an exploder suplex.

Miz rolled to the outside as he then grabbed his U.S. title and was walking away as the ref began counting him out he just backed up the ramp and started taunting Storm as he held his belt up high leaving the match and the ref counted him out!

"Hey Champ!"

Miz turned around to the titantron and saw JBL.

"Now I know you think you've just dodged a bullet tonight but the bullets are still comin atcha boy so guess what I'm restarting this match and if you even think about walkin away or get yourself disqualified, Michael Storm will become the United States Champion, now get your ass back to that ring and defend that title like a man!" JBL stated as the crowd went crazy for that announcement much to Miz's displeasure as he quickly ran back to the ring to beat the count.

Miz and Storm just battled it out fist for fist as Miz caught Storm with a thumb to the eye as he staggered to the corner clutching his eye as then he was met with a thundering swinging clothesline by the Miz as now he'd had enough and wanted to put the newcomer away as he went from behind and SKULL CRUSHING FINALE TO STORM!

1-2-THR NO STORM'S FOOT WAS ON THE BOTTOM ROPE!

Miz thought he retained but the ref pointed out he had his foot on the rope as the champ was frustrated and began to berate the ref.

But decided to get Storm while he was down and went for a second Skull Crushing Finale…STORM JUST COUNTERED AND…HE NAILS THE DRAGON DRIVER!

1-2-3! MICHAEL STORM HAS JUST BECOME THE NEW UNITED STATES CHAMPION!

"Here is your winner and NEW United States Champion, Michael Storm!" Justin Roberts announced.

The new champion was handed his title and celebrated with the WWE Universe as this was just the beginning for the Black Dragon.

Raw came back from a brief commercial break and cut to Josh Mathews.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome the new United States Champion Michael Storm!" Josh introduced.

As Storm cam into view with his newly won title on his shoulders grinning.

"Michael congratulations on your win tonight, what're your thoughts right now?" Josh asked.

"I'm ecstatic! I've only been here a few weeks and already I won my first championship, I just wanna say "The forecast every Monday night will be a raging Storm!" Storm stated holding his title up to the camera.

LATER ON

The cameras shot to a motorcycle pulling into the garage and the driver took his helmet off to reveal me as I got off left my helmet there and made my way out to the ring to make a statement.

_Bleed it out _hit as I made my way out to a huge ovation as I greeted the fans on my way down to the ring as I got in and asked for a mic.

"So I just heard that in two weeks I will get another shot at the WWE title at the brand new pay per view known as Breaking Point in an I Quit match." I said.

"What is I Quit? Well it's a match where you have to beat your opponent so bad they must say the words " I QUIT", I've never been in this sort of a match but to regain the WWE title…I'D DO ANYTHING!" I stated as the fans got behind me.

"To Randy Orton, I WILL…NOT…QUIT! I AM UNABLE TO SAY THOSE TWO WORDS, YOU CANNOT OR WILL NOT MAKE ME SAY THOSE WORDS! AND TO THE MYSTERY ATTACKER, IF YOR'RE JUST TRYING TO MAKE A NAME FOR YOURSELF…I'M RIGHT HERE!" I challenged the attacker.

_I hear voices in my head, they council me, they understand, they talk to me…_

_Voices _hit as out cam my opponent for Breaking Point and the WWE Champion as he was on top of the ramp and had a mic.

"Do you ever get tired of making the same speech over and over again? Sometimes I wonder if the amount of kicks to the skull I gave you must've crossed a few wires up there? But just like everyone here you're delusional, you say you will not say I Quit? Well I say I will make you beg to say those words when I'm done with you at Breaking Point!" Orton said.

I looked a bit speechless. "You're saying I repeat myself? Takes one to know one Randy and since were here right now I know you're the mystery attacker so stop playing dumb and just admit it!" I said accusing him of the attacks.

"Again! I did not attack you! I don't need to use sneak attacks to beat my opponents, I do it in the ring, all I know is you've got a lot of bad luck that's been following you." Orton said.

"So why are we just talking about all this?" I asked as he dropped his mic and he came down the ramp and I just got my shirt off ready to fight as he got up to the apron and I dared him to get in.

But he nodded his head and backed down as he began to walk away from me I just leapt over the ropes and right to the outside as we brawled but it got broken up by security as the rivalry was intensifying between us as we headed into our title match.

LATER ON

"So you're coming with me right?" I asked.

"Yeah but…"

I knew she was a bit upset after CM Punk banished Jeff last week from the WWE forever and I had a few choice words for the Straightedge World Heavyweight Champion when we made our way to the tenth anniversary celebration of SmackDown!

"Babe, he knew what he was getting into going through with the match and he went down in a blaze of glory, he'll be back someday but doesn't mean neither of us can give that jerk Punk a piece of our minds." I said as she smiled and hugged me for support.

Next stop was the tenth anniversary celebration of SmackDown! As I would return home for one night only.

FRIDAY NIGHT

It was a huge celebration, ten years of SmackDown! And so far we all saw The Rock make his speech to the entire WWE, the best moments of SmackDown!, Michael Cole throwing up on the shoes of Chris Jericho it was a wild night.

The cameras cut to Teddy Long and Finlay as he gave the SmackDown! General Manager a drink as the Irishman went to deliver a speech.

"Here's to ten years of SmackDown!…ten years of fighting…so cheers!" Finlay said.

"CHEERS!" everyone in the room said.

As Teddy went to take his drink a hand stopped him from doing so as cameras showed it was the World Champion CM Punk.

"Aren't you all ashamed of yourselves? Drinking all that poison? Y'know what were running a strict probation rules here, this a dry show from now on!" Punk announced.

The entire room of superstars were staring daggers at Punk for interrupting their buzz.

"Says who?"

As everyone and the camera turned to show me and Aeon entering the party as I approached the champion and Aeon behind me.

"Look who it is…the carrier of the disease known as Xancosis." Punk mocked.

"And here I see before me is a nerd." I said.

"Oh very mature, really if I can banish the Charismatic Enabler Jeff Hardy then maybe I'll make you next little girl." Punk said directing that at Aeon.

I quickly got in front of her as I looked to pop him one.

"Punk every time you open your trap to the people…you make us all wanna Go To Sleep!" I said as everyone began to chuckle at that with Punk looking humiliated.

"You should be glad you're the number one contender to the WWE title and not the World Heavyweight Championship, otherwise I'd make sure you never wrestle again." Punk threatened.

"If I was the number one contender to the World title I'd just take it from you but I'm after the WWE title." I said.

"See this it says World." Punk said holding his belt up to my face.

"WWE is the world." I said pointing to the logo on top of the belt.

"I haven't got time for this I have a match to get ready for." Punk said as he left as I held myself back.

"Man what a nerd." I said as everyone agreed with me and went back to the celebration.

"You ok?" I asked Aeon.

"Yeah fine did he have to bring Jeff up? It's hard enough that he's gone but taking shots at everyone here, the jerk." Aeon spat as I felt just as angry as her.

"Just wait until he faces Undertaker later, he'll be begging for mercy when he puts in that Hell's Gate." I said as the thought of him doing that was a wonderful thought to us both.

And as we predicted he was as the first and only Straightedge World Heavyweight Champion in history was locked in the hold and tapped out to the Deadman.

LATER ON

I was still at the party and I got talking with Storm.

"What did I say?" I said.

"You were right about the whole do not but a Porsche on a rookie's salary but after I took the belt from you I got it back from repo." Storm said recalling one of our epic encounters.

"Yeah after that I took it back a week later." I said.

"Man those were the days, I can still hear Tenay's voice "The most unlikely individuals to become world champions." I thought he was reading the script." Storm said as I remembered that moment.

"Yeah well that's him for ya, so I heard Miz invoked his rematch clause." I said.

"Yep Breaking Point will be my first title defence, nervous but hey I've been in bigger match situations." Storm said as he also had his match at Breaking Point.

"So you still think Orton was the mystery attacker?" Storm asked.

"Oh definitely and I will make him say I Quit but not before my little surprise next week." I said.

**Our hero once again proves he won't quit and will he remain the same way? Who is the mystery attacker? And what does he have in store for Orton on Raw?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	20. Game on

**Here it is, sorry for the long wait but I wanted to make a good buildup to Breaking Point, I would also like to say that I am happy with this seasons NXT and hoping my favourite Kaval will win. Enough of that enjoy!**

Chapter 20: Game on

MONDAY NIGHT

JBL had told me and Orton it would be pick your poison tonight and I picked Randy's opponent already after making one phone call but kept it a secret till the match.

But mine was announced on as I would be facing The Miz and once again The Awesome One was planning on making a statement at my expense.

_I hear voices in my head, they council me, they understand, they talk to me…_

_Voices _hit as the show kicked off with The Viper making his way out as he held his belt on his shoulder and headed down to the ramp and into the ring as he just awaited the arrival of his mystery opponent.

_The Game _hit and the entire roof blew off the arena as Orton was in disbelief that his opponent was The Game and he was already on top the ramp as Triple H made his return and just darted into the ring with Orton running as he pursued him.

Orton tried to slither away over the barricade but The Cerebral Assassin caught him as he just threw him back first into the ring apron as he just threw him away from there and back first into the barricade as The Viper was wounded by the returning Triple H.

He tried to run again but The Game did not let him as he threw him into the steel steps as they just toppled on impact with his shoulder. As Orton writhed in pain Hunter knew he had him at his mercy as the bell had not rung this wasn't even a match it was a fight and he wanted to make the champ suffer for what he did at The Bash as he took him up and just threw him back into the ring as he followed and the bell rang but Orton had no intention of competing as he tried to slither away.

Only getting halfway out of the ring Hunter brought him back in and nailed a few heavy right hands to the head of The Viper. As he fell Hunter came off the ropes and nailed a high knee drop to the head of Orton as he decided to go to the outside and rummaged around under the ring and pulled out his trusty sledgehammer.

The ref was trying to restore order to the match as the Game was back in the ring weapon in hand as he looked to do the same damage Orton did to him a few months ago. As Orton got to his feet he saw him wielding the weapon as he just darted out of the ring and Hunter was going after him as he stopped and begged him not to attack but he just swung for him as Orton narrowly avoided the shot as he hit the ring post but the force caused him to drop his weapon.

Orton took advantage and nailed a low blow from behind as he had the Game down and began to use those calculated stomps on the exposed limbs of Triple H. He threw him back into the ring and had the sledgehammer in hand as he was going to make sure he ended him once and for all.

He began beating him down with fists as he then took the weapon and was ready to strike…until I came running out as I had seen enough and I just took him down with a double leg takedown and just hammered away on him finally getting my hands on him.

But I got struck from behind by The Miz as I fought back against him but Orton and him ganged up on me as the numbers were too great as I got overwhelmed by them.

The Miz restrained me as Orton beat down Hunter, he grabbed the sledgehammer and decided to go for me as he did that stare of his he was about to strike…

However was interrupted by Michael Storm who ran out to help us and both Orton and Miz ran away as we were both saved by the Unites States Champion as we both owed him one as he helped us up.

As then JBL came up on the screen. "Alright fellas listen up since you all can't wait until breaking Point to get your hands on one another I'm making a six man tag tonight as it will be Xander Cage, Triple H and Michael Storm against Randy Orton, The Miz and a partner of their choosing.

The crowd went wild as the main event was changed to a huge six man as the three of us stood united.

LOCKER ROOM

"Thanks for coming out there, I thought I was done for when he got a hold of that sledgehammer." I said thanking Storm for the help.

"Yeah imagine what he could've done, just out of asking how do you even get those things stored under there?" Storm asked Hunter.

"I know a guy, he plants em I…give him…uh stuff for free." Hunter said as I looked at Storm and we sort of guessed what he meant.

"So who do you think those guys will pick as their partner?" Storm asked.

"Knowing those two someone who's big, bad and scary." I said.

"That sort of narrows it down but still no idea as that may be the entire locker room." Hunter said as we were back where we started.

"Well whoever it may be we can take em!" I exclaimed as Storm nodded in approval.

"No disrespect or nothing Xander but for tonight…I WANT ORTON!" Hunter stated as I nodded in agreement.

LATER ON

I was with Aeon as I had to help her with a small problem.

"You're leaving Carolina?" I said.

"Yeah I think it's time I did, I mean sure I'm close to my dad and brothers but I want my own space." Aeon explained as it made good sense.

"So where are you planning on going?" I asked.

"I haven't got a place yet but I'm thinking New York." Aeon said as I knew she liked being there each time she was down.

As I heard her say she needed a place, I still don't know why but I just went and said it.

"Well I do have one suggestion." I said.

"What's that?" she asked.

"You could move in with me." I just flat out asked.

She looked a bit surprised but looked a little happy at that.

"Well y'know I mean my place is big enough as you know and I have a spare room you can have." I explained.

"But if you feel this is just going a little too fast and you'd rather get your own place then I'm ok with it but then again us living under the same roof might get a bit-" she cut me off as she just kissed me.

"Alex, you talk way too much." she said as it did shut me up. "My answer…I need to think about it if that's ok?" she asked.

"Uh yeah take all the time you need but your decision I want what you want so don't make it to make me happy and-" once again interrupted as she kissed me an she was right…I talked too much.

LATER ON

_The game _hit as for the second time Triple H made his way out as he was set to get revenge on Orton as he spat out his water and made his way down the ring and got up to the apron and spat more out as he awaited the arrival of his partners.

_Bleed it out _hit as I made my way out and I did not want to waste time with my usual greeting of the fans as I just darted into the ring and just like Hunter I wanted our opponents out here as we awaited our partner's arrival.

But instead JBL appeared on the screen. "Guys Michael Storm cannot compete as he's seem to have gone missing , I'm real sorry but I have everybody looking for the guy so you guys are going to have to fight in a three on two handicap match." JBL announced as we could not believe this was happening.

_I hear voices in my head, they council me, they understand, they talk to me…_

_Voices _hit as The Viper made his way out and of course he had his cold look about him as the news did not affect him in any way making his way down the ramp as he had his WWE title on his shoulders and looking directly at Hunter then me waiting for his partners to arrive.

_Awesome!_

_I came to play _hit as The Awesome One came out and was all smiles hearing Michael Storm will not be in this match as he made his way out full of confidence as Orton gave him the stare he just gave one back as their mystery partner would be revealed.

_Written in my face _hit as the newest addition to the WWE and current ECW superstar, The Celtic Warrior, Shamus made his way out and the young man from Ireland was all fired up as he had his chance to shine here tonight in the main event but neither I or Hunter were intimidated as the three of them made their way in as they decided who would start off.

The bell rang and The Game would face off against The Awesome One as both locked up and Hunter got the advantage as he got a wristlock in as Miz tried to get out but the strength was too much as he then kicked him in the mid section and quickly nailed a snap suplex and followed it up with a few fists to the head of The Miz.

He then grabbed Miz and forced him back into his corner as he wanted Orton in the match but the champion was reluctant as then Shamus was happy to take the tag as he stepped in to go toe to toe with The King of Kings. The Irishman was not intimidated as he began trash talking to The Cerebral Assassin and both began trading punch for punch but Shamus quickly raked the eye of Triple H.

The Celtic Warrior saw his opening and just delivered a huge double axe handle to the head of The Game. Using his brutal style of fighting he took control as he took him up and nailed a hard back drop, 1-2-NO HE KICKED OUT!

He took him back up and nailed that backbreaker which he calls The Irish Curse, as then Miz wanted in and he tagged him in and Miz was just stomping and hitting any body part of The Game as he threw him into the corner and positioned him as he came full force for the swinging clothesline in the corner.

Hunter was down and I was itching to get in as Miz brought him over to our corner and was just mocking him and me as he said stuff about being losers as he stomped on the exposed torso of The Game. As he dragged him over to his corner and tagged in Orton as The Viper was in the match.

He began to stare at Triple H on the ground then at me as he just viciously stomped on any exposed body part of his while looking at me as I guessed he imagined it was me on the ground. As Hunter tried to get up but Orton just brought him up grabbed him by his neck and nailed that inverted backbreaker of his, 1-2-NO THE GAME GOT THE SHOULDER UP!

I watched on as he continued to punish him, it ate at me not even getting into this match as he tagged in Shamus and he took him into the corner and began thrusting the broad shoulders into the abdomen of The Game. As he took him out looking to deliver another Irish Curse he countered it as he laded on his feet and quickly nailed his modified face buster and followed it up with a Harley Race high knee to the face of The Celtic Warrior.

Both men were down as they tried to get to each others corners for a tag, me and the WWE Universe were chanting for Triple H to tag me in as I reached out to him as he was just a fingertip and…YES I GOT THE TAG!

I was finally in the match as I exploded in as Orton was tagged in I just nailed a flying clothesline on the champion and I took out his two other partners, exploding even more on The Viper as I just kicked him in the sides a few times and a huge heel kick to the face, 1-2-NO ORTON KICKS OUT!

I saw Shamus coming at me and I just quickly ducked his clothesline attempt and countered into an inverted DDT, then came Miz but I just kicked him in the mid section and nailed all three of my suplexes as he was out but I turned around into a power slam from Orton as The Viper began to uncoil ready to strike.

He pounded his fists into the mat as he was waiting for me to get to my feet, I slowly did and he went to strike for AN RKO-NO I COUNTERED AS I THREW HIM OFF AND CLOTHESLINED HIM TO THE OUTSIDE!

But as was about to turn around and was about to receive a huge pump kick by Shamus but he was met by a kick to the midsection and a Pedigree as The Game then turned into a Skull Crushing Finale from The Miz as he then turned into me and I nailed Rage in the Cage, but I turned around as I walked into an RKO 1-2-3 ORTON HAS JUST PINNED ME!

But the attack wasn't done as all three of them began to take turns in beating me down with Miz and Shamus holding me up as I was restrained and still groggy after the RKO as Orton began pummelling my skull with fists as he then began talking trash to me.

However they all began to back out of the ring as I saw it was Triple H armed and swinging a sledgehammer as my ass was saved from a possible vicious beating by the three individuals as both me and Hunter dared them to get back in the ring and fight us.

As we all faced one another…the lights went out.

They came back on after about twenty seconds and revealed I was laid out and so was Orton and everyone knew it was once again the mystery attacker sending another message but not just to me but to Orton as Raw went off the air.

LATER ON

I was in the trainer's room and joining me was Hunter and the now located Michael Storm.

"I'm so sorry guys, if I'd have known-" Storm got cut off.

"Kid no one could expect to get locked in a boiler room, tied to a chair and gagged." Hunter said.

"So did you get a look at the guy?" I asked.

"Not much but he was wearing a ski mask, black trench coat and all black shirt and camo pants and he knocked me out with a baseball bat." Storm described.

"It's Orton! For crying out loud why won't he admit it?" I said as I was sure he was the attacker.

"But he got assaulted as well, I mean he did goad they guy into doing him and maybe it's someone else…with a grudge." Storm said.

I thought about that as it was a llllloooooonnnnngggg list of guys who had grudges, most of them I never even met!

But some names sprang to my mind.

MONDAY NIGHT

The show kicked off with me in the ring as I had a mic.

"Randy get out here now!" I demanded as all the crowd anticipated the arrival of the WWE Champion.

_I hear voices in my head, they council me, they understand, they talk to me…_

_Voices _hit and the champion was eager to answer my call out as he made his way down to the ring title and all as he also had a mic.

"Randy this thing between you and me…it's gotta end." I said.

"Yeah for once you're right, this has to end and it will this Sunday." Orton agreed.

"So let's make it official, this will be our last match between us and the stipulation for This Sunday's title match…NO REMATCH!" I stated.

"You're on!" Orton answered as the entire WWE Universe went nuts as our match was our final encounter and the loser does not get another title shot after this.

"Oh one more thing…Mystery man…I know you're here and whoever you may be." I said looking directly at Orton. "I don't care who you are and what you want but it's gonna stop, week after week of attacks and you hide in the shadows like a coward, so tonight why don't you show yourself and we settle this tonight?" I challenged the attacker.

As then the arena was in darkness as then the lights came back on I heard the crowd going nuts as then among them was a masked man and he was as Storm described, ski mask, black trench coat, black shirt and black pants with boots and was armed with a baseball bat.

"At long last! Ok now you're here why don't you come down here and we settle this right here right now!" I said.

But then I was turned around into an RKO by Orton as he made sure I didn't forget about him as he went all Viper on me.

LATER ON

As I came to afterwards I saw that the masked man had disappeared and my only chance at finding out who he was.

"Is something bothering you?" Aeon asked me.

"I think I might know who has been attacking me." I said as she looked straight at me to hear my answer.

"Who?" she asked.

"Well I have a few possible suspects but I know I will find this guy." I stated.

"If this guy has any balls he'll show himself, but I'm more worried that he'll get involved this Sunday in your title match and cost you the match." Aeon expressed her concern.

"Let him!" I said not being intimidated.

"Ok but be careful who knows what this guy is capable of." she said being concerned for my well being.

"I know babe I will, I gotta start my investigation because Chief Inspector Xander Cgae is on the case!" I exclaimed.

LATER ON

"Joining me now are the Unified Tag Team Champions, Chris Jericho and The Big Show." Josh introduced.

"Gentlemen this Sunday you will be-" he was cut off by me approaching the champs.

"Sorry to interrupt your "very" important interview but I need to talk with him for a second." I said looking to Jericho.

"What gives you the right to interrupt our interview time and even speak to me?" Jericho asked feeling insulted.

"Ok but to more important matters…where were you last week during the main event?" I questioned him as he frowned (as always!)

"I don't have to answer you or anybody Cage but since your trying to find out who's your biggest fan, I can tell you right now it's not me!" Jericho protested his innocence.

"Can anyone vouch for you?" I asked.

"I can…he was with me!" Big Show confirmed his alibi even though I had doubts.

"Fair enough…fatboy, but if I find out it was you Chris, I guarantee you'll have hell to pay!" I stated as I left.

After that I questioned almost the entire roster…even the catering crew as I was turning up with nothing but even though I still suspected Orton was behind he attacks with an accomplice I had one last person to question.

"I need to talk to you." I said.

"Yeah sure what's on your mind?"

"What really happened to you last week?" I asked.

Storm gave me a look. "I told you I got taken out by that lunatic, whoever he is the guy's messing with your head!" Storm said.

"If he is then yeah he's got me and I'm starting to think this guy might be right under my nose!" I said staring at him.

"You seriously think that I'm…Oh come on! Xander just because of the past you wanna accuse me now?" Storm said feeling insulted.

"I didn't say you I just think he might be someone I knew back then, did anyone from Orlando or Japan get signed here?" I asked.

"No one I know of…Wait hold it I did hear what he said when he knocked me out, he said "He'll pay for everything he's done to me one thing at a time." Storm described.

"He's after me and I don't know why?" I said as the mystery deepened.

LATER ON

It was the main event as it as Triple H versus Randy Orton and the rivalry between them had exploded after what Orton did a few months back to The Game as they didn't even start the match as it was just a fight.

Both men fought on the outside of the ring as then Hunter threw Orton into the announce desk as he went flying into Cole and King.

Hunter came back after Orton but he was playing possum as he just blasted him with a face full of the WWE title as he tried to get away from the Cerebral Assassin as he was trying to run away he backed up into me and I just turned him around and we fought as I just clotheslined him over the barricade and we fought into the crowd.

He still tried to crawl away but I just stopped him, took him by the head and just rammed it into a wall as his head bounced off the stone h still was aware on his surrounding and tried again to run as I gave chase.

But he made it to the parking lot and I just arrived to see him car jack a guy as he sped off and got away.

This Sunday he had nowhere to run, nowhere to hide as one of us will say I Quit.

**Rejoice! The Game is back with a vengence! But now that the mystery man has shown himself what are his plans for our hero? What will happen against Orton at Breaking Point?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	21. Front row seat

**WWE thank you for bringing Daniel Bryan back! Here it is hope this will be good so enjoy!**

Chapter 21: Front row seat 

**Submission match for the World Heavyweight Championship**

**CM Punk (c) vs. John Cena**

**I Quit match for the WWE Championship**

**Randy Orton (c) vs. Xander Cage**

**Women's Championship**

**Beth Phoenix(c) vs. Michelle McCool vs. Mickie James vs. Maria**

**ECW Championship**

**Christian (c) vs. William Regal**

**Number one contender's match for the WWE Championship**

**Triple H vs. Shawn Michaels vs. Chris Jericho vs. The Undertaker**

**Divas Championship**

**Maryse (c) vs. Aeon vs. Melina**

**U.S. Championship**

**Michael Storm (c) vs. The Miz**

**Number one contender's match for the World Heavyweight Championship**

**Batista vs. Rey Mysterio vs. Kane vs. Edge**

I was in mental preparation all night for my match against Orton for the WWE title as it will be an I Quit match.

The most brutal and physically draining match in the history of this company, I've seen them all and I knew this was going to be a straight out chaos for us both if neither of us will say those two words.

But my main concern was not The Viper but the Mystery Man, I know he'll be there and if he does get involved I'm gonna take him out and find out who he really is and end this.

The cameras cut to Randy Orton preparing for his match as Josh Mathews caught up with him.

"Randy I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time for an interview?" he asked.

He looked to him. "If you want an interview then sit." Orton said as Josh nervously sat next to him.

"Randy tonight you will go one on one with Xander Cage for the WWE title in an I Quit match but Xander Cage has said he will not quit, or be unable to say those words." Josh said in a form of a question.

He was once again in that trance of his as he turned to answer the interviewer. "Xander Cage says a lot of things, that's all he does "says", he says he will not say I Quit, that he is unable to say those words…how can you be unable to say I Quit? But tonight we will battle one more time for the WWE championship and it's our final encounter and I guarantee I will make…no I will beg him to say "I Quit" over and over and over again." Orton stated as he stared at Josh who got the message to leave.

As the night went on we have a new number one contender for the World Heavyweight Championship after Kane Chokeslamed Batista, then got Knocked out by The Big Show but in the end Rey Mysterio hit another one, not two but three six one nine's and with the Giant down with a seated senton which gave him his next chance at becoming World Champion.

Michael Storm retained his United States title against The Miz after he made him tap out to the Sharpshooter.

Aeon regained her Divas title after she pinned Melina with the Angelic Fire, Maria became Women's Champion for the first time after a huge Bulldog off the top rope to Beth Phoenix.

Christian retained his ECW title after a Killswitch, but the shocker was who was now in line for the next WWE title shot as HBK nailed Sweet Chin Music on his best friend The Game, Undertaker was then dominating by Chokeslamming everyone but in the end the victor was Y2J as he took advantage of a Pedigree and a Sweet Chin Music combo from DX to The Deadman as they fought one another he snuck in the back door and pinned The Deadman to get the shot.

LATER ON

"Joining me now is the number one contender to the WWE Championship tonight, Xander Cage!" Josh Mathews introduced as I came into view.

"Xander after everything you and Randy Orton have gone through this past year will this be your last match with one another?" he asked.

"Well Josh I said it last Monday no rematch, I meant it, I want this thing between us to end and it will tonight, I won't give up, I won't back down and I WILL NOT QUIT!" I stated as I left but I came back.

"Oh yeah one more thing, Mystery Man…just so you don't feel left out I've left you a ticket at the booth and a front row seat to watch so just call that an invite to show you just how brutal I can be." I said as I wanted the attacker there to watch me.

LATER ON

"The following contest is an I Quit match and it is for the WWE Championship!" Justin Roberts announced.

_Bleed it out_ hit as I made my way out to an roaring crowd as the WWE Universe worldwide were showing support to me as I did not greet them my mind was on the match as I made my way down to the ring focused and determined to win and to not quit as I threw my shirt to the crowd and looked to the front row as I saw the empty seat I reserved for my "guest" but I hoped he would show as I awaited the arrival of the champion.

_I hear voices in my head, they council me, they understand, they talk to me…_

_Voices _hit as The Viper made his way out as he looked also determined to win tonight as he had his title on his shoulder and slowly made his way down to the ring and did that cold stare at me as he made his way into the ring .

The introductions didn't even happen as the bell just rang and we were underway as the fists were already flying as I was swinging wildly at The Viper with all I had as he knew I was in a frenzy from the attacks from him and the Mystery Man over the past few weeks.

I took him into the corner as I had him trapped there but he dropped down and grabbed a handfull of my pants and I went face first into the turnbuckle as I was dazed from that as Orton did it out of desperation as he then got to his feet and just grabbed me by my head and just darted me shoulder first into the corner post.

Now the Apex predator of the WWE was in control like that as he saw me on the ground he brought me up and just hit me with a inverted backbreaker as he ordered the ref to ask me.

"Cage do you wanna quit?"

"NO." I said.

Orton knew I wouldn't go down easy as he just laid the fists to my head with every shot bouncing off of my skull as he then just brought down the stomps on any exposed body part he could see, as I was still down with my injured shoulder but I quickly rolled myself to the outside to try and create some distance between us but he followed me out like the predator stalking his prey.

He kicked me in the gut and was about to throw me into the barricade but I countered and threw him into it back first as the match turned to me. I tried to get some feeling back into my shoulder as I took the champion and threw him back in the ring. I slowly got up to the apron and was getting in but a huge kick from Orton caught me and he clutched my head and I was in position for that sick DDT of his. "Ask him!" Orton said to the ref.

"Cage do you want to quit?"

"NO." I said as he just DDT'd me into the mat.

I was semi knocked out as everything was spinning as another shot to my head made me vulnerable to more attacks. He went to the corner and came out and nailed a vicious knee to the back of my head as the cold stare was gazed upon me he went to the outside and looked under the ring as he quickly pulled a black bag out to reveal a pair of handcuffs, going back into the ring he locked me into the cuffs and dragged my prone body out to the ring and hooked the chain of the cuffs on the top ring post as I was helpless.

Orton went under the ring again and pulled out a trashcan full of weapons as he tipped the contents out and grabbed a kendo stick and I was conscious again and saw the weapon as I tried to get free but he trapped me good. Orton looked at me in that sick way as I knew what was coming and braced myself as the bamboo of the kendo just collided with my flesh.

The shot rang through the arena in Calgary as he hit another, another, another and another with my screams of pain were heard but he finished with a shot to my head as I screamed again. "Ask him!" Orton said to the ref.

"Cage do you want to quit?"

"NO." I said slowly.

Orton just snapped as he hit more shots to my body as more screams from me were being heard. "Ask him again!" Orton demanded.

"Cage do you want to quit?"

"…NO." I said slowly with the shots winding me it was hard to say anything.

Orton again snapped and choked me with the kendo stick the marks from the kendo shots were already showing beet red as my body felt like it just went through a house of thorns. Now getting to his point of madness Orton took me off the post and took me back into the ring as he followed and I saw a small opening and he approached me I just low blow'd him giving me time to recover but I needed to get the key which was around his neck.

I slowly got up and crawled slowly to get the key as I managed to get it from around his neck and was trying to grip it but the amount of punishment had taken it's toll on my nerves as I was shaking a bit and making it hard to grasp the key as I almost had it in the lock and I did and got one cuff off but as I went for the other I got a boot to the skull as The Viper was back and he was mad.

Not letting me get one second of air he kicked me in the ribs as he went to the outside and grabbed a studded belt he had in the garbage can of weapons and brought it back into the ring and then grabbed me and had handcuffed me to the ropes as once again I was helpless and he looked at the key put it around his neck and had the studded belt in his hands and looked at it.

He just struck me with shot after shot as the metal studs began to pierce my skin on my back, each blow felt like my flesh was being scratched off slowly. As my screams were heard again with each shot getting worse I felt my entire body was about to shut down on me.

The marks were shown on my back as blood began seeping slowly out of each tiny wound with red marks all over them as he went to the outside and looked at my face and saw that I was on the verge of unconsciousness as he went to the ringside area and grabbed a bottle of water from King and Cole and made his way back to me. "Don't you pass out on me!" Orton shouted as her woke me up with water thrown at my face.

"Ask him!" Orton said to the ref.

"Cage do you want to quit?"

"….NO." I said with the pain engulfing my body.

The anger and frustration began to build on The Viper's face as he went to grab another weapon and brought in a steel chair and I had no idea as he was now behind me as I just felt the impact of steel on my already damaged back as I screamed in more pain as he hit me four more times and the amount of shot made me think he'd crushed my spine.

"Ask him!" Orton demanded to the ref.

"Cage do you want to quit?"

"…"

"Cage do you want to quit?"

"…"

"Cage do you want to quit?"

It was hard to answer him as I lost a lot of air, possibly some brain cells and the blood seeping from my back.

"Cage if you don't answer I must call this a forfeit, do you want to quit?"

"…HELL NO!" I shouted in desperation to not losing this match.

Orton was now about to lose it as he went back into the ring and uncuffed me from the ropes and dragged me out to the ring but my limp body was making things difficult as he began clearing the announce table of everything as both King and Cole just got the hell out of his way as he was a man possessed.

I was still out on the floor but he brought me onto the table and had me in a power bomb position and I had no idea what he was planning but it had to be sinister as he demanded for a mic.

"SAY IT CAGE…SAY IT NOW OR I'LL END YOUR CAREER!" Orton shouted. "ASK HIM!" he said to the ref.

"Cage do you want to quit?"

"KISS MY ASS!" I shouted as I backflipped him onto the other announce table as it almost broke in half from the impact.

It bought me some time to recover as I tied to get myself over to Orton as he was a wounded Viper at the moment and I managed to get back to my feet as I walked towards him and I brought him out of the heap and as then he felt his wrist being cuffed as I then cuffed mine and now we were stuck together.

He saw that and panicked as my face was now just a look of anger as he tried to get away from me but I dragged him by the cuff and I brought him towards me for a hard knock down clothesline I didn't stop as I used the chain on the cuffs to choke him but I stopped and picked him up and threw him back in the ring.

I found the key and took it off my wrist and cuffed him to the ropes and he was trapped and I grabbed the belt he used on me and I looked at it and no second thoughts as I just wailed on The Viper with several shots to the back getting some measure of revenge as I stopped getting the adrenalin rush and decided to take a breather and told the ref to ask him

"Orton do you want to quit?"

He just slapped the mic away.

That made it even better as I decided to uncuff him and he fell to the outside, I quickly looked to ringside and saw my guest hadn't arrived as I grabbed a steel chair from ringside and went to Orton as he was still down from those shots I did and some small patters of blood was coming from his back , I stood over him and just crash the chair across his body as he screamed in pain, I hit a few more as he just screamed louder and louder with each shot, the ref then asked him.

"Orton do you want to quit?"

"…NO!" he said defiantly.

I was hoping for that, I got him up and I took him up the ramp as I bounced his head off the steel guardrail, I took him up and we were now at the top and I looked to Xander Zone him right into the steel, ORTON GOT AN RKO OUT OF NOWHERE ON THE STEEL! It was so sudden as he bought himself some more time.

Seeing me on the floor he had something on his mind as he dragged my limp body to the back as he then placed me on a carrier box and wheeled me through the hallways as we ended up outside in the loading bay he nailed a few more fists to my head as he placed me sitting up against a wall.

He went somewhere and I heard a car engine as he was driving it and The Viper was ready to end this.

"LAST CHANCE CAGE QUIT OR ELSE! ASK HIM!" Orton demanded as the ref was powerless to stop this and did as he was told.

"Cage do you want to quit?"

"…" I looked to Orton and gave him the finger.

He just went into a frenzy and hit the gas…I GOT OUT OF THE WAY AT THE LAST SECOND!

Orton collided with the wall as he was dazed from hitting the airbag and I just dragged him out of the car and I officially wanted to hurt him. I took him over to another car and just rammed his head through the front window I got up onto the bonnet of the car and I picked him up as I just suplexed him to the top of the roof of the car as he wailed in agony I then saw something that may help me win this as o grabbed him and took him over to one of the production trailers I was hitting strikes as we made our way over he was all over the place.

I threw him onto a car parked near it and dragged him towards the roof of a truck as I then dragged him to the top of the trailer as we were now up high and I asked the ref to throw the mic up to me as I caught it and put it in my pocket as I took the champion as we approached the edge of the trailer and down below was cables, boxes and hard ground and was going to hit the Xander Zone from the top as I positioned him for it.

He knew what I was going for it as he tried to struggle to get out of it…

"AHHH WAIT CAGE…I QUIT! I QUIT! I QUIT!" Orton shouted as the ref signalled to end the match.

I was champion for the second time but I HIT THE XANDER ZONE FROM THE TOP OF THE TRAILER DOWN TO THE FLOOR!

No one was moving but I managed to emerge from the wreckage stumbling out as I was the new WWE Champion!

I was given the WWE title and I rose it above my head as I stood above Orton victorious and ending our rivalry.

But I got blasted in the back of my head and it all went dark after that but I know it was the Mystery Man and once again he attacked me from behind as he just looked at me down and out and just walked off.

I am the new WWE Champion but now I could focus on finding out who this guy was and why he's doing this.

**World Heavyweight Championship winner: CM Punk**

**WWE Championship winner: Xander Cage**

**ECW Championship winner: Christian**

**Number one contender for the World Heavyweight Championship: Rey Mysterio**

**Number one contender for the WWE Championship: Chris Jericho**

**Divas Championship winner: Aeon **

**Women's Championship winner: Maria**

**United States Championship winner: Michael Storm**

**He did it! But still who is this attacker? What does he want? And what's in store for our new WWE Champion?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	22. Suffer

**Here it is sorry for the delay Internet was down! Anyhoo enough of that enjoy!**

Chapter 22: Suffer

MONDAY NIGHT

Raw was buzzing from last night's matches including the I Quit match between me and Orton which ended in me winning the title back and ending our rivalry but once again I was attacked by the Mystery Man and I was mad.

_Break the walls down _hit and out came the number one contender to the WWE Championship as the Narcissist Chris Jericho made his way out with so many boos he just didn't care as he had his Tag Team titles on his shoulder and went to the ring and had a mic.

"Last night I defeated three of the best superstars on Raw to become number one contender to the WWE title at the brand new pay per view Hell in a Cell." Jericho said.

"Which brings me to my opponent, the man I will be challenging, Xander Cage." he said as a picture of me came up on the titantron.

"Xander Cage, The X Man…Mr. Unpredictable…The Xancotik One…The WWE Champion, you all see a man worthy of being your hero, a man who earned his credentials and accomplishments, and also one of the greatest champions in history." Jericho explained as the crowd cheered acknowledging my accomplishments.

"All I see is a hypocrite, a parasite, a liar and a coward just like all of you inbred tapeworms!" Jericho insulted as the boos echoed throughout the centre.

"But I am an honest man, I see things as they are and I say it like it is, I am one half of the Unified Tag Team Champions, I defeated both Stone Cold Steve Austin and The Rock in the same night to become the first Undisputed Champion in this industry, I am the best in the world at what I do and I am your next WWE Champion!" Jericho stated.

"And furthermore-

_Bleed it out _hit and I came out walking slowly to the ring with the WWE title on my shoulder as the centre just went ballistic, I was mad and hearing all those things Jericho said just fuelled the fire within me as I got up the steps and into the ring as I asked for a mic.

"Chris Jericho will you please SHUT THE HELL UP!" I said using one of his lines as the crowd popped to that.

"Do you think the WWE Universe wants to hear you rant and rave on how brilliant you are and just insult them with your massive words from the dictionary? Seriously you won the Undisputed title like years ago WE KNOW! You say you're the "best in the world at what you do" WE KNOW! Your one half of the Unified Tag Team Champions WE KNOW! You think we're all hypocrites liars and…other mean things WE KNOW!" I said as everyone popped.

"So every time you say these things everyone will chant WE KNOW!" I said.

"Cage do you know what is coming for you in three weeks? It's a match called Hell in a Cell and you will defend that title against me in it." Jericho reminded me. "I have been in that monstrous structure, you haven't and let me tell you it's a match which can change lives, end careers and will make you suffer!" he described the match to me.

"Suffer? Suffer? SUFFER?" I shouted as I threw down my belt, took my shirt off.

The scars from last night's battle were showing worse as my abdomen and ribs showed the red lashes I got from the Singapore cane shots, my back was covered with bruising, a couple of cuts and lashed from the studded belt and the chair shots as the entire centre could not believe what I had received as I showed him what I meant.

"THIS WAS MY SUFFERING!…each mark represents what I'll go through to be the best and now you talk about "suffer" like I've never have heard of that word? My entire life has been one suffer after another, I have lost and LOST but now I once again enter hell and just so you know Chris, as soon as that bell rings, when those cage doors lock, I guarantee the dark side of Xander Cage will be unleashed inside that cell!" I stated.

Jericho gave me that look of his. "Xander even after we last collided you still go on about your personal hell, this match is the most dangerous in our company's history, you expect that this will be no different than any other match? I guarantee to defeat you inside Hell in a Cell and regain what's rightfully mine." he said. "But I stay true to my words that you are a coward…a liar…a hypocrite…a parasite and a-

"OOHH!" the crowd shouted as he got struck right in the head with a mic by me as he stumbled to the corner clutching his head as I dropped the mic, grabbed my belt and left the ring as I stared at him and held up my title.

LOCKER ROOM

"Stop fidgeting! Hold still! Your being a brat!"

"Well you weren't the one who re-enacted the scenes from Reservoir Dogs last night!"

"You're the WWE Champion, stop being a baby and hold still!" as I struggled whenever Aeon tried to rub anti-bacterial lotion on my back.

"AHHH! That hurts! C'mon please stop I'd rather do Hell in a Cell tonight than this!" I said in between yelps.

"Man you're a wuss." the voice belonged to the United States Champion as Storm stood there enjoying the show.

"I know he is, I mean for a guy who just won an I Quit match twenty four hours ago and got KO'ed by a masked guy with a baseball bat." Aeon said as she began to bandage me up.

"Then again I couldn't blame him, so anything new on who your stalker is?" Storm asked.

"Nothing, he didn't show up until after my match, I'm just waiting for his next move an-OW!" I said as the bandage wrapped around my ribs stung.

"Stop being a baby! It's bad enough you complain when eat "your" bacon." Aeon said as Storm chuckled at my predicament.

"Young love…it's something alright but you two it's like your already married." Storm joked.

We looked at one another and just shrugged. "Meh." we both said in unison.

"You two are really…uh I gotta go see ya." Storm said feeling weirded out by us as he left.

I looked to her and asked. "Have you decided yet?" I asked.

She also looked to me straight in the eyes. "I thought about it a lot talking with everyone and I decided…yes I want to move in with you." she said as in my mind I was doing backflips.

"Cool, I guess I'll get the room ready and install a combination lock on my fridge." I joked as she poked me in the bad ribs.

"OW!" I said as then she kissed me as that took the pain away.

MONDAY NIGHT

Even though last week I wasn't allowed to compete, I was however able to compete this week as I would be in a tag team match with De-Generation X and Michael Storm as we would face Jericho, Big Show, The Miz and the man who will take Jericho's place as a substitute for him in his Tag Team title match at Hell in a Cell.

LOCKER ROOM

I was in the locker room prepping for the tag match with my partners as we all warmed up I had to ask something.

"Hunter I need to borrow your sledgehammer." I asked him.

He looked at me in a strange way. "Uh why?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"For protection." I said.

"Now kid if you want protection why don't you just go to the store and buy some-"

"UH-UH PG 13 guys!" Shawn interrupted us as we stopped.

"Oh come on just cause it's a "family" show now means we can't say BEEP anymore." Hunter said as we all heard what he said as he got beeped.

"You see there you got beeped". I pointed out to him.

"What I got beeped for saying BEEP!" Hunter said again.

"Well yeah it's a bad word you can't say BEEP anymore." I said.

"So no more BEEP anymore?" Hunter said.

"As in no more saying BEEP or BEEP anymore." Shawn said.

"What about saying BEEP-ing, BEEP, or BEEP-in monkey trousers?" Storm came in.

"I kinda got what you said but I still don't know what the BEEP you said then." I said.

"BEEP your mom BEEP does BEEP and BEEP up a fire escape!" Storm insulted.

"That maybe so but your mom's a BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…BEEEEEEEEP!" I said in a very long and very, very vulgar language which should not be said in the English language.

"GUYS! We have kids at home who watch this show and seeing their dads on worldwide television being potty mouths is not being a role model so stop the BEEP-ing language and start acting like BEEP-ing role models okay?" Hunter told us as he left.

As we shut ourselves up Shawn turned to us. "Like he said stop BEEP-ing around and act like men, BEEP-ing idiots." Shawn said as he followed his partner.

As me and Storm looked at one another and just shrugged our shoulders at that statement.

LATER ON

_Wwwweeeelll….Break the walls down!_

_Crank the walls down _hit as the WWE Tag Team Champions made their way down to the ring as they meant business, with Big Show and his substitute having to defend the titles and Jericho having a WWE title match with me the pressure was on both men as it didn't seem to bother them as they got into the ring and showed their titles and awaited the arrival of their partners.

_Awesome!_

_I came to play _as The Miz made his way out and was still brooding over what happened at Breaking Point as The Awesome One went to the ring and did not even greet his partners as all was on his mind was the United States Championship and the man holding it.

_Written in my face _hit and it was The Celtic Warrior who will be taking the place of Jericho at Hell in a Cell as he has also the newest addition to Monday night Raw, he looked determined to make an impact as his first match as a Raw superstar, he looked to the Tag Team Champions and they looked to one another signifying they were on the level.

_Are you ready?…You think you can tell us what to do?…you think you can tell us what to wear?…you better get ready…bow to the masters…BREAK IT DOWN!_

_Break it down _hit as the team of Triple H and Shawn Michaels made their way out to an electric crowd as they threw glowsticks to the fans and did their usual entrance as they got into the ring and did their DX chops with their pyro going off as they awaited the arrival of their partners.

_Down with the sickness- _hit as the United States Champion, The Black Dragon made his way out and the crowd gave an equal reaction, he made his way down and into the ring as he took his jacket off and held up his title as he met up with DX in the ring and awaited my arrival.

_Bleed it out _hit as the reaction went from loud to louder as I the WWE Champion made my way out and wearing bandages across my body as the battle scars were still showing from my match at Breaking Point, I went to the ring and held up my title as I directed my sights to the number one contender who also looked back at me.

The bell rang and the match started with The Game versus The Celtic Warrior as both men locked up as Hunter had the Irishman in a waistlock as then he used a takedown on him and had him down on the mat but he quickly got free and both were in a battle of strength but Hunter proved too much for the Human jar of mayonnaise.

He was down on the ground and from the corner Hunter came out from there and nailed the heavy knee to the head and got in another two. The Game was making sure that Shamus got a real welcome to the big leagues as he brought him up to his feet and hit a couple of chops to the chest as they lit up his chest red.

Hunter took him up with a suplex 1-2-NO HE KICKS OUT. Shamus showing he wasn't just some newcomer as Hunter then went to his corner and tagged in Shawn as he hit a few right to the face of the Irishman, throwing him into the ropes HBK was waiting to hit him with a backflip but he kept a hold of the ropes as he hit the double axe handle to the face of Shawn he took him up and slammed him down back first onto his knee with the Irish Curse backbreaker 1-2-NO SHAWN GETS THE SHOULDER UP!

He quickly went to his corner and tagged in Miz he ever cocky Miz began being a loudmouth as he trash talked the Showstopper and then went to sucker punch him but Shawn saw it coming and just ducked it and backslapped him hard as it staggered him and turned into a fist as he then took him into the corner and chopped the hell out of his chest.

Miz clutching his chest in pain came out of the corner as HBK quickly took him and just suplexed him, 1-2-NO MIZ GETS THE SHOULDER UP! As Shawn nails an elbow drop to the right leg of Miz he hit another one hoping to disable a part of him, he turned him on his stomach and grabbed the right leg and slammed his right knee hard into the mat as he screamed and holding his right knee.

Shawn had him in the middle of the ring and was going for the figure four leglock but Miz used his strength to kick him off and crawled to his corner and tagged in Jericho as the two former rivals went at it with both men exchanging fists as Jericho quickly raked the eye of Michaels and followed up with a huge dropkick, 1-NO MICHAELS KICKS OUT!

Jericho slaps Shawn across the head and berates him as he looks to me and brings him up and quickly kicks him in the gut and a clubbing blow across the back of Shawn and followed it up with a snap mare and going off the ropes with a boot to the face and again looking at me as he went down to him and was beating his head with open fists.

Y2J was only trying to send me a message as he took Shawn over to his corner and tagged in Big Show as The World's Largest Athlete just delivered a couple of crushing fists to the abdomen of HBK. He was in complete control as he took him on his shoulders and was about to slam him to the mat but he slipped off his shoulders as he used this chance and just came back to his corner and tagged in Storm.

As the Black Dragon made his way into the match and was face to face with the Giant as he was not intimidated by him as he shoved Storm in the face and that just fired him up as he let loose with strikes to the head and followed up with a kick to the left leg and going off the ropes with a huge dropkick as it brought him to one knee and off the ropes again he just delivered a high flying clothesline knocking him down.

He did not stop there as he went up to the top rope and delivered a frogsplash to the Giant, 1-2-TH-NO BIG SHOW KICKS OUT WITH AUTHORITY!

Storm knew it would take more than that to keep him down as he went to try and keep him grounded but he caught him with a right hand wrapped around his neck as he was back to his feet and was going for a Chokeslam but Storm countered as he hit elbows to the side of the head of the Giant as he escaped and tagged me into the match.

I came in and ducked a right hand from him and chop blocked the bad leg as it weakened him further and followed it up with another one as he dropped to one knee and I delivered a huge heel kick to the face as he then stumbled back into his corner and a tag was made by Jericho as he and I finally squared off with me and him exchanging fists as I got the upper hand with a kick to the mid section I nailed all three of my suplex combinations.

I was all fired up but then I got hit from behind by his partner as he used those giant fists of his to wear me down and knock the wind out of me as I was forced into the corner but from the top rope yet again in came a missile dropkick from Storm as the force sent the Giant into the corner as I got out of the way, but he was ambushed by Miz as both of them took the fight to the outside and joining them there was Shamus and DX as did the Big Show with the four men brawling on the outside.

Meanwhile me and Jericho were still the legal men but the blows from Show were still hurting me as I went to get him up I was on the end of a low blow from Y2J as the ref was distracted with the chaos on the outside of the ring and he followed up with a CodeBreaker, 1-2-3 JERICHO JUST STOLE ONE FOR HIS TEAM!

Jericho had just pinned me but he wasn't done as he then locked me into The Walls of Jericho as I screamed in agony from my injuries I suffered at Breaking Point made it worse as I tapped out like crazy but he wasn't stopping even if the ref tried he wouldn't but he stopped as he went to the outside and grabbed my title and was holding it over me showing a possible preview of Hell in a Cell.

**Jericho versus Cage...with his advantage over the Champion what will happen? When will the Mystery Man attack again?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	23. The man you once were

**Here it is, I am liking the new NXT Divas and also Night of Champions is looking good as well! So enough of that enjoy!**

Chapter 23: The man you once were

MONDAY NIGHT

Last week's match and my chat with Jericho got me thinking about a lot of things and something popped into my head.

I was in the locker room and Aeon arrived to see me and all she saw were boxes of stuff as I was then talking with some of the production crew as they all knew what to do and left with some of the boxes accept one.

"I take it you've got some evil scheme to annoy Jericho?" she asked with that devious look on her face. (Which I love!)

"Oh yes I do but I'm going in a different direction from annoying tonight." I said as it shifted from devious to confusion.

She then looked into the one box that was left behind and saw what was in it. "Is this…?" she asked.

"Oh yeah it is and I tend on showing Y2J tonight." I said.

LATER ON

_Break the walls down_ hit as the old titantron of Jericho's hit as he did his pose but he turned around and the crowd were just laughing their asses off seeing it was me in the old clothes of Jericho and wearing a blonde wig as I was wearing his pink and silver attire with jacket and began acting like him as I made my way down to the ring.

"Welcome to RAW…IS…JERICHO!" I said in a phony Jericho voice.

"And tonight Y…2...J bring to all of the Jerichoholics around the world another edition of…The Highlight Reel!" I said.

"Tonight I will be here to excite you…to delight you…as I ask all the Jerichoholics to get comfortable, ease your seats back as it will be one hundred percent electricity…one hundred percent entertainment…one hundred percent JERICHOOO!" I went on as the crowd was loving it.

"Now for tonight my guest is a man of poise…integrity…honesty…and is-

_Break the walls down _hit for the second time as the real Chris Jericho made his way out and did not look happy at what I was doing as he just made his way to the ring and was already looking to knock my head off for doing this.

"Ladies and gentlemen my guest tonight…Chris Jericho!" I introduced him.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Jericho said in a deep and angry voice.

"Not being an Assclown Junior!" I said as the crowd popped to that.

He was really looking pissed. "You better shut your mouth and leave this ring before I-"

"You'll what exactly? Beat me up? Glare at me? Say very mean and complicated words from your pocket dictionary?" I said cutting him off as the crowd popped to that.

I got serious as I threw the wig off and looked him straight in the eye.

"I'm doing this to show you…Y2J…The Ayatollah of Rock and Rolla…Chris Jericho, the man you once were! A superstar I looked up to all those years! A man of the people, an entertainer, one of the most charismatic individuals in this company's history and a guy the WWE Universe could follow!" I said to him as the crowd cheered that and even agreed to what I said.

He looked the same as he always did. "This is why I refuse to banter to this crowd of hypocrites, liars, cowards, gelatinous tapeworms and inbred morons!" Jericho insulted the crowd as they booed the hell out of him. "You really think that these people care what you or I think? They are mindless sheep and we're the sheppards but like sheep they lose interest and that is why I refuse to be "Him" anymore!" he stated.

"You are just like these people and I-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP! PLEASE SHUT UP! We are all sick of hearing you talk-talk-talk! So let's just do what we usually do!" I said getting sick of his comments and threw off the jacket and ready to fight the Narcissist.

But then the lights went out and they came back on I was laid out and standing over me was the Mystery Man as he was armed with the baseball bat and looking at my unconscious body as he then looked to a scared Jericho but he saw security coming and just ran for it through the crowd as they perused him but he got away.

Jericho saw me down and could not resist as he threw off his jacket and brought me up as he had me by the jaw and was shouting stuff at me and was slapping me across the face at the same time.

"YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH! I AM CHRIS JERICHO!" as he slapped me across the face.

"THE WWE TITLE IS MINE!" he booted me hard in the head.

"I'M GONNA CRIPPLE YOU INSIDE THAT CELL!" and another bitchslap to my face.

Was most of what he was saying, bringing me up to my feet as I was groggy he just struck with a CodeBreaker and followed up as he turned me over and locked me into the Walls of Jericho I was already knocked out from the baseball bat shots as he once again looking to make a statement but was stopped as D-X came out to stop him and he ran and was joined by his tag team partner.

JBL appeared on top of the ramp with a mic in hand.

"Okay no more of this! Chris you wanna fight so badly then you will tonight as Xander will get the opportunity to pick your opponent, match and stipulations…have fun." JBL announced as I was up and pleased with that.

LATER ON

I was planning my evil scheme with Aeon, Shawn and Hunter and I got some suggestions.

"Okay so that's my idea." I said.

"Seriously? Kid you're not thinking big enough I mean Jericho has an ego the size of Shawn's Johnny Cash memorabilia." Hunter said as Shawn raised an eyebrow to that.

"How do you know about that?" Shawn asked.

"Dude your house is huge I got lost on my way to the bathroom and…I accidentally stumbled into your shrine." Hunter explained.

"It's not a shrine!" Shawn complained. "It's a shrine and you know it!" Hunter said.

Both me and Aeon were a bit confused but we ignored it as they argued on the subject.

"I have an idea." Aeon whispered to me as I listened, as the idea was clever, precise and…evil.

LATER ON

_Crank the walls down _hit and out came Jericho along with his partner as they held up their titles and just got in the ring as Show handed him the mic as he just wanted to get right to talking.

"Cage I don't care who you've picked or what match this is because I am the best in the world at what I do and will prove it to all of you gelatinous tapeworms and you Cage!" Jericho said.

"WE KNOW! WE KNOW! WE KNOW!" The crowd chanted as it just fired him up.

I then appeared on the titantron and I was all smiles.

"Chris, now you claim that you're "The best in the world at what you do" you say your going to cripple me at Hell in a Cell, well tonight I'll let you prove you can say you're the best with your opponent for tonight." I said as he and Show were anticipating who was his opponent.

"Introducing first your guest announcer…The Game…Triple H!" I announced.

_The Game _hit as The King of Kings made his way out and was dressed in his DX gear as he made his way towards the ringside area and took a mic from Judstin Roberts.

"Next up is your guest timekeeper…The Heart Break Kid…Shawn Michaels!" I announced.

_Sexy Boy _hit as The Showstopper made his way down with his DX gear on as well and he also took his spot as he was the special guest timekeeper.

"The following contest is set for one fall, introducing first weighing in at 246 pounds from…uh…" he began to forget as Shawn whispered in his ear. "Oh thanks! from Winnipeg Manitoba, Canada , the guy who looks like Grumpy Smurf…he is one half of the Tag Team Champions, Chris Jericho!" Hunter announced as Jericho started shouting at him with Show trying to calm him down.

"And his opponent weighing in at…well a lot of pounds, chunkiness, flabbiness and a lot of body odour… the other half of the Tag Team Champions, The Big Show!" Hunter announced as The Giant was in a foul mood as he began to flip out in the ring but Jericho said to him that they should just forget this and leave as his partner agreed as they left the ring and away they went.

"AH-AH-AH guys, not so fast! If you two won't fight one another then I guess I'll have to strip you of your titles!" I announced as the crowd popped and the champs could not believe this as the frustration was building as they had no choice but to go back to the ring.

"Oh one more thing there's a special guest referee for this match." as the camera shot to me wearing a ref's shirt. "See you in a few seconds boys." I said.

_Bleed it out _hit as I made my way out and dressed as a referee and seeing those guys faces was a small taste of sweet satisfaction for what had happened earlier on, I was in the ring and I signified to Shawn to ring the bell.

Both Tag Team Champions were so hesitant to fight as I kept on telling them to get it on but both refused to do so.

So that's when I decided to give them a little "push".

DING-DING-DING! Shawn was ringing the bell and was only playing around with it as it distracted The Giant with him telling HBK to stop it.

While his back was turned I grabbed Jericho and pushed him into Show and he felt it and turned to face the culprit was his own partner and was now confused as to why he would even attack him.

Jericho tried to explain I pushed him but The Giant's rage was too much as he just grabbed his partner by the throat and threw him back first into the corner as he held him down by one hand and motioned to the crowd "SSSHHHH" and a huge right hand crashed down on the chest of Y2J.

He screamed in pain as the heavy bricked hand of Big Show hurt his entire chest cavity, as he clutched it and saw the huge red mark across his chest as he tried to get away from him but he grabbed him by the hair and just delivered a huge head butt as it grounded Jericho and his skull just got rattled.

He tried to get away as he crawled to the outside as he was on the apron but The World's Largest Athlete was on his trail and grabbed him by the head and brought him to his feet but he grabbed the big man's head and caught it onto the ropes neck first as that bought him some time.

He looked to both members of DX as they just sat there innocently not doing anything as he started to trash talk them and they just did not respond or do anything as Shawn then pointed behind him and he turned around to an angry Giant as he grabbed Y2J with both hands by the neck and threw him back first into the side of the ring apron as once again he was on the receiving end of the punishment.

He threw Jericho back into the ring as I counted to six and both men were back in the ring but this time Jericho was ready as he quickly chop blocked the left knee of his partner as it stopped him but he knew he had to keep up the attack as he hit it again but still it wasn't stopping him as he hit a huge dropkick and finally brought him down to one knee and from out of nowhere he hit a Codebreaker as he went for the cover and I reluctantly counted 1-2-THR- NO BIG SHOW THROWS JERICHO OFF BEFORE THREE!

Big Show was now even more mad as he got back up and Jericho was too busy to realise it as he was arguing with me as he shoved me and I just delivered a huge kick to the head of Y2J as he staggered and was caught by the hand of The Giant and was sent crashing down with a Chokeslam! 1-2-3 BIG SHOW PINS HIS OWN PARTNER!

As the bell rang like crazy and Shawn having the time of his life doing so, "Here is your winner…The chubby guy!" Hunter announced as Big Show had enough as he was about to go to the outside and teach him a lesson but instantly both members of DX were in the ring and went for him as they double teamed him with a double low blow and followed up with a Pedigree from The Game.

Even Shamus hit the ring to ambush the challenger but he was met with Sweet Chin Music as me and DX celebrated in the ring as the three of us were in formation and the four DX crouch chops with the pyro went off.

But then out of nowhere both Hunter and Shawn were assaulted by the Mystery Man I saw him and he swung for me with the bat but I ducked it as I heel kicked him in the face but he quickly retreated out of the ring and ran for it and I was in hot pursuit.

I ran after him through the backstage area as he was about to exit through the side door I caught him and we got into a scuffle as I went to tear his mask off hoping to reveal who this lunatic is as I managed to get it off he elbowed me in the gut hard and ran through the door as I went after him he had already got away.

I sighed in frustration but I looked at the mask in my hands knowing how close I was to finding out who he was but he was still out there waiting for me.

MONDAY NIGHT

I was in the ring and sitting on a chair in the middle of the ring with my WWE title on my shoulder and in my hands was the mask of the Mystery Man.

"Funny thing about masks…they hide everything but not who you really are! So Mystery Man I know you're here so if your looking for me I'm not hard to find, I'll be waiting here in the ring until you show yourself!" I said making the challenge to my attacker.

I sat down and waited and waited as he still did not show as my frustration level were going through the roof. "I guess I was right about you, you're nothing but a coward hiding under a mask!" I insulted as then I saw him appear on the left hand side of the crowd.

"Sooo Mystery Man we finally meet face to face and not in complete darkness or a back attack with that black bat of yours!" I said as he just stood there stroking his bat and staring at me.

"Nothing to say huh? Well I was hoping to find out who you are and why you're doing this but I guess this is out of the question, so why don't we have a little chat?" I challenged him to come down to the ring.

He accepted the challenge and made his way through the crowd but I saw security coming down the ramp. "Whoa guys! Let him in!" I said as security backed off and he slowly made his way down and stepped over the barricade and was outside the ring and began to circle it.

I waited for him to get in as he kept on circling me as he just slid in and finally we were face to face with one another and already I had the steel chair in my hands as he had the bat in his.

But then I saw Miz coming down the ramp as he waited on the outside and began talking a lot of trash as always but I took my eyes off the Mystery Man as I got a head full of baseball bat as Miz got into the ring and both men beat me down as they stomped on me and Mystery Man told Miz to get me to my feet as he did holding me back the Mystery Man was going to hit me again with the bat…

They were interrupted as Miz got taken out from behind by Michael Storm as I just took down the Mystery Man with a double leg takedown and began wailing on him with months of frustration pouring out I had him down as I just pulled the mask off to reveal…JERICHO? So it was him I guess now he has no where to run and nowhere to hide as he and Miz got out of dodge as me and Storm stood tall in the ring.

JBL appeared on top of the ramp.

"SO it was you all along huh Chris? Well guess what tonight we're gonna have a tag team main event Chris Jericho and The Miz versus Xander Cage and Michael Storm!" JBL announced.

With my attacker unmasked as Y2J I was now completely focused on tonight and on this Sunday.

LATER ON

LOCKER ROOM

"It was Jericho all along?" Storm said as he was shocked.

"I'm not surprised, he would pull something like this just to get into my head, but the mind games are over and I'm kicking his ass all over this arena and then at Hell in a Cell I'll beat so bad he'll be picking bits of himself up from the cell." I stated.

"And I have a little surprise for Miz if he thinks that blasting me with my belt and stealing it is going to help him…think again, he'll be screaming for me to take back the belt." Storm stated as Aeon walked in.

"Uh GM you might wanna change the main event tonight." Aeon said.

We all followed her all the way to what she was talking about as we saw both Jericho and Miz fighting one another.

"I AM THE BEST NOT YOU!" Jericho shouted as Miz as he threw a punch.

Jericho went back on the attack but Miz just came back with a spear and began to take him down with fists to the head.

"I'M AWESOME!" Miz said as the fight intensified.

The GM had enough as security broke them up. "If you boys wanna fight so badly then I guess I'll have to change the main event, tonight you two will face each other in a Street Fight!" JBL said changing the match for tonight.

"And I guess tonight it will be Xander Cage versus Michael Storm in a Submission match tonight!" he announced another main event.

Me and Storm looked to one another in a look which said a thousand words as we will collide again, champion versus champion.

LATER ON

"What's wrong you look worried?" Aeon asked me.

"I'm not worried it's just that lunatic is still out there and I'm facing Storm in a Submission match, a match we're both equally good at but the last time we did have this kind of match…I injured him and sidelined him for a year." I explained as she realised why I was a bit worried.

"So you're saying he might still have the injury and you're afraid of doing it again." she asked.

"Yeah I mean torn ligaments in your ankle is a career ender, at least it wasn't that bad." I said explaining Storm's past injury.

"I know I remember when I injured my knee three years ago in Russia, the doctors did a good job and I was back on my feet after seven months, didn't help when I lost my apartment and lost my boyfriend." she described a bad memory to me.

"Same when I lost my job and my apartment, due to me not "Fulfilling" my potential in the ring." I said also describing a bad memory.

She then came to me and huddled right next to me as I put my arm around her to bring her closer to me.

"We got each other now and if you get injured I'll be there." I said to her.

"As my personal slave each time you come home." she said as I actually found that thought a little…

"Slave huh? Then I guess that would make you my French maid." I said as we both smiled at our dirty little thoughts and exchanged saliva.

"We have another hour until your on." she said huskily.

"On it." I said as I ran the shower and all that remained was clothes scattered everywhere.

LATER ON

_Bleed it out _hit and I was out with my WWE title around my waist with a huge smile on my face as I made my way down the ramp and was all fired up to face my old rival and the current United States Champion, I threw my shirt and hat to the crowd and gave my belt to the ring crew as I awaited his arrival.

_Down with the sickness _hit but for some reason after a few seconds of the entrance he did not show up as I asked the ref what was going on and he had no clue.

I was still awaiting for him to appear but I was then jumped from behind by Jericho and even after he demolished Miz when Show knocked him out with a huge right and a Codebreaker with a steel chair.

He just pounded and stomped on me as I had no chance to defend myself as he kept up the attack but I just had a burst of strength and took him down to the ground and with wild fists as I blindly hit him wherever I could as he tried to cover up as he rolled to the outside but I came flying over the top ropes crashing down on top of him.

We both got up and were still fighting as I took his head and bounced it off the steel guard rail as he staggered further up the ramp to try and get away from me but I went after him as I caught him at the top of the ramp and again I sent him head first into the wall of the titantron, as he went through the curtain as I pursued him.

He was slowly running away from me but I caught up and I just back attacked him as he went shoulder first into the wall as I just hit more fists to the head doing all this without remorse as my Mystery Man was now revealed to be Y2J as this was months of frustration coming out.

I bounced his head off a production cart, then I grabbed a electrical cable and choked him with it as it did wind him but he was still trying to get away from me as he crawled towards the parking lot.

I saw a loose lead pipe as I went to pull it loose from a scrap pile and went after him as I just watched him car jack some guy as he went to try and start the engine but a lead pipe through the window of the left hand side spooked him as I looked like a crazy lunatic and I felt like one but when I pulled the pipe out he got away.

I looked on him running like a coward…he can't run, he can't hide this Sunday.

WHAM!

All I remembered was a huge smack to the back of my head as I blacked out but I do know the culprit was the Mystery Man.

If it's not Jericho then…who?

**This rivalry is getting to boiling point! What will happen at the Pay Per View? Who is the Mystery Man? Will he retain?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	24. Revelations

**Here we are, Night of Champions was brilliant but will Hell in a Cell be good? Also I would like to say AJ towin season 3 of NXT! Enough chat...enjoy!**

Chapter 24: Revelations

**Hell in a Cell match for the WWE Championship**

**Xander Cage (c) vs. Chris Jericho **

**Hell in a Cell match for the World Heavyweight Championship**

**CM Punk (c) vs. Rey Mysterio**

**Hell in a Cell match for the ECW Championship**

**Christian (c) vs. Ezekiel Jackson vs. Vladimir Kozlov vs. Shelton Benjamin**

**2 Out of 3 falls match for the United States Championship**

**Michael Storm (c) vs. The Miz**

**Intercontinental Championship**

**Dolph Ziggler (c) vs. Jack Dark vs. John Morrison**

**Drew Mclyntre vs. R-Truth**

**Unified Tag Team Championship**

**Big Show and Sheamus (c) vs. D-Generation X**

**Divas Championship **

**Aeon (c) vs. Alicia Fox vs. Melina**

This was it tonight, I had the biggest match of my career and the most difficult title defence I've ever had as for the first time will be stepping into the monstrous structure with Y2J Chris Jericho.

The night had already kicked off with a bang as I watched Aeon retain her title yet again after pinning Alicia Fox with the Leap of Faith.

John Morrison became Intercontinental Champion for the fourth time after a Starship Pane to Dolph Ziggler.

Big Show and his substitute Sheamus retained the titles after a Brogue Kick to the skull of HBK thanks to an assist of the huge right hand of The Largest Athlete in the World.

Christian retained his ECW Championship after Jackson and Kozlov annihilated one another as he went for a vulnerable Benjamin for a Killswitch and the one, two, three.

CM Punk retained his World Heavyweight Championship with a Go To Sleep to Mysterio and a three count.

Michael Storm retained his United States Championship after he won two falls to one with a Sharpshooter and his new finishing move which was a Reverse TKO called Thunder Storm but something no one could believe happened as Storm extended his hand to The Miz in respect and to the delight of everyone he accepted and for once I actually think Miz has finally decided to be a sportsman about something and actually show respect to someone for once.

LATER ON

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome one of the two participants for tonight's main event, your WWE Champion…Xander Cage." Josh Mathews introduced as I came into sight.

"Xander tonight you will be defending your WWE Championship inside the monstrous Hell in a Cell match and also this will be your first time stepping into the structure, does this affect your strategy going in tonight against the number one contender Chris Jericho?" Josh asked.

"To answer your question Josh, NO it does NOT affect my game plan or anything I got in store for Y2J, yes this will be my first title defence inside Hell in a Cell…a match where anything is legal…a match where anything can happen…a match where careers change…or get ended." I said in detail.

"Tonight I step into the devil's playground to risk it all, Chris Jericho I said that you will be picking pieces of yourself up from that cell and when that cage door locks I guarantee you will see a different side of me!" I stated as I walked off screen.

LATER ON

_Break the walls down _hit as the challenger and still one half of the Unified Tag Team Champions made his way out as he saw the massive structure that surrounded the ring and before he stepped in he took a long look at it and entered the cell and was all focused in becoming a five time world champion.

_Bleed it out _hit and I got a huge ovation from the crowd but my mind was all on what awaited me in the ring as I saw the structure for myself even though I took a quickly look at the cell and heard it had been reinforced so it would keep us inside, I made my way down as I looked at the cell on more time and stepped in through the doors as they were locked shut…no turning back now.

"The following contest is a Hell in a Cell match and it is for the WWE Championship!" Justin Roberts announced.

"Introducing first the challenger, from Winnipeg Manitoba, Canada weighing in at 236 pounds…Chris Jericho!" he introduced him as the chorus of boos were heard from the WWE Universe as Jericho seemed unaffected.

"Introducing next from New York City, weighing in at 246 pounds, he is the WWE Champion…Xander Cage!" as I was introduced as I showed the WWE title over my head and got a standing ovation from the crowd.

The belt was shown signifying it was a title match as I was ready to go as was Jericho.

The bell rang and we went at it as already the fists were flying, but I got a thumb to the eye and Jericho taking me and whipping me into the ropes as I waited for me to come off but as I came off them he went to backdrop me but I countered as I stopped in front of him and hit him with a toe punt to the face as he held his face in pain I waited for him to turn around and I just nailed him with a huge kick to the face flooring him.

I didn't give him a chance to recover, I grabbed him by the head and brought him up to his feet as I began striking his upper body with kicks as each one landed an echoing blow and Jericho was feeling the sting of each one but I then I came in with the fist strikes and began using them in combination with my kicks as he was staggered I just nailed the backflip kick, 1-2-NO JERICHO GETS THE SHOULDER UP!

I wasn't letting him even get back in, I began to hit a knee drop to the head he then rolled to the outside trying to get some distance from me but I was measuring him as I went back and came off the ropes and a suicide dove right into him but we both went crashing into the cell wall as I caught my head on it as he went back first into it.

Both of us were down I began to feel a small cut on top of my head but I ignored it as I tried to get back up but I saw Jericho trying to escape me by going under the ring but I grabbed his feet before he could, dragging him out of his hiding place I turned him over to his back and I didn't see it but he had a steel chair in his hands and just clobbered me over the head with it.

I went down like a ton of bricks as Y2J got the upper hand, my head was ringing and he was now up and was ready to inflict punishment on me. I was grabbed by my feet and Jericho positioned me next to the cell wall as he looked back at it and just launched me face first into it the cell as the sound of flesh on steel was heard.

The blood was now pouring out of my head as my vision was engulfed by the colour red, with my senses dull and all around me was in double I was helpless and at the mercy of Y2J, he began to slap me across the face and berate me with words as he brought me up to my feet and just threw me back first into the cell as the steel just crushed my back.

Jericho was confident now, he had the upper hand and I was bleeding like a stuck pig, he went into the ring and began already declaring victory as I was still on the outside completely unaware of what was happening, he came back out and brought me into the ring and went for a cover, 1-2-TH- NO I GOT THE SHOULDER UP!

He smiled at my will to fight as he brought me back up but my body was becoming limp as the shots I've taken were beginning to take their toll on me, Jericho held me in a head lock and just punched my head and aimed for my open wound, he let me go as I fell to my knees, I was crawling on the floor as I tried to get myself back in the match.

But Jericho went to the outside as he brought in the steel chair but decided to go back to the outside again and went to look under the ring and pulled out a table and that was brought into the ring. Jericho back in grabbed the steel chair and without hesitation just pounded it across my back as I screamed in agony but he just hit me again, and then again, and again and again as my cries got louder.

He enjoyed every painful moment of my torment as he began top set the table up in the corner and positioned it leaning against the corner. I was just completely and utterly destroyed but I was still conscious and I did see him setting the table up and guessed what he was planning but he came over to me and just face washed me with his boot as I got dragged over towards the table by my legs as he positioned me and was going to catapult me right into it.

I was taken into position and was about to taste wood as he had me by the legs and went or it but was stopped as I still had awareness to hold on to his legs as he struggled to flip me I just bashed the sides of his head with my feet as that staggered him but I was still trapped and hit him again and this time I got loose.

As I rolled backwards he came at me but I ducked it and came from behind him and chop blocked his knee. It stopped him and with all I had left in the tank I quickly grabbed both his legs and he fell on his back as I dragged him towards the table…JERICHO JUST WENT HEAD FIRST THROUGH THE TABLE!

I was feeling the adrenalin pumping as I had new life and using that by grabbing a now battered Jericho and picking up his limp body and throwing him shoulder first through the ropes and smacking the steel ring post as he fell to the outside and I was back in control as the newfound life I had was racing through my body.

I went to the outside but I was slowing it down as my body was in so much pain, but seeing him down I just took him up to his feet and grabbed his head and threw him head first into the steel as the sound of his skull bouncing off of steel as he fell back clutching his head as I brought him up and just grated his face into the cell, he was now busted open.

I went to grab him again but out of desperation he low blow'd me and it bought himself some time as the blood streamed down his face he crawled to the door of the cell and was attempting to escape as he shouted at the ref to open it as he said he couldn't so he quickly went under the ring and looked for something and brought out a toolbox and just tipped out all the tools and scavenged for…a bolt cutter as he managed to cut the chain that locked the cage.

He had his chance to escape as he got the lock off the door and was ready to exit the cell I CAME OUT OF NOWHERE WITH A SPEAR AS WE CRASHED RIGHT THROUGH THE DOOR!

Both of us were down as we were now outside the cell and of course pinfalls count anywhere as I went for the cover, 1-2-THR-NO JERICHO GETS THE SHOULDER UP BEFORE THREE!

Slowly getting to my feet I picked up the groggy Jericho and made my way over to the announce table and I just took his head and bounced it right off it as the blood of Y2J stained the desk of the announcers. I just did a primal roar as the mixture of blood, adrenalin and rage just got me fired up I just started tearing up the announce table clearing it of everything as I pulled monitors and cables out as Cole, King and Striker evacuated and I threw Jericho on top of the table.

I joined him and was going to drive him right through it with a Xander Zone as I hooked him in and lifted him up he managed to wriggle free and countered it with a backdrop as I went back first destroying the table as he toppled with it, "HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!"

The crowd chanted with both of us down again, I stirred as did he and for some reason he crawled towards the cell and began to climb it slowly as I crawled towards it he knew I was coming and I only wanted to get my hands on him so I climbed after him but it took me longer to scale it as I was still beaten and drained from the punishment I took from earlier.

He was at the top but was trying to regain himself as he waited for me to catch up as I finally got to the top struggling to climb I then just rested for a second. He however recovered before I could and just grabbed my head and held it down as he just stomped on it with my skull bouncing off the steel, as he then looked at the central part of the cell and then looked at me trying to get back in as he had that look in his eye.

I felt him grabbing my legs and dragging me towards the centre as then he turned me over on my belly and locked in The Walls of Jericho, as the pain in my back was excruciating with him applying more pressure on the hold as he looked to win the match by submission and humiliate me at the same time, I tried to get out as I clawed my way to the edge of the cell and he was being dragged with me as I got my fingertips near the edge he let go immediately.

I rolled onto my back as he came for me again but as I got to my knees and he grabbed me I low blow'd him as payback for earlier. I got my opening, I made it up to my feet and now I was in control as I picked him up and hit a suplex hard on the cell but I went for the other two of my combo and the sounds of his body hitting the steel was sickening as the cell was still in one piece…it was reinforced.

I looked back after doing the damage and did my double cutthroat to the crowd as I took up Y2J and I just decimated him with Rage in the Cage as he went face first into the steel but something happened as the cell roof began to buckle after the abuse and weight it took and the floor gave way under us as we both hung on for our lives!

Jericho slipped off first as the beating he took earlier on was too much and he fell back first down inside. As I managed to get back up top the cell I looked down on him lying on his back as I looked to the fans and I aimed for him carefully and I HIT A LEGDROP FROM THE TOP OF THE CELL!

"HOLY SHIT!HOLY SHIT!HOLY SHIT" The crowd erupted in chants for the second time as both of us were down and out.

I went for a cover, 1-2-THR- NO? JERICHO GOT HIS SHOULDER UP OUT OF PURE INSTINCT!

Both of us were in so much pain, agony and losing a lot of blood, I felt like passing out right there but I was determined to finish what I started as I slowly rolled over to the ropes and got a hold of them to try and get myself back up to my feet but I noticed that Jericho was getting back up so I knew it was going to take a lot more than my usual punishment to beat him.

I stumbled to the outside and began to tear up the steel steps as I took them into the ring throwing the first one in and then the other as made my way back in and began to set them up but I saw that he was on the outside and looking under the ring for something as I grabbed him by his hair he pulled something out and I was blasted with a face full of fire extinguisher!

I was blinded and with no awareness of my surroundings Jericho just booted me in the face as that floored me. He saw the steel steps and went out to the outside as he went under the ring again and pulled out a table and brought it into the ring as he set that up in between the steps but went back out to the outside and pulled out a ladder as that was also brought into the ring as he set it up directly in line with the table.

He went back to me as I was still reeling from the boot and just delivered several fists to my head and brought me up and took me towards the table and placed me on tip of it as the steel steps held it up as I lied on it he nailed a couple more fists to my head as I was dazed but Jericho began to climb up the ladder and JERICHO JUST HIT A LOINSAULT FROM THE TOP OF THE LADDER AND CRASHED RIGHT DOWN ON TOP OF ME THROUGH THE TABLE!

"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" for the third time tonight the chants were heard as both of us were down.

Jericho goes for the cover, 1-2-THR-NO I GOT MY SHOULDER UP AT THE LAST SECOND!

Jericho could not believe it as could everyone else as he managed to get out of the wreckage and get himself back to his feet and dragged my seemingly lifeless body out of the destroyed table and again brought me up to my feet as I was wobbling and he hit a Codebreaker and went for the cover, 1-2-THR-NO AGAIN I HAD AWARENESS TO KICK OUT!

The look on Jericho's face told it all as he was on the brink of losing his mind, leaving me there he went over to the wreckage and grabbed the steel step and lifted it up high and waited for me to get back up to my feet as I crawled to the ropes slowly and used them to get back up to my feet and turned around as I saw the incoming Jericho with steel steps in hand and he was about to hit me but I quickly dropped down and drop toe holed him as the steps fell as did he and laded on them face first.

I was back in control and the adrenalin was pumping again as I did not waste time and for the ladder he set up and folded it up as he got back to his feet clutching his head and turned around to meet a face full of ladder. I wanted to end this right now and I went to the outside and looked under the ring as I pulled out another table and brought it into the ring and set it up and set the ladder up and grabbed Jericho bringing him to his feet and I lifted him up and nailed the Xander Zone.

But then the lights went out and all I saw was the titantron.

"**Tonight you will pay for your sins."**

The lights came back on and directly behind me was the Mystery Man as I felt the thundering blow of the baseball bat on the back of my skull as I fell to the ground nearing a blackout I turned around and got back up to my feet as he just nailed me again with the bat to my ribs as I fell to my knees.

I clutched my injured ribs and my head was splitting but I knew what was happening as I looked up and I was facer to face with the Mystery Man as he looked down on me and he was about to unmask himself as I watched his hand remove the mask and the face of my attacker was revealed to be…

MICHAEL STORM!

He had the look of a possessed man as I was in shock but him he had no emotion on his face and just took the bat and blasted me on the head as I just fell unconscious.

No one could believe it but he wasn't done as he grabbed my lifeless body and had me oh his shoulders and looked at the ladder then the table I set up and began going up it, he was at the top and from there STORM JUST DELIVERED THUNDER STORM FROM THE TOP OF THE LADDER RIGHT THROUGH THE TABLE!

He took a moment to recover and got up and looked down at my lifeless body in the wreckage and saw Jericho moving as he grabbed him and put him on top of me and ordered the ref to make the count, 1-2-3 STORM HAS JUST COST ME THE WWE TITLE!

The entire of Washington was in shock and confusion as I just got screwed by the United States Champion Michael Storm he jus looked at me with an empty look on his face again as the cage was raised as Jericho was given his WWE title and the EMT's came down to ringside and loaded me on a stretcher, Storm however left and his face remained the same as he looked at the baseball bat stained with my blood and left.

I will never forget the night…Michael Storm screwed me out of my WWE title.

**World Heavyweight Championship winner: CM Punk**

**WWE Championship winner: Chris Jericho**

**ECW Championship winner: Christian **

**U.S. Championship winner: Michael Storm**

**Intercontinental Championship winner: John Morrison**

**R-Truth vs. Drew McIntyre winner: Drew McIntyre**

**Unified Tag Team Championship winners: Sheamus and The Big Show**

**Divas Championship winner: Aeon **

**It was Storm all along? What will our hero do now he knows? What reprocussions will this bring?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	25. Sins of the past

**How bout that huh...done quicker this time! Looking forward to Hell in a Cell this Sunday! enough chat...enjoy!**

Chapter 25: Sins of the past

MONDAY NIGHT

The event of last night was shown as then it showed my Hell in a Cell match with Jericho as the back and fourth action was incredible but it showed the Mystery Man's attack on me and him revealing himself to be Michael Storm and me getting carried away on a stretcher.

_Down with the sickness _hit as the United States Champion himself walked out and in hand had the baseball bat he used on me with my blood still on it, he was wearing his street gear and his "Fury of the Storm" shirt and his belt on his shoulder as the emotionless face he had last night was on tonight.

He made his way down to the ring and the amount of booing was deafening as he just went into the ring as he asked for am mic.

The hostility of the crowd in Arkansas was enough to put Cena's reception at One Night Stand to shame.

"I know everyone's been asking me the same question over and over again…WHY MICHAEL? WHY DID YOU DO IT?" he said in a mocking tone.

The booing got louder as he continued.

"The question should be…WHY DIDN'T I DO IT SOONER?" he said as the booing went on.

"If only you all knew that your saviour, your hero, your leader is nothing but a LIAR!" he berated me.

The booing went on as he didn't seem to care. "You all wanna know why I did what I did over the past few months? Well let me take you back, several years ago in a different wrestling company he and I both were stars on the rise there, we had it all to make it but there could only be one, we fought for three years and after one ill fated night he purposely injured and severed tendons in my ankle and cost me a year of my career!" Storm detailed our past.

"I was sidelined for one year, a career ending injury and I had to sit by and watch Xander Cage get the title matches, get main event spots…it ate away ate me every day, I wanted to make him pay so badly, it was the only glimmer of hope I had left to hang on to…but out of the blue I was released from my wrestling contract and my hopes and dreams shattered." he explained his fade to black.

He then looked directly to the camera. "Even though I was out of work I still had a goal…to become the best in the world…One year it took to get back, against all odds and by a miracle I returned to the thing I loved more than my own life and I began to go to places I never thought or dreamt of going as I went all over the world, Europe, South America, Mexico, Alaska and Japan." he explained his road to return to the ring.

"I then hit the big time when I was in Japan and in 2008 I became the first American to win the Middle and Heavyweight titles, I then hoped I would be in the spotlight for once as I had the wrestling magazine of Japan and I was hoping to be the main article…but no, they were more astonished by the depth defying move that was made by a young man at Wrestlemania 24, by the name of XANDER CAGE!" he said with venom in his voice.

"But you know what, that made me want to work even harder as I set a goal that had never been accomplished there, I managed to keep both titles and win the Tag Team titles with Big Bernard for a year setting a new record, I was even awarded the title of "The Black Dragon" that title it's not a monocle, it was a name presented to me by the Inokoi family, in a huge ceremony I was presented the jaded dragon award and this time I knew I would finally get the respect and admiration I deserved as I got the same magazine and knew this time would be different as I was on the cover…but to my utter surprise alongside me on the cover…Wrestlemania 25 where the highly anticipated World Heavyweight Championship match was highlighted as I saw the new champion…XANDER CAGE!" again with more venom in his voice.

"After all my hard work to get the respect I deserve, I was pushed aside for the man who injured me and cost me my job, my home my girlfriend and almost my health…that day I vowed to make Cage pay as my chance came I signed with WWE instantly." he said.

"It was all so easy, I mean Xander you were too distracted with your spat with Orton, the WWE title and that little tramp your in love with." the booing got even louder as he insulted the Divas Champion.

"It wasn't hard to keep track on a guy like you, I mean you're pretty much predictable going to that craphole of an orphanage you came out of, the rundown gym where I knocked your ass out!" he said telling everyone of where I go in my free time.

This guy stalked me and it was that creepy behaviour he was displaying as he then looked at the bloodied baseball bat in his hand.

"I screwed you out of the WWE title not once but twice, it was a taste of revenge but doing that wasn't enough I had to make a statement, the Mystery Man thing was there to make you paranoid and distracted but in the end I had enough of hiding behind a mask as last night at Hell in a Cell I decimated you, cost you the title again and I took you out!" he said describing his plan.

"Now with you out of the picture I can focus on being the top dog on Raw and the WWE so Chris Jericho consider this a warning, I'm coming for the WWE Championship!" he stated.

He began to walk out of the ring but stopped.

"Oh and Xander…if you even think about coming back to Raw, I swear I won't just end your career…I'LL END YOUR LIFE!" Storm threatened me leaving the ring.

LATER ON

Storm was in the locker room and all eyes were on him as they then just left in disgust at the mere sight of him as he did not seem to care.

"Storm!" he turned to see JBL and some police officers.

"Ah my ever loving General Manager, so when will I be getting my title match?" he asked.

"Never…gentlemen arrest that man!" JBL ordered.

"I want to file charges of perverting the course of justice and assault with a weapon!" JBL listed his charges as they restrained Storm as he co-operated and was handcuffed.

"Bradshaw, you're making a huge mistake!" Storm said while being taken away.

"I will dig up Johnny Cockburn if I have to!" he shouted to Storm.

LATER ON

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome the General Manager of Raw, John Bradshaw Layfield." Josh introduced.

"I have a some announcements to make, the first is that Michael Storm is no longer the United States Champion!" the crowd cheered that decision.

"Second tonight we will crown a new United States Champion in a battle royal!" he announced a huge main event.

"And third at Bragging Rights Michael Storm will go one on one with…Xander Cage!" he announced the match.

LATER ON

The battle royal happened and twenty Raw superstars entered but only one walked out as it was down to Miz, Evan Bourne, Sheamus and Jack Swagger after Swagger missed a boot he got eliminated by The Miz and Bourne managed to hurracarana'd Sheamus over the ropes as it was down to two with Miz missing a clothesline and meeting a flying knee by Bourne as he went up high for Air Bourne but Miz was playing possum and just threw him off the top and for the second time Miz regained his United States Championship.

Aeon however was really worried about me as she, Melina and Eve were talking with one another.

"How could he justify what he's done to Xander?" Aeon said referring to Storm's rant earlier on.

"I knew he was a little odd but…he's a psycho!" Melina said.

"No one can even look at him now , I mean he's just…I went out with guy several weeks ago and I had no idea!" Eve said as she was as disgusted at Storm's actions over the past few months.

"Angel…is he ok?" Melina asked.

"He's ok, bruised ribs, grade one concussion, dislocated pelvis and several stitches, but when I tried to talk to him he just stared off into the distance in a way I've never seen him, I don't know what he's thinking." Aeon said expressing her concerns about me.

"Angel, he's a strong guy this is not going to stop him he'll do something crazy and Storm will get his ass kicked at Bragging Rights." Eve said as Aeon smiled at the thought of what I'll do.

MONDAY NIGHT

JBL was in the ring and he had some more announcements to make for Bragging Rights.

"I would like to say that Michael Storm is still incarcerated for his actions over the past few months but will make it for his match against Xander Cage at Bragging Rights, which brings me to the Raw main event, the WWE Championship will be on the line in a Championship Scramble match as Chris Jericho will defend the title against, Triple H, Shawn Michaels and as I have seen these two men impress me I will be adding MVP and Sheamus!" he announced.

_No chance in hell _hit as the ever familiar music of the WWE Chairman Vincent Kennedy McMahon, he did his usual power walk out to the ring and asheentered he shook hands with his fifty fifty partner and asked for a mic.

"Now I know you're wondering why I'm here tonight John?" Vince asked. "I'm here to say that you're making some good decisions here on Raw-" as the crowd gave an ovation to the GM's authority here on Raw.

"But quite frankly…WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" he shouted at him.

"First of all you have a superstar arrested, then strip him of his title and now you hand out title shots to men who don't even deserve them? I sold off fifty percent of Raw to you in hopes you'd make Raw better…but clearly I was wrong!" he said.

"Vince…I am giving young guys a chance to shine, I got rid of a liability to this company if you seriously think I'm gonna stand by and let you talk to me like that then think again…partner!" JBL answered back.

"I'm sorry you think that way John…I guess I have no choice." Vince said as the lights went out.

And JBL was laid out on the mat and standing over him was Michael Storm as he struck him with the baseball bat still stained with my blood.

Vince ordered him to get him up as he did and held him back by the arms as he started saying things to him and slapped him repeatedly across the face as he humiliated his partner.

Storm however wasn't done as he took JBL on his shoulders and drove him into the mat with the Dragon Driver.

But he didn't stop there as he threw the Texan to the outside as he landed on the floor hard, Storm followed him out as he tore apart the ring steps and lifted them above his head and waited for JBL to get up as he slowly did he just bashed him in the skull full force.

He was down but Storm went into a frenzy as he tore apart the announce table as both King and Cole got out of the way as he threw monitors away and the table was cleared as the now busted open JBL staggered towards him he was met with a fist by Storm as he brought him on top of the table he had him on his shoulders and from there STORM JUST DROVE THE GENERAL MANAGER THROUGH THE TABLE WITH THE THUNDER STORM!

Getting up from the wreckage he left JBL in a bloody mess and went back to he ring as he approached Vince and both men shook hands as it seemed Storm sold his soul to the devil himself.

"Ladies and gentlemen I give you your hero, saviour and future WWE Champion and the future of this company, The Black Dragon…Michael Storm!" Vince announced as he raised his hands up.

It was a shocker, Storm now has the support of the Chairman as they left ringside to the back the EMT's went to attend to the fallen General Manager as they carted him off on a stretcher.

CHAIRMAN'S OFFICE

"Vince thanks again for bailing me out of jail." Storm said.

"Michael I should be thanking you…for removing Bradshaw from here for a while and cutting the deadweight loose as you will do again at Bragging Rights because the match is now a Non-Sanctioned match, I want you to maim, destroy and wipe the name, face and legacy that is…Xander Cage from the WWE for good!" Vince said as this announcement made Storm smile evily.

"Vince I'll do more than erase him, it'll be like he never existed come Bragging Rights." Storm stated.

"When I look at you Michael I think to myself that man has "Ruthless Aggression" but you have redefined that term and I shall call it "Remorseless Aggression"." Vince announced his new slogan for superstars to act on.

"Everything I've done to Cage has been remorseless and it will all be "Remorseless Aggression this Sunday." Storm stated.

NEW YORK, CAGE RESIDENCE

I watched Raw from my home as I was still recovering from my match at Hell in a Cell and Storm's attack on me as I witnessed him over these past two weeks say why he did it, how I supposedly destroyed his life, stole the spotlight from him time and time again, but he went too far calling my home where I grew up a craphole…I wanted to destroy him and I would get that chance at Bragging Rights.

_But why wait until then?_

_I swear I'll make you pay for trying to end my career, taking my title twice from me, insulting my past and insulting Aeon…I'm coming for you Storm!_

**Things may get worse before they get better for our hero, what will happen when he returns to Raw?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	26. Still waiting

**Here it is, Hell in a Cell was better than last year's, but I guess the whole Cena joining Nexus thing will help with his heel turn at Wrestlemania 27, anyway with that said enjoy!**

Chapter 26: Still waiting

MONDAY NIGHT

"Ladies and gentlemen I would like to bring you an update on the condition of our General Manager, JBL has suffered a grade two concussion and five stitches in his head but however he will return to Raw after Bragging Rights." Cole announced the condition of the GM.

"Yeah and it's all thanks to the actions of Mister McMahon's newest henchman Michael Storm, I still cannot believe that he was the one all along attacking Xander Cage and yet he justifies his actions for what happened years ago between them both." King said.

"King, Storm's finally snapped and wants more revenge against the man who injured him at Bragging Rights, but with the match now Non-Sanctioned what will happen when these bitter rivals collide?" Cole asked.

_Down with the sickness _hit as the meaning of Remorseless Aggression, The Black Dragon Michael Storm made his way out to a hostile crowd and the chants of "YOU SUCK" were echoing throughout the centre as he smiled and made his way out to the ring and as he got in he asked for a mic.

"Hello Oklahoma!" Storm greeted the crowd.

They just booed him. "Thank you…thank you, you are all too kind." Storm accepted it as a welcome.

"I'm out here tonight to say to our GM who's at home recovering from his punishment by our illustrious Chairman last week, Bradshaw I told you that you're making a big mistake stripping me of my title and having me arrested and look what happened! Now you'll think twice of getting in my way." Storm warned JBL.

"And that goes to anybody back there or every other superstar on whatever show you're on…STAY OUT OF MY WAY!" he warned everyone else.

"STORM SUCKS…STORM SUCKS…STORM SUCKS!" the Oklahoma crowd chanted as he shrugged it off.

"Now I've been hearing a very ridiculous rumour that Xander Cage is in the building and has recovered from his injuries suffered at my hands, so Cage if you even think about coming near me…because our match at Bragging Rights, not gonna happen if you put you hands on me, you'll never get to face me so back off till then!" he taunted.

This had to be the work of our Chairman making sure his pet project was safe.

"With that said I would like to announce that tonight…I'm taking the night off, see ya!" Storm said to the crowd as he left the ring.

LATER ON

Storm was now dressed in a suit as he and Vince made their way to the limo.

"Cage cannot come near me until Bragging Rights it is pure genius that you filed that order against him, I bet he's having a fit about that." Storm mocked.

"Oh yeah, but what I liked about tonight is that you showed that "Remorseless Aggression" that's within you, no superstar and I mean no superstar can stop, The Black Dragon, Michael Storm!" Vince stated as Storm and he laughed like cartoon villains.

The driver had his head down as he held the door open for them as they both got into the limo as right next to Storm was a bucket full of ice and within it was a bottle of champagne as they popped it open and had a couple of glasses filled as they drank to the future success of Storm.

"Driver take us to the most expensive place here." Vince ordered the limo driver.

"Yes sir I know the perfect place." as the camera shot to the driver who's hat was covering his face but then revealed to be me as I smiled to the camera with an evil smile as I drove them off.

LATER ON

Both Vince and Storm were enjoying their drinks and the assorted food that was for rich people only.

"We're here Mister McMahon." I said.

"Oh that was quick, so let the good times roll Vince." Storm said as he opened the door.

But he opened the door to a massive arena full of people and they were right in the middle of a dirt field as then pyro was going off.

"WHAT THE HELL-" Vince said as he was cut off by an announcement.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE DEMOLITION DERBY BEGINS RIGHT NOW!"

The arena went wild as both Storm and Vince were now panicking as Storm quickly shut the door and locked themselves in.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH I'LL MAKE SURE YOU'RE NEVER EMPLOYED ON THIS PLANET EVER!" Vince threatened as the driver's window opened and I turned around to reveal it was me.

"CAGE?" Storm said in disbelief.

"Gentlemen get ready for the demolition!" I said as I chucked on a racing helmet.

I closed the back window and a huge bump was felt as then another as the sent both men flying forward and the crashing, crushing and clash of metal on metal continued on for two hours.

LATER ON

I arrived back with the limo…well what was left of it as the thing was completely trashed, hubcaps were missing, the front bumper was dragging as was the exhaust was, there were dents, scratches, dirt marks all over the car and some of the windows were cracked as I opened the door to get out and looked at the damage I caused.

"I don't think my Geiko is going to cover this." I said surveying the damage as I closed the door it just fell off it's hinges.

"Ah…now that's gonna jack up the insurance cost." I said as I went to open the back door and found both the chairman and Storm in a traumatised and unconscious state as there was broken glass, bottles and food all over the place as they were covered in food.

"Michael if you're still conscious…then I want you to know that you think this was bad then just wait until Bragging Rights cause I'll one up this move by a hundred!" I stated.

I then turned to the boss who was out like a light. "Uh listen Mister McMahon, I'm sorry for using your limo to enter a demolition derby and sorry for taking you without your consent but you got caught in the crossfire and if you continue to hang round Mikey here then I guess we're gonna be seeing more of one another, so gentleman I'll see you next week!" I said as I left them both in a heap.

There was a good chance that this was going to come back on me in a bad way but with only days away from my match I wanted to make a statement…I wasn't going to back down from Storm, Vince or anyone.

**Our hero get's his brief moment of revenge! But what will be the reprocussions of this asBragging Rights is days away?**

**Also I know it was short but I promise the next chapter will be filled with shocks.**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	27. Campaign of pain

**Here it is, Bragging Rights this year is looking good! I am also saddened to hear the relese of Matt Hardy but I hope he takes the offer of TNA! Anyway enough of that enjoy!**

Chapter 27: Campaign of pain

**WWE Championship Scramble match**

**Chris Jericho (c) vs. Triple H vs. Shawn Michaels vs. MVP vs. Shaemus**

**World Heavyweight Championship**

**CM Punk (c) vs. Rey Mysterio vs. Batista vs. John Cena**

**Raw vs. Smackdown! Match**

**Team Raw: The Undertaker, Mark Henry, Jack Swagger, Ted DiBiase, The Great Khali & Evan Bourne vs. Team Smackdown! : Kane, Kofi Kingston, The Big Show, Cody Rhodes, Drew McIntyre & Matt Hardy**

**Non-Sanctioned match**

**Xander Cage vs. Michael Storm**

**United States Champion vs. Intercontinental Champion**

**The Miz vs. John Morrison**

**Divas Champion vs. Women's Champion**

**Aeon vs. Michelle McCool / w. Layla**

This was it, I get my chance at revenge for the number of attacks I received by this bitter, twisted rival of mine a man who could not let go of the past.

For years it ate away at him, I got famous, he was left in the dark no one helped him, he had to help himself back to the game and back to glory itself, but still I was the only thing that made him more determined to achieve greatness but I still outshined him and he just finally snapped and tonight after everything he's put me through it all ends tonight.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome my guest at this time…Xander Cage." Josh Mathews introduced as I did not have the same look as I always do on my face.

"Xander tonight you will take on the man who not only has been masquerading as the Mystery Man, attacking you for a number of months and even costing you the WWE Championship but with Mister McMahon backing him and making this match Non-Sanctioned, you're thoughts?" he asked.

"Well what can I say? This man was running around in a mask clobbering me with a bat for a number of weeks, he screws me out of my title not once but twice, and his entire reason for all of this was the events that took place many years ago between us both? Well tonight…Michael Storm you will pay for all the hell you put me through! You insult the one place I call home …you insult my girl…and even worst of all you blamed me for you losing everything…oh tonight you won't just lose this match I guarantee by tonight I'M GONNA PUT YOU BACK ON THE SHELF!" I stated and it was something I thought I would never say but he made this personal.

LATER ON

The night went on as it was one to one with the Women's Champion Michelle McCool beating the Divas Champion Aeon thanks to an assist from her BBF Layla and a Faith Breaker.

But I cannot believe I am actually saying this but the United States Champion The Miz got us a needed victory after a Skull Crushing Finale to his former best friend and tag team partner the Intercontinental Champion John Morrison.

The cameras then cut to me walking through the hallway as the intensity in my eyes was noticed as I prepared myself to do battle with the man who has systematically making my life a living hell.

BAM!

I got clobbered on the back of my head as it was Storm wielding the baseball bat that has been the weapon of his campaign of pain against me.

He looked down at me "GET UP!" he shouted at me as he brought me up and wailed on me with his fists as each one collided with my face I had no chance at all to defend myself from his attack, he brought me up again and threw me into the wall as I went head first into it and staggered away but he stopped me with a clubbing blow to the back and then threw me into the production equipment and as I was trying to get out of the tangled wires he used those wires and wrapped them around my throat choking the air out of my lungs and he just let go and booted me in the back of my head.

"COME ON CAGE!" he shouted at me as I tried to get up again as I crawled out of the wiring.

I was on one knee but I got a face full of a metal carrying cart which Storm just blasted me with. The shot opened up a small wound on my head as he stomped on my head and brought my body up and laid me out over the top of the cart as he went for his bat and measured me and the crunching strike to my back as it felt like my spine had just snapped in half from the shot.

Storm looked down on me and then backed off as security and trainers separated him from me as he looked with an evil smile on his face leaving me down and out.

LATER ON

_Down with the sickness _hit and the booing from the crowd was deafening as the Black Dragon made his way out looking as confident as ever as he had just attacked me backstage and came out dressed in his wrestling gear and wielding the baseball bat and had a mic in his hand.

"It's good to be here tonight in Chicago!" Storm said.

The booing got louder. "STORM SUCKS, STORM SUCKS, STORM SUCKS!" they all chanted.

"You're all too kind, now let's get my opponent out here and settle this." Storm said in a mocking tone.

The anticipation for my arrival was electric as I no showed, Storm knew this was going to happen as he laughed and told the ref to declare him the winner as he said he had to wait a little longer.

But after another few more minutes the ref decided to give up and told Justin Roberts his decision and had to make the call as he went to raise Storm's arm in victory as he was all smiles but much to the displeasure to the crowd it was the right call.

"Ladies and gentlemen here is your winner by-"

_Bleed it out _hit and the crowd and Storm could not believe it as his expression changed completely into an outraged one and just armed himself with his bat waiting for me to get out there.

Again though I was nowhere in sight as I decided to take a page out of Storm's book and come out of the crowd and attack him from behind as I just took him down to the mat with a barrage of fists as he tried to cover up but I caught him off guard and just kept on going as the ref just signalled to ring the bell and it was official.

I did not even stop for a second as my fist kept on pummelling him as my fists one after the other crashed down on top of his face as a small wound opened up on his face and I stopped as I was all fired up.

The head wound I suffered was taped and my concussed head wasn't even bothering me as I only saw red as he tried to get to his feet and as he was on his knees I just ran at him and dropkicked him in the face launching him out to the floor as I did not waste time and I JUST DIVED RIGHT THROUGH THE ROPES ONTO STORM TAKING HIM AND MYSELF OUT!

I got up first and the adrenaline was pumping throughout my body and I did not waste time going after Storm as I once again pummelled the Black Dragon into another dimension as for the first time was completely vulnerable as I just took him by his head and threw him head first into the steel steps as they just gave way from the sheer force of the throw.

But I did not give him any chance to recover as he squirmed away but I just caught him doing so and grabbed his left ankle and realised which part I grabbed…it was the same ankle I injured a few years back and I don't why but I began to think those thoughts and it took over me as I dragged his ass back into the ring by his foot and I just lifted him up by the foot and dropped him down by his knee.

He clutched his knee in pain as I saw the weapon that he has used to try and end my career, I went over to the other side of the ring and took hold of it, the crowd were chanting "USE IT, USE IT, USE IT!" as I looked at it like Storm did and it would be poetic justice to use the same weapon he's been using to attack me with from behind.

I waited for him to get up as he slowly got to his feet but limping but he turned around and saw me with the bat and just slumped to the ground and was begging me for mercy…ironic and I looked to the WWE Universe and I nodded my head and was going for jackpot…

I was attacked from behind by…MIZ AND DREW MCINTYRE!

Both men just assaulted me and saved Storm from a beating as he joined in on the beat down, I was defenceless as both Miz and McIntyre held me back as Storm started talking trash to me and was slapping me across the face hard showing nothing but disrespect and added more insult with a hard kick to my gonads.

I fell to the floor in agony but I got lifted back up by Storm, he took me on his shoulders and just delivered Thunder Storm, he went for the pin 1-2-THR-NO I KICKED OUT!

Storm got up and looked down on me and Miz just grabbed me took me to my feet and delivered a Skull Crushing Finale, but then McIntyre came in and brought me up as he hooked my arms in and head first I went as he hit me with The Future Shock DDT as I was out.

As then Miz and McIntyre took turns in beating me down and it seemed our Chairman made sure no one came to my aid.

Storm grabbed a steel chair from ringside and brought it back into the ring as he told them both to go to the outside as he took the steel chair and just targeted my left ankle as he wailed on it with shot after shot as it felt like that my bone was about to snap in half.

They came back in and brought in the steel steps as they helped Storm to wedge my injured ankle into them as they kept it and myself in place as Storm went to the top rope as he measured me "THIS IS FOR ALL MY PAIN!" he shouted as he just jumped off there and double foot stomped the steel steps with all his weigh and the steel crushing down on my ankle as the pain was remorseless.

He looked at me crying in agony as did both Miz and McIntyre and he made the cover with his foot on top of my body 1-2-3 MICHAEL STORM HAS JUST WON THIS MATCH!

The fans and people around the world watching were shocked and in distress seeing me this way as he took the hands of Miz and McIntyre and raised them up in victory if that's what he calls it.

They left laughing and looking back at the damage done to me as Storm got his revenge.

EMT's came out to help me as they had to put my ankle in a holder as they stretchered me out of the arena, Aeon came with me, I passed through the hallways and passed several superstars along the way all showing concern for my well being.

"GOD…I CA…I CAN'T…FEEL M…M…MY LEG…I CAN'T FEEL…IT." I muttered in between the shooting and agonising pain I was going through.

I've never felt anything like this in my entire life, for the first time in my life…I was scared.

I was placed carefully in the ambulance and was driven off to the nearest medical centre.

LATER ON

The World Heavyweight Championship match was a match made in hell for these four men as CM Punk was trying to hold on to his title but at the beginning of the match Punk got taken out after an Attitude Adjustment, a 619 and finished with a Batista Bomb as all three men were as sick of Punk's preaching as the fans and wanted to make sure he didn't walk out with the title.

The three remaining men battled it out to become the champion as Cena went for the AA on The Animal but he got countered by Batista as he reversed it into a spine buster as he went for the cover 1-2-THR- NO IT WAS BROKEN BY MYSTERIO!

Batista was in shock as then Punk was back in the match and quickly disposed of Mysterio with a thundering kick to the head but Batista was back up and got a hold of Punk as he just dropped him with a clothesline and a massive boot to the face as he threw him outside, but he walked into Cena and he delivered the Attitude Adjustment, 1-2-3 JOHN CENA IS THE NEW WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION!

As Cena celebrated and walked out with the title but in the ring Batista and Rey were both disappointed and the unthinkable happened…Batista attacked his best friend as he just brutally assaulted him ringside, no one could believe it?

What else was gonna happen tonight?

The WWE Championship was on the line in a scramble match as the chaos took over the match with a new champion every five minutes but there was one more man to enter as the clock counted

5

4

3

2

1

The buzzer sounded and here came the Ballin superstar himself MVP…but he didn't show as the cameras cut to the back and saw he'd been laid out and officials and medical staff checking on him as then Vince came into view looking pissed off at this scene as he then looked off camera angry.

"YOU DID THIS DIDN'T YOU? WELL GUESS WHAT YOU'RE TAKING HIS PLACE! GET YOUR ASS OUT TO THE RING NOW!" Vince ordered.

The match still went on as HBK and the Celtic Warrior went at it on the outside, Hunter and Jericho were left fighting in the ring as a Pedigree was delivered.

_Down with the sickness _hit as the replacement was Storm and he had that evil look on his face as he was armed with his baseball bat and just ran in there as Hunter tried to go after him but Storm beat him to it with his bat and nailed him in the ribs.

Shawn came in to help his friend but he got a shot to the head Storm saw Jericho and decided to pick up the scraps and go for the cover, 1-2-3 HE GOT HIM!

**CURRENT WWE CHAMPION MICHAEL STORM**

The graphic panel read as there was only minutes left as the Black Dragon just assaulted his downed opponents with his weapon and enjoyed every moment of it he even began delivering Thunder Storm and Dragon Drivers to everyone in the match.

Storm was having a ball as the clock counted down…

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

The match was over.

"Here is your winner and new WWE Champion…Michael Storm!" Justin Roberts announced as that wound haunt the minds of all forever.

Michael Storm…the man who stalked and assaulted me for months…the man who took the WWE title away from me…the man who just took me out has now become the WWE Champion…a nightmare come true as the landscape of Raw had changed with Miz, McIntyre and Vince making their way out to congratulate the new champion the confetti fell on them.

He finally did it, he got revenge, he got the biggest prize in our industry and now HE MAY HAVE ENDED MY CAREER.

**WWE Championship winner: Michael Storm**

**World Heavyweight Championship winner: John Cena**

**Raw vs. Smackdown! Winners: Smackdown!**

**Michael Storm vs. Xander Cage winner: Michael Storm**

**Intercontinental Champion vs. United States Champion winner: The Miz**

**Divas Champion vs. Women's Champion: Michelle McCool**

**Bad things continue to happen to Xander, is his career over? With Michael Storm as the new WWE Champion what will this do to the entire WWE? What will be the reprocussions of all this?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	28. New order

**Here it is, sorry for the delay been away for a while and I've been on SD VS RAW 2010 better than last year! Anyhow enjoy!**

Chapter 28: New order

MONDAY NIGHT

Raw, Smackdown!, the entire WWE, all of wrestling would never be the same after last night's fallout.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the NEW…WWE Champion…Michael Storm!" Justin Roberts announced.

_Down with the sickness _hit and the new WWE Champion made his way out to a hostile crowd as he was all smiles after having the greatest night of his life last night, making his way out with the title on his shoulder, he got into the ring and had a mic.

"Last night I accomplished not one thing but two, I became WWE Champion and ended the career of Xander Cage!" Storm said as he got booed again.

He looked into the camera. "Xander…now you know what I went through and I now know how it felt to win the world championship at Wrestlemania, but now you'll never wrestle again, you'll never be WWE Champion again! This is my time, my show, my company and it's my world now!" Storm stated.

"Now I bet you're all wondering why two men, one from Raw and one from Smackdown!, would even help me? Well that brings me to that as I introduce to you the United States Champion, The Miz and the Future of the WWE Drew McIntyre!" he announced as they came out and into the ring.

"Now why would a man like The Miz work with a man he hates? Simple a mutual respect for one another and a mutual hatred of Xander Cage!" he said as Miz gave that smug look of his and shook hands with

"However that brings me to this man…Drew McIntyre now he and I have known one another for many years now and when me and Vince were having a game of golf a few months back I met with Drew again working at this country club and introduced him to the Chairman and now he's here in the WWE because of me!" he went on as McIntyre shook hands happily with him.

"Michael's right about everything, we did end the career of Xander Cage so that each and everyone one of you will know what a fraud that man is, he's been running around here like he deserves to be a WWE Superstar and what has management done? Give him a world title and overlook guys like us!" Miz said in an angry tone.

"Exactly why we did what we did last night…that was to prove that no-one can match our unlimited potential and aggression! Mister McMahon has dubbed us the future of sports entertainment and the future of WWE itself!" McIntyre stated.

"We did this to make a statement…NO MORE! We are sick of guys like Cage, Helmsley, Orton, Jericho, Michaels, Batista and Cena's that take spots from guys like us! Until they go away that's when we get noticed and taking Cage out was one step towards that…so consider this a warning to all superstars like them…stay out of our way or join us, it's that simple!" Storm stated.

_WWWEEEELLLL…BREAK THE WALLS DOWN!_

_Crank the walls down _hit as the Unified Tag Team Champions made their way out and it seemed the crowd was glad to see them both as Jericho was in a foul mood after last night.

"How dare you…you hypocritical worm! You come in the back door and steal my WWE Championship! I want my rematch right now!" Jericho demanded.

Storm just looked at him and he and the guys in the ring just laughed like hyenas.

"A rematch? Tonight? With you? All right fair enough and since there's no GM here tonight I have been given control of Raw and it will be myself versus Chris Jericho tonight for the WWE Championship!" Storm announced as the crowd popped to that.

"Buuuuutttt, how about I make this more interesting, since you want the title back so badly how about you and your man chum there put the tag titles on the line against myself and…The Miz." he challenged them.

They looked to one another as Show had the mic. "One condition…Put that U.S. title on the line as well." He challenged as Miz looked to Storm.

"You're on…Fatty Arbuckle, we'll be glad to take you both on and prove why he's the WWE Champion and why I'm the United States Champion, because HE'S MICHAEL STORM AND I'M THE MIZ…AND WE'RE…AWESOME!" Miz stated as he insulted the giant in the process.

Show looked angered but Jericho calmed him as they would get their chance tonight in a title for title match.

LATER ON

The entire locker room of superstars and divas were now in disarray hearing that not only Michael Storm and his crew plan on taking over the WWE but plan on making sure no one stops them.

"Are these guys for real?"

"They're insane!"

"Take us out or join them?"

HHHHOOOOONNKKKK!

A loud horn was heard as it silenced the voices in the room and saw it was in the hands of HBK as he stood with his best friend and partner Triple H front and centre.

"Okay no-" HONK! He got interrupted by Shawn as he looked to him and decided to stop playing around.

"Now as I was just rudely interrupted, we all need to calm down, so Michael Storm and his boytoys are now runnin the show, so the boss is behind em, so they took out Xander Cage, so they have most of the gold…but now they wanna take us all out? And the only way we stop that is to join them?…I don't think so, they wanna war they're gonna get a war!" Hunter stated as the WWE superstars of Raw looked to The King of Kings.

As then Shawn came in and spoke up. "Y'know back in the day when DX began running wild in the WWE, the only thing on our minds was running the show, but to do that you gotta take out the competition and these guys did just that, but now they're taking it to another level by using fear to take power." He explained their mentality.

"What Shawn's trying to say is, that we can't back down so let's give them a war…are you with us?" Hunter asked them all.

As then the roar of voices were heard in the locker room and now it was officially a war.

LATER ON

_WWWEEEELLLL…BREAK THE WALLS DOWN!_

_Crank the walls down _hit as the Unified Tag Team Champions made their way out and the WWE Universe was behind them for a change, heck even I was rooting for them, they looked confident and ready to face this newly formed alliance as they would put their titles on the line.

_Awesome!_

_I came to play _hit as The Awesome One and the reigning United States Champion made his way out and he was getting a worse reaction than he usually did but that just made him more determined as he awaited the arrival of his partner.

_Down with the sickness _hit and the new WWE Champion joined his partner on the ramp as his reaction was even worse than Miz's as he just gave a taunting smile to the crowd and held up his WWE title to them as Miz held his U.S. title up as both men made their way down and into the ring.

The ref had all the titles with him and held them up signifying a winner take all title match as the bell was rung and the match was underway.

Both teams were evenly matched as they battled intensely as this was winner take all and so far Big Show got in a double Chokeslam but McIntyre got involved and distracted the Giant as the Sinister Scotsman left ringside, as then both champs got back in with the ref down and after using their title belts to drill the giant in the head but luckily Jericho made the save within seconds.

However that just put him in the cross hairs of the two champions as Jericho fought valiantly but it wasn't enough as the two man beat down had disabled Y2J but with the ref still out both men knew they could do as they pleased as Storm ordered Miz to grab the steel steps as he did but Storm went under the ring and got out the steel chair.

Miz brought both parts in and I was back in with the steel chair he told Miz to set the steps up and I dragged Jericho towards them by his foot and wedged them in between the steps as everyone knew what was coming next as Big Show tried to get back up Storm took the steel chair from the ground and just blasted him across the head with it.

Jericho was still trapped by the steps as Miz held him down Storm went up to the top rope STORM JUST DELIVERED THE DOUBLE FOOT STOMP ON TOP OF THE STEPS CRUSHING JERICHO'S ANKLE!

Jericho screamed in pain as he may have a shattered ankle, as Strom told Miz to go for the pin on him the ref magically came to and made the count 1-2-3 MICHAEL STORM AND THE MIZ ARE THE UNIFIED TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS!

The booing got worse as it was obvious this was a setup from the start and having the ref in their back pocket was part of it, they held up all their championships as they celebrated their win but EMT'S came down to the ring and took the agony struck Jericho away on a stretcher as Show went with his partner as Raw went off the air.

MONDAY NIGHT

The new Unified Tag Team Champions with McIntyre were in the ring celebrating their win last week as of course Storm was in control of Raw thanks to our illustrious Chairman.

"Just when I thought things could not get better they do, first I destroy Xander Cage, next I become WWE Champion and now I am one half of the Unified Tag Team Champions and in the process we took out Chris Jericho…things could not be perfect!" Storm stated as the fans booed him with hostility.

"We told you all last week if anyone got in our way what we'd do and here's an example of it." Miz said as he pointed to the titantron.

It showed my destruction at Bragging Rights and then it switched to last week on Raw with the title winners take all match as it switched to Storm and Miz injuring Jericho in the same manner as me.

"Now that brings me to Survivor Series, yes we will assemble a team to take down any team that wishes to step up, yes I will defend the WWE Championship…TONIGHT!" Storm stated.

The crowd went from booing to cheering as they would see a WWE title match tonight.

"However tonight it seems we've got the attention of both DX so tonight Miz and Drew will take them on in a tag team tables match tonight!" he made another match.

"And my opponent is you ask? I'll leave that to a lottery I organised which will take place later on tonight, now listen we want to make the WWE better and by cutting the deadweight away it can happen so WWE Universe bear with us." Storm stated.

They booed him as they all did not believe a word he said, neither did I while I was at home watching this…lying, two-faced, backstabbing, asshole!

_Whoever he's facing tonight for the title, it can't be good._

LATER ON

Triple H and Shawn had to deal with Miz and McIntyre as they gave DX a run for their money but the veteran duo were taking control as they began to beat down the future superstars of the WWE.

But they got ambushed by William Regal, Ezekiel Jackson and Vladimir Kozlov as they attacked DX along with Miz and McIntyre joining in the Ruthless Roundtable from ECW wanted to make a statement but the match was not thrown out as it was the crooked ref from last week helping them as Shawn was on a receiving end of an Iron Curtain and The Book of Ezekiel, Hunter was struck with a Knee Trembler to the head, then a Future Shock and The Skull Crushing Finale, 1-2-3! ONCE AGAIN THEY PICK UP THE VICTORY WITH OUTSIDE INTERFERENCE!

It was another damn screw job and now it seemed Storm has recruited the Ruthless Roundtable from ECW to help him in his crusade to rule WWE and eliminate anyone who gets in his way.

LATER ON

"The following contest is for the WWE Championship!" Justin Roberts announced.

_Down with the sickness _hit as the WWE Champion made his way out as he was set to defend his championship against an unknown opponent and at ringside was a tumbler full of balls with papers in them as it was part of his random selection process, and he looked confident as he was in the ring and had a mic.

"Tonight I will defend this championship against an unknown opponent so Michael Cole will you please begin to roll those balls?" Storm asked the Raw commentator.

"Cole you don't have to do it." King said to him as Cole took his headset off and went over to the tumbler to as he began to roll the balls around as he then stopped after a minute and drew out a ball and went up to the ring and gave it to Justin Roberts.

Roberts looked nervous as he faced Storm. "Okay Justin tell me who my opponent is." he asked while smiling at him.

Roberts looked at the ball and opened it as he saw the name on it and looked wide eyed as he went to announce the challenger.

"Introducing the challenger…she is the WWE Divas Champion, Aeon!" he announced.

I knew something wasn't right as did everyone else, but my skipped a beat as I heard her name being announced as the challenger…_Please don't answer his challenge babe…please!_

_Inside the fire_ hit and I knew it was imminent, she came out and I saw the look of fear on her which I rarely see, but she was being brave coming down to the ring and stepping into the ring and standing face to face with that lunatic.

Again he was smiling and walked up closed to her. "Now Miss Hardy, I know you must be feeling the butterflies standing in the ring with a man such as myself but I want you to know that this match will be fair and just, so ref ring the bell." Storm said as the bell rang and the title was held up showing it was a title match.

He motioned to her for a lockup as she answered with just that but he just threw her to the ground as he smiled and guessing by the look on his face he was toying with her.

As she got to her feet he walked right up to her and began getting in her face as I had no idea what he was saying to her but she just slapped the taste out of his mouth!

He turned around holding his now red jaw and looked at it in surprise but looked at her in anger as he grabbed her by the hair as she struggled to get free of his grasp but with such force he threw her to the ground as he got berated by the ref and he answered him back but that was met with a massive shove into the turnbuckle stunning the ref.

While the ref was incapacitated he walked into a wicked kick right to the nads and Aeon delivered a Twist of Fate and the champ was down!

She looked to the top rope and knew this was her chance to not only get revenge but to make history as she climbed up high and SHE NAILS THE LEAP OF FAITH TO STORM!

The ref came to and saw she was in a cover, 1-2-THR-NO STORM KICKED OUT AT THE LAST SECOND!

He got up quickly as did she and he just clotheslined her into the mat as he felt humiliated and had now had enough as he took her up on his shoulders STORM NAILED HER WITH THE DRAGON DRIVER!

"AUDREY! STORM ENOUGH JUST COVER HER AND END IT!" I shouted at the TV.

He looked at her and looked to the camera and nodded taking her back up again…

"NO! Please…don't…" I began to break down as I could only watch.

STORM JUST HITS HER WITH THE THUNDER STORM AND ADDS MORE INSULT LOCKING HER INTO A SHARPSHOOTER!

She was unconscious and the ref called for the bell as it was over by knock out, I began to cry as I saw her just down and at his mercy as he raised his title up high and what he did next…he lowered his face towards hers and kissed her.

I was livid at that nut job, he only did it to get to me and now he's done it!

_YOU SON OF A BITCH! THIS AIN'T OVER…YOU BROUGHT HER INTO THIS…I'M COMING FOR YOU!_

**Has Storm finally gone a step too far? What will happen as this new rule of Raw continues?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	29. Now it's personal

**Here it is, this time I got it done quicker, but then again i've had the flu so I guess I got more time to do this. Well wenough of that enjoy!**

Chapter 29: Now it's personal

MONDAY NIGHT

GM's OFFICE

Storm sat in the GM's desk and was with his recruits.

"Alright we've got some business tonight, it seems those two geriatrics didn't get the message last week and decided to ask for more so tonight it will be Miz, Kozlov and Jackson against DX in a two on three Handicap Lumberjack match." Storm said making the match.

"Also I want to make a statement about Survivor Series and our part in it, but I'll leave that to later on tonight." he announced.

As Raw opened both DX were in the ring and some of the Raw locker room were surrounding the ring.

"Okay so we got our asses kicked last week by Storm and his new man chums from ECW, I gotta say you're much smarter than we originally thought but then again this is the WWE." Hunter said.

"Now tonight we've been booked in a two on three Handicap Lumberjack match tonight and our guess is that it will be Storm's guys surrounding the ring and it will be another beat down…but you know what bring it on, you bring your guys we'll bring ours!" Shawn said pointing out the superstars surrounding the ring.

"Oh and Storm you think you can intimidate all of us? You're forgetting who we are and what we're capable of." Hunter said looking at his sledgehammer.

"And champ…we also know something you don't know doo-da doo-da!" Shawn said in a childish way.

"Shawn…don't ruin it!" Hunter said nudging him to shut up.

Storm's smile faded as he looked concerned with what they said.

LATER ON

"What did he mean by something I don't know?" Storm asked.

"Michael, whatever it is their planning we'll just cut them off before they even try to." Miz said.

"Now Michael, I also remember your part of the deal we struck." Regal said.

"Oh yes, the deal well let's talk about that." Storm said as he and Regal discussed the deal that was struck between them.

LATER ON

"Ok it's done…good right, it's all coming together Storm won't know what hit him." Hunter said as he was talking on his cell phone.

"It's happening right?" Shawn asked.

"Oh yeah and he's coming here tonight to make it loud and clear." Hunter said.

"What about the "other" problem, has that been taken care of?" Shawn asked.

"As I said none of them are gonna see any of this coming." Hunter said.

GM's OFFICE

Storm was getting ready to watch his main event.

The door swung open and in came Regal and his roundtable.

"Michael! We have a problem." Regal said.

"What problem? There shouldn't be any." Storm said.

"Mizanin is missing." Regal said.

"How? I mean-No I haven't time for this I'll get Drew and some of the others to look for him but I guess since he's out, I'm in." Storm said as he decided to take Miz's place and get his gear on.

MINUTES LATER

Storm, Kozlov and Jackson were already in the ring and awaiting their opponents.

_Are you ready?_

_Think you can tell us what to do? _

_Think you can tell us what to wear?_

_Well you better get ready…bow to the masters…BREAK IT DOWN!_

_Break it down _hit as the most controversial team in WWE history made their way out and looked all fired up as they had their glow sticks and threw those into the crowd and went down the ramp and into the ring face to face with their opponents.

Both Kozlov and Jackson stood in front of Storm as they blocked the way to the WWE Champion as he had a mic.

"Okay then let's bring out our lumberjacks!" Storm announced.

As the men who joined Storm's regime made their way out, Jack Swagger, William Regal, Shaemus, Ted DiBiase, Beretta and Croft, Zach Ryder, Cody Rhodes and to everyone's shock was The Straight Edge Society, which consisted of CM Punk, Luke Gallows and Serena.

Both Shawn and Hunter did not like their chances as of right now.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

The voice belonged to…JBL! He was back as the tape across his head was thanks to Storm's assault a few weeks ago.

"You thought I was done, you thought you kicked me out, I am not going anywhere!" JBL said.

The crowd popped to that.

"Bradshaw…why did you come back? Wasn't the ass kicking I gave you last time enough or did I hit your head too hard?" Storm said.

"You listen here you goddamned piece of trash! I'm here to restore order and I'm going start with that right now!" JBL said as from the back the locker room emptied out and were standing against the regime.

The three men weren't concerned as they got ready to fight DX but all of a sudden the Raw locker room began brawling with the regime as the fight was on between both sides as bodies were everywhere and during the chaos Jackson and Kozlov got dragged to the outside and Storm was all alone in the ring as he stood toe to toe with DX as he knew he was outnumbered.

The look on his face was priceless as he tried to plead with the duo to let him go as Hunter went to hit him he flinched and TURNED INTO SWEET CHIN MUSIC! He groggily came over to Hunter and a kick to the mid section and A PEDIGREE BY THE GAME! 1-2-3 DX HAS DEFEATED THE WWE CHAMPION!

The crowd went crazy as the WWE Champion for the first time since becoming champion he had been pinned as the fighting ceased with the regime backing off.

"Well Storm it looks like you didn't plan for this right?" JBL asked a disoriented champion.

"As for Survivor Series, your announcement will not happen, firstly your team of guys will face a team of my choosing, second you will defend your WWE title against the same two men who kicked your ass just now! It will be a triple threat match for the WWE Championship!" JBL announced.

Storm was shocked as he knew his title reign and all his power was in jeopardy as Raw went off the air.

MONDAY NIGHT

LOCKER ROOM

Storm was in his locker room with his regime as they and a now found Miz discussed where he was last week.

"You got locked in a trunk of a car?" Storm asked.

"I didn't get locked in I was jumped from behind and the punk locked me in." Miz explained.

"Any idea who?" Storm asked.

"I have a few but…"

"WE PUT HIM OUT!" Storm shouted knowing who he meant.

"He could've wanted you to think that." Miz said.

"Search the building, I don't care if it takes all night, find him and finish the job I started!" Storm said.

Both Miz and McIntyre left to do so as Storm was left alone to gather his thoughts together and for his contract signing with DX tonight.

GM's OFFICE

"I have it all settled…yes…yes I did that, he'll get what's coming to him and…yes I made the match and you're my team captain…you're gonna take Miz's team down…Wait what! You're here tonight?…You'd better think this is a good idea…yeah I know all part of the plan…yeah I'll see ya soon." JBL said as he finished his phone conversation.

"Hope you know what you're doing." JBL said.

LOCKER ROOM

Both DX were prepping for the contract signing tonight but Hunter had something on his mind.

"Shawn, I've been thinking about the triple threat match and I just thought of something." Hunter said.

"What?" Shawn asked.

"Well I know we're gonna kick Storm's ass and take the WWE title but the question is…who?" Hunter asked as Shawn knew what he now meant.

"We'll do like we always do, take out the middle man and fight it out like men." Shawn said.

"Sounds good but just remember, I'm not holding back, I'll do whatever it takes to win the WWE Championship!" Hunter stated.

"And I'll do the same, but I plan on not only winning the WWE title but also to steal the show at Survivor Series!" Shawn stated.

Both friends knew this would be the likely outcome as they made it clear what would happen at the pay-per-view.

LATER ON

JBL was in the ring and had the table set up for the contract signing between the three competitors for this Sunday.

Ladies and gentlemen let me introduce to you the two men who will compete in the triple threat match this Sunday for the WWE Championship, The Game, Triple H, The Heart Break Kid, Shawn Michaels…D-Generation X!" he introduced them.

_Are you ready?_

_Think you can tell us what to do? _

_Think you can tell us what to wear?_

_Well you better get ready…bow to the masters…BREAK IT DOWN!_

_Break it down _hit as DX made their way out but were all business as they had their DX gear on and throwing some glowsticks to the crowd and entered the ring and did their DX cross chop pyro.

"And their opponent he is the WWE Champion, The Black Dragon, Michael Storm!" he introduced the champion.

_Down with the sickness _hit as the reviled champion made his way out to yet a another hostile crowd with them chanting "STORM SUCKS, STORM SUCKS, STORM SUCKS!" but he just smiled and held up his title to show it off to everyone as he entered the ring and shot the cocky smirks at his challengers and General Manager.

"Aright boys let's sign this contract and make it official ." JBL said as Hunter had the contract.

He signed it first, then he handed it over to Shawn who put on a pair of glasses.

"Shawn, what the hell are those?" Hunter asked him pointing to the glasses.

"What? I need them to read…I'm not signing anything until I read it!" Shawn said as he looked it over and just signed it.

The contract was handed to Storm as he looked it over and just signed it.

"You both have no idea what you're getting into." Storm warned.

"And you as I am making sure there is no outside interference for this match as anyone who gets involved is fired!" JBL announced the stipulation as the crowd popped to that.

Storm knew the odds were now stacked against him.

"Oh and one more thing champ, let me introduce you to the captain of my team." JBL said as he looked to the ramp and saw nobody.

"Really Bradshaw? Really? Your empty little threats don't work on me and whoever your team captain is and if he was here I'd bitchslap him back to whatever hole he crawled out of!" Storm said feeling cocky.

But unbeknownst to him he had no idea who was behind him.

He then backed up a little and felt something blocking his path as he had a bad feeling and felt what it was and he slowly turned around to face me!

I just struck him in the face with a fist as I just grounded him with fists and stomps and threw him into the corner and again I just continued the assault with my emotions driving me, my mind was on what he did to me and Aeon.

As he lied there reeling I picked him up and threw him on the table as I delivered more fists to his head, making sure he was down I went up to the top rope and measured him FROM THE TOP ROPE I HIT HIM WITH X MARKS THE SPOT RIGHT THROUGH THE TABLE!

I looked down at the wreckage with the fire still in my eyes I knew this Sunday was the beginning of my revenge against Storm and his regime as Raw went off the air.

**So Xander's the team captain and he gets a measure of revenge, but what will happen as Survivor Series approaches?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	30. Never gonna stop

**Here it is, the wait is finally over! I am one of the many of you that are not happy about The Miz being the new WWE Champion, I hope Vince knows what he's doing, anyway here it is enjoy!**

**Chapter 30: Never gonna stop**

**WWE Championship**

**Michael Storm (c) vs. Triple H vs. Shawn Michaels**

**Non-Sanctioned match**

**Rey Mysterio vs. Batista**

**World Heavyweight Championship**

**Straight Edge Street Fight**

**John Cena (c) vs. CM Punk****/w. Straight Edge Society **

**Classic Survivor Series Elimination match**

**Xander Cage, Christian, MVP, Evan Bourne & John Morrison vs. The Miz, Drew McIntyre, Shaemus, William Regal & Dolph Ziggler**

**Divas Open for the vacant Divas Championship**

I was all fired up for my match as I would be leading a team of men who wanted revenge here tonight.

The news of Aeon being stripped of her title because of what Storm did to her put her on the sidelines for a few weeks was bad enough, but they held a championship open to crown a new champion tonight.

But that wasn't the thing that bugged me, it was who entered, this woman was new and as I watched her dominate the entire match and her moves were very familiar.

"My god three german suplexes!" Cole said.

"I've never seen a diva this aggressive before!" King said.

"Wait she's got Eve on her shoulders and…A DIVING ROLLING FIREMAN'S CARRY INTO A SLAM!" Cole said seeing the ground shaking move.

"Why isn't she going for a cover?" King asked.

She went up to the top rope.

"What is she doing? She's…A FROGSPLASH! A FROGSPLASH FROM THE TOP!" Cole said in utter shock.

1-2-3 we have a new Divas Champion!

"Here is your winner and new Divas Champion…" Justin Roberts did not know her name well no one did as she took the mic from him.

She wore red pants with a silver maple leaf on the back of them, indicating she was Canadian and wore a matching red top and red gauntlets but the only odd thing about her was the red face mask she wore which covered from her eyes to the back of her head with her brunette hair poking out.

"Let me introduce myself." she said taking centre stage and draping the title on her shoulder. "For all of you, you have just witnessed history as this will be the night you'll never forget the name Scarlett Veil…the new Divas Champion!" Scarlett Veil introduced herself.

The WWE Universe and the WWE just got a taste of what's to come with this new diva, Scarlett Veil.

TEAM MIZ's LOCKER ROOM

"Okay everyone tonight we The Regime, Team Miz is gonna annihilate Team Cage or as I like to call them LOSERS! Because that's what they'll be after we're done with them tonight because I'M THE MIZ…AND THIS IS MY TEAM…AND WE'RE AWESOME!" Miz stated.

LATER ON

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome my guests at this time Team Cage." Josh Mathews introduced us all.

"Guys with all that's happened over the past few weeks the only question on everyone's mind is can you all defeat this team that Michael Storm has put together and being led by The Miz?" he asked.

I took the mic from him and looked directly into the camera.

"Miz I want you and your team to realise what we're about to unleash on all of you, you should've never teamed with Storm and I'm gonna make you regret that tonight!" I stated.

"And Storm…don't think for a second you've gotten rid of me that easy, so if somehow you retain your title tonight…THEN YOU'RE GONNA NEED EYES IN THE BACK OF YOUR HEAD TO KNOW WHEN I'M COMING!" I said as me and my team left to do battle.

LATER ON

_Regality _hit and the new ECW Champion made his way out well thanks to Storm and the Regime after they got involved on Tuesday night in the title match, as both members of his Ruthless Roundtable Kozlov and Jackson but however the referees instantly were on this and ordered both men to the back as Regal was now without his men and awaited his partners.

_I AM PERFECTION !_

_I am perfection _hit as the ever arrogant former Intercontinental Champion made his way out and as always he was cocky and all fired up to finish what he'd started with the man who took his title as he made his way into the ring joining Regal.

_Written in my face _hit as the undefeated Celtic Warrior Shaemus made his way out and the Warrior was all rowdy to fight as he was on this team tonight to destroy the opposition as he joined his team mates in the ring.

_Broken dreams _hit as the Chosen One, Drew McIntyre was making his way down the ramp but the cold look on the face of the Sinister Scotsman said it all, he made his way into the ring joining his partners as they awaited the arrival of their team captain.

_Awesome!_

_I Came to play _hit as the ever arrogant and cocky United Sates and one half of the Unified Tag Team Champions The Miz made his way out and was all fired up and ready to lead his team to victory and do Storm's bidding in destroying me and my team as he got into the ring held up his titles to the crowd and looked to his team and knew they were all on the same page.

_Bourne to win _hit as the young man from St. Loius made his Survivor Series debut and got a huge reaction as he was ready to make an impact and show Team Miz and the WWE Universe why he's the most exciting superstar to watch on Monday nights as he waited on the outside of the ring for his partners.

_I'm comin _hit as the Ballin superstar, MVP made his entrance and the entire centre just became electric as his presence ignited the fans as they showed heir support for him as he did his pose and his pyro went off, he high fived Bourne and waited with him on the outside.

_Ain't no make believe _hit as the Friday Night Delight and the reigning Intercontinental Champion got an even bigger reaction as he posed with his belt and doing his slow motion-wind swept thing he does (How does he do that?) he made his way down and greeted the fans and his team mates.

_GO! Just close your eyes _hit as the now former ECW Champion made his presence known as the fans reaction got bigger for Captain Charisma as he was looking to get a measure of revenge against the current ECW Champion and joined the others on the outside awaiting the arrival of the el capitain.

_Bleed it out _hit as I made my anticipated return to the ring and the crowd went completely insane as I made my way out and I quickly walked down the ramp and to my team and looked to them all as we just darted into the ring as Miz's team evacuated and I wanted to get my hands on the captain.

They got back into the ring and both of our teams decided who will start off as it would be Regal vs. Christian as the bell rang.

Regal got a tie up on Christian but he reversed it into a hip toss and had a head lock on him but the crafty veteran got free and countered by throwing him off and into the ropes and tried to clothesline him but he ducked it and came off the ropes with a dropkick, 1-2 NO REGAL KICKS OUT!

Regal quickly got back up and hit Christian with a hard clothesline and the knee drops to the head began as the dissection of his rival was underway with the ECW Champion trying to maim his opponent and make sure he was unable to tag in any of his partners, with that said he locked him into a modified camel clutch with his left arm trapped in a hammerlock position using his own leg as weight.

As the pain on his face said it all as Captain Charisma needed to fight out of it somehow as then he managed to break his trapped arm free and lift the Englishman as he carried him on his back and brought him up to his shoulders and dropped him back first with an electric chair drop.

Both men were down as they both crawled to their corners and tagged in a partner, as it was now Evan Bourne and Dolph Ziggler, as the ever arrogant Ziggler used his size and strength to try and keep Evan from going high as he got him into a head lockas that cut him off but the ever exciting Evan Bourne used his weight and speed to lift himself in the air and as Ziggler had him in a suplex position the knee of Bourne smacked Ziggler in the head a few time as he dropped Bourne and he landed on his feet.

He had Ziggler in a bind as the kicks hit the cocky superstar with each one landing on both sides of his body as he then got a wicked flying knee to the face as that caught Ziggler off guard but as Evan mounted for another attack to the face the platinum blonde got out of the way in time and Evan met the ropes and bounced off them as his legs caught them.

Ziggler had his opening as he stomped on the high flyer and followed it up with those falling elbow drops to his upper body keeping him grounded. Ziggler began to berate Bourne as he brought him up and took him onto his shoulders and dropped him gut first into his knees and went for the cover, 1-2-NO BOURNE KICKS OUT!

The Definition of Perfection was now in control as he dragged Bourne to his corner and tagged in Shaemus, The Celtic Warrior was in and he had Bourne by his head and just brought down the huge forearms across the chest of the smaller Bourne as each shot could be heard with a thud.

The barbaric tastes of the Irishman were brutal as he continued to pick Boune apart as he used a hard power slam to ground him ,1-2-NO BOURNE GOT THE SHOULDER UP! Shaemus wanted the first elimination as he got into a power bomb position and lifted him to his shoulders and was going for that crucifix bomb as he went for the running throw Bourne got out and he just rolled to his corner and tagged in MVP.

The Ballin MVP exploded into the ring and knocked Shaemus down with a clothesline and came at him with another and another as he was all fired up but Shaemus would not stay down as he locked up with MVP and the battle of strength was underway as The Celtic Warrior had him in a headlock but was pushed off and into the ropes as he came off them and walked right into a belly to belly suplex as the match now changed gears.

Shameus knew he was getting thrown around as he quickly tagged out and in came The Chosen One Drew McIntyre as within an instant McIntyre just went on the attack and didn't give MVP a chance to defend himself as he just threw wild strikes at him and backed him into a corner as he brought him down to the ground and stomped the hell out of him.

McIntyre was relentless and he showed us all why Vince hand picked him to the WWE, he brought him up and just suplexed him, 1-2-NO MVP GETS THE SHOULDER UP! McIntyre again was showing his ruthless streak as he locked in an abdominal stretch and the pain must have been excruciating as he pulled back on the back muscles of MVP trying to wear him down.

He yanked back even more but he just let go as he brought his foot up and just heavily stomped on top of his head. The blow dazed the Ballin superstar and McIntyre was in complete control as he dropped a few elbows to the back and dragged him back to McIntyre's corner as he tagged in the team captain.

Miz was now in and he stomped on MVP as much as he could and then brought him up and kicked him in the gut and hit a neck breaker, 1-2-THR-NO MVP KICKS OUT BEFORE THREE!

Miz brought him up to his feet but MVP countered out of nowhere with an explosive belly to belly suplex as he took a moment to regain himself he saw Miz lying in position and knew what to do as he stood over him and was going for it as he came off the ropes gestured to the crowd "BALLIN!" and dropped a huge elbow, 1-2-NO MIZ GETS THE ARM UP!

MVP decided to tag out and in came John Morrison, the Friday Night Delight was now in the ring with his former tag team partner as the two rivals faced off as it was a rematch from Bragging Rights as they exchanged right hands but as Miz went for a left he missed and got a huge Capoeira kick to the head as it staggered Miz back to his corner and Regal tagged himself in.

As the King of Extreme came at Morrison with a huge clothesline, Morrison ducked it and went for a kick but Regal blocked his attempt and countered with a wicked T-Bone suplex as Morrison was down and Regal wanted to finish him as he measured him for the Knee Trembler and ran full force to hit it but Morrison got out of the way on time as he stopped right by our corner and Christian slapped him hard across the face as he staggered into a chuck kick from Morrison as he tagged in Christian who went up and as Regal turns around a huge flying uppercut is delivered as Captain Charisma was setting him up as he turned into, A KILLSWITCH! 1-2-3 WILLIAM REGAL HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!

Christian got sweet satisfaction from eliminating his rival as he got attacked by Ziggler and he did not give him a chance to defend himself. The former Intercontinental Champion was relentless on his assault as the heavy elbow drops kept on coming down on the chest of Christian, but he had to start talking trash to him while he was down as he introduced himself "I'M DOLPH ZIGGLER!" he shouted as he brought him up and dropped him into the mat face first with a fameasser, 1-2-NO CHRISTIAN GETS THE SHOULDER UP BEFORE THREE!

Ziggler would not let up and the isolation of Captain Charisma but he managed to get to his feet and Ziggler still holding his leg he hopped on one foot and out of desperation nailed him with an enziguiri to the back of his head as both men were down and Christian crawled to his corner and I wanted in bad as he made it and I was tagged in.

The roof blew off as I finally entered the match and I just exploded on Ziggler with clotheslines and a wicked heel kick as Miz watched on looking scared, but his attention then turned to me just punishing Ziggler with hard kicks to the sides, fists to the body and then hitting my suplex combo and then bringing him up to his feet and I HIT THE XANDER ZONE!

But I didn't cover him as I brought him over to my corner and tagged in Bourne and told him to go up and BOURNE NAILS AIRBOURNE ON ZIGGLER! 1-2-3 DOLPH ZIGGLER HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!

Bourne was stoked he just got the elimination but that was short lived as he was attacked by McIntyre and hooked his arms in and MCINTYRE HIT'S THE FUTURE SHOCK ON BOURNE! 1-2-3 EVAN BOURNE HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!

We were all a bit shocked at that as it was so sudden but instantly so MVP stepped back in and he and the Sinister Scotsman faced off as they locked up and McIntyre had him in a headlock and followed it up throwing him into the corner and laid the boots into him and took him over to his corner and tagged in Shaemus, the Celtic Warrior was punishing MVP with clubbing blows to the back.

He took him on his shoulders looking to press slam him into the mat as he managed to wriggle free and just boot Shaemus in the face as he dropped a few elbows and waited for him to get up and just ran up to him as he was on one knee and he grabbed his head and drove him face first into his knee.

And once again MVP looking for the elbow as he went off the ropes…no his foot got grabbed from the outside by Miz as he was distracted momentarily and turned around into A BROGUE KICK BY SHAEMUS! He takes a disoriented MVP up and had him in the crucifix position and ran full force HE DELIVERED THE HIGH CROSS COMPLETLEY DESTROYING MVP! 1-2-3 MVP HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!

It was now three on three and I was now in with the Celtic Warrior and he just came at me with a wild double axe handle but I ducked it and delivered several fist to his face and threw him off the ropes and off them he ran right into a hip toss and he was down, I hit a few knee drops to his head, I brought him up and tagged in Christian as we double teamed him I nailed the Irishman with a backdrop and from the top rope Christian hit the diving head butt, 1-2-THR-NO SHAEMUS KICKS OUT!

Captain Charisma waited for him to get up as he went up high again and from the top he hit the flying uppercut knocking down the Celtic Warrior, as he began firing himself and all of us up as he wanted to eliminate him but from behind Miz and McIntyre got involved and me and Morrison just jumped in and it was complete chaos as the ref tried to restore order but Miz and me were brawling on the outside along with McIntyre and Morrison.

Inside the ring however both Shaemus and Christian were going strike for strike as then Shaemus missed a right and got a wicked slap across the face from Christian as he just quickly hit him with a dropkick and down on his knees he just came flying at him face first with a forearm, 1-2-THR NO SHAEMUS GETS THE SHOULDER UP BEFORE THREE!

He had enough and was going to go for the Killswitch he grabbed the arms of Shaemus and had him hooked in but he pushed him off and he went flying into Miz's corner and Miz grabbed his head and pulled it down on the ropes as he staggered away and A BROGUE KICK TO THE FACE OF CHRISTIAN, 1-2-3 CHRISTIAN HAS BEEN ELEIMINATED!

It was just me and Morrison as he went in after Shaemus as he just threw wild shots at him throwing him off guard as the fists and kicks hit him he took him into and off the ropes and got in a huge dropkick as it floored him and as Shaemus was on his back and was met with a wicked knee to the face as he dragged the heavy torso of Shaemus and was measuring him as he was going it as he ascended the top and fired up the jets for STARSHIP PA-NO SHAEMUS GOT HIS KNEES UP!

Morrison clutching his ribs was the opening he needed and quickly tagged in Miz who grabbed him from behind, SKULL CRUSHING FINALE BY MIZ! 1-2-3 JOHN MORRISON HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!

I was all alone as it was now three on one and I had no choice but to get in the ring as Shaemus just quickly attacked me and I had no chance to defend myself as the heavy blows of the Celtic Warrior came reigning down on me, he dragged me to his corner and tagged in Miz as he told Shaemus and McIntyre to hold me down as he shouted trash at me and slapped me across the face repeatedly.

As the ref told them to get out of the ring by five they did and Miz stomped on me and tagged in McIntyre as he looked down on me and knew I was vulnerable as he grabbed me by the head and was hooking me up for his finisher, HE'S GOING FOR FUTURE SHO-NO I COUNTERED AS I GOT HIM ON HIS BACK WITH A SUNSET FLIP, 1-2-3! DREW MCINTYRE HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!

Shaemus just rushed on in as once again not giving me a chance to fight, the stomps and clubbing blows came down on me he was vicious as he took me up in a slam position and lifted me in the air, IRISH CURSE BACKBREAKER! 1-2-THR- NO I KICKED OUT BEFORE THREE!

He looked angry as he wanted to finish me and decided to go for the kill and took me up with the High Cross, he had me in position as I was taken up and with my arms trapped I was up high but I got free and he turned around I HIT RAGE IN THE CAGE! 1-2-3! SHAEMUS HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!

It was down to me and Miz as it is now Captain vs. Captain, I wanted him in the ring as he slowly did and I just darted for him and took him down with a double leg takedown and pounded the hell out of him, thinking back to Bragging Rights when he helped Storm to try and end my career.

I brought him up and hit the suplex combo, I just did not give him any chance to recover as I was hitting him with fists and kicks to any exposed body part and wanted to finish him as he stumbled back to the turnbuckle I went to get more of him but he caught me off guard as he kicked me in the gut and threw me shoulder first into the turnbuckle as the steel collided with my shoulder it felt like my bone was being hit with a hammer.

The match turned around as the attack on my shoulder was on, Miz using an armbar to try and apply more pressure as I knew he could make me submit right there, but I knew the armbar technique well and once again utilising my time training in MMA helped out as I quickly broke the submission off and locked one of my own on him as he just got his legs wrapped around the ropes and forced me to break the hold.

He went back on the attack as he began to attack my shoulder again with a few foot stomps but he then grabbed my ankle that he helped Storm injure and began working on that, he tweaked it with an ankle lock as I could feel the injury coming back and I had to use my own bodyweight to flip him off as I rolled forward and threw him off.

I got back up to my feet and hobbling on one foot as Miz went for a clothesline but instead caught the referee and he was down as Miz saw what he did and turned around right back into me as I just delivered a backflip kick as it stunned Miz and I just went in for the kill and I HAD DEADEND LOCKED IN!

Miz was screaming in pain as his head, neck and leg were all being tortured as then he was tapping out but the ref was still down, I kept the hold on with him still tapping out…I GOT STRUCK ON THE BACK OF THE HEAD!

The culprit was Storm he used the WWE title to break the hold he took me on his shoulders, STORM JUST HIT ME WITH THE DRAGON DRIVER!

He grabbed Miz and put him on top of me and he revived the ref, 1-2-3 IT WAS OVER!

Team Miz wins it thanks to Storm, as the rest of his team came out and Storm left the ring satisfied they all decided since I was all alone they began to beat me down.

All team members were stomping me and hitting me that is until they ran for it seeing, Morrison, Christian, Bourne and MVP hit the ring as they just saved me from a huge beat down by Miz's team.

Storm may have won this one but the war was just beginning.

LATER ON

As the night went on John Cena defended his World title in the first ever Straight Edge street fight against the leader of the Straight Edge Society, but his cronies were also there even after Cena took care of them all he wasn't able to over come the member of the Regime and CM Punk hit the GTS on Cena and won back his World Heavyweight Championship.

Batista destroyed his former best friend in a sickening ending to a match as Rey was stretchered out of the arena after three Batista Bombs rendered him unable to continue the match.

But the shocks were not over as the triple threat match for the WWE Championship was one for the ages, Storm would defend against Shawn Michaels and Triple H.

The contest started off with Storm leaving the ring and letting the two of them fight it out but they decided to stick to their plan and take him out first as they went to the outside and exchanged blows on him as they delivered Sweet Chin Music and a Pedigree, but then decided to put him out of commission as Hunter cleared the announce table and placed Storm lying on top of it, and from the top rope Shawn delivered the elbow right through it.

It left the two team mates to fight it out, it was a classic match up being relived as either man could become the new WWE Champion as then Shawn hit Sweet Chin on Hunter out of nowhere Michael Storm came back into the ring and low blowed Michaels as he picked up the scraps and went to pin Hunter, 1-2-3 MICHAEL STORM RETAINS?

Storm retains the title and the Storm era continues as his Regime came out to congratulate him in his victory as he shook hands with the World and ECW Champions showing their alliance.

What will this mean for us all? What will it mean for the WWE?

**WWE Championship winner: Michael Storm **

**World Heavyweight Championship winner: CM Punk**

**Survivor Series Elimination winners: Team Miz**

**Batista vs. Rey Mysterio winner: Batista**

**Divas Championship winner: Scarlett Veil**

**Wow! Bad things continue to happen to Xander, now with an even stronger Regime what will happen to WWE itself?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	31. Finish the job

**Here it is, I am pleased with the TLC line up and also very sad to see MVP leave WWE good luck to you! Anyway enough of that enjoy!**

Chapter 31: Finish the job

MONDAY NIGHT

The crowd were booing the hell out of the men who stood in and around the ring in Richmond as the Regime, the Ruthless Roundtable and the Straight Edge Society stood tall as all three world champions were in the ring as Storm had a mic.

"Ladies and gentlemen last night I defended my WWE Championship against both members of D-Generation X, I was given zero chance of winning but…oh look I won." Storm said holding the WWE title up mocking the WWE Universe.

Then CM Punk had the mic. "Exactly no one gave me a chance either in defeating John Cena in the match I created…but once again the power of Straight edge has overcome the power of the Cenation." Punk said holding his World Heavyweight Championship up also mocking the WWE Universe.

The mic was given to William Regal. "Indeed last night my team was victorious against the rag tag team of misfits that Cage put together did not defeat us and thanks to my alliance with these men I am the man that has restored integrity, class and grace back to ECW and being ECW Champion has made me accomplish that." Regal said holding his belt up also mocking the WWE Universe.

"With all that said I will now give The Straight Edge Society some screen time to spread their words to you all." Storm said as he handed the mic to CM Punk, both Gallows and Serena stood with him.

"Thank you Michael, now for all of you lost souls here in the WWE Universe I would like to extend my message of Straight edge to you all." Punk stated as booing was heard but he continued.

"All of you in Richmond are diseased, alcoholic, prescription using addicts who're dependant on these things everyday to live life…but tonight by taking the pledge to Straight edge it will change your life and all of you in the WWE Universe will have a new saviour and his name is C…M…Punk!" Punk stated his message as the crowd booed him again.

"With my message and your pledge you will be-

_Bleed it out _hit and the crowd in Virginia just went nuts, I was out on top of the stage and I had a mic much to the displeasure of the Regime and the SES.

"What do you want Cage?" Punk asked sounding annoyed.

"Well for a starters could you please do us all a favour and stop talking before you make us all Go To Sleep!" I insulted as the crowd popped to that.

Storm came in and had a mic looking irritated. "Cage…last night you and your team got annihilated! And a month ago I almost ended your career! and now you want more?" Storm said.

"More? No Michael what I want are two things, the WWE title and YOU'RE HEAD TONIGHT!" I shouted as the crowd wanted to see that match tonight.

Storm just nodded his head and smiled. "Xander, Xander, Xander, so brash to get your hands on me that you and everyone else don't even know who's in charge." Storm said holding out some papers.

"The General Manager went crying to the board of directors and they slapped our Chairman with an injunction! So this will be a matter of settling this in the courts, so in the meantime without a GM or Chairman around to control things I've stepped in to do so and by these documents make that possible, so you see Xander you're under my rules so you ever want a WWE title match, you've got to earn it!" Storm stated.

"Okay then…sir who do I have to face to get my title match?" I said sarcastically.

"I'll tell you what, why don't I make a match tonight as it will be-" he got interrupted by Punk.

"Michael why don't you let the Straight Edge Society deal with that degenerate." Punk offered.

"That sounds like an idea but I don't want to make it completely unfair cos two on one is not, so I'll tell you what Xander find a partner and it will be a tag team match and if you win, I'll give you a shot at Tables Ladders and Chairs." Storm said.

"You're on and tonight I will get my shot in three weeks I will take back my WWE Championship!" I stated.

LATER ON

GM's OFFICE

"I just had a thought Michael, what if he does find a partner and he wins tonight?" Punk asked.

"He won't I took measures to not let that happen it's going to be two on one and you will win." Storm said.

As then someone entered the office and Storm looked pleased to see.

"I was wondering when you'd be visiting." Storm said.

"Michael…how could I forget about you love?" as the camera revealed it was the new Divas Champion, Scarlett Veil.

"Sorry Scarlett been a little busy dealing with an annoying pest." Storm said to her.

"Yes he rather is one but you did get rid of an obstacle for me to win this." she said showing her title.

It was clear now, he took Aeon out so Scarlett could come right on in and take the title.

"And might I say you look divine with that title but then again you already do." Storm said as they both started to roughly kiss one another with the SES watching on.

"We should think of recruiting a female member for the SES but the problem is Virginia is not a known place of devoted, loyal and pure women." Punk said as the crowd booing him was heard in the background.

"Just make sure you take Cage out for good, then we'll talk about your problem." Storm said.

LOCKER ROOM

I went to the locker room to find myself two partners for tonight but all I saw were guys keeping their distance from me and some being carried away to the trainers room.

Storm must've intimidated them and anyone who wanted to team with me he had them taken out, I guess it's a two on one.

_Unless…I can't believe I'm doing this!_

I mentally said to myself as I took out my cell phone and called.

LATER ON

_This fire burns _hit as the SES made their way out with Punk leading and Luke Gallows following his leader and saviour the crowd did not welcome them at all as the booing kept on, they went into the ring and both were looking confident as they awaited my arrival.

_Bleed it out _hit and out I came ready for my first match back on Raw in weeks as I made my way out and what an ovation I got as I walked on out with a mic in hand.

"I have to admit, Storm you are the smartest man on Raw, I guess taking away any chances of me finding a partner would decrease any chances of me winning tonight and not getting my shot at TLC." I said as both Punk and Gallows wanted me to get in the ring.

"Buuuuttttt! Since you made sure friends can't come to my aid tonight I had to do something I'd never thought I would ever do." I said as the SES looked confused.

_I hear voices in my head, they council me, they understand, they talk to me…_

_Voices _hit as The Viper made his return to Raw and was my surprise partner for tonight as the WWE Universe were questioning my choice as he made his way out and he stood next to me and we both looked to one another and just ran into the ring.

The bell rang and it will be me and Punk starting things off, as we locked up and I got the arm of his in a hammerlock but I brought him into a head lock and into a takedown, brought him up and followed it up with a quick snap suplex.

I took him up and nailed my suplex combo and began to just hit the body shots with my fists and kicks, but I tagged in Orton and the Viper was unleashed as he nailed his head with hard fists and knocked him down and delivered a knee drop to the face, 1-2-NO PUNK KICKS OUT!

Orton tagged me in and we both double teamed him with a double suplex, 1-2-NO IT GOT BROKEN BY GALLOWS!

Orton got involved as then he left the apron and went straight after Gallows and both men just began to brawl on the outside, while me and Punk continued the match as I got in a wicked heel kick to the face.

I hooked him in for the Xander Zone but I got hit in the back with a steel chair by Storm as he wailed on me a few times all over my body as he stopped and went to the outside began to look under the ring and brought in a ladder as he set that up but went back out again under the ring and pulled out a table, he took it into the ring, set it up and placed me on top as the fists came down on my head.

He climbed up the ladder and looked down at me lying there and from the top, STORM DELIVERS A FROGSPLASH FROM THE TOP OF THE LADDER RIGHT THROUGH THE TABLE!

As I was decimated by him he got out of the wreckage clutching his abdomen and asked for a mic and talked directly to my unconscious body.

"Y'know what I'll let you have the title shot because in three weeks it's going to be me and you, WWE Championship in a TABLES. LADDERS AND CHAIRS MATCH! AND THIS TIME I WILL FINISH THE JOB!" Storm stated as he put his foot over me and held the WWE title up showing a possible preview of TLC as Raw went off the air.

TWO DAYS LATER-HOME

After Storm ambushed me and put me through a table and announced our TLC match I was told to stay home for a couple of days and I actually wanted to spend time with Aeon, after she was attacked by Storm and stripped of her title it sucked for her but she's been cleared to wrestle and plans on giving Storm's woman the new Divas Champion, Scarlett Veil a proper welcome to the WWE as we both sat on the couch watching some BAMMA.

"Why does everyone keep putting me through a table?" I moaned.

"It might be cause your face is says "Hey put me through a table…I dare ya!" Aeon joked.

"That could be true, but then again it might just be my luck as always." I said.

"Bet your luck doesn't end like this." she said as she crawled towards me and as were inches from each others face she kissed me and I kissed her back as the mood was set.

We kept on going and she was right it never ended like this…

_The Blackout - STFUppercut _on my cell was heard and I had to answer it as that was the mood killer.

I reached over to my coffee table and answered it.

"Yeah? What?…you mean? Whoa! Oh this is going to be sweet." I said as Aeon was kissing my neck and trailing on down me.

"Uh gotta go, duty calls." I said hanging up and back to business.

MONDAY NIGHT

Storm was in the ring and his entire Regime were with him as he had a mic.

"Tables, Ladders and Chairs…one of the most innovative, brutal and career shortening matches in the history of the WWE, why did I choose this kind of match? A match I've never been in? a match my number one contender has competed in and won? Simple…everyone says I'm nothing but a paper champion, even after my huge victory at Survivor Series I'm still a paper champion so when I do defeat Xander Cage in two weeks at TLC and retain my WWE Championship, I will prove to the world I am no paper champion!" Storm stated.

"With that said, tonight I am making a match where it will be Xander Cage versus all members of the Regime, but Cage must have his hands tied behind his back and blindfolded, HAH!" Storm announced as he gave a chuckle at that.

"Oh having all this power is great and I'll make sure you get put through your paces for the next two weeks Cage!" Storm said.

_Bleed it out _hit and I made my way out as Storm was hoping I would address this match and what his plans were for me as I also had a mic.

"Put me through my paces, Seriously? You really are as stupid as you look." I said as the crowd popped to that.

"What do you want now?" Storm asked.

"You know putting me in TLC I thank you for giving me the advantage but still…stupid." I said. "But I did come out here to say that I'll beat you at TLC for the WWE title and also did you get the memo?" I asked.

"What memo?" Storm asked.

"About the new GM?" I said.

Storm started to laugh. "Did you get your brains scrambled last week? If you did then you know I'm in charge and these say so!" Storm said holding the papers up, legally making him the GM of Raw.

_Won't do what you tell me _hit and the Civic centre just erupted into a frenzy and emerging from behind the curtains was him, The Rattlesnake himself, 3:16, Stone Cold Steve Austin made his way out and had the usual look on his face as he had a mic.

"AUSTIN, AUSTIN, AUSTIN!" the crowd chanted ever so loudly as the Regime looked shocked and me grinning from ear to ear.

"What's wrong son you lookin a little pale?" Austin said.

"WHAT?" the crowd chanted.

"Look like you seen yerself a ghost?" he asked.

"WHAT?"

"I betcha all wonderin why Stone Cold is here?" he said.

"WHAT?"

"Board of directors called Stone Cold last week asking since both JBL and Vince McMahon are temporarily indisposed of, that a suitable General Manager would run Raw." he explained.

"WHAT?"

"So they asked ol Stone Cold to do the job and to keep a guy called Michael Storm and his little club from terrorisin Raw." he said.

"WHAT?"

"I said, Michael who?" he said.

"WHAT?"

"I said Michael who?" he repeated.

"WHAT?"

Storm looked pissed. "Austin I don't care what you think, I am the WWE Champion and we don't want you here." Storm said pointing out to the Regime who agreed with him.

"Well here's my first act as GM, I want all non Raw staff off this show as a permanent ban is in order, failure to comply will result in Stone Cold opening a can o' whoop ass on you all!" he announced.

Storm nodded his head as then members of the Regime began to leave as he was in disbelief.

"Where are you going? He can't force you! There's more of us than him." Storm said as then emerging from the back was the Raw roster as they stood on top the ramp alongside me.

"So once again anyone who is not a Raw superstar must exit the building indefinitely." Austin said as they all thought about it and just began to leave one by one leaving only Storm, Miz and Scarlett left.

"Now for you yellow belly sons of bitches left in the ring you guys will all be competing tonight, as the Divas Champion will be facing an unnamed opponent." Austin said as Scarlett threw a fit with Storm calming her down.

"Then tonight the current Unified Tag Team Champions will defend their titles against unnamed opponents." Austin said as both Storm and Miz looked concerned.

"And that's the bottom line, cause Stone Cold says so!" Austin stated.

LATER ON

_Paramore - Misery Business _hit as the Divas Champion made her way out and had on her shoulder the Divas title as she went to the ring ignoring the booing as she entered and awaited her unnamed opponent that Austin set up for her.

_Inside the fire_ hit as the former champion made her return and Veil was terrified as she was the one who made sure the title was vacated so she could take it without trouble as Aeon darted down and into the ring and took her down to the mat with a double leg takedown and wailed on her as the bell rang.

She was pissed as Veil was trying to get out of dodge but Aeon was dragging her back by her hair and slamming her to the ground as it was a full on cat fight, both women rolling around in the ring and the ref had to break it up to maintain order.

But Veil using that as a distraction rolled to the outside and grabbed her belt and made a run for it as Aeon ran after her as they exited the ring and all the way out to the back and were out of camera view.

I do know what happened after but let's just say it involved Veil, a crowbar in the hands of Aeon and several destroyed cars.

LATER ON

_Down with the sickness _hit as the WWE and United States Champions who were also the current Unified Tag Team Champions and were being forced to defend their tag titles by order of acting General Manager Stone Cold, both men looked confident as they made their way out and down the ramp into the ring and posed with their belts as they awaited their opponents.

_Wwwweeeeellll….Break the walls down!_

_Crank the walls down _hit as The Giant made his way out and a returning Chris Jericho as he just stormed down the ramp went right into the ring and attacked Storm as Miz tried to get him off he got pulled and thrown to one side by Big Show as the bell was sounded to begin the match.

Jericho just wailed on Storm as the ref pulled him off he did and as Storm got up he knocked him down with a clothesline, and he put the boots to him ad the stomps wildly came down on his chest, he brought him up to his feet and nailed a standing enziguiri to the back of Storm's head, 1-2-NO STORM GETS THE SHOULDER UP!

Y2J wanted to punish the champ as he dropped the elbows across his back and continued to work on it as he had him in a camel clutch submission but it got broken quickly by Miz who took the ref's attention off them and while the ref was dealing with Miz both Jericho and Show were double teaming the WWE Champion as Show held him back and Jericho chopping his chest to bits.

They stopped as then the ref saw Storm holding his red chest and Jericho face washing him with his boots enjoying every moment as he went to the corner and tagged in Big Show as soon as The World's Largest Athlete entered the match Storm just bolted to his corner and tagged Miz in as he looked to Storm saying he didn't want in but Show just lifted him in as he landed on his ass.

Miz got up to his feet but the giant hands of Show were connecting with his body as one shot after the other pummelled him hard. But then as Miz went to the corner Show went after him and from behind Storm chop blocked the knee and Miz joined in as they attacked the right knee of the Giant but Jericho came to his partner's aid and both Storm and Jericho were taken to the outside and the ref went to try and stop them from fighting as both Miz and Show were left in the ring and Miz knew he had the opening and was setting him up for the Skull Crushing Finale.

He got turned around to me as I hit him in the gut with a baseball bat similar to Storm's as I quickly exited the ring and leaped over the barrier and sat with the WWE Universe and hid out of sight as both Jericho and Storm were still fighting but Show was up and angry as he had his hand out but balled it into a fist as Miz got up and turns around, MIZ JUST GOT KNOCKED OUT BY THE MASSIVE RIGHT HAND OF THE BIG SHOW! 1-2-3 BIG SHOW AND JERICHO REGAIN THEIR TITLES!

I cost them the titles as Storm realised what had just happened and saw me in the crowd and was flipping out as Jericho and Show celebrated their regaining the titles.

I got a measure of revenge again on Storm but with TLC two weeks away will this come back on me?

**Stone Cold returns! And with Xander getting his long awaited rematch for the WWE title what will Storm have planned?**

**Also go to my profile page to vote wether or not Xander should win superstar of the year at the slammys?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	32. And the award goes to…

**Sorry for the long wait but now that the holidays are over it's time to roll on 2011! Anyway here it is and the results of the poll so...enjoy!**

Chapter 32: And the award goes to…

MONDAY NIGHT

Stone Cold was in the ring and he had a mic.

"Last week I barred a bunch o sons of bitches from Raw and asserting my authority as the General Manager I am adding another match to the Tables, Ladder and Chairs Pay Per View, because tonight there will be a battle royal and the winner will receive a United States Championship match against the guy who looks like and is a jackass." Austin stated as the crowd popped to that.

"Next is that Yellow Dragon, Michael whatshisname, I heard you bitchin in the back how I took yer buddies from ya and how your gonna beat Xander Cage down tonight, so what I would like to ask is for you to come out here right now." Austin called Storm out.

_Down with the sickness _hit as the ever so hated WWE Champion made his way out and was not looking happy as he just stormed down the ramp and into the ring as he locked eyes with The Rattlesnake and demanded a mic as it was given to him.

"Listen you inbred redneck it's The Black Dragon, Michael Storm!" Storm shouted at Austin.

"Don't have to have a hissy fit there champ, just statin that you're a yellow belly sonfa bitch." Austin stated as the crowd popped to that.

"Well at least I'm not a washed up has been!" Storm insulted.

Austin now was looking mad as The Rattlesnake walked over to Storm and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Son…I am trying extremely hard…to maintain my composure." he warned as it was the sign of his legendary short fuse.

"LOSE IT! LOSE IT! LOSE IT!" the crowd chanted as Storm looked a little nervous but stood his crowd.

"I'm going to give you one warming and one time only…stay out of our way GM, or else." Storm warned.

"Well I guess I'm gonna take that under consideration…after your match with Randy Orton tonight." Austin announced as the crowd wanted to see that match happen.

"What! I don't even have my gear to compete tonight." Storm protested.

"I'll let you worry about that cause that match is right now." Austin said as he left the ring.

_I hear voices in my head, they council me, they understand, they talk to me…_

_Voices _hit as The Viper made his way out to this last minute addition that the WWE Champion did not know about and was not in ring gear as Orton made his way down to the ring and in as he gave that cold stare of his to the champion in their second encounter against one another.

Storm had taken his shirt off and was wresting in his street clothing as the bell rang and within seconds The Viper unleashed hell on the champion as he delivered a couple of uppercuts and a huge clothesline as the champion began to roll out of the ring and was on the outside trying to get himself together but Orton went after him as he just grabbed his head and bounced it off the announce table.

As Storm staggered away Orton went on the hunt as The Apex Predator of the WWE took his head and this time rammed it into the steel ring post and just took him and threw him shoulder first into the barricade as Orton was going into overdrive on Storm, he took him up again and threw him back into the ring as he followed and as Storm was down Orton went into that other place of his.

He slithered on the ground and was banging his hands and arms into the mat goading Storm to get to his feet as Storm used the ropes to get himself back up to his own feet as The Viper was ready to strike AND AN RK-NO STORM GOT OUT OF IT AT THE LAST SECOND!

Now on the apron he tried to get back in but was met by a kick by Orton as it got him in the chest and he pulled him through the ropes as he had him set up and that spike DDT connected as the head of the champion hit the mat hard, Orton got into a cover, 1-2-THR NO STORM GETS THE SHOULDER UP!

Orton went into that Viper state of his once more looking for another RKO attempt but he was dragged out of the ring by Miz who just attacked Orton causing a blatant disqualification as Miz beat him down he then grabbed Orton from behind and MIZ DELIVERS THE SKULL CRUSHING FINALE TO ORTON ON THE OUTSIDE!

Miz showing his mean streak and that he was no joke and standing over the prone body of Randy Orton made that statement.

LATER ON

I decided to go and see our General Manager and suggest something to him but then I saw a lot of people gathered outside and inside his office as I managed to get through the crowd and saw what was all the commotion about.

I saw his entire office destroyed and Stone Cold himself being stretchered out as he was busted opened and knocked out and had been beaten badly.

I had a very good idea who did this as I went off to find the culprits of the crime.

But as I started my search for Storm and his guys I passed through a hallway littered with bodies as I passed how many of the Raw roster down and beaten as one by one I passed them the place was like a war zone and they were the soldiers down.

_Audrey!_

I just thought about her and ran to the women's locker room hoping they hadn't tried to harm her again cause if they did…

I made it there and I saw Eve, Melina, Natalya and Gail down but Aeon was checking on them with the medical staff as I was relieved she was ok but the others…_he's gone too far this time._

"Are you alright?" I asked her.

"I'm ok but the girls are hurt, they said Scarlett did this, after they gave her a piece of their minds she just lost it and went crazy with a baseball bat on them all and I just found them like this." Aeon explained.

"Stay here I'm gonna make some calls and this is going to be settled tonight." I said as I left her but she followed me out.

"Wait I'm coming too, that bitch has to pay, she took my title and hurt my friends." Aeon said sounding angry.

I was hesitant to let go but she was just as pissed off as I was.

"Let's do this." I said as we both went to find them.

We both passed the hallways and more superstars littered it but then we saw both DX fighting with Kozlov and Jackson as I got involved to even the odds and we drove them off.

"What the hell is going on?" Shawn asked.

"It's another attempted takeover of Raw, Storm just took out Austin and most of the guys we need to stop them now." I explained.

"Well there's one problem we're outnumbered." Hunter pointed out.

"That's where your wrong." I said as I pulled out my cell.

LATER ON

Storm and the reunited Regime were surrounding the ring as Storm, Miz, Punk, Regal and Scarlett stood in the ring as Storm had a mic.

"SEE! This is what will happen if you cross us!" Storm stated as he pointed out the carnage backstage.

"Stone Cold learned why you don't mess with the Regime." Miz said.

"I just took out the all mighty Stone Cold Steve Austin and in one week at Tables Ladders and Chairs…Cage…I'm going to end you once and for all and prove why I am the WWE Champion!" Storm stated.

"And if anyone has a problem with that…we're right here." Miz said.

_Bleed it out _hit as I made my way out with Aeon, Shawn and Hunter following me out and the Regime looked happy it was us.

"Okay Storm this end's now!" I said.

They all just laughed like he was serious.

"Cage, you're as stupid as you are brave look around you there's more of us than all of you…what are you all going to do?" Storm said smiling.

"It's not just us….

_GO! Just close your eyes _hit and Christian the former ECW Champion was present as he was wronged by the Regime and now joining the fight.

_Time is now _hit and out came the former World Heavyweight Champion another man wronged by the Regime as John Cena was also joining us.

As everyone thought the odds could not get even more even…

_I hear voices in my head, they council me, they understand, they talk to me…_

_Voices _hit and hearing the entrance of The Viper as he seemed to join us and my guess was his reason for joining us was revenge against the United States Champion after he attacked him earlier on but he also entered that battle royal and won his shot at Miz's United States title.

Even though the odds evened a bit more it was still not enough we were about to go…

As then more guys from the back emerged as Mark Henry, Evan Bourne, Yoshi Tatsu, MVP, John Morrison, Kofi Kingston and even both Jericho and Show were out there as they also wanted to end this as we just charged down the ring and the fight was on.

I was in the ring fighting with Storm as we just went blow for blow, I got him in the corner and just beat him down as the same was happening with Christian as he just clotheslined Regal to the outside and Cena did the same and I just took Storm by the head and threw him right over the top rope and to the outside.

We all stood tall in the ring as me, Cena and Christian grabbed the belts that were left behind and at the same time held them up high showing a possible preview of TLC.

MONDAY NIGHT

Tonight was the Slammy Awards and I heard I was in a few categories but my main concern was what kind of possible retaliation will Storm make tonight?

The first category was for Breakout Star of the Year as it was being presented by SmackDown General Manager Theodore Long and ECW General Manager Tiffany.

"Holla playas!" Teddy said to the crowd as they popped to him.

"Tonight were here live in Phoenix to present the Slammy Awards!" Teddy said.

"We're here to present the-"

"Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah!" as the voice that interrupted Tiffany was Miz and he was out with Scarlett.

"Really? Really? Really? You two are presenting the Breakout Star of the Year award? Really? There wasn't anyone better? Well guess what you two take a hike and let the pros do this!" Miz said as he scooted them both off the stage as he and Scarlett took over.

"Without further ado the Breakout Star of the Year award." Scarlett said.

"Nominations are." Miz said as it cut to the nominees.

**SHAEMUS**

**ABRAHAM WASHINGTON**

**YOSHI TATSU**

**EZEKIEL JACKSON**

**MICHAEL STORM**

"And the winner is…MICHAEL STORM!" Scarlett squealed in delight as _Down with the sickness _hit and out came the Breakout Star of the Year and current WWE Champion as he accepted his award getting a hug from Miz and a very full on kiss from his girlfriend Scarlett as he approached the stage to give his speech.

"YES! This award is what it's all about and I got it, I would like to thank Mister McMahon, my good friend The Miz and my beautiful lady Scarlett, the whole of the Regime…but my biggest thanks is to you Xander, I would never have made the impact that I did so Xander after I cost you the WWE title not once but twice, I tried to break your ankle, I even beat your little slut up!" Storm said as the crowd was booing him loudly.

"It has been a great year for me and us, nothing could put a damper on this celebration…oh there is something, WHY WASN'T I NOMINATED FOR SUPERSTAR OF THE YEAR?" Storm complained.

"I have made the most moments, impacts, destructions and even winning the WWE title does that not qualify? I'm not in but Xander Cage is in?" Storm said as he took his award and left as both Miz and Scarlett followed him.

LATER ON

**Extreme Moment of the Year: Jeff Hardy's Swanton at SummerSlam in a Tables, Ladders and Chairs match for the World Heavyweight Championship**

**Tag Team of the Year: Chris Jericho and The Big Show**

**Shocking Moment of the Year: Michael Storm reveals himself as the Masked Man**

**Diva of the Year: Melina**

**Match of the Year: Xander Cage vs. Randy Orton at Breaking Point in an I Quit match for the WWE Championship**

**Finisher of the Year: RKO**

**OMG Moment of the Year: Michael Cole throws up on Chris Jericho**

**Villain of the Year: CM Punk**

The final award was to be presented but before that could happen a eight man tag was scheduled with all eight of the nominees competing.

_Break the walls down _hit with one half of the Tag Team Champions and the Tag Team of the Year made his way out and the usual scowling look on the face of Y2J was there as always as he awaited his partners arrivals.

_This fire burns _hit and the Straightedge saviour and current World Heavyweight Champion made his way out and another negative reaction to Punk as he was the most disliked person on Smackdown as he headed into the ring and went up to the second rope and posed with his title.

_Regality _hit and the current ECW Champion and Lord of Extreme, William Regal made his way out and this time he was alone without his Ruthless Roundtable to watch his back he just made his way down also showing that arrogance he's always had and entered the ring and showed his title to the crowd and greeting his partners.

However there was one problem their tag team partner could not be there due to a prolonged injury as Jericho got the mic.

"I'm afraid Edge will not be competing due to his self injuring nature and therefore I took it upon myself to find a more than suitable replacement." Jericho said insulting the injured Edge.

_WWWWeeeellll…it's The Big Show!_

_Crank it up _hit and out came Jericho's tag team partner with the match now taking a gigantic turn for us all as he just looked prime and ready to destroy anyone who got in his way as he stood with his partner as they awaited our arrival.

_Bleed it out_ hit as I made my way out and the place was electric, I just walked down the ramp and greeted the WWE Universe as I got in the ring and I was all focused on this match as it would provide momentum going into TLC as awaited my partners arrivals.

_Time is now _hit and the number one contender to the World Heavyweight title made his way out and getting an equal reaction as Cena just gave a salute and darted down to the ring and slid right in and gave the usual sign as he held up his hands to the Cenation and threw his hat and shirt to the crowd as they grabbed them.

_GO! Just close your eyes _hit as the Livewire, the Flashpoint of ECW, Captain Charisma himself Christian made his way out and he was all fired up looking to get his hands on the man who stole the ECW title from him, he made his way down the ramp and he did not take his eye off of Regal.

_I hear voices in my head, they council me, they understand they talk to me…_

_Voices _hit and out came The Viper, he was all ready to fight, he wanted to not only prove why he deserves to be in the WWE title picture but also to send a message to his opponent The Miz this Sunday when they collide for the United States title in a tables match at TLC, he gave the same cold look and just stood by our sides showing he was on the same page as us.

The bell rang and it would be Christian versus Punk as both men locked up and Christian got the early advantage and had the world champion in a hammerlock but he countered it into a wristlock as he then just delivered a kick to his arm and both men got into a defensive stance as they locked up again but this time Christian dodged the lock and as Punk turned around and was met with a huge slap to the face by Captain Charisma.

Feeling humiliated Punk just bolted after him but he was met with a face full of turnbuckle as he was met by a swinging kick to the face as he staggered away and Christian from the top rope he sunset flip Punk, 1-2-NO PUNK KICKS OUT!

Captain Charisma waited for the Straightedge world champion to get back up but he decided to tag out and in came the ECW Champion himself and both men did not waste time in going at one another, but Regal without the ref noticing got a thumb to the eye and managed to quickly grab his number one contender and just nail him with an exploder suplex as he landed hard on the back of his head.

Regal continued the assault with a few knee drops to the injured head, 1-2-NO CHRISTIAN GETS THE SHOULDER UP! The ECW Champion wanted to soften up his opponent before this Sunday but he was making that plan difficult with Regal locking Captain Charisma in a half boston crab as he wailed in pain with it all shooting to his back he forced himself to claw his way to the ropes as he used them to get bact on one foot but Regal still had hold of his other foot but was hit with an enziguiri kicking him as they were both down and both oppositions teams were looking for a tag as within the same time both myself and Big Show were tagged in.

I just quickly dodged a shot from the big man and went down lo to his knees as I dropkicked his left knee stopping him for a second, as I went off the ropes and hit him again in the knee and it brought him down to it. I knew I had to get him off his feet so I went for the other knee but I ran into the giant hand of The World's Largest Athlete as it wrapped around my throat.

He got back up to his feet and just threw me flying into the corner as I hit the turnbuckle back first. He held me down with one arm and went to the crowd and said "SSSSHHH!" and the ever so loud chop came crashing down on my chest as it felt like my bones were breaking from within, I held my chest in pain as he grabbed me by the head and started landing those huge fists into my body each one felt like a cement block just beating down on me.

But Jericho wanted in as Show dragged me over to his corner and tagged in Jericho and Jericho just started nailing fists to my head then followed it up with a standing dropkick to my face, 1-2-NO I KICKED OUT! Jericho was wanting to make a statement here tonight as he talked a bunch of trash to my face and began stomping on my carcass, he gave that scowling look to the crowd and as I sat up I got met with a boot to the face.

As he brought me up he started slapping me across the back of my head showing just disrespect as he hooked me up for a suplex but I landed behind him and quickly nailed an inverted DDT, as we were both down and both decided to tag out and I tagged in Orton and at the same time in came Punk as Orton got in a huge clothesline knocking down the world champion, and a huge knee drop delivered to his head, 1-2-NO PUNK GETS THE SHOULDER UP!

Orton looked down on Punk and just began the methodical stomps on him targeting any exposed body part he could set his sights on, he gave the cold look again and just brought Punk up to his feet and nailed the fists to his head, but Punk then countered with a rake to the eyes of The Viper and got in a thundering side kick to the head of Orton, 1-2-NO ORTON KICKS OUT!

Punk was now in control as he took Orton up to his feet and had him in the suplex position and as arrogant as he was he blew a kiss to the WWE Universe and took him up and nailed the suplex, 1-2-TH-NO ORTON KICKS OUT AGAIN!

Seeing this Punk had to take his offence further as he stepped to he outside the ring and onto the apron and was measuring Orton as he looked to deliver that clothesline as he saw Orton on one knee he then jumped up to the ropes and bounced off them and…ORTON JUST TURNED AROUND AND CAUGHT PUNK IN MID AIR WITH AN RKO!

An explosive counter by Orton as they were both down and Orton crawled to his corner and tagged in Cena as Punk almost got to his corner he got dragged back by Cena who dragged the man who robbed him of the world title at Survivor Series, as the fist were flying and out came the shoulder blocks as Cena took punk up for that spinout bomb and dropped him right in position as he looked to the downed champion "YOU CAN'T SEE ME!" Cena went off the ropes and nailed The Five Knuckle Shuffle to Punk as he looked to deliver the Attitude Adjustment but he got nailed from behind by Jericho as Orton rushed in we all just came in and it was just chaos.

Christian threw Regal to the outside and just catapulted himself over the ropes and taking him out, Orton just clotheslined Show as he stumbled to the outside and I heel kicked Jericho to the outside, Show was about to get back in but he took Jericho on his shoulders and left the match and Punk looked around and realised he was all alone.

He tried to run but ran into a fist from Cena, then Orton then Christian and then me and AN RKO! Cena brings him up and just lifts him onto his shoulders and THE ATTITUDE ADJUSTMENT! Christian takes him up an THE KILLSWITCH! Punk was being decimated as I decided to do something worthy of this night as I went up to the top rope and I JUST NAILED A 450 SPLASH!

I told Cena to finish it as he locked Punk into the STF and within seconds Punk tapped out!

We won the match and it was a good way to end a very special night as the last award will be announced next.

LATER ON

Both JBL who was there for tonight and along with the other GM's they were there to present the Superstar of the Year award.

"Tonight's award will be awarded to a man who has made the most impact, moments, history and has been the centre of this year." JBL said.

"Right on there playa, so let's announce the Superstar of the Year as voted by The WWE Universe." Teddy said as the envelope was given to Tiffany as she read it.

"The Superstar of the Year award goes to…XANDER CAGE!" Tiffany announced as the arena went wild, _Bleed it out _hit and I could not believe I was the Superstar of the Year as I shook both Teddy and JBL's hands and received a peck on the cheek from Tiffany and accepted my award.

"Wow! I don't what to say except-" I GOT CUT OFF BY STORM!

He struck me from behind with the base ball bat as he had the wild look in his eyes as he took me up and dragged me to my feet and STORM JUST THREW ME OFF THE STAGE AND SENT ME CRASHING RIGHT THROUGH THE PRODUCTION SET AND TABLES BELOW!

Storm looked down at my unconscious form and smiled as he saw my Superstar of the Year award and picked it up as he just looked at it and left with it as he turned back around and raised both his WWE title and my award high above his head.

Tables, Ladders and Chairs this Sunday had taken an even more worse turn as Storm made this even more personal.

**So Xander is Superstar of the Year! Storm steals his award and even takes out Stone Cold! What will happen at TLC when they collide for the WWE Championship?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	33. Stone Cold revenge

**Here it is, just watched the rumble and I have to say it was historic but a bit of al edown considering Del Rio won it and Miz retained but still some surprises as always made it good. Anyway enough of that...enjoy.**

Chapter 33: Stone Cold revenge

**Tables, Ladders and Chairs match for the Unified Tag Team Championship**

**Chris Jericho & The Big Show (c) vs. D-Generation X**

**Tables, Ladders and Chairs match for the WWE Championship**

**Michael Storm (c) vs. Xander Cage**

**Chairs match for the World Heavyweight Championship**

**CM Punk (c) vs. John Cena**

**Ladder match for the ECW Championship**

**William Regal (c) vs. Christian **

**United States Championship**

**The Miz (c) vs. Randy Orton**

**Winner receives title match of their choosing**

**Sheamus vs. Jack Swagger vs. Evan Bourne vs. MVP vs. Shelton Benjamin**

**Tables match for the Divas Championship **

**Scarlett Veil (c) vs. Aeon**

**Winner receives title match of their choosing**

**Batista vs. Drew McIntyre vs. John Morrison vs. Dolph Ziggler vs. Rey Mysterio**

I was advised by officials not to compete in this match tonight but I told them that I will not forfeit the match.

If Storm think's I'm going to back out after his little stunt last Monday, think again.

LATER ON

I just saw a great match but how it ended was with McIntyre hitting an already down and out Morrison with a Future Shock and earned his title opportunity.

He had a mic.

"I want an Intercontinental Championship match…RIGHT NOW!" McIntyre stated as the ref had no choice and rang the bell as it was an Intercontinental Championship match with the champion Morrison was already down and out.

McIntyre grabbed the unconscious champion and hooked him into the double arm and MCINTYRE HIT'S THE FUTURE SHOCK FOR THE SECOND TIME ON MORRISON!

1-2-3 DREW MCINTYRE IS THE NEW INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPION!

A stunning start to tonight as The Sinister Scottsman was now the new Intercontinental Champion and The Regime had gained another title in it's camp.

LATER ON

Aeon was in the trainers room and I could not help myself but be there with her after her match ended in a double KO with both women going through the table after Aeon and her both fell from the top turnbuckle with Aeon delivering a huracarana and crashed through the table at the same time causing the ref to call it as Scarlett retains her title by a technicality.

"Ow…wood hurts more than a kick to head." Aeon complained as the ice was applied to her back.

"No it doesn't, a chair hurts more!" I said.

"Tables hurt more than a slinky shot." she answered back.

"Chairs do than a splinter in your head!" I answered back.

"TABLES!"

"CHAIRS!"

"TABLES!"

"CHAIRS!"

"WILL YOU PLEASE KEEP IT DO-" As the person's voice telling us to quite down popped his head around and it was Storm.

I got in front of Aeon quickly and Storm just brought himself into full view.

"So I guess we might get an early start tonight." Storm said as he brought forward the baseball bat in his hands.

"Just bring it asshole, I'm ready to go!" I said.

He then put the bat away. "But actually I was hoping to see you before the match and give this back to you." Storm said presenting me with my Superstar of the Year award.

Now seeing an act of good from the guy who has been assaulting me and trying to end my career and stole my award only to give it back to me?

"Why give it back when you hit me from behind and threw me off the stage right into the tables below to get it?" I asked.

"I guess after that I realised I already have what I wanted, the most beautiful diva in the WWE and still the Divas Champion." Storm said directing that towards Aeon who was a bit irritated by that remark.

"Two slammy awards, making you look like a nobody and finally if I had it on me right now the WWE Championship, so take this as a way of saying sorry…sorry I will destroy you tonight retain my title and prove why you never deserved my title." Storm stated as he handed my award and went back to Scarlett who was on the other side of the room.

"Uh okay I'm officially confused." I said as I looked at my slammy.

LATER ON

As the night went on Sheamus won the contract to challenge for any title of his choosing for the next year after delivering a huge Brogue Kick to the head of Evan Bourne and followed it up with a High Cross which knocked Bourne out.

Miz managed to get himself disqualified against Orton after Orton hit the RKO but he rolled out of the ring and tried to crawl away but Orton pursued him towards the time keeper but Miz in all his bragging on being Awesome grabbed the U.S. title and nailed Orton in the head right in front of the ref and kept his title but The Viper wasn't satisfied as he got back up and was in that place of his.

He was somehow up and Miz went for the belt again but Orton ducked it and nailed that inverted backbreaker of his as The Viper was uncoiling but he looked to the Spanish announce table and began to clear it of everything as he took Miz up and threw him on the table and met him there as he brought him to his feet and AN RKO RIGHT THROUGH THE TABLE!

Orton just got the last word on Miz as he was sending a direct message to Storm and me, whoever wins the title tonight he is coming for them regardless.

Christian regained his ECW Championship after he Killswitched Regal off the ladder and just climbed up the ladder and retrieved his title.

Cena and Punk battled with chairs just swinging all over the place as the broken steel of the match laid everywhere but in the end John Cena regained his World Heavyweight Championship after giving Punk and Attitude Adjustment from the top rope right through a row of chairs.

LATER ON

The entire ring was surrounded with Ladders, Tables and Chairs all set up for the next match.

_Down with the sickness _hit and the arrival of the reigning WWE Champion was heard as he made his way out to a very negative reaction as he did not care and was also carrying his baseball bat with him but was without his WWE title as it was hung high above the ring ready as he entered the ring and just awaited my arrival.

_Bleed it out _hit and I arrived as the entire of San Antonio were on their feet for me as I was all fired up for this match, my chance at revenge and regaining the WWE Championship from the man who has been assaulting me over the past few months and even hurt my friends and even beat my girlfriend up so she'd relinquish her title as I made my way into the ring giving him a glare as we both did not take our eyes off one another as the hatred was all there.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is a Tables, Ladders and Chairs match and is for the WWE Championship!" Justin Roberts announced.

"Introducing first from Toronto, Canada weighing in at 240 pounds, he is the WWE Champion, Michael Storm!" Roberts introduced as the booing got louder.

"And introducing the challenger from New York City, weighing in at 246 pounds, Xander Cage!" Roberts announced as I got a huge reaction from the crowd as I did my double cut throat to Storm.

The bell rang and he charged at me with the baseball bat, he swung for me but I was able to duck it in time and nail him with a heel kick to the face as it dropped him and the bat, I quickly went to the outside and grabbed a couple of steel chairs, threw those into the ring and followed in as he saw him get up and I was armed with a chair as I did not hesitate and with full force I just blasted him with a face full of steel as the sound of it bouncing off his skull echoed throughout the entire of San Antonio.

I dented the chair with that shot but I was not even close to starting, I went back to the outside and grabbed a table that was set up and folded it up and slid it into the ring as I got another folded it up and slid that one in, but I then grabbed a ladder as I folded it and was heading back into the ring STORM CAME OUT OF NOWHERE WITH A SPLASH FROM THE RING RIGHT ON TOP OF ME!

It was a risk taking move by the champ as he crashed on top of me and crushed me with the ladder and his bodyweight. I got stunned as Storm was in control as he grabbed a steel chair that was sitting there and folded it up and put his foot down on the ladder which I was still under and struck me as I felt each combined shot of the chair and ladder hitting me.

Over and over again he struck me as my back was being punished, Storm was now getting fired up and knew he had me down for the count as he took the ladder from top of me and slid it into the ring and knew he could take his time and set the ladder up and positioned it right under the title as he looked up and began climbing.

He was up by four steps but I emerged from under the ladder and just grabbed him from behind and yanked him off the ladder as we faced one another, I just threw wild lefts and rights as he tried to cover up I kept on laying them in as I kicked him in the face and quickly snap suplexed him.

I saw the ladder and I folded it up and positioned it neatly on the floor and brought The Black Dragon up to his feet still a bit groggy from the suplex and I just dragged him up and suplexed him back first on top of the ladder, but I wasn't done as I kept hold of him as I positioned him again and a german and again the back collided with steel, but once again I wanted to make sure he was unable to get to his feet as I gripped him again and I belly to belly suplexed him into the ladder, I HIT ALL THREE SUPLEXES ON THE LADDER AS STORM'S BODY COLLISION BROKE THE LADDER INTO PIECES!

I had gotten some time to recover from Storm's assault as he was down for a period of time but I needed to capitalise on this and looked outside and saw more ladders as I exited the ring and went to grab one of them from ringside and just folded it up and slid it into the ring as I took my time getting back in after the ladder and chair combo strike to my body I was still feeling the effects of it.

But I willed myself into the ring and began setting the ladder up as I looked down and saw that Storm was still down and positioning the ladder right under the belt I began to climb it, I was already three steps up an continued to ascend as I was halfway up it until I saw Storm making his way up and I quickly got to the top of the ladder and I went for the title but he just met me there and the fists were flying from several feet in the air and the ladder was beginning to rock as I used some kicks to try and throw him off balance but he responded with a rake to my eyes as he tried to throw me off the ladder I held on as then he tired to push me off but with our combined weight tipping it to one side, THE LADDER TOPPLED AND BOTH OF US FELL DOWN TO THE RING BELOW!

My leg landed on the ropes and Storm fell shoulder first into the mat, we were both down and the match had shifted to another gear as it was anyone's ballgame.

I grabbed my right leg feeling the crunching pain from landing on the ropes, Storm was clutching his shoulder but rolled to the outside as did I but I was struggling to get to my feet, but my leg was still hurting but from behind I got nailed in the bad leg by Storm with a steel chair as he just brought it down across my leg again and again as it was his main target.

But then he wanted to make sure that I could not be able to stand as he brought me up to my feet but my knee was buckling under the pressure of standing and he threw me in the ring but the effects of his bad landing were also effecting him as he tried to get some better motion in his shoulder, then getting back in the ring as he looked down on me and I had no idea what he was thinking in that head of his but all I could think of was the pain in my knee and what was coming next.

He looked to the outside and went there and picked up a table and slid it into the ring and slowly rolled back in as I was still trying to recover from the bad knee he began to set up the table as he positioned it near the corner rope. He kicked me in the head as it dazed me and he got me up to my feet and placed me on top of the table as he nailed a few fists to my head as that put me down again, my head was spinning but I then felt a chair being placed on top of me and seeing Storm going to the top rope, FROM THE TOP ROPE STORM NAILS THE FROGSPLASH RIGHT THROUGH THE TABLE!

Storm's plan hurt me even more as the chair may have broken my ribs but he also hurt himself throwing himself on top of the steel like that.

But me I was in more pain than ever and I felt like I was done, the wind was gone from my lungs, my knee was still hurt and now Storm had his opening if I did not get back into this match immediately.

Storm slowly got to his feet and was clutching his ribs and trying to rotate his shoulder into motion to get the blood flowing again as he used the ropes for vertical base and observed the damage he caused, as I was still having breathing difficulties as each breathe stung but I found some strength and crawled to the corner rope and grabbed what I could get to bring myself up to my feet and I managed to get up to one knee as the other was still nagging me but my ribs were really bad and Storm was already up and he was on the outside and for some reason was setting up a few tables by stacking them up on top of each other.

I was still struggling with my breathing as the pain began to settle but I needed to get up to my feet and try and get control of the match. Storm was then bringing in a couple of steel chairs and clearly had something in mind as I struggled to try and get back up before he could act, but he was already coming towards me and just booted me in the head as I fell face first into the corner and he set up a chair in the middle of the ring and was planning on putting me through it.

He grabbed me by the head and took me up onto his shoulders, looking to drive me through the steel STORM GOES FOR THE DRAGON DR-NO I COUNTERED AND…RAGE IN THE CAGE RIGHT THROUGH THE STEEL CHAIR!

Storm was holding his face as he rolled around the ring in extreme pain as the adrenalin was flowing and it was fuelling me and got me up to my feet as I limped to the outside and grabbed another ladder and slid it into the ring and made my way back in and Storm was still down and I saw I had busted him open his nose was bleeding and his lower eye had been cut, I opened the ladder and left it like that and dragged the bloodied champ to it and just threw him down face first again into the steel as his body was over the ladder, I kicked the ladder braces off and slammed the steel onto his back and he was sandwiched in the ladder as I grabbed his leg, I LOCKED IN THE DEADEND AND HE WAS TAPPING OUT LIKE CRAZY!

I was just thinking back to his assaults on me, Aeon, the guys in the back and how he cost me my title and trying to take over the WWE, the images flashed in my mind as I pulled back as hard as I could and I stopped seeing he had seemingly passed out from too much pain and my way was open.

I grabbed the other ladder and set it back up and positioned it right under the hanging title as I began to climb up and no one could stop me from winning the match, I slowly climbed up with my knee still nagging in pain I was almost to the top, I was now just inches away from victory and my finger tips were on the title…I GOT STRUCK IN THE BACK BY A STEEL CHAIR!

The attacker was Miz, as I was dragged back down, he brought me up but I fought back hitting shots to the head, but I got nailed from behind by McIntyre as he and Miz double teamed me as I was thrown by them both shoulder first into the steel ring post as I fell to the outside but both men were saying something to one another and they went to the outside and dragged me towards the announce table as Miz cleared the way pulling cables and monitors out.

Both McIntyre and him gripped me and they looked back at the cleared table, I GOT DOUBLE SUPLEXED RIGHT THROUGH THE ANNOUNCE TABLE!

Both United States and Intercontinental Champions had just taken me out of the match as they both went back into the ring and tried to revive Storm and set up the ladder as the way was now clear and Miz helped Storm to his feet as they took him towards it and he began to climb it with the help of his allies he was sure to win.

_Won't do what you tell me _hit and out from the back came Stone Cold! He ran to the ring with a steel chair in hand as both Miz and McIntyre went to intercept him, but The Rattlesnake just swung and struck Miz across the head and then ducked a fist from McIntyre and nailed him across the head as he slid into the ring and then saw Storm at the top as he was inches from grabbing the title and saw below him was Austin and he climbed up and dragged him back down and just took him down to the mat with the Lou Thesz as the lefts and rights covered him.

The Rattlesnake was unleashed as he brought Storm up and A STUNNER TO STORM!

But he wasn't done as he was brought back up and ANOTHER STUNNER!

Storm was getting stunned by Austin as he looked to the crowd and looked down to The Black Dragon and brought his wrist to his ear and hearing what time it was bringing the champion back to his feet as he was reeling from the two Stunners as he looked Storm in the eye and gave him the two fingered salute…A THIRD STONE COLD STUNNER TO THE WWE CHAMPION!

The playing field was now even as Austin had taken out Storm's backup and Storm himself getting revenge on them all for trying to take him out as he left the ring and took both Miz and McIntyre with him.

I was beginning to stir as I crawled out from the wreckage and saw Storm was down and I continued on to the ring as I grabbed the apron and pulled myself up and then the ropes and got myself back into the ring, I saw the ladder set up and I slowly made my way to my feet and willed myself towards it and I was at the steps and I looked up and began to climb.

The last attack on me weakened me but I pushed myself to the top and I was already halfway up but my injuries again slowed me down as I saw from the bottom Storm was crawling his way up and now was about to meet me at the top and I had to get there before him as it was now a race to the top.

I was there and I reached out for the belt but I felt the fist of Storm hit me in the gut as it was now a battle of fists several feet in the air and as he landed blows on me by face was bruised as was his bloodied face, but then he brought something out of his back tights and it was the baseball bat and he went to swing at my head but I blocked it and it was a battle of strength as he was trying to crush my skull and I was trying to get it away from him.

I managed to kick him in the side and hit him again as his grip on the weapon was loosening and I kicked him again and he let go of his weapon and I had it in my hands and I BLASTED STORM IN THE HEAD WITH THE BAT!

He was dazed as I looked and saw those tables still set up and I looked at him one last time and I PUSHED STORM OFF THE LADDER AND HE JUST CRASHED THROUGH THE TABLES!

"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" The crowd chanted as Storm was now left in a heap of wood.

I looked down still holding Storm's bat and no one to stop me I just reached for the title unhooked it and I WAS ONCE AGAIN WWE CHAMPION!

"Here is your winner and new WWE Champion…Xander Cage!" Justin Roberts announced.

The entire of San Antonio was on their feet as I had won back the WWE Championship and my fourth world title, I stood on top of the ladder holding up both the WWE Championship and the baseball bat and my revenge against Storm was done as I looked down to see him laying in a heap and then being taken away by them I celebrated the biggest win of my career and ending the last Pay Per View of the year with a bang.

**Unified Tag Team Championship winners: D-Generation X**

**WWE Championship winner: Xander Cage**

**World Heavyweight Championship winner: John Cena**

**ECW Championship winner: Christian**

**Intercontinental Championship winner: Drew McIntyre**

**Title match of their choosing winner: Drew McIntyre & Sheamus **

**United States Championship winner: Randy Orton by Disqualification**

**Divas Championship winner: Draw**

**He finally did it! Our hero is once again champion...but now what? What will be the repurcussions of this? What will Michael Storm do?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	34. Stipulations

**Here it is, I would like to apologise for saying the results of the rumble, no more of me doing so! I would also like to give a shout out to King for becoming number one contender and hope you beat Miz at Elimination Chamber! Anyway enjoy!**

Chapter 34: Stipulations

MONDAY NIGHT

_Bleed it out_ hit as the entire of Washington were on their feet for me, but I made a different entrance as I was standing and travelling through the WWE Universe as their new WWE Champion, I was psyched I won last night and that I got to greet my fans, I wore my new shirt which on the front said "CageClan member" and on the back said "Don't back down, Don't ever give in!".

I made it to the ring hopped the barrier and went to ringside as I said hey to King and Cole and asked for a mic and was given it and entered the ring to address the world.

"Last night I got my ass kicked!" I stated.

"CAGE! CAGE! CAGE!" they chanted giving me full support.

"I got nailed with a steel chair all over…I got crushed by a ladder…I got put through a table…I even got jumped by two guys who tried to shatter my dreams of regaining the title, but I did not expect the arrival of Stone Cold Steve Austin who opened a can of whoop ass on them both and even gave Michael Storm not one, not two but three Stone Cold Stunners!" I explained last night's match in detail.

"So I say…thank you Stone Cold for kicking their asses." I said looking into the camera.

"AUSTIN! AUSTIN! AUSTIN!" the crowd chanted as it rang thorough the centre.

"Now back to business, I know that both JBL and Vince have settled their little differences and are back but the fight continues between them so both our GM and the Chairman are here tonight." I said.

"But I would like to say-

_No chance in hell _hit and it was the ever familiar entrance of the Chairman of WWE as was out on top of the ramp and had a mic.

"I came out here tonight and I was hoping to greet and congratulate the WWE Champion, but that man is not the champion, so I guess I should say congratulations to you champ, but don't get too cocky because I have it on good word that Michael Storm will get his rematch for the WWE title at the Royal Rumble." Vince stated.

"But this match will have…stipulations, but I've decided since neither of you are in any condition to compete tonight I will let you both pick your representatives and the winner can choose what kind of match it will be, so in the interest of fairness you both have a chance to make your match at the Royal Rumble with any sort of stipulations or type of match so good luck to you and good luck to the future WWE Champion Michael Storm!" he said as the bombshell was dropped I had to find someone to represent me tonight and get that match advantage.

LATER ON

Michael Storm was in his locker room with the Divas Champion Scarlett Veil and was deep in thought.

"Michael…are you alright my darling?" Scarlett asked her boyfriend.

"How did he beat me? I had a plan…a goal and it was all laid out but one minor hitch…Austin, guess I let my temper get the better of me." Storm said realising the flaw in his plan to retain the title.

"Love…I know you can regain what's rightfully yours and humiliate him again…remember when he injured your ankle on purpose…the whole year without work…losing everything all because of his jealousy towards you?" Scarlett said putting the memories back in Storm's mind.

"I have an idea on who could represent me." Storm said as he took out his cell.

LOCKER ROOM

I was also trying to figure out who would represent me with guys volunteering for the spot I told them I would think about it.

"Maybe…No he's injured…how about…No in Orlando with them…Or…again injured…I got it! How bout…damn it, he's working for them!" I said out loud trying to find someone to help.

I then had a spark of genius and thought of an idea as I took out my cell as Aeon came in and I was talking to the person in question.

"Hey man…I know…he just made it happen, you saw? I was calling to ask…oh you'll do it, great see you later tonight…appreciate it." I said hanging up the cell.

Aeon then came and sat on my lap. "Who were you talking to?" she asked me.

"Oh just someone I know and will be the surprise everyone deserves." I said as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Tell me." she asked.

"No." I said.

"You're not still upset about what happened over Christmas?" she asked me as I remembered what she meant.

"Uh yeah, instead of waking up to beautiful girl I woke up next to a freaking ladder! I saw enough of those beating me down, was it really necessary?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, just to see the look on your face." she said.

"So you're going to tell me or not?" she asked. She then began to go to my ear and was nibbling on it. "Tell me." she said as she kept going.

"I'm not saying anything until the match so like everyone else…you'll have to wait." I said as then she trailed down to my neck and now she really wanted to know.

"I'll give you a hint if you do that thing for me." I said making her the deal.

As all I can tell you right now a lot of loss of clothing and the word kangaroo was said more times than saying I Quit.

LATER ON

_Down with the sickness _hit and the number one contender to the WWE Championship made his way out as his shoulder was in a sling from last night's battle but it did not stop him from facing me at the Royal Rumble, the fans just booed the former champ as he ignored them completely focused on this match as he made his way into the ring and awaited the arrival of his representative.

_I walk alone _hit as it was the ever familiar music of The Animal, Batista from Friday night SmackDown, a he came out all fired up and asked for the spotlight to be on him as it darkened and the spotlight was literally on him as he walked to the ring with the arena in darkness and him in the spotlight and the crowd was also booing him for his actions and ego maniacal attacks on his former friend Rey Mysterio, he entered the ring and he shook hands with Storm awaiting my arrival.

_Bleed it out _hit as I made my way out and the reaction was just as loud as earlier on and I also was still feeling the effects of last night with me limping to the ring, I stayed on the outside and waiting to introduce my representative.

_Time is now _hit and the roof blew off the place and out came the new World Heavyweight Champion John Cena made his way out and giving his salute to the Cenation he ran right down the ramp and into the ring as both Storm and Batista left the ring in a hurry and I followed Cena in as he posed for the crowd and held up his reclaimed world title.

I shook hands with John and left the ring as Batista stepped in the ring and locked eyes with Cena and the bell rang.

A rematch from Summerslam 2009, the last time Batista beat Cena in mid air and put him out for a couple of months with a spinal injury and you know he's going to target that.

Both men locked up and it was a battle of strength as Batista overpowered Cena with a quick headlock and a snap mare to the ground as Cena got up quickly from that and ducked a near clothesline from Batista, but Cena answered with a dropkick to the chest of The Animal.

Batista was rocked but felt embarrassed he got floored like that as Cena let him get up and both locked up but then Storm distracted the ref and Batista raked the eye of the champ and he took full advantage and just booted his head off and now he was in control as he grabbed Cena and had him sitting up and went for the surfboard stretch.

He stretched the back both the arms of the champ as he was attempting to disable the strength that has always been Cena's leverage in all his matches, grounding him was part of The Animal's strategy but his grip was slipping and Cena was getting back up to his feet and was able to break off the hold and countered him with a hip toss.

Cena was back in the match and he just came at him with flying shoulder barges as each one hit The Animal with ferocity each one grounded him, he was firing up and coming off the ropes again he took Batista up and a fisherman suplex, 1-2- NO BATISTA GETS THE SHOULDER UP!

The match pace was quickening as Cena picked Batista up by the head but was met with fists to the gut, he got thrown off him and A SPEAR FROM OUT OF NOWHERE! Batista had gained a momentum change as he took down the champ with a thundering Spear as he and Cena were both down as me and Storm tried to will them both on.

They both began to stir as Batista was now up on one knee as was Cena and both men were back up on their feet before the count of ten. Batista went to crush Cena with his bodyweight into the turnbuckle but he quickly got out of the way with The Animal only getting a hard dose of turnbuckle, he was dazed by that shot and Cena quickly to capitalise as he came off the ropes and nailed the throwback, 1-2-NO BATISTA KICKS OUT AGAIN!

Cena not wasting time waited for him to get up and took him up on his shoulders and was going for the Attitude Adjustment but again Batista countered with elbows to the head and turned him around and A DDT BY BATISTA, 1-2-NO CENA KICKS OUT!

Batista came off the ropes as Cena sat up and hit a boot to the face, he looked down at Cena and brought him up as he locked him into a bear hug, I watched him try to squeeze the life out of the Cenation Commander but he was trying to fight out of it but the pressure was being increased by The Animal, as Cena was fading and I tried to will him on with the crowd.

But the ref started to count 1...the arm fell, 2.…it fell again as I was praying he would not fall to three….the arm was raised and fell but some life sprang back into the champ as he used whatever strength to get himself out of the vice like grip of Batista a he began to head butt the head of Batista and it loosened the grip as he was dropped.

Cena was gasping for air as The Animal regained his senses and saw that Cena was sitting up in the corner and he went full steam ahead but Cena got out of the way and he went shoulder first into the steel as it gave Cena the opening he needed as he went up the top rope…THIS TIME HE NAILS THE LEGDROP ON BATISTA! 1-2-THR- NO BATISTA GETS THE SHOULDER UP BEFORE THREE!

The crowd was wanting it as he looked to the downed Animal and raised his hand as everyone knew what was coming…"YOU CAN'T SEE ME!" Cena said with the crowd as he came off the ropes, FIVE KNUCKLE SHUFFLE CONECTS! Looking for the AA but Storm was on the apron distracting him as Cena went to strike him he jumped off, Cena turned back around but HE WAS MET WITH A SPINEBUSTER!

The Animal was about to be unleashed as he grabbed the roes and shook them as the thumbs were up, they went down as he set up for the Batista Bomb. He lifted him up and CENA GOT OUT AND A ROLLUP! 1-2-THR BATISTA GOT OUT BEFORE THREE!

He was looking to put Batista away as he dragged the leg of The Animal and THE STF WAS LOCKED IN! Batista was in the centre of the ring and he was close to tapping out as he was trapped.

I was willing him on to win but then I saw Storm and he had the bat in his hand and I was not going to let him use it as I went after him as I snuck up behind him and took the bat away from him as he tried to beg for mercy and say he was one armed I just swung for him as he ran for it and I chased after him through the crowd.

The ref was distracted with the chaos as Cena had Batista tapping out, the ref did not see it and from behind Cena got nailed in the back of the head with a lead pipe knocking him out as it was revealed to be Vince McMahon as he exited the ring in a hurry and Batista saw Cena down and rolled him over and the ref saw him I nthe cover, 1-2-3 BATISTA STEALS ONE FOR STORM THANKS TO THE CHAIRMAN!

I got robbed by the owner as he helped Storm get to choose the stipulations for our WWE Championship match at the Royal Rumble.

MONDAY NIGHT

In the ring was Storm and Scarlett as he had a mic.

"Last week's victory gave me once again command for what kind of stipulations I can add to the WWE Championship match at the Royal Rumble." Storm stated as the crowd booed him for getting help to get the right.

"So Xander since you beat me at TLC and with a certain redneck's help, I wanna say that at the Royal Rumble all of your finishing moves are…BANNED! You heard it ladies and gentlemen in two short weeks there will be no Rage in the Cage…no Xander Zone…no X marks the spot…no Deadend…and no Xancosis, if you use any of them you'll lose the WWE Championship." he stated as the crowd booed that stipulation.

"Oh and also I'm banning all outside interference, now why do I made all these stipulations you ask? Xander I have a handicap no thanks to you as you injured my shoulder at TLC, so to be fair I'm giving you a handicap and second I want to prove to all you neigh sayers I deserve the WWE Championship and that I don't need the Regime or our Chairman to win so Xander…see you then." he said as he and Scarlett left.

LATER ON

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome my guest at this time, he is the WWE Champion Xander Cage." Josh Mathews introduced me as I stepped into view.

"Xander as you just heard your number one contender Michael Storm announce the stipulations for your match against him at the Royal Rumble, your thoughts?" he asked.

"What can I say? I should be "scared" that I can't use any of my signature moves at risk of losing my title, now that's a doozy ain't it? But here's my biggest worry…he's banned outside interference? Michael you want to prove that you deserve this title." I said holding it up. "I get it, people have been talking calling you a cheap champion, but doing this may prove everyone wrong." I said as the camera came up close to me.

"Storm…you need to remember from all of our encounters, I ADAPT! I EVOLVE! I FIND NEW WAYS OF BEATING MY OPPONENTS!AND NOTHING WILL STOP ME FROM WALKING IN AND LEAVING THE WWE CHAMPION!"I stated.

GM's OFFICE

"Champ I know Storm and Vince are planning something so watch you back there's no Austin to help and my hands are tied." JBL warned me.

"Have no fear…GM, if Storm wants to do this alone let him but I won't count out the fact he has something planned and my guess is with my moves banned and his injured shoulder we're both vulnerable but I'm going to come up with something new and trust me when I say this I'll prove them wrong." I said.

"Ok champ if this is what you want I'll make the match, later tonight it will be an open challenge match." JBL said as I wanted to prove I didn't need all my finishers as I had more to offer than that.

LATER ON

_Bleed it out _hit as I made my way out now recovered from my match at TLC and was given a huge ovation from the crowd as I had my WWE title around my waist and wearing one of my shirts as I entered the ring went to the second rope and held up my title to them and threw my short to the crowd as I gave my belt to the ringside staff and awaited whoever accepted my open challenge.

_Oh radio, tell me everything you know…_

_Radio _hit as it was the entrance music of ECW's Zack Ryder, he made his way to the ring with that cocky attitude of his to the fans as they just like me think this guy's a complete and utter tool, he entered the ring and took those stupid glasses off as I watched him do all his posing he took his jacket off and faced me.

The bell rang and we locked up but I got the lead as I had a wristlock on him, and quickly followed it up with some quick kicks to the chest of the Long Island Ice Z as that brought him to his knees and coming off the ropes I hit a quick flying knee to the face and followed it up with a knee drop.

But I was trying to prove I can bring more than my usual finishers as then from the top of the ramp I saw Storm and he was making his way down the ring as I watched him come down to ringside and take a seat next to Cole and King.

I turned back around and I was met with the Rough Ryder leg drop which floored me, 1-2-NO I KICKED OUT!

I got caught off guard as he went to the other side of the ring and into the corner as I went to the one nearest to me to get back up, as I then saw him trying to get me in line spelling the initials out for Long Island "WOO WOO WOO…YOU KNOW IT!" he shouted as he came at me full speed but within a second I got out of the way and he was met with only turnbuckle.

He staggered off it and I capitalised as I hit my suplex combo and that now was setting him up for the end, I rolled him on his back and grabbed the legs and using my leg I locked them into a cloverleaf position but my other leg was pushing into his back as his legs were in the air putting all the pressure on his lower back and with that said he just tapped out!

I saw out of the corner of my eye that Storm did not look pleased I used something completely different and that I didn't use any of my finishers proving to him I can adapt and that I can evolve.

I held up the WWE title as he left ringside and Raw went off the air.

**No finishers? No Rage in the Cage? No Xancosis? No Xander Zone? No Deadend? Not even X Marks the Spot? But with a new submission in his arsenal can he overcoem the odds? What else does the number one contender have up his sleeve?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	35. A hero no more

**Here it is, John Cena proved once again why he can deliver a good insult and yet keep it PG. Enough chat...enjoy!**

Chapter 35: A hero no more

MONDAY NIGHT

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome the General Manager of Raw, John Bradshaw Layfield!" Justin Roberts introduced.

_Longhorn _hit as the GM of Raw was making his way out limo and all as the driver opened the door to let out JBL as he had the toothy grin on him and seemed like an announcement was coming down and into the ring as he had a mic in his hands.

"I'm out here tonight to announce that as of right now this show is under control of our guest host, he is a man of honour, a man of excellence, a man that has been world champion more times than I…he is The Best There Is, The Best There Was and The Best There Ever Will Be…HE IS BRET "THE HITMAN" HART!" JBL announced.

_Hitman _hit as the place erupted and everyone was on their feet as we all thought this was a joke but that was until emerging from the back was the man himself and as always brought the thunder wherever he went and made his way down the ring as he had just shocked the world making a return after over ten years absent from the WWE, he was handed a mic by JBL who left him to speak.

"I can't lie to you all, it's great to be back!" Bret said as the crowd popped to his return. "People told me I was crazy to come here tonight, that they wouldn't take me back after I walked out on them." he explained his reasons why he thought of not coming tonight.

"But tonight I have come here not just to reconnect with you…The WWE Universe!" Bret said as they popped to that. " But also to get things off my chest and to find closure so I'm starting it off right now…Shawn Michaels, I want you to come out here, we've got some things we need to settle!" Bret called out HBK.

_Sexy boy _hit and as asked The Heart Break Kid was out and the ominous stare he and Bret gave one another was creating such tension that you could cut a knife into it as he made his way down and already had a mic in hand as her got into the ring and both men still did not take their eyes off one another.

"Twelve years…it's gone by so fast ain't it?" Shawn said. "You're right we do have things to settle so let's begin." he said.

"Montreal…something that continues to haunt me, you and Vince, but I doubt it ever did." Bret said as Shawn agreed.

"You're right about Montreal, I get reminded every time I'm there so I want you to know this…YOU DESERVED WHAT HAPPENED AT MONTREAL!" Shawn stated as the crowd booed him. "Ever since you won your first WWE title you wouldn't let guys like me get to the top, you ego and selfishness was what got you at Montreal." he said explaining further to why it happened.

"You got it all out Shawn and that's all I needed to know, now I want us to bury the hatchet, end this all together, put the incident behind us…be men about this." Bret asked as he extended his hand to Shawn.

He looked to the hand and he just met it as a twelve year long hatred was buried and both men showing their hatred for one another was no more a thing of the past as they raised one another's hands.

LATER ON

Raw came back from commercial break and Bret was till in the ring as he waved Shawn off.

"Now I have one more thing to settle…Vince McMahon get your ass out here!" Bret demanded.

There was no sign of that and Bret was getting impatient.

_Down with the sickness _hit as the number one contender to the WWE title made his way out and he was all smiles as he went down to the ring and entered it and Bret was a little surprised at this arrival as Storm had a mic.

"Sorry but I had to come out here to and say Mr. McMahon is not here tonight." Storm said as the crowd booed the fact Vince was being a coward. "But that isn't why I'm out here." he said.

"I have waited for this day since I was a little kid, this is the greatest moment of my life." Storm said as he extended his hand out to Bret which he shaked.

"You don't think I know who you are, your Michael Storm, The Black Dragon." Bret said as Storm was thrilled he knew that.

"Yeah and your Bret "The Hitman" Hart , The Excellence of Execution, The Best There Is, The Best There Was and The Best There Ever Will Be, and WWE Hall Of Famer." Storm said as Bret nodded in agreement.

"But I have to make a confession, I was the one who pulled the strings to get you here tonight." Storm said.

Everyone was a bit shocked but not as shocked as The Hitman.

"I had to literally beg on my hands and knees to get you on Raw tonight and even though me and Vince are friends, he was reluctant to have you here but I assured him it was a good business move and look, as we speak the ratings are going through the roof as we speak." Storm explained further to how he did it.

Bret was just standing there listening to his massive explanation as were we all.

"Kid I know you idolised me growing up and I'm honoured, but I've also seen what you've done over the past few months and it's disgraceful." Bret said speaking his mind on Storm's actions. "I've been down that path before and let me tell you, losing the respect of your peers, having the fans hate you, but the worst of all is selling your soul to the devil himself!" he said referencing to Vince.

"What I'm trying to say to you right now is you get off this path before you lose everything, I had learn that the hard way and it cost me nearly everything!" Bret tried to convince Storm to do so.

He looked to the fans and up to the heavens, then back to him.

"You want to leave a legacy behind right? Well the WWE Universe and all the guys in the back are gonna remember you all right…the guy who kissed Vince McMahon's ass and was his errand boy!" he stated as Storm went wide eyed at that.

Bret was about to leave as he then went right up to Storm.

"You think long and hard kid about where your career is going and I hope you make the right choice!" he said as the Hitman left the ring on a statement leaving Storm speechless and in thought.

LATER ON

I was in the GM's office and Bret was there as he wanted to meet me.

"This is an honour to meet a legend like you and it's great to have you back in the WWE." I said shaking his hand.

"I had to meet the champion of this show just to see what you were about." Bret said as I got what he meant.

"Look Bret I know your only trying to help out but I wouldn't see the point in trying to help Storm out." I said.

"I knew you'd try and say he's not capable of changing but I had to try and get him off this path, he's going to make his own reputation as Vince's errand boy." Bret said trying to tell me of his good intentions.

"I know that the thing between you and Vince has been the centre of controversy and that you and Shawn forgave one another which I would like to say takes real men to do something like that unlike our chairman who decided not to show his face here tonight." I said.

"I understand but at least maybe I got through to him." Bret said as he and myself included hoping he got through to Storm.

"I got my match next and I'm facing some opponent Storm picked for me but he has no idea who I got just for him." I said.

LATER ON

_Bleed it out _hit as I came out to a huge ovation with the WWE title around my waist as I greeted the fans at ringside and entered the ring and showed my title to the WWE Universe as I awaited the arrival of my mystery opponent.

_I hear voices in my head, they council me, they understand, they talk to me…_

_Voices _hit and the music of Randy Orton was heard and out cam The Viper, The Apex Predator of the WWE, Storm picked well, the one man in the WWE who knew me better and one of my oldest rivals, he was focused on winning the Royal Rumble match and headlining WrestleMania but tonight he would face me as he entered the ring and posed for the crowd and giving the cold stare at me.

The bell rang and we locked up, I got the advantage as I had a wristlock on him but he countered with a headlock but I threw him off and went for a clothesline but he ducked the attempt and kicked me in the gut and nailed a snap suplex, 1-NO I KICKED OUT QUICKLY!

Orton brought me back up but I quickly got in a swift kick to the side and then another as the shots winded him a little as I began hitting the strikes to the face as each one staggered him with me then hitting a wicked uppercut flooring him as I came off the ropes and nailed a knee drop to the head, 1-NO HE KICKED OUT!

I brought him back up to his feet and delivering a few more kicks to the sides I threw him into the ropes as he used those to stop the momentum as I ran at him and tried to get him but he quickly went to the outside on the apron as I tired to knock him off he quickly got me with blow to the head as he looked to go up the top rope but I beat him thee and knocked him to the outside with a dropkick as I saw he was down on the ground I looked back and using the ropes for extra speed, I LEAPED OVER THE ROPES CRASHING BACK FIRST INTO THE VIPER!

I got back up and I threw him back into the ring as I went up to the apron and he was laid out as I used the second rope and jumped back into the ring nailing a leg drop, 1-2-NO ORTON GETS THE SHOULDER UP!

I then went to lock in my new submission hold which I named Caged Pain but Orton knew I was going for it and kicked me off as I fell backwards into the ropes as he ducked me coming I came off them but he quickly caught me with a picture perfect dropkick to the face, as the match was turned back around.

Orton was looking down on me as he nailed that high impact knee to my head as he then began to target body parts as he does, the methodical stomps began coming down on any exposed limb he saw as my wrists, ankles and head were being picked apart by The Apex predator.

He brought me up and grabbed my neck as he was going for that inverted neck breaker of his but I got loose and quickly nailed a heel kick to the face as I got some time to recover and I went to the outside of the ring as I was on the apron but Orton went for me as I tried to duck him he caught me with a kick to the chest and brought me in between the ropes as everyone and myself knew what was next, ORTON HIT'S THE DDT FROM THE ROPES! 1-2-THR- NO I KICKED OUT!

Orton looked at my downed body and was going to that place of his as he was hearing voices in his head as he slithered to the ground and was banging his fists and arms into the ground waiting for me to get to my feet and waiting to strike me with an RKO as I used the ropes to get back on my feet.

The Viper was uncoiling ready to strike and I turned around to meet an RK-NO I COUNTERED AND HIT ALL THREE SUPLEX COMBINATIONS!

I wanted to finish this as I decided to go for something unpredictable and I did as I nailed a huge kick to the head of Orton staggering him as I took him on my shoulders and, I HIT ORTON WITH STORM'S DRAGON DRIVER!

I looked down at him and to the camera as I brought him up yet again onto my shoulders, I JUST HIT HIM WITH STORM'S THUNDER STORM!

Shocking the crowd and insulting Storm with his own signature moves as I pinned Orton 1-2-3 I GOT THE VICORY!

But this was only Storm trying to weaken me or formulate a game plan for this Sunday, whatever he has up his sleeve, I just showed my challenger that I can use his own offence against him and I plan to at the Royal Rumble.

LATER ON

The night had been eventful with DX, The Legacy, The Hart Dynasty and ShowMiz having an explosive bout with the Unified Tag champs picking up a victory.

John Cena faced Rey Mysterio for the first time on Raw with it ending with the Straight Edge Society getting involved and beating both men down.

Christian teamed up with Yoshi Tatsu for the first time and they went on to defeat the team of Ezekiel Jackson and William Regal.

Meanwhile I was in the locker room and I had Aeon with me on my lap as we watched Storm's match against his handpicked opponent I selected personally.

"Who's his opponent?" she asked me.

"Just wait and see." I said.

"I wanna know now!" she moaned as she began doing that thing with her tongue as it entered my earlobe.

It was amazing but I knew if I could last just a short while…

"Following contest is scheduled for one fall!" Justin Roberts announced as we heard it on the television monitor.

She stopped as she then pouted and I made it but…why did she have to pout, she knows how much that get's me in the mood!

As I kissed her the match started.

IN THE RING

_Down with the sickness _hit as the number one contender came out with his shoulder still taped up but he needed to compete to prepare himself this Sunday as I could see the look on his face after what I did in my match he was furious with me using his moves to win and was going to hurt his mystery opponent as he entered the ring and waited for him to arrive.

_Disco fever _hit and the ovation was heard and the ever familiar music of one man, The Hip-Hop Inferno himself, Disco Inferno made his WWE debut and his return to the ring with his disco outfit which was silver and blue and began busting some moves on his way down to the ring, Storm could not believe who I'd picked as he was both confused and shocked I got him here as he danced some more in the ring and was all fired up for this.

"DISCO SUCKS! DISCO SUCKS! DISCO SUCKS!" the crowd was chanting the Hip-Hop Inferno on as he excited them with his return to the ring after several years absence.

The bell rang and the contest was underway as both men locked up within an instant the Hip-Hop Inferno just unleashed a fury of strikes on the number one contender and had backed him into the corner as he struck him with more shots to the head and then floored him as he stomped a mudhole into the chest of Storm.

He was dominating him as Hip-Hop Inferno brought him up and a kick to the mid section and coming off the ropes and A PICTURE PERFECT SWINGING NECKBREAKER! 1-2-THR-NO STORM KICKS OUT!

Bringing him back up he nailed a few more shots to the head of The Black Dragon as he was getting even more fired up, again going off the ropes and as Storm was staggering to his feet he nailed a massive kick to the face but Storm rolled to the outside knowing he needed to distance himself.

However he followed Storm to the outside and seemingly Storm was clutching his bad shoulder as he went to turn him around Storm was playing hurt and just threw him as he crashed hard into the steel steps and now the match finally shifted to Storm.

He looked at Inferno like he was me and began slapping him across the face showing no respect towards the veteran as he then took him to the apron and just rammed him back first into it, then threw him into the ring but kept his head hanging on the outside as he was on the outside ring apron and from there he nailed a double axe handle to the head of The Hip-Hop Inferno.

He got back in the ring as he was now positioned on the top rope he saw him laid out, STORM HIT'S THE FROGSPLASH!

However he decided not to cover him, as he then brought him up and quickly grappled him from behind and nailed three successful german suplexes, he was in complete control of the match and knew a "hasben" as once said about him, as he took him up on his shoulders and A DRAGON DRI- NO! INFERNO GOT OUT AND COUNTERED INTO AN INVERTED DDT!

Inferno was back in and was looking for his first WWE victory and brought him up into the inverted DDT hold but quickly turned him around into a cutter position HE HIT'S THE LAST DANCE!

1-2-THR-NO STORM HAD HIS FOOT ON THE ROPES!

He could not believe how close he came to beating the number one contender as he brought him back up for another Last Dance but STORM COUNTERS IT AND…HE HITS THUNDER STORM! 1-2-THR-NO HE BREAKS THE COUNT?

Storm grabbed the legs and HE LOCKS IN A SHARPSHOTTER!

The Hip-Hop Inferno was trapped in the middle of the ring and struggled to escape but the hold was too painful as he just tapped out!

Storm got the victory and was feeling a bit embarrassed over the fact some old guy almost beat him but it didn't stop him from doing this, STORM TOOK HIM UP ON HIS SHOULDERS AND HIT A DRAGON DRIVER!

Making another statement as he wanted to send me a message…he will get back the WWE title.

LATER ON

Bret Hart was out once again in the ring and had a mic.

"I just watched one hell of a Raw tonight and a great homecoming for me, so I wanted to finish this night on a good note…Michael Storm I want you to come out here." Bret called him out.

_Down with the sickness _hit as he answered the call and made his way down the ring and he got in and asked for a mic.

"Kid I wanna know just as much as these people have you thought about anything I said earlier on?" Bret asked him.

"I have and I want you and everyone to know that I -"

_No chance in hell _hit to everyone's surprise The Chairman of WWE was here after all and he looked directly at the guest host of Raw and entered the ring as he took the mic from Storm.

"Bret "The Hitman" Hart…it's been a long time hasn't it? I mean ever since that night in Montreal I've felt guilt for all of this and I came down here tonight to try and look for closure on this." Vince said.

Bret did not look convinced. "Vince ever since then I haven't been able to sleep at nights, I've felt pathetic and now after nearly fourteen years I came back and I already buried the hatchet with Shawn Michaels now I want to do the same here with you…but there are things that needed to be said." Bret said.

"There is and I want to say that you are The Best There Is, The Best There Was and The Best There Ever Will Be, I cannot take that away from you, we made an era happen, we made an icon, but it all blew up in our faces when I did an unforgivable act and now want us to put it behind us…can we do that?" Vince asked.

Bret looked to Storm and he nodded to him as they shook hands showing it was over and Storm clapped with the rest of the WWE universe as this old feud was indeed over as they showed their newfound friendship.

VINCE JUST KICKED BRET RIGHT IN THE GUT!

Storm looked in a bit of shock but then he had to make a decision to help Bret or help the man who gave him his career.

He went up to Vince and grabbed him by the collar of his short looking angry as it looked like a rebellion against the boss.

He then just let him go and grabbed Bret and HE HIT THE HITMAN WITH A DRAGON DRIVER!

Looking down at him he laughed as then Storm locked in the sharpshooter as Vince was berating him while he was being tortured by Storm.

However I came running out with a steel chair and they got out of dodge, I dared them to get back in the ring but they ran for it as the battle was now getting even more personal and this Sunday at the Royal Rumble will be another chapter in the rivalry of Storm vs. Cage.

**Now that was unexpected! Storm show's where his alliengance is. Xander proves he can do more than invent his own moves. What will happen when they collide at the Royal Rumble for the WWE Championship?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	36. Screwed

**Here it is, Wrestlemania so far this year is looking good but will there be Money In The Bank? Anyway enough of that enjoy!**

Chapter 36: Screwed

**Royal Rumble match **

**Winner will receive a main event championship match at WrestleMania 26**

**WWE Championship**

**(If Cage uses his finishers he will lose the WWE Championship, outside interference has been banned.)**

**Xander Cage (c) vs. Michael Storm**

**World Heavyweight Championship**

**John Cena (c) vs. CM Punk vs. Luke Gallows**

**Divas Championship **

**Street fight**

**Scarlett Veil (c) vs. Aeon**

**ECW Championship**

**Christian (c) vs. William Regal vs. Ezekiel Jackson**

The Royal Rumble was a buzz after what went down on Raw last Monday with Bret Hart returning and meeting Michael Storm and myself.

I was just as shocked as the entire world was when Storm turned his back once again on everyone, including the man he idolised as a child well tonight he challenges me for my title I'll make him pay for once again pulling the wool over our eyes.

I was in the locker room taping Aeon's hands up for her Divas Championship street fight and to be honest I was worried for her.

"Be careful out there…she's crazy." I warned her as I finished taping up her hands.

"I know…but so am I!" Aeon said as I'd never heard that tone of voice from her in all the time we've been together.

"Babe…you're the most craziest, insane and quite frankly have this unique way of seeing what's normal and what's not normal, that is why I know you can beat her and get the title back, just like I will retain whether or not I use my finishers." I stated as she felt her confidence increase and wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me in for a good luck kiss.

LATER ON

Christian retained his ECW Championship after he pinned Jackson with a Killswitch, Cena retained the title after he delivered an Attitude Adjustment on Punk thanks to the inverted assist by Gallows.

Scarlett vs. Aeon was just pure insanity and that's all I could sum it up, the match got started with Scarlett attacking Aeon from behind before the bell rang, they fought into the crowd through the back right into the locker room area, the bathrooms, the concession stands they even fought all the way into the parking lot.

They even took the fight into the production truck and most of the guys in there got hit by a wild slap, fist or even an accidental kick in the nads as they took it out from there and back into the ring.

The weapons began to clash as steel chairs, ladders, tables and allsorts of weapons were used but after Aeon nailed Scarlett with her Angelic Fire onto a stop sign she managed to roll to the outside and Aeon hot pursuit but she got blasted in the face with a fire extinguisher and Scarlett just high tailed it out of there with Aeon still after her.

They were back in the parking lot but Scarlett high jacked a car and just drove the hell out of there abandoning the match as Aeon watched on knowing full well they will face off once again.

LATER ON

"Ladies and gentlemen…Mister McMahon." Josh Mathews introduced our Chairman who came into view.

"Mister McMahon you said last Monday that you wanted to bury the hatchet with Bret Hart but you and Michael Storm attacked him right after doing so why?" he asked.

"Why would I go and do such a despicable act such as that? Why indeed…why didn't I do it as soon as he arrived! Bret I did what I did at Montreal and last Monday because…YOU DESERVED TO BE SCREWED!" Vince stated.

LATER ON

_Down with he sickness _hit and out came the number one contender for the WWE Championship, as Storm came out and was looking focused as he made his way down and entered the ring as he removed his jacket as the shoulder injury was showing all taped up, he just stood there trying to get some motion in it as he awaited my arrival.

_Bleed it out _hit and out I came the current WWE Champion, wearing my shirt as I was also focused on the match and made my way down and into the ring as I threw my shirt to the crowd and locked eyes with my challenger as did he as Justin Roberts made the introductions.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it for the WWE Championship! Introducing first the challenger from Toronto, Canada weighing in at 240 pounds…Michael Storm!" as he raised one arm and the booing was loud for the challenger.

"Introducing next from New York City, weighing in at 246 pounds he is the WWE Champion…Xander Cage!" as I unhooked my belt from my waist and raised it up high proud as I got a standing ovation from the Cage Clan.

The bell rang and we were underway as we both locked up in the centre of the ring, I quickly backed him straight into a corner but the ref told me to let him go and I had no choice, but he then quickly took advantage and just blindsided me as I fell to the floor and stomped the hell out of me.

Storm was making sure I was down and grounded for the match as he then grabbed my arm and locked in and armbar as he grounded me and pulled back on it as hard as he could looking to yank my arm out of my shoulder socket, but I managed to get out of it and he lost his grip on my arm and I went for his bad shoulder as he quickly realised it and got loose and rolled to the outside of the ring holding his injured shoulder.

I saw him clutching it as I wasn't going to give him a single moment to breathe as I came off the ropes and ran full force I LEAPT OVER THE ROPES AND CRASHED INTO HIM BACK FIRST TAKING HIM DOWN!

"CAGE! CAGE! CAGE! CAGE!" the crowd broke out into chants.

I got to my feet first as I grabbed Storm by the head and I threw him shoulder first into the barricade as the thud was echoed throughout the arena and Storm's cries of agony as he was holding his injured shoulder, I looked down at him and seeing him like that made me want to hurt him even more, I brought him back up and I shot him shoulder first into the ring apron and again he cried out in pain.

Throwing him back into the ring I followed him in as I looked to punish him even more so I decided to lock on a submission as I went for a reverse armbar and locked it in but however the ref was telling me to get off as he noticed Storm's foot was on the ropes as I let go by the count of four.

Wasn't sure how he had the awareness to get the ropes but I guess his ring awareness kicked in, I brought him back up to his feet but he then got me with a thumb to the eye as that gave him the opening to boot me in the face as Storm was back in control as he started laying the fists into my head.

He was trying to get his shoulder back in motion as he again booted me in the head, he waited for me to get up and as I was on one knee he grabbed me from behind and he hit me with a german suplex, then another and finally a third, it was the signature for him to go to the top ropes as he did just that and HE HIT'S THE FROGSPLASH! 1-2-NO I KICKED OUT!

Storm came back at me as he dropped some heavy elbows to my chest, bringing me back up to my feet he then just threw me like a dart and I went shoulder first through the ropes and right into the steel post as he was giving me the same injury as his to even it up for himself, I staggered out of the corner holding my shoulder he kicks me in the gut and nails a DDT! 1-2-NO I GOT MY GOOD SHOULDER UP!

Brining me back up to my feet he kicked me again in the gut as he went up to the second rope and nailed a double axe handle to the back of my head, he wasn't done as he grabbed my leg and he hopped to the outside and dragged me by both my legs and I then my nether regions were near the ring post as he was still on the outside with both of my legs and HE JUST CRUSHED MY NADS WITH THE RINGPOST!

I was in complete pain but he grabbed my left leg and bashed my knee against the ring post as he then took my right leg and bashed my other knee as he was now dissecting me, I crawled away from there clutching my legs and nads in pain as he had disabled my high flying ability for now and he was back in the ring as he was now going for my arms dragging me by my right arm he used the ropes to tie my wrist up as I was helpless and he just went to the second rope and HE HIT ME WITH AN ELBOW DROP ONTO MY ARM!

I was in agony and he had taken away my right arm as I could not feel it after the impact the weight dropped on it.

Storm was in complete control and the pace of the match as he was going back on the attack of my now injured arm, as he stomped on it some more and each boot felt like a sharp spike going through my arm as he finally stopped and was feeling a little cocky but wasn't taking his eye off me and waited until I got back up to my feet as I did but barely clutching my injured right arm and I turned around and was met with a clothesline and brought up as he had me in a backdrop position but hooked my right arm in a hammerlock and dropped me bad arm first, 1-2-NO I KICKED OUT!

I was in so much pain but I had to keep fighting on as Storm got me up and threw me over the ropes and I hung on using my good arm and was on the apron on the outside he came running at me but I ducked him and nailed a left shot to his head and hung him on the ropes neck first as finally I got some distance against him and needed to get my arm working again.

I managed to get some circulation back in but the pain was still throbbing as I went back into the ring and saw Storm on one knee and nailed a dropkick to his face, I did not stop as I went off the ropes and nailed a knee drop to the face, 1-2-NO HE GOT HIS SHOULDER UP!

I knew I needed to do more as I hooked him up into a suplex hold but grabbed his leg as the roof was about to blow off the place as they knew I was going to break the rules and lose the title but I INSTEAD NAILED A FISHERMAN SUPLEX! It was just to show I would not use any of my finishing moves as per the stipulations and showing I can do without them as I brought him back up to his feet and went for that bad shoulder of his as I nailed elbow shots to the blade of his shoulder causing more pain to his injury.

He wailed on the ground in the same amount of agony as I did but I decided to go for a submission win I brought him up to his feet and I LOCKED IN THE CROSSFACE CHICKENWING!

It was not my submission hold as everyone knew including Storm as he ran around the ring in complete pain and panic as the hold was taking effect on his shoulder as well as his neck, I kept the hold on as he struggled to get out of the hold but he was fading from the amount of pain he was in but then he had a burst of strength and got to the ropes using his right arm and got a hold of it and the ref forced me to break the hold by the count of four.

Storm was still weakened but I continued the assault as I threw him over the ropes and he fell to the outside, I followed him to the outside, grabbing his head I took it over to the steel steps and just bounced it off the top as he staggered over to the announce table and I again grabbed his head and bounced it off the announce table, I began clearing the table as I told Cole, King and Striker to get out of the way as I pulled out cabled, monitors and had cleared it as I threw Storm on top of it and nailed a few fists to his head and laid him still on the table.

I went back into the ring breaking the count and going up the top turnbuckle and was aiming for my target, from the top rope I NAILED A FROGSPLASH FROM THE TOP TURNBUCKLE AND BROKE MYSELF AND STORM IN HALF RIGHT THROUGH THE ANNOUNCE TABLE!

"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT" the fans chanted as my sentiments exactly as myself and Storm were both laid out on the outside in the wreckage.

The ref was counting as we began to move and we were both trying to crawl back to the ring and it was sort of neck and neck, but we both got back in the ring by the count of nine as we struggled to get to our feet and Storm somehow had a burst of energy and STORM JUST RAN AT ME AND NAILED RAGE IN THE CAGE ON ME! 1-2-THR-NO I KICKED OUT AT THE LAST SECOND!

Everyone's heart skipped a beat as Storm looked down holding his shoulder and ribs as he was about to finish me and took me up but I countered it and took him up on my shoulders and I NAILED STORM WITH THE DRAGON DRIVER! 1-2-THR-NO STORM GOT HIS SHOULDER UP AT THE LAST SECOND!

I brought him back up and nailed all three suplexes on him as the adrenalin was pumping and was my only fuel, got him up to his feet I took him up on my shoulders again and I HIT HIM WITH THE THUNDER STORM!

1-2-THR- NO! HE KICKED OUT ONCE AGAIN!

I could not believe it and like everyone else I was shocked he kicked out of both his finishers but now it was time to show him I did not need my finishers as I went and turned him on his stomach and grabbed his legs dragged him to the centre of the ring and I LOCKED IN THE CAGED PAIN!

I wanted to win this match as he writhed in pain to the hold I cranked up the pressure with my foot on the hold as it looked like Storm was going to tap…

But then the lights went out and the entire centre was covered in darkness as then they came back on and the ref was down and Storm was tapping out like crazy, the match should be over.

I had no choice but to break the hold and try and revive the referee as it seemed a bit impossible for this to happen but then the appearance of one man on top of the ramp made it all clear as I saw Vince there looking in shock at what had just happened.

As I turned around and grabbed Storm by the head HE JUST HIT ME WITH A LOW BLOW!

I was down on the ground after that distraction as then HE LOCKED IN THE SHARPSHOOTER!

I was turned over on my stomach as by magic THE REF WAS BACK UP AND INSTANTLY CALLED FOR THE BELL! IT WAS OVER?

BUT I NEVER TAPPED OUT?

Storm and the ref left the ring in a hurry and the ref went to grab the WWE title and hand it over to Storm as I realised I JUST GOT SCREWED!

I watched as they enjoyed robbing me of my title and I immediately just rolled out of the ring and ran after them as they ran for it and I chased after them running through the back then through the locker room and then into the parking lot as they hopped into a limo that was ready and as all three men got in the drove off with the wheels screeching I arrived little too late.

Watching them run like cowards but all of my mind was full of rage directed at the three men who literally stole the WWE championship from me.

STORM…MCMAHON…AND THE REFEREE…IT'S NOT OVER!

**Royal Rumble winner: Edge**

**WWE Championship winner via submission: Michael Storm**

**World Heavyweight Championship winner: John Cena**

**ECW Championship winner: Christian**

**Divas Championship winner: No contest**

**Cage got screwed! But what now, what reprecussions will this bring about? Will Bret Hart retaliate after his return?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	37. Irish curse

**Here it is sorry for the long wait working on my other fics but I got this done. I am liking the card for this year's Wrestlemania but sadly no Money in the Bank as that has it's own PPV but on the plus side Undertaker vs. Triple H!**

**Anyway enough of that enjoy!**

Chapter 37: Irish Curse

MONDAY NIGHT

Storm was in the ring and he looked absolutely proud of himself as he had draped over his shoulder the WWE title which he "won" last night at the Rumble from me as he had a mic.

"Last night I proved that I deserve this title." Storm said holding the belt up as the crowd booed.

"I proved that Xander Cage cannot defeat me without his precious finishers, his catchphrases, his banter, his guarantee to you people is what holds him back and yet even after making some new hold I still outsmarted him and will go on to WrestleMania and-"

_You think you know me…_

_Metallingus _hit as that was the entrance of the Royal Rumble winner, The Rated R Superstar, Edge he made his way down the ramp and entered the ring and was holding a mic as it was a possible WrestleMania challenge could be coming tonight.

"We finally meet…Michael Storm, The Black Dragon, the WWE Champion, now I know that you're wondering what I'm doing out here and interrupting your promo so I'll cut right to it…I'm out here to make an announcement." Edge said as the crowd popped knowing it was the announcement they wanted to hear.

"I'm here to make my WrestleMania challenge and I've decided to-"

"HOLD ON! You think just because you won the Royal Rumble you're gonna reign on my parade? Tonight is about me and my victory last night!" Storm interrupted still bragging about last night.

"Now calling your "victory" as in you had a crooked ref and had the boss's pull to screw Cage out of that title and yet you call yourself a champion…okay I admit I'm no saint, I've done similar things in the past like doing "things" for the boss to just get ahead…hell I even married the boss." Edge said making a reference to his time with the Consultant of Smackdown!.

"However since you do remind me a little of myself I wanna give you this." Edge said as he dropped the mic and…

A SPEAR! EDGE JUST SPEARED THE WWE CHAMPION!

Edge looked down at him and then held and looked at the WWE title as he left it next to the fallen champ as it maybe a Wrestle Mania preview and he just left the ring with a statement made.

Storm after getting a Spear from The Rated R Superstar and now a possible number one contender for Wrestle Mania, he grabbed his belt and slowly left the ring clutching his ribs and made his way up the ramp…

_Bleed it out _hit and I was right in front of Storm as the look on his face seeing me and mine, he knew what I wanted and he just ran for it but I quickly caught up with him and clubbed him on the back as he fell to the ringside floor.

I grabbed him and threw him into the barrier back first with a loud thud, I took him on my shoulders and I drove him head first into the steel post.

Not letting him get a moment to recover I brought him back up and I took him over to the steel steps as I just bounced his head off it, then again and again, I took him to the announce table and bounced his head off the desk in front of King and Cole as I told them to get out of there, I began clearing the desk of everything.

I threw him onto the table and I stood on there as I brought him up and I JUST XANDER ZONED HIM RIGHT THROUGH THE ANNOUNCE TABLE!

"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" the chant for the second time in two nights I heard it and the destruction of the announcers table.

Getting out of the wreckage I took his lifeless body out of there and I threw him back into the ring, I met him in there as he got to his feet ever so slowly, I NAILED HIM WITH RAGE IN THE CAGE!

I turned him over and I LOCKED IN THE DEADEND!

Storm was screaming in agony and tapping out like crazy as the crowd was going berserk that I was giving him what he deserved after his stunt last night and was now paying for it.

By the time I let go he seemingly passed out from the pain and I went to grab the WWE title from the outside and brought it back into the ring with me and held it up as then I draped it over his body and I left feeling satisfied with what I had just done to the man who stole my title last night.

Storm was conscious but was unable to stand from the one assault from Edge then my brutal assault it was like his night could not get any worse…

_Written in my face _hit and it was the music of The Celtic Warrior Sheamus who had a hell of a Rumble outlasting almost everyone but he ran down the ring with a ref and a mic.

"I'm using my title match contract! I WANT A WWE CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH RIGHT NOW!" Sheamus demanded as the ref had no choice as he asked for the bell and raised the WWE title up as it was a championship match.

Storm got up to one knee as he had no idea what was going on and he was finally up and turned around A BROGUE KICK TO THE SKULL OF THE WWE CHAMPION!

He had the champion down and out but the brutal ways of The Celtic Warrior told him he wasn't done as he brought up the champ's lifeless body and had him set up in a power bomb position, took him up by the arms and HE NAILS THE CHAMP WITH THE HIGH CROSS!

Sending the champion flying across the ring and landing on the back of his neck and head as he was knocked out.

Sheamus dragged his lifeless body to the centre of the ring and covered him.

1-2-3 SHEAMUS HAS BECOME THE WWE CHAMPION!

"Here is your winner and NEW WWE CHAMPION…THE CELTIC WARRIOR…SHEAMUS!" Justin Roberts announced as the arena was in shock as it went crazy with the crowning of a new WWE Champion as Sheamus was handed his title he celebrated his win with his foot on the fallen ex-champion.

I was also in shock I just beat the hell out of Storm and all of a sudden we have a new champion from out of nowhere.

But where does that leave me?

LATER ON

I was called to the GM's office and I entered there and saw my GM and the new WWE Champion next to him as I stood in front of him.

"So what's up GM?" I asked.

"After seeing that guy get beaten down by Edge, you and the champ here, Michael Storm has suffered an injury and will be out for some time, however next week there will be a WWE Championship match as it will be the new champion Sheamus versus Xander Cage." JBL stated making a huge main event for next week.

"You know what Bradshaw that's fine fella, I'm a fightin champion and I'll prove it when I beat him next week and finish the job Storm couldn't do." Sheamus said.

"Looking forward to it and getting back which was stolen from me last night and if you're going to finish me off you human jar of mayonnaise…then just try I guarantee this title reign of yours will be your only one." I stated to him as the match was set and both of us had something to prove.

MONDAY NIGHT

I was getting myself ready for my title rematch as I would face the new WWE Champion Sheamus.

The door opened and in came someone I did not expect to see.

"Here he is the former WWE Champion, Xander Cage." coming into view it was Vince, one of the men who screwed me at the Royal Rumble.

"Are ya all fired up for your rematch tonight? No distractions right? Nobody can stop you now you're nemesis and the greatest WWE Champion of all time Michael Storm is no longer a factor…for now but I would like to introduce your referee for this match." Vince said as in came the ref in question.

To my surprise it was the ref who helped screw me over at the Rumble and I wanted to punch his lights out.

"Now before you even think of laying your hands on this man, if you do so in the ring not only will you lose your WWE Championship…guarantee it, so I want you to shake the hand of referee Michael Tarver." Vince introduced him as he extended his hand to me and I didn't even bother.

"Fair enough but Mr. Tarver here is your referee and you will respect his authority tonight." Vince said.

"Okay so he's the ref, but know this…either of you screw me tonight I swear the beating I gave Storm will be a paper cut compared to what I do to you both." I stated.

They both did not look afraid as they walked off and I knew they were up to something but I had to keep my head in the match tonight and win back my WWE title.

LATER ON

_Bleed it out _hit as I made my way out to a huge ovation as I was all fired up and ready for my second chance at the WWE title. I was all focused on the match as it would be against a man I've never been one on one in the ring with, I entered the ring and saw the ref Tarver himself as I shot a glare at him and he did not pay any attention as I awaited my opponents arrival.

_Written in my face _hit and the new and only Irish born WWE Champion in history made his entrance as the world was still in shock of him winning the championship and only being in the WWE for a few months. He made his way down the ramp as confident as he felt and he was not intimidated by me as he entered the ring and held up his newly won championship to everyone.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Championship!" Justin Roberts announced.

"Introducing first the challenger from New York City, weighing in at 246 pounds…Xander Cage!" he introduced me as the crowd went wild for me.

"Introducing next from Dublin Ireland, weighing in at 268 pounds he is the WWE Champion…Sheamus!" he introduced the champion as he got a bunch of boos which didn't bother him as he beated his chest and did the Celtic Cross pose with the title as he handed it over to the ref, he held the belt up signifying it was for the title.

The bell rang and we were underway, we locked up in the centre of the ring but the Irishman's strength was greater as he forced me into the corner as the ref counted he broke the hold by four.

But as the ref turned me to say something I turned my back for a second and I was hit in the back hard by a huge clubbing blow from the champion, as he stomped me on the back keeping me down and dragged me to the centre of the ring and started bringing the huge knees to my back, he then brought me up and slammed me to the mat with a clothesline, 1-2-NO I KICKED OUT!

I was brought back up to my feet and the Celtic Warrior took me up and he nailed me with a snap suplex, 1-2-NO I GOT THE SHOUDLER UP! But of course he wasn't giving me a chance to recover as he then brought me back up onto his shoulders and power slammed me into the ground, 1-2-NO I GOT MY SHOULDER UP AGAIN!

I was being dominated by the Irishman as he had me setup for that Irish Curse backbreaker but I countered it as I nailed elbows to the side of his head and I GOT IN AN INVERTED DDT! I finally got some time to recover as I used the ropes to get back up and quickly capitalised on the downed champion as I came off the ropes with a knee drop to the head, 1-2-NO HE KICKED OUT!

I brought him to his feet and nailed a couple of kicks to the sides of the champion and just floored him with a heel kick to the face, I then waited for him to get up and he quickly rolled to the outside as he dodged me but I then saw he wasn't looking and I went off the ropes ran forward and I DOVE BACK FIRST RIGHT INTO THE CHAMPION TAKING US BOTH OUT!

I managed to get myself up to my feet and he was also getting back up as I went for him he raked me in the eye and just threw me back first into the steel steps as they toppled on impact, he grabbed me again and threw me back into the ring and followed in he was waiting for me to get up as I did he was going for a clothesline but I ducked it and countered into the suplex combo as I managed to get all three in, 1-2-THE REF STOPPED THE COUNT AS HE HAD SOEMTHING IN HIS EYE?

I was now seeing why he was in the match as I shot him a glare as he was holding his hands up in innocence as I just turned back to the task at hand and I went to suplex Sheamus again but he blocked it and HE COUNTERED WITH THE IRISH CURSE! It was a desperation move but it took some out of me and him as well as he crawled to the cover, 1-2-THR-NO I GOT MY SHOULDER UP!

The Celtic Warrior knew he would need to put me down and would have to pull out his finishers for it.

He went to the corner and waited for me to get up as he was setting me up for the Brogue Kick as I slowly got up and was on my feet I slowly turned around and…THE BROGE KICK CON-NO I GOT OUT OF THE WAY IN TIME AND…I COUNTERED WITH THE BACKFLIP KICK TO THE HEAD OF THE CHAMPION!

He fell to the mat as I got him down I brought him up and lifted him but I struggled to get him up in the air but I NAIL THE XANDER ZONE! 1-2-TH-THE REF STOPPED THE COUNT AS HIS ARM WAS HURTING?

I was starting to get pissed with him as I went up to him again as he once again protesting his innocence as I warned him not to screw me again as I went back to finish the champion he threw me into the turnbuckle head first as my head went off it that gave him time to recover I was leaning against the turnbuckle as Sheamus just crushed me full force with his own body weight and brought me out and nailed an exploder suplex, 1-2-THR-NO I KICKED OUT!

The champ was now itching to finish this as I he again went to the corner and waited for me to get up and I got up as I turned around I could see him coming at me again and for the second time, THE BROGUE KI-NO I DUCKED AT THE LAST MINUTE! BUT HE HIT THE REF BY ACCIDENT!

With the ref down the match was now turned into a new direction as I turned him around and I HIT RAGE IN THE CAGE! I got the cover!

There was no ref as I had the match completely won but from the back another ref came down and made the count, 1-2-THR- NO HE GOT THE SHOULDER UP BEFORE THREE!

I went to lock Sheamus into the Caged Pain, I grabbed both legs and turned him over and I locked it in and was in the centre of the ring, the new ref was in the right position as I was just synching it all in trying to get the submission win and he was close to tapping out the WWE title was coming back to me…

I then heard the sound of the ring bell ringing as I let Sheamus go and saw Tarver talking to Justin Roberts to announce something.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the referee has disqualified Sheamus for assaulting an official therefore your winner Xander Cage! However still WWE Champion…Sheamus!" Justin Roberts announced.

I was completely enraged, I got screwed again by the same referee who screwed me at the Rumble and I lost possibly my only chance to regain the WWE Championship as now my sights were on the ref who screwed me as I went to the outside and grabbed him before he could even escape as I got a hold of him by his shirt and turned him around and clocked him in the face.

Grabbing him by the scruff of his shirt I threw him back into the ring and brought him up I HIT THE XANDER ZONE!

I turned him over and I LOCKED IN THE CAGED PAIN! Tarver was tapping out like crazy screaming in agony as then referees came out trying to get me off him as I just let him go and I felt a small measure of revenge against Vince and Storm but now what about my mission to win back what's rightfully mine?

**I know it was a bit short but the next will be good. What does this mean for our hero? Will he regain his title? What are the plans of the diabolical chairman?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	38. One out of six chance

**Here we are, I would like to say that it was a great pleasure to be a part of the historic career of The Rated R Superstar Edge, one of the most greatest, controversial and charismatic World champions in the history of the WWE...Edge Thank you for the memories you will be missed! Anyway here it is do enjoy!**

Chapter 38: One out of six chance

MONDAY NIGHT

I was in a foul mood all week I lost another opportunity to regain the WWE Championship which I was robbed not once but now twice by that referee and the Chairman.

But that all changed when I got to the GM's office and he said it was urgent and concerning the WWE title.

"Alright you six gentlemen I have an announcement for Elimination Chamber in two weeks." JBL said.

I surveyed the room and saw the champ present and also there was Hunter, Kofi, Orton and Miz to my surprise.

"All of you will be in the Elimination Chamber match and it is for the WWE title." JBL announced.

"FINALLY! You finally decide to give the real face of Raw what he deserves and I guarantee I will win the WWE title and be the only dual champion in the WWE, because I'm The Miz and I'm-

"A JACKASS!" I interrupted.

"AWFUL!" Hunter chimed in.

"A TOOL!" Kofi also chimed in.

Orton and Sheamus just stood there watching on as we roasted Miz.

"CAGE! I am sick of this and just you wait until the final episode of ECW, I'm gonna kick your ass and embarrass you just like I did when you first started here!" Miz stated as I was clearly holding on my laughter.

"You beat me? As I remember didn't I make you tap out in our first encounter?" I said as he knew I was telling the truth and the look on his face said it all.

"Ok boys since you two clearly can't wait until next week how about I set up a challenge for you both tonight so go get ready and good luck to ya both." JBL said.

LATER ON

Me and Miz were in the ring and a number of things were in the ring set up for us both as it looked like there would be three challenges for us to win as Cole was in the ring to comment on this challenge.

"Alright gentlemen tonight we are going to have a series of challenges, as you can see in this ring a set of three challenges have been set up for you two." Cole announced.

"First tonight we will have an arm wrestling match, so gentlemen please take your places." Cole said as we both did.

We both had our elbows down on the placing and gripped each others hands and grabbed the grips on the side and were eye to eye and the ref held out hands together as this would be a test of strength.

"Ready….GO!" Cole shouted as it began.

We began the battle as Miz was actually doing it and he used all his strength to try and put me down and I was near the point of defeat…I LOOKED UP AT HIM AND SMILED!

I began to overpower him as he was in worry and he knew I was just playing around with him as he struggled to maintain his dominant position, I then neared his end but I let him get off it as I neared it again but once again let him up as he knew I was toying with him again and I just slammed his hand into the table winning the challenge.

"Here's your winner…Xander Cage!" Cole announced getting a pop from the crowd.

Miz was seething after being embarrassed by me again as I was all smiles but they cleared the ring and only the ref was there.

"Alright next challenge is the push up contest, whoever gets the most wins, gentlemen take your places." Cole said as we did that and locking eyes on one another.

We were in the push up position and the ref got ready.

"Ready…GO!" Cole shouted as we began.

I was pushing them up like a madman but Miz was actually keeping up with me as I pushed on to make this a clean sweep.

But then Miz said something to the ref and looking away from us I got my arm swept from under me as I fell to the floor and Miz making it look like he was still pushing up but by then the ref turned around and saw me down as he called it and I protested but the call was already made.

"Here is your winner…The Miz!" Cole announced as the crowd booed the U.S. Champion.

I was not happy about that as Miz had tied our contest one a piece.

"Now it's time for the final contest and it's called the talk the talk challenge and the judges will be…the live audience here in Minneapolis!" Cole announced as the crowd popped to that. "You both have thirty seconds to tell everyone why you deserve to be WWE Champion and why you will win the Elimination Chamber match in one week so first up is The Miz." Cole said handing the mic to him.

"Thank you Michael Cole…Now to all my Mizfits here in Minneapolis tonight here is why I will win the Elimination Chamber match and I will win the WWE Championship…the fact that my opponents are all looking to get their last and only taste of glory and headline WrestleMania and why will I win? Because…I'M THE MIZ! AND I'M…AWESOME!" Miz stated as they just booed him and he handed the mic back to Cole.

I was then handed the mic and took centre stage.

"Really? Really? Really?" I said in a fake Miz tone of voice mocking him.

"So Miz deserves the title and will win because he's Awesome? Ooookay, now I want to say why I will…well I am a former three time WWE Champion and former World Heavyweight Champion, making me a four time world champion, I have been systematically screwed by Miz's man chum several times and by his boss and also his now dismantled referee…I guarantee that I WILL win the Elimination Chamber match and I WILL win back my WWE title and headline WrestleMania as the WWE Champion!" I stated as the crowd popped to my speech and Miz was not impressed by it.

"Ok Minneapolis it's all up to you, will it be The Miz?" Cole asked them.

Miz raised his hands and belt up as he was greeted with a lot of booing.

"Ok how about Xander Cage?" Cole asked.

I got a huge ovation and I was loving it as I saw Miz just have a frown all over his face.

"Well we have our winner of the challenge…XANDER CAGE!" Cole announced me as the winner I celebrated my victory over the jackass The Miz.

"Oh yeah let's give it up for the man with the most WWE title…losses in a year!" Miz insulted as I went up to him.

"Aw Miz now come on don't be like that! You lost fair and square even though you tried to cheat ya still lost." I came back as the crowd laughed at that and making Miz look like a tool.

"I'm gonna to humiliate you next week on ECW's final episode!" Miz said.

"Miz, why do you have to act like a whiney little girl?" I said as then I pulled something out of my pocket.

"Now Miz these are "Man cards" I will give these to you and at this very moment you are a man…but if you start acting like a whiney little girl or yourself then I will take a "Man card" each time you do until you have none left thus proving you are a whiney little girl." I said handing him the cards and was really starting to get angry with my gesture.

"I AM NOT A WHINEY LITTLE GIRL!" Miz shouted as I nodded my head and took a card from him. "You are going to pay as me and my partner will show you why we are Awesome!" Miz said and once again I took a card from him.

"Before you answer again, I don't know how but you just turned into a whiney man child." I said as he was on the verge of meltdown.

"SHUT UP! I'M NOT A WHINEY MAN CHILD!" Miz shouted and yet again I nodded my head in utter disappointment and took another card from him.

"Miz…now what did I just say? No whining or I will take another card from you." I said.

His face was going red as he then just went up to my face. "THIS IS WHAT I THINK OF YOUR SYSTEM!" he shouted as he tore up the rest of his cards into pieces and fell to the mat in a heap of shredded paper.

I looked shocked and then a smile broke on my face. "Ladies and gentlemen The Miz has proven tonight that he is and indeed…A MAN!" I announced. "Miz here's a card back for standing up to me." I said giving him the card.

He then looked at the card and just exploded into a fit of anger as I turned my back laughing at him he went to strike me from behind but I was ready for him and ducked it as I got him with fists to the head as I threw him into the ropes and nailed him in the jaw with a heel kick as he rolled out of the ring and I sent him packing.

I then dared him to get back in the ring and finish it but he walked away with his tail between his legs and now it was all about our encounter coming on the last episode of ECW next week.

MONDAY NIGHT

Tonight would be the final night before Elimination Chamber and my rematch for the WWE title but I had five other guys to go through in order to do that.

Even though last week I got in Miz's head I still needed to get into my other opponents heads as I know Hunter is having a segment on the chamber so I do plan on making an appearance as will everyone else.

LOCKER ROOM

I popped in to see my lady before I went off to annoy people and I saw her clothes discarded on the floor and the shower running and guessed where she was as I waited outside and sat down on the bench waiting for her to finish.

I saw some book she was reading and picked it up and yes guys it was the one thing we all are annoyed with right now…Twilight.

I never got why women find Vampires sexy? I mean they're like dead corpses!

I decided to have a quick read while I waited and grabbed it but I accidentally knocked some of her things off and as I went to pick them up I found something that nearly gave me a heart attack.

_Oh…baloney, fudging, mustard!_

I held the stick in my hands and gentlemen it is what you're all thinking at this moment.

_It's not possible? I mean we were careful! How? How? HOW? _

Sound of footsteps were heard and out came the towel wrapped Hardy and she was surprised to see me but her eyes zoned in on what was in my hand as her expression turned to awkward as she walked over to me.

"Um…I can explain and before you say anything I'm just being sure." Aeon said trying to calm me.

"Being sure? I thought you didn't miss any months?" I asked.

"I think I may have this time and there's a good chance…" she went to that place neither of us wanted to go.

"No don't think that, I mean if it did happen then I want you to know that I won't leave you." I said assuring her of my loyalty as I got down on one knee.

"I promise I won't and I just want to say-"

"I'm not pregnant, false alarm." she said bluntly after looking at the test in my hand which was negative as I just heard those words which was a relief but she saw me in that position and was thinking what all women think when they see it.

"Wait were you about to…" she asked and I knew instantly what she was about to say.

"Wha…OH, NO I didn't mean that question, just saying I would be there and that I'd never leave you…whatever you have." I explained.

She was overwhelmed with me saying that and it just turned into us making out and doing so for the next several minutes, but maybe that one question could happen…one day.

LATER ON

_The Game _hit and the thirteen time world champion made his way out and the entire of Greenbay lit up as he did his trademark entrance and his water spitting and he got up the apron and the water sprayed and he got into the ring and asked for a mic.

"The Elimination Chamber…how many times have I stepped into the steel prison and have almost had my career ended?" Hunter questioned.

"That environment is not humane, it's a structure that is designed to punish the human body, to break your spirit, it's a place where your darkest nightmares come true and…I've come to like it." Hunter said in a very dark tone.

"I know it sounds crazy but ever since I stepped in it, it's been like a second home to me, a place where I can do what I want to my opponents and not feel remorse and this Sunday I will do just that and become the fourt-"

_I hear voices in my head, they council me, they understand, they talk to me…_

_Voices _hit and The Viper was making his way out and down the ramp interrupting Hunter as both mentor and student were face to face in the ring as he had a mic also.

"You can't fool me Hunter I know you, I know that deep down you're as scared as anyone going back in that structure, I mean didn't you almost have your career ended in the first one?" Orton asked as he brought up the neck injury that almost cost him his career in 2002.

Hunter stood there with no answer.

"It won't matter once I step in and step out as the rightful WWE Champion, so if you think you're going to stand in my way then-"

_Awesome!_

_I came to play _hit and now it was the United States Champion was making his way out and had that stupid smirk on his face interrupting Orton as he entered the ring with a mic also.

"Really? Really? Really? Look don't you both think it's time for the dinosaur." looking to Hunter. "And the crybaby." looking to Orton. " Should step aside and let new blood become WWE Champion and as I am already qualified for that as the United States Champion I guess now that makes me the future WWE Champion and this Sunday I will do so because I'm The Miz and I-"

_SOS _hit and Kofi Kingston made his way out and interrupting Miz completely as he also had something to say as he also entered he ring with a mic.

"Miz you talk about new blood, well maybe it's time for Kofi Kingston to win the WWE title for the first time and break the glass ceiling in the WWE!" Kofi stated.

"Kofi didn't you learn the last time we faced off when I beat you for this title? Or do I have to remind you?" Miz said as they began a stare off.

"Alright ladies let's get this thing straight and maybe we actually might see a promo not explode into a fight." Hunter said saying what usually happens in promos as the crowd laughed knowing it was a typical thing that happens.

Orton just stared at them and no one had any idea what he made of this.

_Bleed it out _hit and I made my way out and I had to get involved as I had a mic and went straight into the ring to throw my thoughts into the fray.

"He does have a point about you all, you're all ladies…well one of you is still a whiney man child." I said going back to insulting Miz again as he was looking to pop me one asi dared him to but he began to back off and I went back to my statement. "But however why do I deserve to be WWE Champion? Well as I said last week I've been beaten down, screwed over and betrayed so you all do the math on my reasons because I will walk into the chamber, beat every last one of you and walk out with MY WWE title!" I stated.

_Written in my face _hit and the first Irish born WWE Champion made his way down to make his statement about all of this as he had a mic and made his way into the ring.

"Aw look at the little lasses all fightin over me WWE Championship! You're all an embarrassment to the company and it's a good ting that I'm the new WWE Champion and that I'm now the face of WWE, but all of you should know right now that I will leave each and everyone of you fellas beaten and broken…courtesy of The Celtic Warrior and still WWE Champion…SHEAMUS!" Sheamus stated holding his title up.

"Sheamus seriously we get it your Irish, you're a brutal warrior, your afraid of us stealing your lucky charms!" I said in a mock Irish voice as the crowd popped to that.

Hunter came next to me and was dying to laugh. "Ok Xander look just because our WWE Champion is Irish, looks like a massive jar of mayonnaise and quite possibly is the long lost son of Carrot Top." he stated as we all laughed at that joke.

"Oh he's mad now and I can see it's about to…"

As Sheamus threw a fist at Hunter and missed as he battled with the champ, Kofi and Orton fought and I was left with Miz as we all brawled in the ring as I pushed Miz into Orton and AN RKO TO MIZ! As Orton turned around A BROGUE KICK TO THE HEAD OF THE VIPER! Sheamus turned around and HE GETS NAILED WITH TROUBLE IN PARADISE! Kofi got the champ but he was kicked in the mid section and HE GOT PEDIGREED BY THE GAME! But as he did his signature pose I grabbed him and I NAILED THE XANDER ZONE!

I stood in the ring the last man standing as I saw the WWE title belt on the floor I grabbed it and raised it above my head in symbolising a possibility for Elimination Chamber this Sunday.

TUESDAY NIGHT- ECW'S FINAL EPISODE

It had finally arrived and so far we saw legends return one last time and Christian would defend his ECW Championship for the last time against Ezekiel Jackson.

But my main concern was Miz and his partner tonight he want retribution for the amount of humiliation I've been giving him over the past few weeks but oh is he in for a surprise on who I brought in to help me for this monumental night.

LATER ON

_Awesome!_

_I came to play _hit as the United Sates Champion and former ECW superstar The Miz made his way out and he had a mic on him.

"Tonight is the last ECW ever and I would like to introduce to you the man I will be training for the new show replacing ECW which is called NXT, he is known as The American Dragon…Daniel Bryan!" Miz introduced his rookie.

He made his way out wearing dark red ring gear and hooded coat but was a short guy as Miz just walked down the ramp and Bryan followed him as he got some ovation from the crowd in his first WWE match.

_Bleed it out _hit and I made my final appearance on ECW as I was excited for this but a little sad ECW was going off the air as I saw Miz and his rookie for NXT I stopped before I entered the ring and looked back to the top of the ramp and double pointed to it.

_Big Balls _hit and the music and arrival of my former tag team partner brought the crowd alive as it was the ECW original Balls Mahoney, the most unlikely Tag Team Champions were reunited for one night only, as we just high fived and rushed into the ring to meet the pairing of NXT mentor and rookie.

The bell rang and we were underway as I started things off with Miz and we locked up and I got him into a wristlock and threw him to the ground and he got back up as he got me into one but I countered into a snap mare and a quick dropkick to the back of the US Champion, 1-NO HE KICKED OUT!

I brought him up and I quickly kicked him in the mid section and nailed all three of my suplexes on him as I had The Awesome One on the ropes and he quickly rolled to his corner and tagged his partner in.

Now it had gotten interested as I was face to face with his rookie for NXT Daniel Bryan.

He stepped forward as he extended a hand to me in sportsmanship and I decided to accept and seeing this meant he was nothing like Miz and we just locked up and I had him in a headlock but to my surprise he leg tripped me on my back and but I rolled backwards and to my feet as I ran at him he countered into a hip toss and as I got back up he just blasted me in the gut with a hard kick and being honest it winded me.

I was down to one knee and the kicks were hitting my upper chest like a chunk of wood as then a huge kick to my face floored me, 1-2-NO I GOT MY SHOULDER UP!

Bryan was already impressing me but he came off the ropes and was going for a drop kick but I countered into a cross body as I finally got him off his feet but I brought him up and I nailed him with an inverted DDT, 1-2-NO HE KICKED OUT!

I then went and tagged in Balls as the Chair Swinging Freak was finally in and Bryan was a bit dazed as he tried to go for a strike but missed and turned to a fist and it began.

"BALLS! BALLS!BALLS! BALLS!" As then he winded it up "GGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOO…BALLS!" and Bryan got floored.

Miz then tried to get involved but once again…

BALLS! BALLS!BALLS! BALLS!" As then he winded it up again.

"GGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOO…BALLS!" and Miz got floored this time.

However while Balls was soaking in the cheering of the crowd he turned around and HE GOT A HUGE DROPKICK FROM THE TOP ROPE BY BRYAN!

Bryan once again showed why he was on NXT and yet again impressed me as he then slapped on an inverted ankle lock and Balls was trapped and could not reach the ropes and he was getting close to tapping out but I came in and broke it up.

But I was booted in the face by Miz who looked to take me out of the match as he then threw me to the outside and the assault began as weeks of frustration I caused him was being unleashed upon me as the fist collided with my head but Balls came to my aid and they brawled as I went to get up, BRYAN CAME CRASHING RIGHT INTO ALL OF US!

"DANIEL BRYAN! DANIEL BRYAN! DANIEL BRYAN!

The crowd was going crazy seeing this young rookie in action and has so far blown everyone away, he was all fired up and threw Balls back into the ring and then grabbed his left arm for a takedown as he got him locked into a more effective looking Crossface and Balls was trapped in the middle of the ring,

He was in a lot of pain and was getting nearer to tapping out but again I broke it up and I took up the NXT rookie and I NAIL THE XANDER ZONE!

I made it back to my corner and Balls was crawling back as I was finally tagged back in and with Miz still on the apron recovering I took Bryan by the legs and I LOCKED IN CAGED PAIN!

But Miz broke it up quickly and then dragged Bryan to the corner and tagged himself back in the match and as I was up on one knee Miz from behind grabbed me and was going for SKULL CRUSHING FI-NO I GOT OUT AND LOCKED IN THE DEADEND!

Miz was trapped and Bryan still incapacitated from the hold I put on him, the U.S. Champion was screaming in agony and just like our first encounter on ECW two years ago MIZ TAPS OUT!

I had gained the victory for my team and we celebrated the win and me gaining momentum as me and Balls reunited for one night only but in the ring something was going down between Bryan and Miz.

Miz was berating Bryan for not stopping me and then the mentor slapped the rookie clean across the face and seeing that I had to do something and ran back down the ring and Miz just bolted out and I dared him to get back in but he just left.

I looked to Bryan and I extended my hand out to him and he couldn't believe it and accepted as I raised his arm in respect as Daniel Bryan got a huge ovation from the crowd.

Now with more momentum gained towards this Sunday I was all fired up to win back the WWE Championship inside the demonic chamber.

**The chamber match is certainly working up to a huge match, but what will happen? will our hero regain what he never lost?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	39. Masked vengeance

**Here we are, sorry for the wait but hope it's worth it. Also the draft this year did surprise me but trading one guy to one show and back to another just isn't good! So enough talk enjoy!**

Chapter 39: Masked vengeance

**Elimination Chamber match for the WWE Championship**

**Sheamus (c) vs. Triple H vs. Randy Orton vs. Xander Cage vs. The Miz vs. Kofi Kingston**

**Elimination Chamber match for the World Heavyweight Championship**

**John Cena (c) vs. CM Punk vs. Chris Jericho vs. The Undertaker vs. Rey Mysterio vs. The Big Show**

**Extreme Rules match for the ECW Championship**

**Ezekiel Jackson (c) vs. Christian**

**Cross brand Divas Gauntlet match for a title match at WrestleMania**

**Kelly vs. Layla vs. Michelle McCool vs. Aeon vs. Eve vs. Natalya vs. Melina vs. Gail Kim**

**Intercontinental Championship**

**Drew McIntyre (c) vs. Kane**

It was here the Elimination Chamber match and the WWE title was up for grabs, but I had five other guys who were also looking to make history tonight.

I remember my last chamber match and all I remember was the amount of pain, suffering and the amount of blood that I lost…the scars are still there and the pain will be with me for a long time but it made me stronger and more wiser to not underestimate the diabolical structure.

But tonight I was more determined to win back what was rightfully mine and go into WrestleMania as the WWE Champion.

LATER ON

I watched as Christian regained the ECW title what would be the last ever match as the champion and would surely get to keep the belt and be recognised as the last ECW Champion after he Killswitche'd Jackson through a table to win.

The divas gauntlet match was chaos as every diva did whatever it took to eliminate one another but the entire thing had boiled down to two divas…Kelly and Aeon as they fought like their lives depended on it as Kelly hit the K2 on Aeon she kicked out, Aeon got in her Angelic Fire but Kelly kicked out of it.

Both Divas wanted it bad they took to the air as Kelly got in that incredible huracaranna on Aeon and had her down and was going for her modified K2 but Aeon using the momentum reversed it into a Twist of Fate and went up and nailed the Leap of Faith and YES SHE DID IT!

Aeon celebrated her win and Kelly approached her then extended her hand out to her and they both shook hands as a sign of respect, but the fact is now Aeon is going to WrestleMania.

Drew McIntyre retained his Intercontinental Championship after nailing The Big Red Machine with the Future Shock DDT.

"Joining me now is one of six challengers in the Elimination Chamber match for the WWE Championship…Xander Cage." Josh Mathews introduced me as I came into view. "Xander tonight you have an opportunity to regain the WWE title and headline Wrestle Mania but tonight five other men are also looking to do the same." he asked me.

"That is correct Josh I will be stepping into the most dangerous structure in WWE history…The Elimination Chamber, now last time I did step into it, I underestimated the sheer malice and unforgiving evil that lurked in there and what do you say makes me say these things?" I said as I took my shirt off and showed the scars on my back and arms.

"These scars on my body show how sadistic that chamber can be, it's the constant reminder of what I went through in my first time and I learned the hard way not to underestimate the chamber so tonight I will use what I learned to my advantage and also I WILL NOT LEAVE THAT CHAMBER UNTIL I TAKE BACK WHAT IS RIGHTFULLY MINE! And to all of my opponents tonight, the only way you're going to stop me tonight is that you're all going to have to KILL ME!" I stated walking off to prepare for my match.

LATER ON

I watched the World Heavyweight Championship Elimination Chamber match and was hoping for Cena to win as he managed to make it to him, Chris Jericho and The Undertaker.

But after Undertaker choked out Jericho with the Hells Gates, it was down to the current champion and the Deadman as both battled for glory but however Undertaker got flattened after a surprise appearance from HBK himself as he nails him with Sweet Chin Music and cost him the match.

However the night was not over as Vince came out.

"Sorry but this night is not over as the World Heavyweight Championship is to be defended right now!" Vince announced as the chamber was raised.

_I walk alone _hit and the music of The Animal, Batista played but no one was showing up as then Cena was attacked from behind but him as he just beat him down, as he unleashed the pain on the champ who could not even defend himself after enduring the chamber.

Batista knew he could do what he wanted as he took him up and nailed the spine buster and just brought him up and had him in the position as he just posed saying the spotlight was on him and A BATISTA BOMB! 1-2-3 BATISTA HAS JUST BECOME THE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION!

The Animal shocked the world as he just stole the World Heavyweight Championship from John Cena after he just defended it.

But it also threw into my mind…would I be next?

LATER ON

"The following contest is the Elimination Chamber match and it is for the WWE Championship!" Justin Roberts announced.

_I hear voices in my head, they council me, they understand, they talk to me…_

_Voices _hit and The Viper was making his way out and by luck he was going to be encased in a pod as he made his way down the ring and was now only inches away from the chamber ad he looked at it and stopped and entered the steel prison as he went to his pod and was locked in as he just stood and waited.

_Written in my face _hit as the reigning WWE Champion made his way out and was also lucky enough to be confided into a pod until he is let out as he felt his confidence go up heading down the ring set to defend his title as he entered the chamber and stepped inside his pod and was locked in and stood there and shot a glare at Orton.

_Awesome!_

_I came to play _hit and coming off his humiliation by me over the past few weeks and his NXT rookie rebelling against him he was fired up to take out his aggression on everyone including myself, the United States Champion Miz just threw his belt and took his shirt off as her entered the chamber and began taunting the two men locked in their pods and then got into his as he stood there.

_SOS _hit as the arrival of the Jamaican Buzzsaw himself was coming but there wasn't anyone arriving and after a couple of minutes people got concerned.

"Ladies and gentlemen I have just been informed that due to a backstage altercation Kofi Kingston is unable to compete!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd showed their displeasure for that announcement.

"However a replacement has been named…Making his WWE debut, from parts unknown he is…Mr. Wrestling!" he announced the last minute replacement.

As the PPV music sounded and out came the debuting Mr. Wrestling, he wore a white hoodie, all white wrestling tights and boots with elbow and wrist pads but also he wore a white lucha libre mask as his identity was a mystery, as he took his hoodie off and entered the chamber and his pod but his opponents were not happy about this decision.

_Bleed it out _hit and out I came and I was all fired up, the crowd was electric with my arrival but my mind was on beating the chamber and taking back my WWE title as I looked at the entrance way to it and entered the chamber as I would be starting off the match as part of the unlucky draw and seeing all four men in their pods I guessed who I'd be fighting first.

_The Game _hit and the King of Kings made his way out and his reaction was equal to mine as he also was looking to win back the WWE title but he was going to have to destroy everyone as the Cerebral Assassin was on destroy mode and looked at the chamber and he just entered it and he and I came face to face.

The bell rang and the match had officially started and the trash talking was already starting with Hunter just saying a whole bunch of stuff and pointing to the WrestleMania 26 sign and saying he was going.

I responded with me nodding my head and I just threw a fist at him and it connected with his face as he answered with one of his own and the fight was on. The fists were flying but Hunter got me on that one as the hammer like fists collided with my head each one was a hard as the next, he threw me into the ropes and was coming at me looking for that Harley Race high knee of his but I ducked it at the last second and countered with a backflip kick knocking him off his feet.

I went back on him and got him to his feet and I popped my hips and I delivered a belly to belly suplex throwing him across the ring. I knew it took a bit out of as he was a lot heavier than me but I knew I had to keep on the attack if I didn't want him to get that moment to recover and begin the vicious assault using the chamber, I saw him get to one knee and quickly made my way up to the top rope and was looking to hit a cross body I WENT FOR IT AN- NO! HE CAUGHT ME IN MID AIR AND…HE COUNTERS WITH AN ARN ANDERSON SPINEBUSTER!

I was down as was he but getting back up he went to the corner rope and from there he dropped the massive knee to my head. 1-2-NO I KICKED OUT!

But he did not stop there as he dropped a second knee to my head and then turned me over and dropped another on the back of my head, I was being dissected by The Game as he brought me up and took me into the corner and the chops were coming across my chest as each shot stung like a needle going in and out as then he stopped and my chest was red raw from those chops of his.

I staggered out of the corner clutching my chest as then he kicked me in the gut and hooking my arms and everyone knew what was coming, THE PEDIG- NO I FLIPPED HIM OVER AND ONTO HIS BACK !

The quick counter got me back in the match as I was up on my feet and as he rose up to his feet I grabbed him from behind and nailed an inverted DDT, 1-2-NO HE GOT HIS SHOULDER UP!

I locked on an armbar to try and get the submission hold as Hunter struggled to get free but then the countdown began for the next man in the chamber.

_10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1..._

The light shone on the pods and began randomly going around on each of them as slowed down and then it shone on…RANDY ORTON!

The Viper was about to be let out of his prison and he just darted out and attacked me he stomped on my head and I broke my hold on Hunter and Orton just stomped on my chest then brought Hunter up and struck him with an European uppercut, knocking him down as I got back up to try and stop him he grabbed me by the head and threw me back out of the ring and landing back first onto the steel floor, the impact shocked the entire of my back as I writhed in pain.

Then as I was lying there someone else came flying over the ropes and landed on the steel right next to me as I looked to see it was Hunter and knew Orton was in control.

We both were suffering from the pain of the metal impacting on our bodies as we both used the ropes to try and get back to our feet but then we were grabbed by our heads and brought through the second ropes by Orton and were hanging by our feet as everyone guessed what was coming by the sick look on his face and…ORTON DROPS US BOTH ON OUR HEADS WITH THE SICK DDT!

He was definitely in control as then he slithered to he ground and began pounding his arms and fists into the ground looking to eliminate one of us, as I got to my feet he stood up and AN RK-NO I THREW HIM OFF AS HE MET A FIST FROM THE GAME!

He staggered back to me as I hit him with a fist as well as the back and fourth went on with Orton in the middle of it as he took each shot from us. He came towards me I nailed a kick to the side of his head he staggered over to Hunter which he delivered the face buster he staggered back to me clutching his face I kicked him in the gut and I DELIVERED THE PERFECTPLEX! 1-2-NO ORTON KICKS OUT!

I was brought up to my feet by Hunter as he just threw me to the outside and I landed on the steel back first yet again, he followed me out there and brought me up by my head and MY HEAD BOUNCED OF THE STEEL CHAINS! As I stood stuck in the chains he took my face and the pressure and scraping of the chains were all over my face and now The Cerebral Assassin was now in control.

I laid down on the ground holding my head as Hunter was working on Orton but then he got a thumb to the eye to create himself an open window and from behind he got in a chop block to the right knee of The Game and the fists were being laid into the head of Hunter as The Viper was now targeting the open limbs of his former mentor with stomps to each of them.

Orton then grabbed the right knee of The Game and he locked in the Figure Four- Leglock, as the chants of "WOOOO" were heard and Hunter was at the mercy of the submission by Orton and it looked like he was going to get the first elimination but then Hunter managed to reverse the hold and the pressure on Orton as the tables were now turned and now it seemed Orton would tap out.

I began to get back in as I then got to the top tope and had to make a choice on who I would hit and I made my choice and jumped from there and I NAILED A WICKED LEGDROP ACROSS THE BACK OF THE GAME'S HEAD!

And the countdown started again for the next participant in the match.

_10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1..._

The light came on and was randomly selecting the next man in as it slowed down and it then shone on…SHEAMUS!

The reigning champion was in and he did not take any prisoners as he clubbed me, then Orton and Hunter, he then threw Orton over the ropes as he hit the steel and then threw me back first into the corner turnbuckle, and hit Hunter with a double axe handle as he went to work on me with shoulder barges into my gut.

He brought me up again and he hit those massive forearms to my head, leaving me there he went right after Orton on the outside as he brought him up and grabbed him by the head and threw him head first into an empty pod as his head bounced off the bulletproof glass chamber it echoed throughout the centre.

The champion was dominating as he went back into the ring and went on the attack against The Game as he clutched and took him up for THE IRISH CURSE! 1-2-NO HE GOT HIS SHOULDER UP!

He grabbed his head and brought down the fists as he knew it would tale more then that to keep him down.

Meanwhile me and Orton were fighting on one side of the chamber I delivered a wicked kick to the face of The Viper and ran at him looking to ground him but ORTON COUNTERED WITH A POWERSLAM! 1-2-NO I KICKED OUT!

He got me back up to my feet and brought me up for that inverted backbreaker of his but I countered it into and inverted DDT out of desperation, I then draped my arm over him, 1-2-TH-NO HE GOT HIS SHOULDER UP!

The fight was intensifying as I brought him back up and threw him to the outside as I followed him out and I just grabbed him and suplexed him onto the steel floor, as then the countdown started again.

_10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1..._

The light shone down and only two remained as it went randomly over the final two men and it the slowed and stopped on…MIZ!

The United States Champion was in and he instantly came after me as we just fought fist for fist but I took his head and threw it into the corner turnbuckle and just laid the fists into him as I looked to beat the smugness right off of him, but all of a sudden I was thrown off and Orton wanted a piece of him.

It seemed the Viper was not done with the U.S. Champion yet and had not forgotten how he eliminated him from the Royal Rumble match but I threw Orton off to get Miz for myself as I just hated him but then Orton grabbed me and we argued over who would get to beat him as then Miz came running at us and we sidestepped him and I nailed the backflip kick on him as he staggered towards Orton and AN RKO ON MIZ! I then grabbed his legs and I LOCKED IN CAGED PAIN AND…HE TAPS OUT! MIZ HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!

The sudden elimination of the jackass shocked everyone including Miz himself as he rolled out of there in humiliation as he could not believe that he was out of the match and that his dream of being WWE Champion was destroyed by both me and Orton.

But once again me and The Viper went at it as our rivalry was reignited by this match as the strikes became more frequent between us I swung for a clothesline but I missed and Orton caught me and countered with a picture perfect dropkick right to my jaw, as I rolled to the outside and onto the steel of the chamber floor.

He followed me out there and the stomps began as he methodically targeted exposed parts, my arms, legs and my chest each one felt like a brick being dropped on me ten times over. Orton looked down on me and was going to that place of his as lowered himself to the ground and The Viper was coiling ready to strike.

I got back up using the chains on the chamber and as I got to my feet I turned around and AN RK-NO I THREW ORTON OFF AT THE LAST SECOND AND HE CRASHED ONTO THE STEEL BACK FIRST!

The counter paid off as he was down and I had a chance to eliminate him and decided to go high risk and climbed up the steel chains as I was a few feet in the air and aimed for Orton and from the top I NAILED THE LEGDROP AND GOT ALL OF IT! 1-2-THR-NO HE GOT HIS SHOULDER UP BEFORE THREE!

But something was wrong as I felt like my knee got tweeked on the landing as the countdown was coming for the final entrant into the match.

_10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1..._

The lights went round and round and quickly stopped on the debuting Mr Wrestling as his pod and he was in!

He rushed on in and quickly I got my head booted off by him, then he went after Sheamus and he got a huge clothesline and then Hunter was grabbed from behind and he got hit with three german suplexes but then he hit a fourth one for good measure as the newcomer was cleaning house.

Looking around he saw a weakened Orton who was still reeling from my leg drop but Mr. Wrestling was ready to take advantage as he was setting him up for something…HE NAILED ORTON WITH HIS OWN RKO? But then he dragged him to the corner and went up high but went to the top of the chamber and he aimed for him…HE NAILS A HUGE FROGSPLASH FROM THE TOP OF THE CHAMBER POD! 1-2-3 RANDY ORTON HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!

Already the white clad masked Mr. Wrestling had just eliminated The Viper and now it was down to four.

However I was getting beaten by the champ as The Celtic Warrior laid the huge knee strikes to my chest then a huge one to my face as he stood me up against the chamber and I was leaning groggily and Sheamus beated his chest and went back to the other chamber and he ran full force at me and HE WENT FOR THE BROUGUE KICK AND IT-NO I GOT OUT OF THE WAY WITHIN SECONDS OF IMPACT AND HE KICKED AND BROKE THE GLASS AS HE FELL THROUGH IT!

I followed him inside and I beat the hell out of him within the broken pod as he had nowhere to run or hide, I threw fists right to his head wearing him down but then I brought him up and positioning myself I DELIVERED A FACEBUSTER RIGHT INTO THE REMAINING POD CHAMBER GLASS!

It did not brake but the loud thud had semi knocked out him out as I dragged his carcass out of there and into the ring as the white masked wrestler was getting dissected by The Game as the knee drops to the face were being dropped, but still my knee was hurting and I had to try and rest it for a moment but then the champ was regaining consciousness he saw Hunter and was about to try and strike him from behind.

He brought down a huge club to his back and dragged him away from the downed white masked wrestler. He then delivered a huge knee to the gut of The Game and had him in position to finish him as he took him up and was going for PALE JUSTI-NO THE GAME GOT FREE!

As then Hunter turned him around and a kick to the gut, hooked his arms up and A PEDIGREE DRILLS THE CELTIC WARRIOR! 1-2-3 SHEAMUS HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!

The WWE Champion was out and now it was anyone's game!

I got back into the ring still nursing my right knee I was now face to face with Hunter and we looked to one another and then the fists were flying as the crowd was chanting "YEAH!" for us both as I got rocked with a left fist as I staggered back and he then went for a clothesline I ducked it and went for a heel kick but I missed it and from behind he chop blocked my bad knee.

I fell to floor like a sack of spuds, he continued the attack on my knee by grabbing my right leg and locked in a half boston crab as the pressure and pain was increasing by the minute and I was thinking of just tapping and living to fight another day but I refused to and crawled to the ropes as I used all of my strength to claw my way and I did and got out of the hold as I was back out on the cold steel floor.

The King of Kings followed me out and I tried to get myself up as he grabbed me and then grabbed both my legs as he positioned me and HE FLIPPED ME HEAD FIRST INTO THE STEEL CHAINS OF THE CHAMBER!

The shot had cut my forehead as the blood flowed down my face Hunter knew he had to finish me as then he was hooking me up and HE WENT FOR THE PEDIG-NO I GOT OUT! I quickly hooked him and I NALED THE XANDER ZONE ON THE STEEL!

But there was a problem as I could not get the cover as my knee was stopping me doing so, however Mr. Wrestling was back up and he dragged The Game out and brought him up and hooked his arms HE NAILS THE GAME WITH HIS OWN PEDIGREE! He didn't go for the cover as then he brought him up as he stood there still out from both finishers…HE KICKS HIS HEAD OFF WITH A SUPERKICK! 1-2-3 TRIPLE H HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!

It was down to us both as I was on one leg and he just went at me and I answered with a fist as did he but responded with an uppercut I fell to the corner turnbuckle, he went after me but I quickly came out and got him down with a double leg takedown and just pounded the hell out of him and then I tried to get his mask off but he quickly threw me off and made sure it was still on.

He was then waiting for me to get up as I hobbled up on one leg but unaware of what was behind me, he turned me around and hooked me up and HE HITS ME WITH THE XANDER ZONE! 1-2-THR-NO I KICKED OUT BEFORE THREE!

As the blood was trickling down my face I noticed that the white clad masked wrestler looked frustrated and then grabbed my legs and it looked like he was about to lock me into a submission hold I JUST QUICKLY COUNTERED IT AND GOT AN INSIDE CRADLE! 1-2-THR-NO HE GOT OUT BEFORE THREE!

He looked shocked but even with one leg I was not going to give up and got up on the good leg as he then went to strike me with a clothesline I ducked it and HE TURNED RIGHT INTO RAGE IN THE CAGE! 1-2-THR- THE LIGHTS JUST WENT OUT?

The entire place was engulfed in darkness as after a couple of minutes they came back on and I was on the shoulders of the white clad wrestler and HE HITS ME WITH A DRAGON DRIVER! 1-2-3! IT WAS OVER!

The match was over and this newcomer won the WWE Championship on his debut match as he was given the title.

"Here is your winner and new WWE Champion…" he then took his mask off to reveal his identity and the entire world was in shock of the masked man's identity.

"MICHAEL STORM!" Roberts was forced to announce.

No one could believe it as then on top of the ramp Vince showed up and guessed he made the lights go out on purpose and cost me the match.

Storm celebrated winning back the WWE title as then I got back up and as I managed to get to my feet to see it was Storm the last thing I do remember was HE JUST BLASTED ME IN THE FACE WITH THE WWE TITLE BELT!

It knocked me out cold and Storm had gotten one up on me but now with Storm back as the champion again…was this the end for me?

**WWE Championship winner: Michael Storm**

**World Heavyweight Championship winner: Batista**

**ECW Championship winner: Christian**

**Divas gauntlet match winner: Aeon**

**Intercontinental Championship winner: Drew McIntyre**

**Storm strikes again! But now what will happen to our hero and his WrestleMania dreams? Will he regain the title?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	40. Here comes the pain

**Here we are, I owuld like to congradtulate Christian on him finally winning the big one! And for Miz finally losing the WWE title. Anyway here we go so enjoy!**

Chapter 40: Here comes the pain

MONDAY NIGHT

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome the new WWE Champion…Michael Storm!" Justin Roberts announced.

_Down with the sickness _hit and out came the new champion as he was all smiles and not only did he have the WWE title on his shoulder but he had something in a black sack as he headed down the ramp and into the ring and asked for a mic.

"Well lookie here…once again I am your WWE Champion! But also once again Xander I outsmarted you and took what was most precious to you!" Storm bragged holding the WWE title up to the camera as the booing in the arena in Milwaukee was deafening.

"Now I know that I am going to WrestleMania! I and our illustrious chairman Mister McMahon have decided that this belt is not worthy of a superstar such as myself." he said showing the current title. "But however I have decided to carve my name and solidify my legacy in a brand new WWE title belt." he announced as the entire place was in darkness and the spotlight was on him.

As the drum roll was heard and he had that black sack and he then pulled something out of it and A BRAND NEW WWE TITLE!

The lights came back on as the camera got a good shot of the belt, it was a similar shape to the Undisputed title belt, it was gold but in the centre of it was the world and within it was the WWE logo and surrounding it was a black dragon, on the top of the belt was World Wrestling Entertainment and on the bottom it read Champion and below it was the nameplate which had engraved on it Michael Storm.

"As one era end another begins." he said as he threw the spinner away and out to the floor showing disrespect. "And I plan on keeping this belt a long ti-"

He got cut off as I came rushing down after him for payback after he screwed me again last night out of the WWE title and we exchanged fists but I got in a shot that rocked him and a huge kick to the head knocked him right to the outside as I followed him and right in front of the announce team I was laying in the fists and one massive one threw him over the table.

I followed after him as I was not done and he got up again and I threw a wild left hook…HE DUCKED IT AND I HIT MICHAEL COLE RIGHT IN THE JAW!

I realised my mistake as I saw he was knocked unconscious and I checked if he was okay but while I did that Storm was slithering away and I saw him trying to escape and I went back on the chase as he hopped the barrier and I followed him out to the loading area then out into the parking lot.

He then used his WWE title belt to break open a car window and opened the door as I was looking for him I could see he was driving off and I tried to catch up with him but he got away.

I felt robbed, frustrated and overall pissed off…I've been screwed by this guy and the boss, not once, not twice but three times now!

And if I couldn't get one "problem" then I'll have to get the other "problem" fixed tonight.

LATER ON

I was on my way to fix that "problem" of mine as I then bumped into someone I'd never thought would come back.

"Whoa there kid where's the fire?" it was Bret Hart and it looked like he had business to attend to.

"Hitman? I thought Vince barred you from being here?" I asked.

"Yeah but JBL gave me the ok to be here tonight I'm gonna issue a challenge to Vince what about you?" Bret asked me.

"Since Storm just threw the old WWE title away and had himself made a new one and I just tried to get him for last night he just ran away, I was going to get Vince myself." I said.

"Dammit why is he listening to Vince? I have to keep trying to reach him, he has to get off this path before it's too late." Bret said as I was a bit confused to why he still wants to help Storm.

"You really think you can still save him? He's crazy and he just wants revenge for what happened years ago." I said.

Bret had that look of nostalgia on him. "Kid…when I had a heart attack and I was sitting in a wheelchair feeling pathetic and full of rage, but when I got out of that wheelchair and walked again I promised myself I would never feel pathetic again but Vince McMahon changed that and seeing Storm act this way made me realise…he's acting the way I would've if I still was here in WWE." Bret said making that bold statement.

"I get it but this is between him and me, I will stop him and I will regain what's rightfully mine and furthermore I have a plan." I said as I told him my idea.

GM's OFFICE

Vince was in charge tonight and he looked like he was pissed about something.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" Vince shouted.

"The guy who's gonna get his title match at WrestleMania with…or without your approval." I stated.

As then he saw next to me was Bret.

"And you…I thought you learned your not welcome here?" Vince said.

"Yeah I guessed so after you kicked me in the gut and left me laying there! So I came here tonight to challenge you to a match at WrestleMania!" Bret challenged the Chairman.

"Me versus you at WrestleMania? You want one more match? My answer is…NO!" Vince declined as expected.

"Okay Vince but let me ask you something…did your balls drop off or something?" I asked as the dark eyes of the Chairman were locked on me.

"Sure you could refuse the challenge and still be Vince McMahon but be known as the guy who back's down when the guy he supposedly screwed with challenges him." I said.

As I saw his face and he was on the verge of an explosion.

"But then again Vince those massive grapefruits of yours are probably just a couple of shrivelled up little raisins by now I mean you literally don't have the balls to do this match." I said and he had heard enough.

"THAT'S IT! You want me to accept a challenge? Then I challenge you tonight Cage!" Vince challenged me.

"Okay you're on bossman." I said accepting his challenge.

"Good since you want your title shot at WrestleMania all you have to do is beat me and it will be a no disqualification match…and you can be the guest referee Hitman!" Vince said as the announcement was made.

"Bret…it's your call?" I asked.

"You know what…it's on." Bret said.

As it was so on, for the first time in history it will be me versus Vince McMahon and my chance to get my hands on Storm was on the line.

LOCKER ROOM

I was in the locker room prepping for my match with Vince as Bret entered and was in a ref's gear.

"Kid…you know Vince is up to something and whatever it is it ain't good." he said warning me to be on my guard.

"But isn't that what we wanted?" I said as he smirked at that.

LATER ON

_No chance in hell _hit and the Chairman of WWE made his way out and to be honest for a man of sixty years old he is jacked, I mean if I was built like a freaking car I would show it off but him he'd hide it under his expensive suits, he did his power walk down to the ring and for some reason he was confident about this match as he awaited my arrival.

_Bleed it out _hit and I made my way out and as I got down to ringside I saw Cole was gone and already in the trainers room being checked over even though I did went to see him and apologised about my accidental strike to his face as I got into the ring and faced my boss.

_Hitman _hit and here was our special guest referee for the match and having him out here did make things interesting as he was out in ref's attire and made his way into the ring and looked to us both and was ready to officiate this match.

The bell rang and the match was official as I asked him to lock up with me but he then asked me to hang on and started doing some squats, then he did a couple of quick warm ups with is arms then his legs as I knew he was just stalling for some reason.

I got tired of it and grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and forced him into the corner and I was all fired up to pound his wrinkly face in for the pain and suffering he's helped put upon me.

I was hit from behind by…BATISTA! The World Heavyweight Champion was on Raw and he was now assaulting me as he used knee strikes to wind me and then a few hard hits to my face and…A SPINEBUSTER!

Batista hits me with his signature move and Bret was powerless to do anything as the ref as it was no disqualifications, The Animal held me up and Vince was facing me talking trash while he slapped me across the face hard.

As then coming down the ramp was Michael Storm and it seemed he'd returned to finish what I'd started earlier on with him.

He was now in the ring and armed with the baseball bat and he looked happy and had the opportunity to take me out and make sure I couldn't go to WrestleMania but Bret then tried to reason with him but Vince just low blowed him from behind and he ordered him to hit me with the bat.

As he was about to line me up for a shot…

_Time is now _hit and bolting down the ramp was John Cena and he was looking for revenge after he got screwed out of his world title by Vince and Batista.

He struck down Storm then went right after Batista as he clotheslined him over the ropes and they brawled to the outside and into the crowd.

I however was up and I had in my hands the baseball bat and struck Storm right in the head with it then I came face to face with Vince as he saw me with the bat and was begging me not to use it on him but I was going to strike him with it…HE GOT A LOW BLOW FROM BRET!

I then looked to the Hitman and I had the same thought as him as I grabbed the owner's legs and…I LOCKED IN THE SHARPSHOOTER!

Vince was turned onto his stomach and…THE BELL WAS RANG!

Even though Vince did not tap I was declared the winner and apparently the plan went better than we thought as now not only did Bret screw Vince but…I WAS GOING TO WRESTLEMANIA!

MONDAY NIGHT

The night had gotten chaotic with me and Storm already brawling all over the Civic centre in Tacoma, we were in the parking lot and we had both driven one another into any vehicle we passed and made it back inside the building.

We then fought through the hallways as he bounced my head off one of the wiring trunks as he tried to get away but I came at him and rammed his head into a door which we then fought all the way down to the ring as we were on the ramp, he raked me in the eye and again and nailed a couple of knees to my gut.

He threw me down the ramp and followed me as I got back up and I got him with a double leg takedown and the fists came down on him but he rolled me off and went into the ring.

The fight just got even more intense as we were on the floor again fighting and quickly out came security to try and separate us even JBL and Vince were out to try and defuse the situation as it has gotten out of hand.

As then some entrance music plays and out came the CEO of WWE Linda McMahon and if she was here it had to be serious she made her way down and into the ring.

"Okay gentlemen this has gone on long enough! For the past several months we've seen the most heated rivalry between you two go to another level each time your in the ring so since you both will be facing each other at WrestleMania for the WWE title I think you both need a special kind of match to settle this." Linda said as Vince had a mic.

"Actually I have already taken care of that as the match at WrestleMania will be an…IRON MAN MATCH!" he announced.

Storm looked to Vince and he was pissed he went behind his back on this.

"NO!" I shouted. "It's not enough! Storm…you know it as does everyone in the world know it's not enough to contain this, so what I am proposing is we make out match at WrestleMania a match where hell can be contained what am I referring to? HELL IN A CELL!" I said as the crowd popped to that announcement.

"Or better yet let's take the best of both and make it a HELL IN A CELL…UNDER IRON MAN RULES!" I suggested.

The crowd was going wild and Storm looked at that and was liking the idea.

"HELL NO! I WILL NOT ALLOW MY CHAMPION TO-"

"I ACCEPT! WE END THIS AT WRESTLEMANIA!" Storm said agreeing to the match.

Vince was not looking happy at the fact Storm just agreed to this kind of match.

"Alright we have a match but there will be two things that have been put in place, firstly there will be a no touching rule on both men until WrestleMania, if neither of you comply you will be suspended for the remainder of the year without pay!" Linda announced as it irritated us both.

"The next thing is that a match of this magnitude will need a special official to call things down the middle, so let me introduce to you the man who will officiate the WWE title match at WrestleMania…a man who is not afraid to "Bring the pain!" Linda announced.

The crowd and all of us awaited in anticipation to who she meant.

_Next big thing _hit and the familiar and intimidating music only meant one man…BROCK LESNAR!

The Next Big Thing, the former three time WWE Champion and one of Ultimate Fighting Championship's biggest star was back in the WWE and the special guest referee for the match as he made his way down the ring and did his quick warm-up as he jumped up to the apron setting his pyro off and got into the ring.

Security had left the ring and leaving the rest of us in the ring alone and we were all in shock as he had a mic.

"Did you all miss me?" Lesnar said as the crowd could not stop going crazy over his arrival.

"Now I know what you're all thinking, why would I agree to be the guest referee for the most brutal, barbaric and sadistic match in WWE history?" he asked them. "Simple the Board of Directors called me up and asked if I would do this match as two guys that were literally at one another's throats could not be controlled in a normal match so they needed an impartial referee to do this and I said…HELL YEAH!" Lesnar said.

"So my advice to you boys is you get in my way in that Cell…I'll bring the pain!" Lesnar said.

As he went to leave he rushed over to me took me on his shoulders and…F-5! I landed hard to the mat as he then looked to JBL and…HE DROPS HIM WITH A KNOCKOUT FIST!

Vince and Storm could not believe it as then Storm went and shook his hand as he did and it looked like Lesnar was not going to be impartial but then he did not let go and…AN F-5 TO THE WEE CHAMPION! As Vince was irate at that he looked to Vince and…HE DROPS THE CHAIRMAN WITH A KNOCKOUT FIST!

Lesnar had left the ring and made a statement leaving us all in shock and confusion that he was back and Here Comes the Pain…straight to WrestleMania.

**Our hero is back in the running! But now what will happen now that the match has two dangerous elements and Brock Lesnar! Will he succeed? What will happen as the days count down to the grandest stage of them all?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	41. Sacrifice

**Here is sorry for the delay but had to finsih up other things. I would like to give a shout out to Macho Man Randy Savage we ill never forget you ooooohhhh yyyeeeaaahhh! Anyway enjoy!**

Chapter 41: Sacrifice 

MONDAY NIGHT

Storm was out in the ring and of course he did not look happy and after last week's blockbuster announcement for our match at WrestleMania.

Brock Lesnar was our guest referee and he made the statement when he F-5'd us both and knocked both JBL and Vince out saying he will not be an impartial ref.

"At WrestleMania I will be defending my WWE Championship against Xander Cage in the first ever Hell in a Cell, Iron Man match." Storm said as the crowd popped to that announcement made last week.

"But also the fact that the Board of Directors named a special guest referee…Brock Lesnar." he said as again they popped to Lesnar's surprise appearance.

"What do I think about all this?" he asked the WWE Universe.

"I like it…it's the only way you and I can end this Cage, we have been going back and fourth all our careers and now we finish what we started in just two weeks, but having this match, a special guest ref and the WWE title involved isn't enough and you know it, I'm calling you out now!" Storm said as he called me out.

_Bleed it out _hit and I answered his call as I stood on top of the ramp in my gear, I had a mic in my hand.

"Yeah you're right it isn't enough, we need to increase the stakes of this match." I said.

"We need to, we're already sacrificing our bodies and souls for the WWE title, so I say we both make a sacrifice I am willing to not have a rematch for the WWE Championship…What will you sacrifice?" Storm asked.

I pondered what I could put up as I knew him not getting a rematch would stick in his craw and I knew what would get him at his best.

"If I lose at WrestleMania…I'll leave the WWE forever." I stated as the looks on the WWE Universe's faces said it all to my "sacrifice".

Storm was shocked but he smiled. "YOU'RE ON!" he said as it was agreed.

The crowd went wild as the stakes could not be any higher at WrestleMania as it's Title vs. Career.

LATER ON

I was in the locker room and Aeon could not believe what I had just agreed to…no one could.

"You're really serious about this aren't you?" she asked.

"Yep." I said as I was sitting down feet up on the bench reading WWE Magazine casually.

"Did you think about this all week?" she asked.

Again I was flicking through the magazine casually. "I just thought about it a few minutes ago and just threw it out there." I said and again not looking concerned.

She looked a bit shocked and the got down to my level and took my magazine away from me.

"You're career is on the line and this does not bother you?" she asked me and I knew she was worried as I looked directly into her eyes.

"Audrey…I know that in two weeks I could be an former employee of WWE, I know that Storm will then continue his reign, I know that if I beat him he can't have a rematch, but more than anything…I KNOW I WILL BEAT HIM AT WRESTLEMANIA!" I stated.

"I know you will and when it's all said and done you'll be champion again and still in the WWE." she said as it was a reassuring thought.

"And also to give you this." I said as I went into my bag and brought out a wrapped up gift.

I presented her with the gift and she looked surprised and shocked and then she opened it and her eyes went wide and she squealed in delight as she pulled out the silver chain which had attached to it a platinum skull with blood red ruby's in it's eyes as I helped her to put it on and it looked beautiful on her.

"Happy Birthday Angel." I said as she kissed me.

"I love it thank you!" Aeon said thanking me for my gift.

"You didn't think I forgot right?" I said.

She looked at me thinking I had. "No just thought you were too preoccupied with WrestleMania." she said.

"Hey! I should let you know that I can multitask! Just not a chronological order that's all!" I said.

"I heard that Vince put you in a match against Rey Mysterio tonight?" she asked.

"Yeah I guess he's trying to soften me up by facing a guy who I haven't faced yet, but he's never faced me and it will be a privilege to face him one on one." I said as it would be my chancel to test my skills against the WWE's Littlest Big Man.

GM's OFFICE

"You listen to me I did that to protect my investment!" Vince said.

"What going behind my back and putting me in an Iron Man match?" Storm complained.

"I had it all under control until you decided to accept Cage's challenge to a Hell in a Cell match under Iron Man rules!" Vince said as he was not happy with Storm's decision.

"I did it to prove a point that I don't need help to retain this title." Storm said showing his belt.

"I am protecting my investment and also keeping control of the WWE with you as champion, I can't have you running around making dangerous decisions like this!" Vince said as the argument got heated.

"Dangerous? People think that I am hiding behind you, they think I am weak, they think that I can't do it alone, they think you're manipulating me!" Storm said accusing Vince of doing so.

"What're you suggesting exactly?" Vince said.

"I am not your puppet…OLD MAN!" Storm said making it clear what he meant.

"You are on thin ice! And you know what why don't you compete tonight as you will face The Big Show…and that is next!" Vince said as Storm just stormed out of there not saying a word to his boss.

LATER ON

Storm went on to face The Giant himself as he was throwing Storm around the ring like a rag doll but Storm once again using his ring knowledge and managed to cut him down to size by attacking his knees then going for his right arm so he couldn't Chokeslam him but however he did not avoid the devastating right hand of The World's Largest Athlete but that caused Storm to roll himself to the outside as Show went to throw him back into the ring but however the ref was making the count and Big Show had to get back into the ring quickly but was stopped as Storm recovered and dropkicked him in the knee and MICHAEL STORM BEATS THE BIG SHOW BY COUNTOUT!

Storm tonight got lucky but watching from atop the ramp Vince did not look happy and it looks like to everyone that their business relationship may not be as rock solid as we all thought.

LATER ON

_Bleed it out _hit and I made my way out and was fired up to not only face a man I have wanted to compete against for a while but also test my skills against, I made my way own the ramp greeting the WWE Universe and throwing my shirt to the crowd as I got in and awaited the arrival of my opponent.

_Booyaka 619 _hit and the explosive entrance of the former World Champion Rey Mysterio was heard, as he made his way out letting his pyro go off and was interacting with the WWE Universe and made his way into the ring as he posed for the crowd and he then stood face to face with me.

The bell rang and we were underway as we locked up and I got the first hold with a wristlock but he flipped out of it and got one of his own on me but I flipped him on his butt and got in a headlock but he slipped out and came off the ropes and ducked a kick from me and got in a huge dropkick to my face, 1-TW- NO I KICKED OUT!

He brought me up and hit me with a few forearm strikes as he went off the ropes again and he hopped up and was going for a hurracaranna but I countered it with a tilt a whirl backbreaker, 1-2 NO HE KICKED OUT!

I got him up and nailed a couple of kicks to the side and a swift uppercut staggering the Master of the 619, I went to go for a clothesline but he ducked it and came off the ropes sliding under my legs and again coming off the ropes and slingshots at me with a cross body, 1-2-NO I GOT OUT BEFORE THREE!

We both just got up to our feet and stared one another intensely in the eyes as we knew our first encounter was going to be one we would both remember.

We locked up again and this time Rey got me and quickly went from a headlock and modified it into a bulldog, 1-2-NO I GOT MY SHOULCER UP!

I will admit right now that Rey was throwing me off my game but I knew how to stop the high flying offence, as he brought me up and then came off the ropes and dropkicked me right through the middle ropes I was in that position as Rey was about to dial it up for A SIX ONE NI-NO I GOT OUT OF THE WAY!

As Rey spun around I grabbed him quickly and hit all three of my suplex combos, now the match was slowed down I began to work on the legs of the Mexican Warrior as I locked in the Figure Four Leg-Lock, the chants of "WOOOO" we're heard for the Nature Boy as I was trying to get Rey to submit.

But however he was clawing his way to the ropes and got to them as I was forced to break the hold but the damage had already had been done, as Rey's legs were hurting and I knew I had temporarily taken his high flying offence away from him, so going back to work on the legs I just chop blocked his knee and quickly locked in the Caged Pain as the screaming from Rey was heard and I was going to make him submit in the middle of the ring!

I got interrupted by…CM PUNK AS HE AND THE S.E.S JUST ATTACKED ME AND REY!

The referee threw the match out as I was getting beaten down by Gallows and Punk was attacking Rey as this was due to their match at WrestleMania, as the beat down continued they began running from the ring and as I looked up to see my saviour…MICHAEL STORM?

Storm armed with his bat looked at me and just then left the ring not saying or even showing any emotion whatsoever but my guess was that he wanted me at one hundred percent for our match.

MONDAY NIGHT

I was still shocked with what had happened last week with Storm coming to my aid but I guess he really wants to end this.

However another announcement was made as at WrestleMania the return of the Hardcore Championship in a massive twenty man Hardcore twenty minute battle royal and the winner will be crowned the new Hardcore Champion at WrestleMania.

Tonight was our contract signing and it will be me and Storm in the ring along with our Special Guest Referee Brock Lesnar who will make sure nothing happens between us.

But we all know from past contract signing something always happens…

LATER ON

Both me and Storm were already in the ring as the no touching rule by Linda McMahon was still in effect but we wanted to tear one another apart but he and I decided to take a seat across the table from one another.

_Next big thing _hit and the Special Guest Referee came out and had the contract in his hands as he made his way down the ring and did his usual warm up and his pyro went off and entered the ring and he stared us both down and asked for a mic.

"Here I have the contract for the WWE Championship match at WrestleMania which will be contested in the first ever Hell in a Cell under Iron Man rules." Lesnar said showing the contract.

"Now ladies I want you two to play nice and say whatever wussy little promises you wanna make about what you'll do to one another in that Cell, so just get on with it so we can get this show on the road and I can get back to being the centre of all of this." Lesnar said insulting us both directly as the WWE Universe agreed with how we felt.

"Xander last week I only came to your aid so that I will be the one who puts you down…NO ONE ELSE!" Storm stated why he saved me last week.

"Makes sense…thank you for that enlightening thought but I just wanted to say you and I, this is all been so many years going and now we finally settle this once and for all and prove who is the very best and the true WWE Champion!" I stated.

We looked intensely at one another as a staring contest was happening.

"You're right I have something to prove, I will still be the WWE Champion and I will be the man to end your career and make you leave my company forever! After all the crap you've put me through…injuring me, stealing my spotlight for years, costing me my chance at glory which will be mine." Storm stated as he also stated what I did to him and the stipulation if I lost at WrestleMania.

"Yeah I lose I'm gone, never to step foot in a wrestling ring again, but I will not back down or I will never quit, you bring what you have to and for one whole hour we spend together in hell!" I stated.

We both rose from out seats and I grabbed the contract and signed it as I slid it to him and he signed it and now it was official.

"So with this done that means only one thing we have left to pretty much do." I said.

"You're right one last thing to settle so let's settle it." Storm said.

We both looked fiercely at each other and then…WE BOTH JUST CLOCKED LESNAR RIGHT IN THE FACE!

Knocking the Ultimate Fighter down we both began stomping the hell out of him shocking the WWE Universe as a two man beat down of the Guest Referee was happening.

We then began to clear the ring but brought up the ref and were positioning him next to the table as we then grabbed him and were going to use a double team move as we lifted him in the air and…WE DROVE LESNAR THROUGH THE TABLE WITH A DOUBLE FLAPJACK!

We looked down at the ref in the wreckage and just made our point clear we have no respect for him if he had none for us in that Cell as we looked to one another and nodded our heads in agreement and we left separately showing that not even The Pain himself Brock Lesnar will not intimidate us this Sunday.

FRIDAY NIGHT

It was SmackDown's very own special known as WrestleMania Supershow, I was in a huge six man tag tonight teaming with Cena and Edge to take on Storm, Batista and Jericho.

I was mainly looking forward to getting my hands on Storm as the no touching rule was not applied in matches so it would be open season on us both.

LOCKER ROOM

Me and John we're in the locker room prepping for our match as in came Edge and of course me and him had some unresolved issues from the last time we met.

"Guys look I know that I've never been on the same page as anyone especially you guys, I mean I cashed in Money in the Bank on you John and won the WWE title from you and continued to take the title from you." Edge said as John did remember those times and clashes with Edge.

"And then you Xander, I made your life hell on SmackDown and even took the World Heavyweight Championship from you." he said as I also remembered those times.

"But tonight I need to know if you've both got my back tonight?" he asked us.

We both looked to one another then back to him.

"Edge, we both remember what you've done to us, heck who would forget it?" John said.

"Yeah the hell you did put me through I'll never forget but you did prepare me for everything that the WWE would throw at me and even defending my world title against you, I learned." I said.

"But we'll watch each other's backs tonight but when the match is over…can't guarantee what we'll do." Cena said as Edge nodded his head knowing we'll watch his back in the match.

LATER ON

_Down with the sickness _hit and out came the WWE Champion as he looked ready to fight and after he and I assaulted our referee for this Sunday he was in a good mood and made his way down the ramp and into the ring showing off his custom made WWE title as he awaited his partners arrival.

_I walk alone _hit and out came the World Heavyweight Champion as he was a top the ramp as it darkened and he walked with the spotlight on him and entered the ring and posed with the World title and met with his partner as they awaited their partners arrival.

_Break the walls down _hit and one of three challengers for the World Heavyweight Championship at WrestleMania made his way out as Jericho had that scowl on his face and just did not even give a single glance to the WWE Universe as he just stood with his partners awaiting their opponents.

_You think you know me…_

_Metalingus _hit as this year's Royal Rumble winner and another of three challengers for the World title at WrestleMania as The Rated R Superstar made his way out and did his pose for his pyro to go off and was after one man, Chris Jericho after months of taunting and humiliation he was forced awaited on the outside for his partners.

_Time is now _hit and the other challenger for the World title and the ChainGang Commander made his way out as he was all fired up to face the man who robbed him of his title back at Elimination Chamber as he saluted the fans and joined Edge at ringside and they awaited my arrival.

_Bleed it out _hit and I made my way out and was all fired up to get my hands on the man who has systematically for the past several months screwed me out of the WWE title, the Cage Clan were on their feet as I ran down the ramp and both Cena and Edge followed me in as our opposition ran out of there we all were ready to fight.

The opposition were on the apron as the bell rang and it would be Edge versus Storm as some of the Canadian superstars who have been world champion will square off as they locked up and Edge got the first hold with a head lock but Storm turned it around with a hammerlock but Edge came back and snapmared him to the ground and dropkicked him in the back.

The Rated R Superstar was indeed in control of the match and dominating the WWE champion early on as he then awaiting for him to get up and he boots him in the face, 1-TW-NO STORM GETS THE SHOULDER UP!

He brought him back up and went for a suplex but Storm countered and landed on his feet and behind him and nailed him with a german suplex and another and another as the momentum just as quickly shifted back to him, he grabbed Edge and dragged him to his corner and tagged in Jericho who was just stomping on his opponent.

The narcissistic Y2J was enjoying every moment of beating down on Edge and was wanting to finish what he started several months ago. He began dropping the elbows on the now surgically repaired ankle of Edge and then locked on a heel hook trying to get a submission but the Rated R Superstar quickly got himself to the ropes as Jericho utilised the five count and let go by four.

He dragged him away from the ropes by the ankle and then went for a Boston crab but again he managed to kick him off as that gave him the right moment to make it back to his corner and tag me in.

I rushed on in and quickly came off the ropes and got him with a huge heel kick to the face, 1-2-NO HE KICKS OUT!

I got him up and began nailing the kicks to his sides as each blow weakened him I then quickly took him up and nailed a snap suplex and followed it up with a knee drop to the head, 1-2-NO HE KICKED OUT AGAIN! I brought him up and threw him off the ropes but he got a hold of the ropes and as I came at him he quickly threw me over the ropes but I landed on the apron and quickly ducked his attempted shot and got in a shoulder block to his gut.

I went for a clothesline off the top rope but I got dragged off and I fell face first onto the apron by Storm as he rammed my back into the security wall and then threw me back into the ring as Jericho stomped on my back. He then drove his knees into my back and then just went and tagged in Batista.

The Animal just grabbed me by the throat and just trusted me into the corner and drove the huge shoulders into my abdomen as he was just trying to break me and then kicked me in the gut and nailed a quick gut wrench throw, 1-2-NO I KICKED OUT! The World Heavyweight Champion was on the hunt and began hitting my head with fists as he was hitting me while looking at Cena.

He took me up in the air and had me above my head for a press slam but I got free and landed on my feet and I chop blocked his knee. I crawled to my corner looking for a tag as I went for it my foot was grabbed by Batista who was looking to make me submit as he went for the ankle lock but I threw him off and he went head first into the turnbuckle and I dove to my corner and I tagged in Cena.

Cena exploded into the ring after the man who stole the world title from him as he hit him with a number of shoulder blocks and clotheslines taking the big man off of his feet. The Chaingang Commander was all over his WrestleMania opponent as then The Animal quickly tagged himself out of the match and in came Storm.

The reigning WWE Champion was going one on one for the first time with Cena as both men exchanged fists as then Storm got rocked and Cena came off the ropes and nailed a huge clothes line as he then kicked him in the gut and nailed a fisherman suplex, 1-2-NO HE GOT THE SHOULDER UP!

Cena was all fired up as he brought the champ up and nailed a couple of shots to the face and threw him off the ropes as he was going for a back flip but Storm stopped in front of him and delivered a kick to the face and quickly followed up with three german suplexes as now he was in control and went up high and nails a diving head butt, 1-2-NO HE KICKS OUT!

Bringing him back to his feet he nails an uppercut to Cena as that staggers him and then taking him up and slams him to the mat as he went up high to the top rope and HE'S GOING FOR THE FROGSP-NO CENA STOPPED HIM AND HAD HIM PERCHED ON THE TOP ROPE AND THROWS HIM OFF!

He grabs the WWE Champion and elevates him with a spinout power bomb and we all knew what was coming as he had his hand in the air…"YOU CAN'T SEE ME!" Cena and the crowd said as he went off the ropes and…A FIVE KNUCKLE SHUFFLE! Storm was rocked and Cena was looking to put him away as he had him on his shoulder for ATTITUDE ADJU-NO BATISTA ATTACKS HIM!

As Batista went after Cena the match just broke down and everyone was fighting everyone and the ref had no choice but to throw the match out as chaos was ruling the ring.

I was duking it out with Storm, Edge and Jericho were fighting each other on the outside and Batista and Cena were going at it in the crowd, as then it showed on the titantron that everyone backstage was brawling including the Divas as it was now just pure insanity as the inmates were running loose on one another.

Storm and me were just beating the hell out of one another as this would be nothing compared to this Sunday but just then we both got attacked…BY LESNAR!

The special guest referee was here and he was looking for revenge against us for our little stunt on Raw…HE KO'D STORM WITH A FIST! Brought me up and I GOT KO'D WITH A FIST!

We were both knocked out as he threw our lifeless bodies to the outside and then started clearing the announce table as he had Storm on his shoulders then somehow got me onto his shoulders and…AN F5 TO BOTH OF US RIGHT THROUGH THE ANNOUNCE TABLE!

It was all just a measure of revenge for Lesnar and showing us he would take us both out like that as he looked pleased with what he had done to us both as we laid there knocked out and in a heap of wood and metal.

This Sunday could be my last ever time as a WWE superstar and my last chance to regain the WWE title…WrestleMania 26 will mark either the end of my career or my reign as WWE Champion.

But it will also finally settle which one of us is the best in the world and end a several year rivalry that has made us come to this…IT'S ALL OR NOTHING.

**Wow! It's now title vs. career, will he finally regain what was taken from him? will this be his last match ever?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	42. It's over

**Finally! Here it is sorry for the loooonnnggg wait, having two jobs is time taking! I would also like to express my farewell to both CM Punk and Vincent Kennedy McMahon we hope to see you both soon and good luck to you and thank you for the memories! Enough chat, enjoy!**

Chapter 42: It's over

**Career vs. Streak**

**Shawn Michaels vs. The Undertaker**

**Hell in a Cell Iron Man match for the WWE Championship**

**(If Storm loses he cannot have a rematch, If Cage loses he must leave the WWE)**

**Special Guest Referee- Brock Lesnar**

**Michael Storm (c) vs. Xander Cage**

**Sheamus vs. Triple H**

**Fatal Fourway Eimination match for the World Heavyweight Championship**

**Batista (c) vs. John Cena vs. Edge vs. Chris Jericho**

**30 man Battle Royal for the WWE Hardcore Championship**

**Bret "The Hitman" Hart vs. Vince McMahon**

**CM Punk w./ S.E.S vs. Rey Mysterio**

**TLC match for the Divas Championship**

**Scarlett Veil (c) vs. Aeon**

**Unified Tag Team Championship**

**ShowMiz (c) vs. John Morrison and R-Truth**

**Money in the Bank Ladder match**

**Christian vs. Drew McIntyre vs. Dolph Ziggler vs. Evan Bourne vs. Kofi Kingston vs. Jack Swagger vs. Kane vs. Ted DiBiase vs. Randy Orton vs. Cody Rhodes**

It had finally arrived WrestleMania…the night where immortals are made, the night where anything can happen and the very last time I compete as a WWE superstar.

The night had a wild start to it as Money in the Bank was complete chaos with superstars flying everywhere, Evan Bourne hit an AirBourne off the top of a ladder onto everyone, Dolph Ziggler managed to put the monster Kane to sleep, former Legacy members were going at it instead of winning the match, Kofi Kingston took out Christian and Drew McIntyre after he Boom dropped him off a ladder and right through a table, but in the end the winner was Jack Swagger and The All American-American had won a guaranteed world title match anytime for up to one year.

Truth and Morrison were throwing everything at the Unified Tag Team champions but after a huge right hand from The Big Show to Truth they were able to walk away still Tag Team Champions.

I was glued to this match, it was Aeon vs. Scarlett for the Divas Championship for the first time ever in a Tables Ladders and Chairs match, both divas risked it all for the title as Scarlett frogsplashed Aeon through a table but that didn't keep her down as she fought back using a family weapon a ladder as she wedged Scarlett in between it she crushed her with a Swanton Bomb, but Scarlett also refusing to stay down as they battled with steel chairs which ended up with both diva getting a cut on their face or arms, but it got more insane as the fifteen foot ladder was used and both were on top of the ladder fighting but it ended as Aeon nailed a Twist of Fate from the top and as she recovered she clawed her way to the top and unhooked the title and for the third time in her career she is the Divas Champion!

Rey Mysterio was in an uphill battle as he had to face CM Punk and his Straight Edge Society, both men were evenly matched but the match went to Mysterio as he defeated the Straightedge Saviour with a 619 and a splash for the win.

Bret Hart and Vince McMhaon were finally going one on one as the Hart family surrounded the ring and with the payoff from Vince he had them on his side or so he thought as all family members including the Hart Dynasty attacked the Chairman and Bret had his revenge by slapping on the Sharpshooter and making him tap out avenging himself for all the years of torture.

LATER ON

Vince holding his back in pain was in the locker room of the WWE Champion and was irate he lost to Bret Hart.

"Did you see that? Those damned Harts! They can't let anything go! WHERE WERE YOU?" Vince shouted at Storm.

Storm looked up as he was doing bicep curls with a weight and looked up to him.

"I was here preparing for the biggest match of my life." Storm replied.

"I am your boss and don't forget who got you where you were…without me you'd be nothing but a loser!" Vince said as Storm dropped the weight, rose up and grabbed the Chairman by the scruff of his neck and looked pissed off.

"Loser? I was the very best even before you came along, I needed you to help me get here and take out the man that cost me everything but you know something…Bret was right, I'm just a puppet to you and as of right now you and I are done!" Storm stated.

Vince could not believe it and as he looked shocked and just left as Storm went back to his training.

The massive battle royal for the revived Hardcore Championship was just anarchy as almost the entire locker room were fighting one another using whatever weapons to pummel one another as some got battered others were busted open from foreign objects to the head.

During the match there were over twenty new champions crowned, this also included the NXT rookies as Barrett, Gabriel, Bryan, Young and Slater, but however as there was three minutes left and out of nowhere the Straight Edge Society came out and assaulted every competitor as in came their leader Punk and he pinned whoever was down and had the title with only seconds to go and his followers keeping people at bay he would walk away with the title…

He got low blow'd from behind with a rake and was rolled up and pinned by…HORNSWOGGLE!

And then as Punk's followers realised what had happened the timer ran out and it was over.

"Here is your winner and new WWE Hardcore Champion…Hornswoggle!" Justin Roberts announced.

Punk could not believe it as did all the competitors in the match that the littlest man in the WWE just outsmarted them and won the Hardcore title but Punk was livid and humiliated twice in the same night by two small men.

LATER ON

I watched as Sheamus was handed his first loss in the WWE by Triple H after he scored the victory with a Pedigree.

The World Heavyweight Championship was a great matchup and all four men had something to lose as Cena and Batista were mainly fighting one another which left both Jericho and Edge to fight as Jericho used the world title and blasted Edge in the face to win the title but an irate Rated R Superstar took the champion to the outside and Speared him through the barricade.

LOCKER ROOM

I was in deep concentration and preparation for my match as I had so many thoughts going through my head.

_This is it Cage, all or nothing…_

_Winner take all…_

_Title vs. Career…_

_My career in the fate of this one match…_

_Hell in a Cell, Iron Man match…_

_WWE Championship on the line…_

_Settle this once and for all with Michael Storm…_

I looked into the dressing mirror…_It's time._

LATER ON

"It's time for the Raw Main event here and this has gotten personal on such a level it has to be settled in the most dangerous and brutal way." Cole said.

"You couldn't have said it better Cole it's for the first time in history, it's a Hell in a Cell Iron Man match, as the WWE title is on the line." King said.

"More importantly both men have made a sacrifice, it's Title vs. Career as Michael Storm puts his title on the line against the challenger Xander Cage who has put his career on the line to get this shot tonight and Brock Lesnar is the special guest referee." Cole said.

"And this all started eight months ago with an assault." King said.

SUMMERSLAM

"_It's about to arrive and…the lights went out?"_

"_Cage is down and screwed out of the WWE title!"_

NEXT NIGHT

"_Someone has been attacking me for weeks now so Mystery Man why don't you show yourself and we settle this like men!"_

BREAKING POINT

"_WWE title on the line here in an I Quit match"_

"_Cage is taking a beating!"_

"_Cage do you want to quit?"_

"_NO!"_

"_Cage will not quit!"_

"_I QUIT! I QUIT!"_

"_Cage did it and OH! It's that Mystery Man, he attacked Cages again…who is this man?"_

HELL IN A CELL

"_Xander Cage versus Chris Jericho for the WWE title inside this demonic structure!"_

"_Cage has the match won and…the lights went out and…It's him the masked man!"_

"_He just cost Cage the WWE title and…IT'S MICHAEL STORM! STORM WAS THE MYSTERY MAN!"_

THE REASON

"_I did what I did because Xander Cage is a FRAUD! THAT MAN COST ME EVERYTHING AND NOW…I'LL TAKE EVERYTHING AWAY FROM HIM!"_

BRAGGING RIGHTS

"_Cage vs. Storm, it's a non-sanctioned match anything goes."_

"_Oh god no! don't do it!"_

"_Michael Storm has just broken the ankle of Xander Cage!"_

"_I CAN'T…FEEL MY…LEG!"_

"_Michael Storm has stolen the WWE title!"_

SURVIVOR SERIES

"_It's Team Miz vs. Team Cage…Cage has Miz locked in it's all over!"_

"_It's Storm! He just blasted Cage in the back of the head with the WWE title belt!"_

"_He just cost Cage's team the match!"_

"_Storm has screwed Cage again!"_

TLC: TABLES LADDERS AND CHAIRS

"_WWE title is on the line here in a Tables, Ladders and Chairs match."_

"_Both men are literally destroying one another!"_

"_These guys seriously hate each other!"_

"_Both men at the top and…STORM GOES CRASHING!"_

"_Cage did it, he's the champion again!"_

ROYAL RUMBLE

"_If Cage uses any of his own finishing moves he will lose the WWE championship"_

"_Storm is dominating this match."_

"_Cage says he will adapt and evolve and it looks like he's going for that new submission he has it!"_

"_Wait! The lights went out, the ref is down!"_

"_Low blow by the challenger and…sharpshooter, the ref is back up and call for the bell!"_

"_Storm has screwed Cage yet again!"_

ELIMINATION CHAMBER

"_Six men enter the demonic structure known as the Elimination Chamber for a chance to become WWE champion."_

"_This match is pure carnage!"_

"_It's down to Cage and the newcomer Mr. Wrestling."_

"_Both men are evenly matched neither will go down!"_

"_This is it Cage is closing in on the title!"_

"_The lights went out! The masked man has Cage on his shoulder…HE NAILS THE DRAGON DRIVER!"_

"_Here's you're winner and new WWE Champion…MICHAEL STORM!"_

"_Storm has screwed Cage yet again!"_

THE PAIN RETURNS

"_A match of this magnitude needs a special guest referee, a referee who isn't afraid to " Bring the pain" _

"_BROCK LESNAR! BROCK LESNAR IS BACK IN THE WWE!"_

"_I will call this match down the middle and if either of you put your hands on me…"_

"_LESANR JUST F5'D CAGE!"_

_He shook hands with Storm…"LESNAR JUST F5'D STORM!"_

SACRIFICE

"_It's not enough Cage! We will sacrifice something when we enter that prison, I'm sacrificing my rematch what will you sacrifice?" _

"_If I lose at WrestleMania…I'll leave the WWE forever!"_

"_It's all or nothing for these men!"_

_(Marilyn Manson-fight song plays.)_

_The series of matches, assaults, fights and carnage between both men is shown._

_Cage and Storm looking face to face with one another and they put Lesnar through a table._

_Lesnar retaliates by F5'ing them both through a table._

"_Both men will put it all on the line it's Rematch vs. Career, for the WWE title inside Hell in a Cell under Iron Man rules!"_

"_Cage I will end your career at WrestleMania!"_

"_I will regain the WWE title and this will end!"_

The cameras cut to the ring area where the Cell was being lowered as then the entire centre blackened in darkness as then up by the entrance men dressed in black dragon armour came out and were swords up as they were lined up at the sides of the ramp and were awaiting for something.

_Down with the sickness _hit and walking out in a black dragon armour only it was more of an emperor look was the WWE Champion Michael Storm. He had the title around his waist and walked like an emperor as his soldiers saluted him with their swords touching one another and he walked underneath them as he stopped inches by the cell and looked at it and then entered the demonic structure took off the armour and awaited my arrival.

_Bleed it out _hit as all was heard was my entrance and the sound of a really big engine was heard but the bottom of the ramp opened up and emerging from underneath was a monster truck but it was the Road Warrior from Mad Max as it drove all the way out down towards the ring as it stopped outside the cell and I came out from the right side of the door wearing the Mad Max gear and ad on my face black face camo as this may be my last night in WWE I gave the WWE Universe a night to never forget.

I got off the truck and made my way into the cell as I had the armour still on and took it off as we awaited our special guest referee to arrive.

_Next big thing _hit and Here Comes The Pain, as his WrestleMania return after several years absent he was back. Lesnar came out wearing a ref's shirt and normal track pants as he did his warm up and made his way down and stopped outside the cell and did it again while looking at the cell as he stopped and entered the cell and the introductions were made.

"The following contest is a Hell in a Cell under iron Man rules match, and it is for the WWE Championship!" Justin Roberts announced.

"Now in this match there are no disqualifications and no count outs, the only way to win are by pinfalls and submissions the winner at the end of the sixty minute time limit will be the WWE Champion!" he explained the rules.

"However if Michael Storm loses he will have no rematch, if Xander Cage loses he must leave the WWE!" he announced our sacrifices.

Lesnar shot us both looks as both Storm and me were face to face as then Lesnar ha the belt and held it up signifying it was a title match.

The bell rang and the timer started…and it was on!

We just darted for one another and the fists were flying as I got in a take down and was on top of him pounding away while he covered up but he could not as this was my game, I bashed away at his face thinking of all the pain, suffering and humiliation he put me through all these months I just kept on going as already he was busted open from the head and that was making me more vicious.

I got up and was making a primal scream and beating my chest as the entire of Phoenix was on their feet.

I went back at him as he crawled to the outside and I pursued him and grabbed his ankle and remembered what he did to mine and decided to give him a taste of his own medicine as I dragged him over to the steel steps I broke them apart and placed his ankle on top of the bottom ones and put the other part on top of his ankle as it was sandwiched and everyone knew what was coming as I went under the ring and pulled out a steel chair and I looked to crush the ankle of the champ.

Looking at him trapped like an animal I went up to the steel steps and got ready to bring down the steel on the foot…STORM GOT OUT ON JUST BEFORE I HIT HIM!

The shockwave of steel on steel threw the chair out of my hands and he nailed me with a low blow from behind.

Now Storm was in control as he got to his feet and grabbed the steel chair and just wailed on me as each shot was as deafening as the next like gunshots going off, I screamed in pain from each shot, it was the worst thing I felt as Storm finally stopped he threw the now crippled chair to one side and brought me up and rammed me head first into the steel of the cell as he then grinded my head into the steel and threw me down to the ground.

I was busted open, the blood flowed from my face as I was beginning to lose my vision from all the blood in my eyes, Storm brought me back up and threw me in the ring as he looked under the ring and pulled out the baseball bat and was looking at it with such delight and everyone knew what he was going to do next as he entered the ring and was setting me up…I GOT NAILED IN THE GUT AND THEN THE HEAD!

He went for a cover but with one foot, 1-2-3! STORM GETS THE FIRST PIN!

The champion was I front but me I was still out as Storm was now gloating to the crowd that he was already winning and even gloated to Lesnar who just glared at him.

He picked me up and then threw me back to the outside and I fell to the floor like a sack of potatoes still not moving, he followed me out and was looking to go for a second win and inflict some more damage he grabbed the steel steps and was looking to take my head off with them and was waiting for me to get to my feet as I slowly did using the cell to get myself back up my face covered in blood I looked up then I turned around and I saw him running at me with the steps…I COUNTERED WITH A DROPTOEHOLD!

Storm fell face first into the steel and now the match just turned around for me, I was on my knees but I began to rummage around under the ring and pulled out a steel chair and getting back up I just brought it up above my head and bashed his head in between the steel.

The adrenalin was pumping and that gave me the fuel to get this into gear, I grabbed a garbage can and as Storm was up on one knee he was blinded as I shoved the garbage can over his head and the entire of Phoenix were in fits of laughter as he then walked into the cage and dazily staggered to the corner of the cell and was left sitting up in the corner of the cell as I went under the ring and pulled out a kendo stick.

I went over to him and took the garbage can off of Storm and just bashed him over the head but then I then wedged the kendo stick across of Storm and in between the cell as it trapped him and then trapping him even further with the garbage can, I then grabbed the steel steps and everyone could guess what was coming as I went to the other side of the cell and I ran full force and used the steps…I JUST CAME IN WITH A DROPKICK TO THE GARBAGE CAN CRUSHING STORM!

"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!"

I went coast to coast as I used the cell to my advantage and Storm was down, I dragged him out of the wreckage and called Lesnar to make the pin on the outside as he counted it, 1-2-3 I GOT A PINFALL! We were tied up as now there was a glimmer of hope.

I pulled him up and just delivered the fists to his bloodied wound on his head and threw him back into the ring and began delivering the knee drops to his head as it was the main target of my offence, I then went to the top rope and I NAILED A LEGDROP! 1-2- THR-NO STORM KICKS OUT!

Bringing him back up to his feet I started nailing the strikes to the body with my fists as it backed him into a corner and I was throwing the fist at him just blindly hitting him but then I got stopped as Lesnar broke it off and I started to argue as he then warned me and I backed off.

But Storm crawled to the outside and gave himself time to recover as I noticed he was gone and looked for him and saw his legs underneath the ring as it seemed he was trying to hide.

I went after him and I grabbed the legs of the champion and pulled him out from his hiding place…I JUST GOT NAILED IN THE HEAD WITH A TOOLBOX! Storm had pulled out a desperation move and I was near knocked out but still alive as Storm then saw the scattered tools and looked around for anything useful and picked up a screwdriver as he went over to me still down on the ground and he had the object in his hand and just drilled me in the open wound on my head with the tool.

The blood just gushed out even more as I clutched the wound trying to stop the pain and blood but all I saw was red as Storm was back in control, he grabbed my head and started talking trash to me as then he rammed me head first into the steel and just grated my head into the steel, as the steel just ripped into the flesh on my face he just threw me aggressively to the ground.

He then threw me back into the ring and went under the ring and brought out a steel chair and slid that into the ring as I was trying to get up he set the chair up in a standing position as he brought me up to my feet but had me positioned right next to the chair and STORM JUST DROVE ME FACE FIRST INTO THE STEEL! He used a standing version of the complete shot but it was a more brutal version as he covered me, 1-2-3 STORM GETS THE SECOND FALL!

Storm was back in front and I was laid out in the crushed steel he looked on ever so satisfied to what he'd done.

I had no clue on what was going on as all I could see was red and echoing sounds as he brought me out of the remains of the chair and was enjoying every moment of my agony as he then held me up by my face and started slapping me across the face and talking more trash to me as he then floored me with a huge slap utterly humiliating and disrespecting me.

It was becoming clear to everyone I was going to lose but then I began to hear the chants…"LET'S GO CAGE! LET'S GO CAGE! LET'S GO CAGE!" The WWE Universe was chanting my name as Storm picked me up by my hair as the energy I felt from the fans did something as I dropped down to my knees and I HIT STORM WITH A LOW BLOW! Getting some measure of revenge on his earlier one I managed to buy myself some time.

Storm was howling in pain holding his stinging jewels as I crawled to the ropes and used them to get myself back up to my feet, I was on jelly legs but now it was my turn to humiliate the champ. I came off the ropes and I nailed a knee drop to the back of Storm as I kept on hitting them one after another trying to weaken it as I then decided to take a page out of his book and I grabbed him by the legs as I LOCKED IN THE SHARPSHOOTER! Storm was screaming in pain as the shots to his back and the blood flowing from his face made it worse as he could not take anymore, STORM TAPS OUT!

It was all square yet again between us and it was insult to injury and revenge for what had happened at the Royal Rumble using the same move he screwed me with to beat him.

However I just went right back on him as I brought the fists down on his head trying to open up his wound even more, the blood stained my gloves as each blow was weakening him, I took him up and threw him hard into the corner as the ropes held him up I went at him and again I nailed fists to him but then I got pulled back by Lesnar who threw me at a distance as I did not give Storm a minute to rest from the last fall.

Lesnar checked on him as I just shoved him out of the way and grabbed Storm but he grabbed me and just got in my face and warned me not to challenge him as I knew what he would do to retaliate and I backed off.

I gave him it and just darted after Storm who rolled to the outside as I threw him head first into the cage as I saw the cell door and opened it up and slid him halfway out and grabbed the door and just smashing it right into his body repeatedly as he screamed in agony I stopped and dragged him out of there and now we were outside the cell and I just threw him into and over the barricade right into the crowd.

I followed him as Lesnar was tailing behind us I grabbed Storm and by his head we went over to the stairs leading to the next level as I just bounced his head off the wall of them, he staggered away but I grabbed him again and we went through the crowd and all the way out to the backstage area.

I bounced his head off a wall as blood stained the white stone, he tried to get away but I was right behind him as we then entered into the parking lot as he quickly raked my eye giving himself some time, but I came back at him and just rammed him back first into the garage door as he staggered off towards some parked cars, I came after him again and he quickly got me with a kick to the gut and threw me head first on top of a car bonnet denting it.

I was strewn across it as he then got on top and was bleeding just as bad as I was but the rage and adrenalin was his fuel as he just brought the fists to my open wound and then lifted me onto his shoulders and HE NAILS THE DRAGON DRIVER RIGHT THROUGH THE CAR BONNET! 1-2-3 STORM GETS A PINFALL!

It was now even again and the metal in my back was bad enough without the blood pouring from my head. Storm threw me off the car as I fell to the ground and looked around for something and picked up from the side a huge led pipe and was looking to break me in half as he waited for me to get up and took a giant swing but I ducked it and he smashed the window of a car, I kicked him in the gut and he dropped the pipe as I grabbed it and swung it into his ribs as I then hit another shot across his back.

Not letting him get anytime to recover I threw him back first into a van as he bounced off it and fell to the floor I went up high as I was on top of a car waiting for him to get up as I was lining him up and from the top I NAILED A SPEAR FROM THE TOP OF A CAR! I was too dazed to go for the cover but we were both down and out.

I managed to get myself back up to my feet and dragged Storm up with me as we made our way back out to the entrance stage, I bounced his head off the side of the titantron and he staggered over to the edge of where the entrance crew were, as I looked to throw him off the stage he quickly low blowed me and got back up to his feet as he just grabbed me and like he did back at the night of the Slammys HE THREW ME OFF THE STAGE RIGHT INTO THE ENTRANCE EQUIPMENT!

I was out and possibly had broken some bones, but the echoing of "HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" rang throughout the entire centre as Storm looked down at me lying there possibly unconscious as he then hopped down and looked up at a scaffolding next to where I was and knew what he was going to do as he scaled it and was already halfway up but decided to go up higher as he was almost ten feet in the air but went to the near top of it and now fifteen feet in the air STORM JUST JUMPED FROM THERE AND NAILED ME WITH A FROGSPLASH!

"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" was heard again as Lesnar surveyed the carnage and saw Storm draped over me and counted it, 1-2-3! STORM GETS ANOTHER FALL!

The entire of Phoenix were on their feet but now Storm was two ahead of me and I needed to back in but both of us were unable to move after that but somehow Storm was still moving as he slowly rolled out of the wreckage and then dragged me out of there, as he grabbed a wheeled crate and grabbed my body and put me on top of it as he carted me down the entrance ramp but however before we got near the ring he then pushed the cart down the ramp as fast as he could I JUST WENT FACE FIRST INTO THE CELL!

I collided with the steel as I was laid out again and Storm was loving it as he took a moment to boast to the crowd as he was talking trash yet again and was saying I was out of here.

He walked over to me and brought me up by my head and took me around the ring and we were at the announce table and he bounced my head off it as King, Cole and Grishham watched on as Storm then cleared the table of everything pulling cables and monitors out and threw me on top as I laid there bleeding and practically unconscious, he left me there and looked to the top of the cell and he walked to it and was climbing up.

Storm wanted to destroy me as he was halfway up the cell but unaware that I was off the table and began going after him with nothing but adrenalin fuelling the fire within me as I began climbing up the cell as he saw I was coming and was making his way up to the top as he then got there and rolled away to try and get some distance until I arrived.

I got there and saw he was waiting for me as we both got to our feet and the battle was now on top of the cell we walked the steel and the fists were just flying as we exchanged one for another as then I got in a heel kick, I had to get a fall so I then locked in the Deadend on the top of the cell as Lesnar from below was watching it and was keeping his eye on us as then STORM TAPS OUT AGAIN!

I got a fall but was still one short as I dragged him back to his feet and knew what I was about to do next could literally end both of our careers but my anger took over and I took him up I NAILED THE XANDER ZONE AND IT BROKE THE CELL ROOF AS WE BOTH CRASHED THROUGH IT!

"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!"

The chants got even louder this time as both of our bodies were just strewn across the ring as the steel remains of the cell roof was among the carnage left in the ring and Lesnar checking on us both as he started a count to ten for us to get back to our feet.

I was moving but so was Storm as we both used the ropes to get back up before the count of ten as he then quickly went to the outside as did I and we both searched under the ring for a weapon as I pulled out the barbed wire four by four but I saw that Storm had got himself a steel chair and I went straight into the ring as did he and both of us were armed and ready.

We charged at one another and our weapons just collided as the echoing sound was heard and the force of that forced me to drop my weapon as I fell to the floor and got back up but saw a steel chair coming at me…STORM NAILED LESNAR BY ACCIDENT WITH THE CHAIR!

Storm realised his mistake taking the referee out and seeing my chance while he was distracted I kicked him in the gut and hit all three of my suplex combinations as that was able to ground the champion as now the time showed there was only ten minutes left.

I had to act now in order to tie this up as I waited for him to get to his feet and I took him up on my shoulders and I HIT HIM WITH THE DRAGON DRIVER! But there was no referee as I went to revive Lesnar after the chair shot his upper forehead had been cut open.

He was conscious but dazed as I saw Storm was still down and I decided to get hardcore and went out of the ring and looked under the ring and pulled out a table as I slid it into the ring and began to set it up as I had it ready right in the middle of the ring I then went back out to the outside and went under again and pulled out a ladder and threw that into the ring and set it up as everyone knew what I was attempting.

I went for Storm and saw he was nowhere in sight…I GOT CLOBBERED WITH A STEEL CHAIR FROM BEHIND!

It was Storm and he was back up and caught me off guard as he had me down and then just wailed on me with the chair repeatedly as each shot was heard and each one was sending jolts throughout my body as I screamed from each shot he eventually stopped to take a breather from punishing me.

Looking down at me he went to the outside and was searching for something and it was the baseball bat and he wanted to do more damage, he got back in the ring and circled me as he put his foot across my head to hold it and was looking to crush my skull with the bat and finish me once and for all.

He rose the bat over his head…IT WAS TAKEN OFF HIM…BY LESNAR!

The Pain did not look happy as his head was seeping blood and was enraged as Storm knew what was going through his mind and just clocked the ref but it did not phase him as he kicked Storm in the gut took him on his shoulders LESNAR DELIVERED AN F5 TO STORM!

Lesnar warned us he would retaliate if provoked even by accident and Storm felt the full force of his retaliation as he was laid out from that F5.

I was beginning to regain consciousness and saw that Lesnar standing over the now prone body of the champion and knew he'd retaliated for the chair shot and now my window was there and I took it as I then dragged a lifeless Storm and placed him on the table ad I then ascended the ladder which was still set up and now at the top I HIT A 450 SPLASH RIGHT THROUGH STORM AND THE TABLE DESTROYING THEM BOTH!

"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!"

I was on top of Storm still as Lesnar made the count 1-2-3 I GOT ANOTHER FALL! it was now all tied up between us as there was only several minutes left but neither of us were moving among the wreckage.

But then I began to roll out of there and for some crazy reason Storm was also moving as we were both now literally trying to fight our way back into this match as we both had something to lose, I crawled to the ropes as did he and we used them again to get back up as we both struggled to do so but finally I was up as was he but the amount of blood we both lost took it's toll on us.

I felt like I just went though a blender as every part of me ached, Storm also by looking at him felt the same way as we just marched towards one another and the fists were exchanged.

"BOO!"

"YEAH!"

"BOO!"

"YEAH!"

"BOO"

"YEAH!…YEAH!…YEAH!…YEAH!" I hit several shot and took him into the ropes as he came off but he ducked it and he hooked me from behind and HE NAILS THREE GERMAN SUPLEXES!

Storm took me off my feet and now he was back in control as he grabbed my legs and he turned me over and LOCKED IN THE SHARPSHOOTER!

I was in the submission hold and knew it was all tied up and had to try and get out of it but he quickly sat into the hold and the pain was excruciating as I saw the countdown was now one minute I had to hold on.

I gritted my teeth…I clutched both my hands together to make sure I wouldn't tap out as the timer was thirty seconds.

I held on for everything I had as my career was on the line, the blood poured from my face and my back near being broken I still fought tooth and nail to stay alive as then I saw it count down.

10...

9...

8...

I was close, I had to hold on!

7...

6...

5...

_Almost there just stay alive!_

4...

3...

2...

1...

TIME RAN OUT! IT WAS A DRAW!

The crowd was not happy with that outcome as Storm asked for his title Lesnar grabbed a mic.

"NO! this match will not end until we have a winner, as the referee I am ordering this match to restart…WE'RE GOING TO SUDDEN DEATH!" Lesnar announced as the bell rang and the match continued.

Storm grabbed me and took me up on his shoulders and HE NAILS THE DRAGON DRIVER! 1-2-THR-NO I GOT MY SHOULDER UP!

He could not believe I got up from that, he then took me up again but I countered it and I NAIL RAGE IN THE CAGE! 1-2-THR-NO HE KICKS OUT!

I couldn't believe it as well, I had to end it now as I went for Xander Zone but again he countered me, turned me around and hit me with his new finisher AS HE HIT ME WITH THE DARK MOON! 1-2-THR-NO I KICKED OUT AGAIN!

Storm was bashing the mat in frustration as I would not go down, he looked down at me as I tried to get back up.

"WHY WON'T YOU DIE?" Storm shouted angrily.

He grabbed me again and had me on his shoulders looking to deliver HE WENT FOR THUNDER STO-NO I COUNTERED INTO THE XANDER XONE! 1-2-3! I DID IT!

"Here is your winner and…NEW WWE CHAMPION! XANDER CAGE!" Justin Roberts announced me as the champion again for the fifth time.

Lesnar came back and handed me the title belt and I held it up in victory but I saw Storm bloodied on the floor and looking on in disbelief as I then extended my hand to him as he was hesitant but accepted it as I pulled him up and he raised my arm and shook it in respect as he left me to my victory.

I climbed to the top of the cell and held up my WWE title and also I was here to stay, my story would continue as I take on all comers.

**Streak vs. Career match winner: The Undertaker**

**WWE Championship winner: Xander Cage**

**World Heavyweight Championship winner: Chris Jericho**

**Sheamus vs. Triple H winner: Triple H**

**Divas Championship winner: Aeon**

**Bret "The Hitman" Hart vs. Vince McMahon winner: Bret "The Hitman" Hart**

**Hardcore Championship winner: Hornswoggle**

**CM Punk vs. Rey Mysterio winner: Rey Mysterio**

**Unified Tag Team Championship winner: ShowMiz**

**Money in the Bank winner: Jack Swagger**

**So there we have it! But have no fear there is still one more chapter to go, the fallout.**

**What will happen now that our hero is champion again? What will Storm have to say about this?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	43. New beginnings

**Wanted to get this up as soon as possible, so here it is...enjoy!**

Chapter 43: New beginnings

MONDAY NIGHT

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome…Michael Storm!" Justin Roberts announced.

_Down with the sickness _hit as the arrival of the former WWE Champion Michael Storm was noticed as he got a mixed reaction after the events of last night were still being taken in and he showed the battle scars of last night with his head all bandaged up, his face covered in bruises and was limping down to the ring as he got in and asked for a mic.

"I wanted to come out here and make a statement tonight firstly concerning last night's events." Storm said as the crowd began booing him.

"Look I know your all expecting me to whine and complain about what went down last night…but I won't, I lost plain and simple, Xander Cage was the better man, I told him last night and tonight and admit that, we destroyed one another, we put our bodies and our lives on the line to prove who was the best and last night Xander Cage was the better man." Storm stated admitting all.

"Now the other reason I'm out here is to say, I'm sorry…I'm sorry for the way I've acted these past few months and hopefully one day you the WWE Universe, the locker room and the entire of the WWE will forgive me one day but now is not the time as every superstar knows in his career when to take a step back from it all and that is why I've decided to do so, I don't know when I'll be or if I even come back, but maybe then I hope to earn all of your respect and trust once more." Storm stated that bombshell as he dropped the mic and left the ring.

The cheering was heard from the crowd as he walked away without a look or a word he came back through the curtain and I was there waiting for him, my head was taped up, my face and body also covered in bruises and I had a nice looking shiner on my left eye.

"You're going huh?" I said.

"Dunno maybe, but only time will tell." Storm said.

"Indeed, but just remember everyone deserves a second chance so when you do come back…I'll be waiting." I said holding out the spinner WWE title which I had brought back.

"I'll hold you up on that offer." Storm said with a smile as we shook hands and he walked off as I watched him leave without a word.

I hoped he would decide to return but that remained a mystery as now Shawn was leaving here tonight and I had already said my farewell to him earlier on, it would be hard to see him go, WWE won't be the same without The Showstopper.

But one more thing was on my mind…_WHO'S NEXT?_

**Wow! Storm has left the building but will The Black Dragon return?**

**And that is the end of this part but fear not part 4 will be on!**

**I would like to thank my fans including alienvspredator5 for your ideas helping me to write this.**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


End file.
